Live
by VCstyle
Summary: Luego de haber transcurrido 6 décadas desde la Gran guerra entre Rusia y Japón, las potencias mundiales que disputaban la hegemonía global en esa época. Yuri Plisetsky, un joven ruso, encuentra un diario de vida del reconocido teniente ruso Viktor Nikiforov, en donde este relató sus memorias de la guerra, especialmente sobre su relación con el joven japonés que salvó su vida.
1. Prólogo

Live

Prólogo

Era un invierno frío - como cualquier otro en Rusia- en la casa de mi abuelo, ubicada en Veliky Novgorod, un pueblo milenario entre San Petersburgo y Moscú, el cual es de los más antiguos de Rusia.

Mi entrenador dijo que me daría libre unas semanas, dado que los entrenamientos han sido más duros últimamente, por tanto pensé que esta sería la mejor forma para relajarme y pasar tiempo con mi querido abuelo y sus deliciosos pirozhkis.

"Nunca me imaginé que esas semanas de vacaciones se convertirían en la más intrigantes y emocionantes de mi vida"

Nunca le he prestado atención a las historias de guerra que me contaba mi abuelo. No porque no lo quiera, sino porque siento que la violencia no es lo mío. Por suerte hay varios blogs dedicados a mis adorables felinos, por lo que las trágicas historias bélicas se me hacen irrelevantes y hasta hilarantes.

Puede que eso último me haya delatado, ya que al mismo tiempo que me relataba sobre cómo uno de sus compañeros perdía un ojo, apareció una imagen de un gato saltado como endemoniado a causa de un pepino.

(No pude contener la risa)

No supe en qué momento mis dedos quedaron tecleando el aire y mi celular estaba en manos ajenas.

-Oh Yurachtka- dijo llevándose la mano a la frente y moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro en señal de que no le agradó para nada mi actitud- Cuándo entenderás que no solo te relato hazañas de guerra, sino que son más que eso, ¡son lecciones de vida!-

Nunca había visto de esa manera tales historias, quizás aún me falta madurar….nunca pensé que tanta sangre (inútilmente derramada) tuviera alguna lección –pensé, mientras miraba a mi abuelo con ojos de cachorro, o más bien, felino castigado suplicando perdón por sus travesuras.

-Bien…-suspiró- supongo que no eres tan maduro como pensé, pero ya crecerás. Bueno ya es mi hora de dormir- se levantó y se dirigió a su habitación

-Buenas noches abuelo- le respondí, cuando de pronto recordé que tenía algo que me pertenecía- ¡Espera! ¿Y mi celular? ¿No me lo regresaras?

-Tu abuelo ya está viejo y no entiende esas cosas, creo que se le olvidó de qué le estás hablando.

Odio cuando finge demencia para salirse con la suya, ¿cómo que no entiende de esas cosas?, si se la pasa posteando en twitter sobre sus nuevas creaciones de pirozhki. En fin esa era su forma de castigarme indirectamente.

A veces pienso que mi abuelo se equivoca de época al contarme las historias y que no fue un sargento de alto rango en la guerra de 1957 contra Japón, sino que un ninja del ejército enemigo.

Miré el reloj. Las 8 de la noche. ¿Ahora qué hago?, no tengo ningún otro medio para conectarme a internet.

Como mi estancia en su hogar siempre decantaba entre la sala y mi habitación (sin contar el baño y la cocina), ocasionalmente el cuarto del sargento retirado. Me decidí a explorar la casa, algo que siempre quise hacer desde pequeño, pero el miedo me frenaba. Anhelaba crecer y ser mayor para recorrer con tranquilidad la casona y enfrentarme a cuánto monstruo o fantasma se me atravesará, ya que suponía que estaría más preparado y mejor alimentado para la ocasión. Y así fue, al crecer fui perdiendo gradualmente el miedo y, junto con este, el interés de enfrentarme fantasmas y ser reconocido como un explorador famoso de lugares lúgubres y tenebrosos. ¿Qué irónica es la vida? Nos da lo que anhelamos cuando ya perdemos el interés en ello o cuando no lo podemos apreciar como antes.

Empecé por las habitaciones vacías. Nada interesante. Continué por la biblioteca, solo libros viejos de tipos que habían estirado la pata como hace 100 años.

Mi última opción era el sótano.

¡Ay el sótano!, un lugar oscuro, lleno de telarañas y con un piso de madera vieja casi podrida, pero ¿qué más se puede esperar de un lugar donde vienen a morir los recuerdos? Tenía ese olor tan característico a humedad combinado con un frío que calaba en los huesos. El polvo primaba más que los recuerdos. El único vestigio de luz provenía de una pequeña ventana, que se encontraba en la parte superior de la pared. No sé si era alguna señal, pero iluminaba justo un cerrojo de un antiguo baúl.

Su cubierta era de un terciopelo rojo con adornos en madera tallada, se veía hermoso y elegante, aun cuando una gruesa capa de polvo lo cubría.

Me acerqué directo al él. Ni siquiera medité como abrirlo, solo seguí avanzando, sentía que debía ver los secretos que escondía.

Puse mi mano en el cerrojo y la llave estaba puesta, no entendía como había pasado desapercibido todo este tiempo.

Abrí el baúl pensando en encontrar lo más grandes tesoros.

Eran solo papeles.

No era lo que esperaba. Hice una mueca de disgusto pero proseguí, ¿podría ser el mapa de un tesoro? Creo que ya era tarde, por eso mi mente dejó de pensar de manera racional.

Tomé algo, era un periódico: _"Fin de la guerra, Victoria para nuestro ejército Ruso"._ Tenía fecha el 7 de Agosto de 1959. El titular en sí no me llamó mucho la atención, lo que si llamó mi atención fue una fotografía en donde salían varios soldados, uno al lado de otro, muy alegres. Exceptuando uno, era un joven alto, al parecer tenía el cabello y los ojos claros. Esos ojos…contenían una profunda mirada de tristeza que traspasaba el papel. Era como si suplicara piedad y la muerte al mismo tiempo.

Quise seguir leyendo para saber más acerca de ese soldado, sin embargo el tiempo había hecho su trabajo con el papel…ya no se podía leer nada más…

 _Yuri, ¿tú me quieres?_

 _N-no sabría decírtelo con palabras…_

 _Entonces, ¿me lo puedes demostrar?_


	2. Capítulo 1

Capítulo 1

Golpeé el piso con mi puño solo de la rabia que sentía, ¿cómo era posible que me interesara algo (que no fuera el patinaje) en tanto tiempo y no podía saber más? Sentí una imperiosa necesidad de saber el por qué de la tristeza de aquel soldado.

¿Por qué no estaba alegre por el terminó de la guerra? ¿Por qué su mirada reflejaba tanto dolor pero a la vez paz? Debía saberlo. Sentí esa responsabilidad, sus ojos me develaban un mensaje que debía descubrir.

La verdad no supe porque me enojé tanto, si aún podía hallar algo en más en el baúl.

Y efectivamente encontré algo…una araña, antes de salir corriendo (si salí corriendo, odio a las arañas), vi algo similar a un libro. Me decidí a leerlo en la mañana. No porque tuviera miedo de la araña…no…además estaba cansado, necesitaba procesar esta información con la almohada…

 _¡Viktor! Trajeron una cámara desde la base, tomémonos una foto para el recuerdo. Pichit es amigo del fotógrafo, así que nos dijo que después nos daría la foto revelada._

 _No sé si quiera tener un recuerdo de está horrible guerra…pero no te pongas así (puso sus manos suavemente en la cara del contrario y la acercó hacia él)…no quiero recordar la guerra, pero si a ti (susurró)_

A la mañana siguiente me levanté animado, dispuesto a resolver todos los misterios que se pusieran en frente.

Obviamente no baje indefenso, lleve conmigo el veneno más potente para arañas y un plumero para remover el polvo.

Abrí con precaución el baúl. La araña no estaba, menos mal.

Bajo el periódico había otros tantos, pero su contenido no me interesaba, en ello no encontraba respuesta a mi pregunta. Hasta que recordé el libro que divise la noche pasada. Lo tomé. Estaba en muy buenas condiciones. En un inicio pensé que no habían pasado muchos años desde que lo escribieron, estuve a punto de no leerlo, pero el instinto venció a la lógica y lo abrí.

 _ **10 de noviembre de 1958:**_

 _ **Están buscando voluntarios para la misión. No creo que nadie tenga el valor de infiltrarse en las tropas enemigas, estando todo en nuestra contra. Solo un idiota se ofrecería a ir a una muerte seguro, pero creo que me convertiré en uno. Después de perderla a ella no me importa perder nada más…**_

Bien, creo que encontré el diario de un soldado muerto. Volví a hojearlo un poco, tal parece que el nombre de este soldado suicida era Viktor Nikiforov, a juzgar por su apellido debió haber sido un ruso.

Si no mal recuerdo en el año 1957 se inició una guerra entre Japón y Rusia, por cuestiones ideológicas _"De todos modos no entendía cómo se llegaba al extremo de hacer una guerra por cosas que no podían tocarse con las manos."_ Posteriormente Japón tomó como aliado a Francia, lo que complicó las cosas para Rusia. O eso fue lo que le entendí a mi abuelo, mientras revisaba mi Instagram.

No sé la razón, pero seguí leyendo el diario, talvez encontraría alguna respuesta sobre el soldado de la mirada ambigua.

 _ **14 de Noviembre de 1958:**_

 _ **Hoy parto a la misión…no sé lo que me espera…pero si es la muerte, la aceptaré con gusto.**_

Me levanté para acomodarme en otro sitio, ya que permanecer mucho rato en cuclillas hizo que mis piernas se cansaran. Al hacer esto varios papeles cayeron del diario. Uno de ellos se veía de una textura diferente, era una fotografía desgastada, pero se podía notar nuevamente los ojos de aquel soldado, con una mirada… ¿diferente? No sabría cómo describirlo…el dolor estaba presente, pero no de la misma manera que la fotografía del diario, era dolor entremezclado con odio y amargura, distinto a la paz que entregaba el anterior retrato. Reconocí que era un teniente por sus condecoraciones, donde se notaban claramente dos estrellas en la parte superior de su chaqueta militar. Aunque aún no me convencía si este diario era del teniente de la fotografía, ¿Quién sería tan vanidoso como para guardar su propio retrato?

 _ **15 de noviembre de 1958.**_

 _ **La misión la debíamos efectuar atravesando en campo de batalla, justo en medio de los tiroteos para así no causar sospechas. Muchos de mis compañeros cayeron, pero yo continué, esperando a que una bala me atravesara el corazón, lamentablemente solo alcanzó a atravesarme una pierna, quedé herido, desangrándome y sin poder avanzar más. Sentí desplomarme y al poco tiempo, aún consciente, oí unos gritos, solo pude vislumbrar una silueta que se acercaba a mí, unos ojos que me observaban con una compasión indescriptible pero a la vez con mucha firmeza y valentía, escondidos tras un cristal, quise descubrir más secretos de aquellos ojos cafés, pero no me quedaban fuerzas y sucumbí al sueño.**_

-¡Yurachtka! ¿Qué haces? Ven a desayunar-vociferó mi abuelo.

-¡Voy enseguida Abuelo!- estaba tan emocionado que se me olvido comer…pero mi estómago no, porque rugía como un tigre hambriento. Así que me vi obligado a subir con el diario, no volvería a bajar a menos que necesitara más pistas.

 _Yuri, ¿alguna vez has deseado morir?_

 _E-eh…bueno…me has tomado por sorpresa, a pesar de estar en una guerra tan cruel nunca he pensado en la muerte_

 _Entonces, ¿deseas sobrevivir?_

 _Yo diría que sólo quiero estar siempre a tu lado (dicho esto esbozó una sonrisa sincera hacia Viktor)_

 _Continuará…_


	3. Capítulo 2

**Nota: Hola, primero que nada, gracias por leer :3. Segundo, quiero señalarles algunas indicaciones para leer el fanfic, ya que soy nueva en esto y los tiempos de la historia son varios, inventé un sistema para entender mejor si se está hablando en presente o futuro.** **La letra "cursiva" y "negrita", representan lo que está escrito en el diario** **Estos símbolos ", " son acciones o cosas del pasado, en la misma época del diario.** **Las comillas, son pensamientos del pasado o que van acorde con los hechos de estos** **Finalmente, lo que está en "letra normal" representa el presente, es decir, a Yuri leyendo el diario**

Después de comer fui a mi habitación y continué leyendo el diario, esta historia se estaba poniendo interesante, ni siquiera pensé en decirle a mi abuelo algo sobre el diario o preguntarle algo sobre el soldado, digo, teniente infiltrado. Y ahora tenía una nueva interrogante ¿Quién era el soldado de los ojos cafés?

 ** _17 de Noviembre de 1958_**

 ** _Yuri Katsuki era el nombre del soldado que me salvó, eso fue lo que averigüe al día siguiente al despertar de mi sueño después de haber sido herido._**

¡Un momento! ¿Había leído bien? ¿Este tipo se llamaba igual que yo? Después de eso analicé 30 veces el mismo párrafo, para saber si no me había cometido algún error y me estaba metiendo tanto en la historia que creía ser parte de ella. Luego de eso reflexione ¿Estaremos relacionados de alguna forma? Debía descifrarlo, una razón más para seguir desentrañando los misterios del diario.

 ** _Creo que nunca en mi vida había tenido un despertar más bonito. Aquel chico, sentado junto a mí, apoyando su mano contra la manta que me cubría, mirándome con ternura y esperando ansiosamente a que despertará. En un principio estaba algo aturdido, ya que no recordaba bien lo sucedido en el día anterior. Así que al aclararse mi mente y mi visión pude notar que en el rostro del chico se mostraba cierto grado de preocupación. La verdad es que me pareció una imagen divertida e inocente. De inmediato supe que iba a ser alguien especial en mi vida, ya que hace tiempo las sonrisas se habían borrado de mi rostro y él, con tan sólo verlo por un instante me hizo recobrar esas sonrisas perdidas, así que no tuve más remedio que regalarle una._**

 _-¿S-se siente mejor?- dijo tartamudeando y desviando la mirada claramente avergonzado._

 _"_ _No me dejes de ver, pensaba, quiero admirar un poco más tu rostro…"_

 _\- Sí, gracias…eh…-no supe cómo terminar la frase_

 _-Katsuki, Katsuki Yuri - respondió, se dio cuenta que de qué ignoraba su nombre – mi deber como soldado es velar por la seguridad de mis compañeros y ¿usted es…?- me extraño un poco la manera en la que se puso serio tan rápidamente, pero seguía siendo el mismo chico tímido tratando de ocultar el intenso color carmesí de sus mejillas._

 _-¡Oh cierto! Qué maleducado soy, mi nombre es…- me detuve por un segundo, recordé que me dieron una tarjeta de identificación falsa para estos casos, si le decía mi verdadero nombre podría descubrirme. Saqué rápidamente mi tarjeta, la cual (afortunadamente) aún se encontraba en mi bolsillo, y se la entregué con algo de torpeza._

 _-Viktor Leblanc 5ta división. ¿Es nuevo?- me encantó como la parte real de lo que estaba escrito en la tarjeta se escuchó en sus pequeños labios._

 _-Sí, he sido transferido hace poco…- respondí algo nervioso._

 _-Espero que nos llevemos bien- dijo estrechando su mano, a lo cual correspondí de la misma manera. Su mano no se sentía como la de un soldado, si no como la de una bailarina que con sutileza y finura se prepara para disponerse a danzar la melodía más delicada del mundo._

 ** _Por cierto la herida no fue grave, solo que cruzar la lluvia de proyectiles mis piernas se cansaron, si a eso le sumamos la bala que me hirió, el resultado fue que me desplomará en medio del campo de batalla._**

 ** _Yuri nunca me dijo que él me había salvado, ni mucho menos cómo lo hizo, pero sus compañeros me contaron que atravesó valientemente las barricadas para salvar a uno de los suyos que estaba en peligro, a mí._**

 ** _-Nunca lo esperé de él- decían algo desconcertados- parece un chico tan tímido e inseguro, su coraje me sorprendió._**

¡Qué tipo tan extraño¡ su forma de escribir en su diario es tan ¿cursi? No, ¿poética?, podría ser…mmm… ¿gay? ¡Esa es la palabra que buscaba! Pero si no mal recuerdo, en las primeras páginas del diario decía _"Después de perderla a ella no me importa perder nada más…"_ ¿a qué o a quién se refería con lo de ella? Definitivamente este diario crea más dudas de las que resuelve.

Viktor, puedes decirme, ¿Qué es lo que no te deja ser feliz?

No creo poder decírtelo… (Susurró bajando la mirada)

¿Es que no confías en mí?

Por supuesto que confío en ti, ¿acaso no te lo he demostrado con todo lo que hemos hecho juntos?

¿Entonces por qué no me lo puedes decir?

Yuri, dime, ¿alguna vez te ha pasado algo tan doloroso que con el sólo hecho de recordarlo o de querer decírselo a alguien te hace retroceder en el tiempo y sentir todos esos sentimientos devuelta, como sí lo estuvieras viviendo de nuevo?

No creo haberlo vivido, pero lo que sí sé es que si te lo guardas para ti nunca podrás liberar todo ese dolor que llevas dentro, debes dejarlo ir

 _Continuará…_


	4. Capítulo 3

Capítulo 3

Y así ocupe mucho de mi tiempo ahogándome en un mar de dudas, no me quedaba otra opción más que continuar leyendo esperando que me llegara un salvavidas de respuestas

 _ **…en cuanto altura mis labios rosaban justo su frente, de cabellos oscuros y ojos color marrón…al verlos claramente me quedé atónito, ya que reflejaban con sinceridad la pureza de su alma y la ternura de su corazón, esta vez sus anteojos no me impidieron descubrir todo aquello con tan solo una mirada .**_

 _ **29 de noviembre de 1958.**_

 _ **La guerra no cesa y yo debo seguir enfocándome en mi misión. No he encontrado mucha información sobre los planes del ejército Japonés, a pesar de aquello igualmente enviaré un informe con un mensajero infiltrado. Ya que soy uno de los pocos que sobrevivió a la ráfaga de balas del día en el que se inició la misión. Otro medio de contacto con mi ejército es a través de vía telefónica, pero es muy arriesgado, ya que podría ser intervenida, por tanto solo debo utilizarlo como último recurso.**_

 _ **Por otro lado, no sé si empezar a odiar o a querer al soldado Katsuki (aunque eso último ya lo empecé). Me hace desenfocarme de mi misión con su personalidad. Quiere que todo el mundo sea feliz, aunque quizás estemos en uno de los enfrentamientos bélicos más terribles que hayan tenido que sufrir nuestros países.**_

 _ **Por ejemplo el otro día insistió en que nos tomáramos una foto con la cámara de un amigo de Pichit, un soldado tailandés. Al rechazar la oferta vi que su cara se tornaba bruscamente de emoción a desilusión. Era como un niño pequeño, al cual esperaba con ansias el día para salir de picnic con su padre, para luego desilusionarse con la inmensa lluvia. Talvez fui muy duro al expresarme con él, así que tomé tiernamente su rostro y lo consolé con unas dulces palabras…**_

 _\- "_ no _quiero recordar la guerra, pero si a ti"._

 _-No creo que eso sea posible- se alejó de mi desilusionado_

 _-Verás que si lo es- le dije cogiéndole la mano- vamos, tomémonos esa foto- nuevamente le regalé una sonrisa, ¿Cuántas sonrisas más puede sacarme ese chico?_

 _ **Comenzó a llamarme por mi nombre y se dejó de formalidades, bueno, nos dejamos de formalidades. En realidad, ni siquiera nos percatamos el momento en que pasamos del "usted" al "tú". Recuerdo que sólo hoy en la mañana Yuri se dio cuenta de ese pequeño detalle**_

 _-V-Viktor, digo soldado Leblanc y-yo-….u-usted_

 _-Tranquilo Yuri, hace ya bastante tiempo que dejamos de hablar de manera tan rígida, vamos, ya somos casi como amigos ¿no?_

 _-Pues si supongo- afirmó riendo, pasándose su mano por los cabellos negros y nuca. A lo que yo correspondí con una sonrisa, sin embargo sentí que eso no bastaba para demostrarle mi cariño y me acerqué al él para darle un tierno beso en la frente. Hice que el tímido soldado Katsuki se sonrojara un poco, talvez lo incomodé, a pesar de ello no le disgusto que me acercará tanto, porque no trató de alejarse ni de reclamarme nada._

 _ **Creo que seguiré escribiendo luego, ya que veo una sombra estática afuera de mi tienda que no se atreve a entrar ¿quién querrá verme a tan altas horas de la noche?**_

¡Woooooow! En ese momento estaba empezando el salseo, ¡qué bien!... un segundo, ¿me estaría convirtiendo en una chica que le gusta leer las novelas románticas? Bueno, en versión hombre, porque yo soy muy macho para mis cosas.

 _ **30 de Noviembre, 1958.**_

 _ **Era Pichit, se sorprendió cuando salí repentinamente de mi tienda, sin siquiera él haber llamado a esta.**_

 _Vicchan, hola, estaba a punto de llamarte…este… ¿sabes qué día es hoy?_

 _ **Por cierto con Pichit siempre hablamos informalmente, era demasiado desestructurado para comportarse con tal formalidad frente a un compañero de -supuestamente- el mismo rango. Me extraño un poco que me hiciera una pregunta bastante obvia, por lo tanto le respondí con la misma obviedad.**_

 _Por supuesto Pichit, todavía no pierdo la noción de los días, hoy es miércoles_

 _Vicchan hoy es viernes- dijo riendo- pero eso no él lo que quería decirte…-tomó un tono algo más serio- hoy está de cumpleaños Yuri_

 _ **El 29 de Noviembre era el cumpleaños de Yuri Katsuki, el chico que me salvó, en un inicio me sentí emocionado, incluso con unas ansias enormes de verle para desearle un feliz cumpleaños. Sin embargo, debía mantener la compostura, no podía emocionarme con nimiedades, debía concentrarme en mi misión y no encariñarme tanto con nadie. Así que respondí lo más cortante que pude.**_

 _Bueno y ¿yo qué tengo que ver con eso?- le respondí con un tono frío y serio, fue como si en un segundo mi personalidad cambiara en 360 grados._

 _ **Pichit me vió asombrado, pero inmediatamente descubrió que intentaba hacerme el frío.**_

 _Anda, se alegrará si lo vamos a saludar- hizo una pausa- aunque…no sea necesario que vayamos los dos -terminó la frase con una mirada sugerente_

 _¿Q-qué quieres decir?-respondí tragando saliva, ni yo entendía por qué estaba nervioso, no era más que un simple saludo de cumpleaños_

 _ **En ese momento Pichit me jaló bruscamente del brazo y comenzó, prácticamente, a arrastrarme. Mi mente decía que tenía que mantenerme firme y no dejarme llevar por mis impulsos, desgraciadamente… o afortunadamente…mi cuerpo le hizo caso omiso a mi mente y se dejó llevar hasta la tienda del tierno soldado Katsuki…fue entonces cuando…**_

-¡Yurachtka, baja, ven a ayudar a tu pobre abuelo! Necesito encontrar mis pantuflas-

-¡Ya voy abuelo!- justo cuando se puso interesante…

Continuará…


	5. Capítulo 4

Capítulo 4

¡No entiendo cómo alguien puede meter las pantuflas al refrigerador!, bueno, por lo menos me alivia que mi abuelo no este senil, ya que siempre ha sido igual de distraído. En una ocasión cuando era más pequeño, perdió las llaves del auto por una semana, reviso por cielo, mar y tierra sin percatarse que las llaves estaban puestas en el mismo auto.

-¡Ay abuelo!- pensé en voz alta- En fin, lo mejor será continuar con mi lectura. Haber quedé en… ¡ah, sí!:

… _ **mi cuerpo le hizo caso omiso a mi mente y se dejó llevar hasta la tienda del tierno soldado Katsuki…fue entonces cuando nos detuvimos frente a ella.**_

 _-Vicchan, espera aquí un momento, no te me vayas a escapar y no hagas ruido- volteó no sin antes giñarme el ojo, gesto que hizo que me pusiera aún más nervioso, aunque aún no sabía el porqué de mi reacción._

 _ **Planee quedarme afuera, quieto y esperando como buen soldado. Sin embargo, la curiosidad pudo más y me asomé por una rendija de la tienda.**_

 _ **La tienda de Yuuri era igual que el resto. Medía aproximadamente 2x 3 metros, con una especie de "colchón" que tenía la función de cama. Al lado, unos artículos de higiene sobre una caja de madera- todo muy improvisado-, un plato hondo, agua, una toalla. Al lado de esta había un saco con lo que me imagino era ropa, junto a eso un arma, por si se necesitaba, me imagino.**_

 _ **Yuuri se encontraba sentado en la "cama", observaba de manera melancólica un colgante sujeto a su cuello.**_

 _¡Yuuuuuri! ¡Feliz Cumpleaños!- exclamó alegre Pichit_

 _¿Qué tiene de feliz? Además ¿No es la quinta vez que me saludas hoy?- Yuri se veía algo irritado, pero más que irritado se veía triste_

 _ **Ocasionalmente desviaba la mirada para contestarle a su amigo.**_

 _Vamos, no seas amargado, aún eres muy joven, no se cumplen 24 años todos los días. Además, este es el saludo más especial todos, ya que no viene solo, sino que está acompañado de un regalito_

 _¿Un regalito?- se preguntó Yuri algo incrédulo, supongo que fue por el uso de tal diminutivo_

 _Sí, espera un poco y cierra los ojos_

 _ **De un momento a otro Pichit salió del lugar y no sé cómo ni cuándo me empujó hacia adentro. Y para rematar la violenta acción cerró la tienda por fuera.**_

 _ **Fue un momento incómodo a decir verdad, ya que me quedé congelado, sin saber qué decir. Yuri se levantó inmediatamente, me miraba con ojos de sorpresa, pero al poco rato bajó la mirada y hablando por lo bajo dijo mi nombre para romper la tensión.**_

 _V-viktor…_

" _Salí de mi estado de shock"_

 _¡Yuri! ¡Feliz cumpleaños!- respondí alegremente_

 _ **Luego de saludarlo hubo nuevamente un silencio que se me hizo eterno. Aun así, me acerqué dispuesto a abrazarlo como es costumbre en mi país, pero él me rechazó y se quitó bruscamente y se sentó nuevamente. Fue algo tan inesperado que…me quedé un segundo con los brazos extendidos y los bajé lentamente, como esperando a que se retractara y me correspondiera. Este joven volvió a revivir una antigua emoción que ya tenía enterrada: la desilusión. Sentí un fuerte golpe invisible que se incrustaba en mi garganta y que luego bajaba hasta desaparecer en mi estómago, como un fuego que quemaba hondo, para luego apagarse. No hice más que bajar la mirada para evitar sus ojos y así ocultar el sentimiento resucitado. Para luego disculparme torpemente.**_

 _L-lo siento Yuri…yo no quería…no sé cómo son las costumbres en tu país, pero en Ru- me detuve, casi meto la pata- Ru-Ruan, mi ciudad de origen en Francia- lo pude reparar- así nos saludamos así que…_

 _No te disculpes, yo tengo la culpa no debí empujarte así…lo siento… es solo que es mi cumpleaños pero…-hablaba mirando el colgante, ¿por qué hacía eso?, quería seguir viendo sus hermosos ojos aunque estuvieran tristes-_

 _ **Me sentí mejor cuando se disculpó, pero su voz se estaba apagando.**_

 _¿Pero?...- quería que completara la frase, quiero saber el porqué de todos sus dolores-_

 _Es que es el primer año que paso mi cumpleaños sin mi familia, quisiera verlos, saber cómo están, la situación es difícil debido a la guerra y yo no puedo hacer nada más para ayudarlos que cumplir mi deber de soldado…pero a veces siento q-que…- su voz se cortó y sus palabras se ahogaron en pequeñas lágrimas…_

 _ **Ahora entendía que le sucedía, estar sin su familia no debe ser fácil para un chico como él, más aún con la situación que estamos pasando.**_

 _ **Me agaché, poniéndome a su altura. Las lágrimas corrían silenciosamente por sus mejillas. Parecían que nunca iban a detenerse, hasta que decidí cortar su camino con mi pulgar, el cual deslicé tiernamente por sus suaves mejillas.**_

 _ **Él solo se quedó quieto, sin decir una palabra, esperando que el dolor se fuera solo…**_

 _Yuri, ¿Qué quieres que sea para ti?- ¿qué le estoy preguntando?- ¿una figura paterna?- ¡para!- ¿un hermano?- ¡detente!- ¿un amigo? -¿qué le vas a decir ahora?-¿tu novio?_

 _ **Las palabras fluían directo hacia mi boca ni siquiera pasaban por mi mente, no supe lo que le comunicaba, mis pensamientos se contradecían, mi cabeza decía ¡basta! Pero mis labios no hacían caso. Sorpresivamente obtuve una respuesta de esa lucha interna.**_

 _Sólo quiero que sigas siendo tú, Viktor_

 _Continuará…_


	6. Capítulo 5

Capítulo 5

" _ **Solo quiero que sigas siendo tú, Viktor**_

 _ **Dijo esas palabras con tanta seguridad que hizo que mis mejillas se tornaran carmesí. Otra vez ese chico desenterrando reacciones del pasado, emociones que creía pérdidas en el dolor. Otra vez él con su mirada dulce, sus palabras simples, pero significativas. Otra vez el soldado Katsuki de la secta división me hacía sentir de nuevo.**_

Este tipo parece que le pegó fuerte el sentimiento, a ver cuánto le duró la felicidad. Nada es para siempre y menos si le oculta algo tan importante.

 _ **Después de eso lo seguí acompañando, nos sentamos en su cama, me quedé a su lado en silencio, no pensé en nada, no intenté decirle nada, sólo lo acompañe.**_

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Eso fue todo? ¿Y yo qué pensé que iba a haber más salseo? ¿Ni un abrazo siquiera? Se acabó, dejo este diario, prefiero ayudar a mi abuelo a buscar pantuflas- esa fue mi reacción al leer tan prometedora escena con tan enclenque final. Al parecer me enojé bastante porque mi abuelo fue a golpear la puerta de mi habitación.

-¡¿Oye niño qué haces?! ¿Por qué gritas tanto? ¿No ves que tu pobre abuelo quiere tomar una siesta después de preparar tantos piroshkiz?-

-¡Lo siento abuelo!...aaah…-suspiré algo cansado- lancé el diario con desinterés sobre la cama, este rebotó y cayó al suelo, no era mi intención que cayera, pero tampoco me molesté en recogerlo.

\- ¡Ja! Te lo tienes merecido estúpido diario y…- me detuve, analicé mis palabras ¿le estaba reclamando a un objeto inanimado?, ¿por qué lo hacía? Es como si ese diario tuviera vida propia.

Agité la cabeza de un lado a otro, esperando que esos pensamientos salieran de mi mente, la solución más rápida para olvidarlos era ir a comer, por cierto siempre subo como 5 kilos cuando vengo a la casa de mi abuelo, ¿Qué tendrá esta casa que me causa tanta hambre?

Fui a la cocina, pero no pude comer nada, todo me recordaba al diario. Al tomar la mermelada de fresa imaginé la sangre del teniente Viktor (y no me sorprendería que a ese hombre le corra mermelada por las venas en vez de sangre, de ahí vendría su manera tan melosa de escribir).

Asqueado decidí beber un poco de agua, me dirigí al grifo, lo abrí. El agua caía tal como me imaginé que cayeron las lágrimas del soldado Katsuki. Por un momento vi claramente el rostro de un soldado, con el cabello recogido hacia atrás, ojos marrones y una mirada que transmitía firmeza pero a la vez calma, que haría que cualquiera temblara de miedo. Me quedé embobado viendo el agua fluir, buscando la imagen del soldado en el fondo del vaso, sin percatarme que el vaso no aguantaba más lágrimas, digo, agua.

-¡Ah! Mierda- exclamé soltando bruscamente el vaso-¡Tengo que saber qué pasó!- salí corriendo hacia mi habitación.

Fue tanta mi emoción que incluso pisé la cola del gato, el cual soltó un chillido tan agudo que mi abuelo lo confundió con el timbre. Él salió presuroso hacia la entrada, nos cruzamos, casi chocamos pero alcancé a esquivarlo. Después de eso mi abuelo decidió que debería cambiar el tono del timbre o bien cambiar de gato.

Bueno, creo que me desvié un poco del tema. En fin…al llegar a mi cuarto el diario se encontraba sobre la cama. Abierto en la última página que había alcanzado a leer antes de que nos peleáramos.

"Esto no puede ser más extraño"

Sentí un cosquilleo que subía por mi espalda. Mentiría si dijera que fueron escalofríos, ya que la sensación no fue fría, si no caliente. Como un fuego que recorría toda mi espalda y, sin saber cómo, atravesaba mi pecho, en el cual se desvanecía como si nunca hubiera existido tal fuego.

Era la misma sensación que tenía de pequeño. La sensación que me impedía explorar, conocer y sentir nuevas cosas. Algo que me detenía. Que me impedía abrir una puerta que nunca había atravesado. Que me impedía dar un salto por medio a caerme y a sentir dolor…

Por un instante estuve a punto de huir de mi habitación pero recordé unas palabras que me dijo mi abuelo una vez cuando niño: _"siempre tienes que hacer las cosas a las que le tienes miedo. ¿Quieres convertirte en un patinador profesional, cierto? Entonces nunca debes dejar que el miedo te detenga, si no, ¿cómo podrás realizar un salto si siempre temes caer? .Los sueños mueren en el miedo y no querrás que tu sueño de ser patinador muera en un lugar tan mediocre"._

 _Yuri, tú… ¿a qué le temes?_

 _Bueno…me da vergüenza admitirlo pero le temo a las polillas…_

 _No esa clase de miedo tontito (dijo Viktor acariciándole los cabellos a Yuri como si fuera un niño pequeño que no entendía los temas de los adultos)_

 _Basta (respondió riendo, quitando suavemente la mano del contrario) Y si primero tú me dices a qué le temes para comprender mejor tu pregunta_

 _Bueno yo le temo al amor…_

 _¿Al amor?...mmm…pues un día leí una frase con respecto a eso, decía: - Temerle al amor es temerle a la vida, y aquellos que le temen a la vida ya están casi muertos._

 _Pues debo decirte que a veces me siento un muerto en vida…pero, por ironías de la vida el amor es lo que me revive…el amor de alguien especial con ojos de niño y manos de bailarina_

 _¿Q-quién Viktor?_

 _(Viktor solo sonrió y pasó su mano suavemente por sus mejillas) luego te digo, ahora tenemos que irnos que ya es hora de alistar a las tropas_

 _Continuará…_


	7. Capítulo 6

Capítulo 6

Superando todos mis miedos, continué leyendo el diario, así que adopte la posición más cómoda posible.

Recostado pecho tierra cual soldado, solo que con una pequeña variación, sobre mi cama.

El diario continuaba al día siguiente:

 _ **2 de Diciembre de 1958**_

 _ **No tuve tiempo de seguir escribiendo el diario ayer, debido a sucesos que explicaré más adelante. Después de que Yuri soltara su última lágrima quedó profundamente dormido apoyándose en mi hombro.**_

 _¿Yuri?...- le dije susurrando- Yuri muévete, devuélveme mi hombro, n-no no me abraces, Yuri_

 _Mamá- balbuceo_

 _(Le respondí aún con voz suave pero algo inquieto) Yuri yo no soy… (No quise continuar la frase)_

 _ **Se agarró de mí y no quiso soltarme. Cuando comenzó a hablar dormido. Sus palabras me enternecieron. Llamaba a su madre. Hasta los soldados en una cruel guerra recuerdan el calor de sus madres que ya no tienen cerca.**_

 _ **En definitiva pasé toda la noche en la tienda del soldado Katsuki, no me quedó otra opción…**_

¡Sí, claro, no te quedó otra opción!- comenté para mí mismo, ¿a quién trataba de engañar?

 _ **Dormimos muy apegados toda la noche, a pesar de ser más pequeño que yo, el soldado Katsuki tenía una gran fuerza. Recuerdo que en un momento de la madrugada me desperté y me pude soltar un poco de sus brazos, solo para voltearme de lado y que me volviera a abrazar aún con más fuerza.**_

 _ **Traté de despertarlo varias veces, pero tenía el sueño pesado, era peligroso que un soldado no estuviera siempre alerta, pero creo que solo estaba confiado porque estaba junto a mí, ya que después Pichit me comentó que tenía el sueño muy liviano y que siempre estaba alerta. Aún dudo si estaba realmente dormido.**_

 _ **A la mañana siguiente me desperté con la tan conocida diana del ejército a las 600 horas. Ahora si me puse un poco más brusco y empecé a sacudir a Yuri, tanto así que se cayó de la "cama".**_

 _¡Ay!...-se quejó algo adormilado, sobándose la nuca- ¿Qué pasa Viktor?...¡Viktor!- abrió los ojos como huevos fritos-¡ ¿Qué sucedió?! ¡¿Q-qué haces aquí?!- exclamó confundido_

 _¡Rápido Yuri arréglate! ¡Nos quedamos dormidos!- le respondí levantándome de golpe y buscando agua para lavarme la cara-_

 _¡¿D-dormimos juntos?!- preguntó mientras un color rojo subía hacia sus mejillas._

 _¡Sí! ¡Sí! Yuri, pero no te quedes ahí, muévete, péinate o algo, tenemos que salir en 5 minutos, luego te cuento- lo ayude al levantarse porque aún seguía en el suelo, al parecer en un estado de shock._

 _ **Después que se levantará nos acomodamos nuestras ropas (ya que llevábamos la misma que la noche anterior) y nos lavamos la cara. Nos arreglamos lo más que pudimos, para que no se notara ese pequeño detalle.**_

 _ **Había que pasar lo más desapercibidos posibles al salir de la tienda. Acordamos que él saldría un poco antes de lo debido, para ir a la formación, y que yo le seguiría cuando ya fuera la hora.**_

 _ **Y así fue, Yuri se me adelantó. Era el plan perfecto hasta que sentí que algo agarró del brazo al salir, (¿qué tenían todos con mi brazo? ¿Acaso era algún tipo afrodisiaco o qué?). Un sargento me vio salir.**_

 _¡Soldado! ¡Identifíquese!- exclamó firmemente el sargento._

 _ **Mi vida pasó en un segundo frente a mis ojos, dado mi misión no podía destacar ni como un soldado ejemplar, ni como un soldado problemático, ni mucho menos ser castigado por nimiedades como estas.**_

 _¡Soldado Leblanc, mi sargento!- le entregué mi tarjeta_

 _ **Después del saludo formal comenzó el interrogatorio.**_

 _-¡Soldado Leblanc! ¡¿Qué hace aquí, no debería estar ya en la formación matutina?!- exclamó de manera seria, pero no enfadado, cosa que me extraño un poco._

 _-En este momento iba para allá mi sargento-_

 _-Según su tarjeta de identificación no le corresponde que su tienda este por aquí-_

 _-E-este, ¡Señor! Yo solo vine a buscar algo de mi pertenencia ¡Señor!- respondí algo nervioso_

 _-Algo de su pertenencia, ¿cómo otro soldado, por ejemplo?-_

 _ **Me había descubierto, supo que esa no era mi tienda y que tampoco acababa de venir a buscar algo.**_

 _Y-yo señor…-_

 _ **¿Cómo un teniente ruso podía ponerse tan nervioso frente a un simple sargento japonés? Además en una misión tan importante…**_

 _-No trate de seguir excusándose, vi cuando tu compañero salió antes que usted de la tienda- sorprendentemente no estaba enojado, es más se escuchaba muy comprensivo-_

 _-¿Entonces por qué…?-_

 _\- ¿Por qué le seguí preguntando? Simple, quería ver su reacción, el ejército se pone tan aburrido cuando no se sale a batallar en un tiempo que pensé que sería divertido ver a un soldado nervioso- dijo sonriendo_

 _ **Jugaba conmigo.**_

 _-No se preocupe- continuo- no le diré nadie, sé que los soldados de repente tienen sus necesidades-_

 _-¿Necesidades?-_

 _\- Si, usted sabe, necesidades propias del ser humano y al estar tanto tiempo encerrados entre tantos hombres pues…uno debe tomar ciertas oportunidades…y…-_

 _\- Está bien, no se preocupe ya entendí- lo interrumpí de una manera firme pero sin faltarle el respeto- pero nosotros no…_

 _\- Perfecto- ahora él me interrumpió- no sabía cómo seguir explicándole y no traté de ocultarlo es algo muy común en el ejército-_

 _ **¿En qué clase de ejército me había infiltrado?**_

 _-En fin, no se preocupe que como le dije antes no diré nada. A mí también me pueden reprender si descubren la situación, ya que debería estar atento a todo lo que ustedes hacen. Sólo les pido algo, sean más discretos. Y recuerda "en la guerra cualquier hoyo es trinchera"_

" _Silencio incómodo"_

 _-Eso es todo soldado, puede retirarse a la formación matutina-_

 _-Si…eh, ¡digo! ¡ejem! ¡Sí mi sargento!, ¡c-con su permiso!- me retiré -_

 _ **Mi confusión, cuando dijo ese sabio consejo según él: "En la guerra cualquier hoyo es trinchera", fue inmensa, no supe que responder y el sargento lo notó. Me retiré con una sensación extraña. Y aún no puedo descifrar qué significa esa frase…**_

¿Qué tipo de consejo era ese?, mi conclusión: los militares japoneses son más raros que los rusos.

 _Continuará…_


	8. Capítulo 7

Capítulo 7

 _ **Cuando me dirigí a la formación, casi suelto una carcajada, todavía no podía creer la conversación tan extraña que tuve con aquel sargento. Cuando terminaron de pasar lista debíamos ir a desayunar. Busqué a Yuri para contarle lo sucedido, cuando lo divise me senté junto a él.**_

 _\- ¡Hola Yuri!- le hablé muy animado_

 _\- ¡H-hola Viktor!- se veía nervioso, seguramente por lo sucedido, sus mejillas tomaron un leve color rojizo, bajó la cabeza ocultándose como tortuga en apuros_

" _Como odiaba que me ocultara sus hermosos ojos"_

 _-No te asustes, no te haré daño- le susurré al oído-_

 _\- V-viktor, n-no hagas eso-_

 _-¿Por qué? ¿Te pone nervioso?- le seguí susurrando-_

 _\- N- no es eso, me incomoda que estés tan cerca, estoy tratando de comer- me respondió por lo bajo, se veía tan tierno, así que lo molesté un poco más-_

 _-No estabas incómodo anoche- fue lo último que le susurré antes de acomodarme en la silla y de disponerme a tomar mi desayuno._

 _ **Yuri enrojeció hasta las orejas por todo lo que le susurré al oído, se veía tan tierno.**_

Este teniente era un pervertido, quizás que cosas le habrá dicho al oído al inocente Yuri…

 _\- No te preocupes, no pasó nada de lo que debas arrepentirte- le dije riendo para que se relajará un poco- solo que…- retomé un tono algo más serio- el sargento nos vio_

 _\- ¡¿Qué?! Oh no, esto es malo- se puso en estado de alerta saliendo de su "escondite"_

 _-Relájate, dijo que no informaría nada de lo sucedido, solo nos hizo una advertencia-_

 _\- ¡Uf, qué alivio! – Suspiró más tranquilo- Me diste un gran susto-_

 _ **Pensé en contarle toda la historia e incluso en el consejo del sargento, pero preferí no perturbar más aún la mente de Yuri. Además, creo que tampoco entendería la frase. Así que solo me dediqué a reírme para mí mismo.**_

 _-¿De qué te ríes Viktor?-preguntó Yuri con curiosidad._

 _ **Desgraciadamente no pude contener mi risa interna y salió de mí.**_

 _\- No de nada –dije en medio de carcajadas_

 _\- Debe haber alguna razón- me respondió con tal seriedad que me asustó, quizás pensó que me reía de él. Me detuve enseguida, pero le esbocé una dulce sonrisa y le volví a susurrar al oído_

 _¿Sabías que roncas por las noches?_

 _¡¿Qué?!¿Enserio? ¡No!, lo siento, ¿te molesto? Espera, ¿te estás riendo de mí?- sus cambio de emociones fue tan repentino que solo me causó más risa. Hice una pequeña pausa, lo miré, nos miramos y soltamos unas carcajadas al unísono-_

 _ **Yuri, después de preguntarme el porqué de mi alegría y de ese torbellino de emociones que me comunico no tuvo más opción que seguirme el juego. Desde que estoy cerca de este chico ¿cuántas veces he vuelto a reír? Poco a poco me di cuenta que antes de morir, quería compartir más risas con él.**_

 _ **Ese mismo día seguí cumpliendo con mi misión. Sin importar todo "lo bien" que pudiera pasarla, no debía desenfocarme de mi cometido. Aunque con Yuri a mi lado, se me hacía muy difícil.**_

La situación se volvió complicada, debí haber traído un cubo de palomitas y una gaseosa, bien dicen que la realidad supera a la ficción.

 _ **Cuando estábamos realizando los ejercicios de rutina nos comunicaron de una alerta de robo de armas. Ordenaron algunos soldados a ir ayudar, el resto debía continuar con los ejercicios dispersándose en campo abierto. Dada la confusión, no desaproveche la oportunidad de infiltrarme en una oficina militar cercana.**_

 _ **El caso es que la oficina estaba vacía, debido a la alerta, sin embargo seguía resguarda con un soldado en su puerta.**_

 _ **Sabía que esto no podía ser tan fácil, no podía acercarme al guardia y decirle alguna mentira para que se fuera. Maquiné varias opciones en mi mente, pero los resultados siempre serían los mismos: muchas preguntas y sospechas en mi contra. Eso no me convenía, debía ser discreto.**_

 _ **Mientras pensaba en eso observé al guardia, noté que se comenzó a mover de manera extraña. Pero se encontraba lejos, así me aproxime. Mi sorpresa fue grande cuando vi al soldado Emil Nekola de guardia, habíamos cruzado unas palabras anteriormente y me pareció una persona simpática. Al parecer me acerqué mucho porque logró reconocerme.**_

 _¡Hey! ¡Leblanc! ¿Eres tú?, ven un momento- mientras me decía esas palabras se movía más hacia unas muecas extrañas-_

 _ **No tuve más opción que ir para allá, sospecharía si salía corriendo repentinamente.**_

 _-Así que estás sacando la vuelta aprovechando la confusión, jeje, pensé que eras más serio-_

 _ **Me habló de una manera muy coloquial pero no me importó, estaba más preocupado del baile extraño que hacía con sus piernas y cadera.**_

 _-Escucha, no diré nada si me haces un pequeño favor- dijo con voz baja, acercándose a mi oído y tapando su boca con su propia mano-_

 _-¿Cuál?-_

 _-Necesito ir urgente a lanzar un misil al fondo a la derecha, ¿me entiendes, cierto?- asentí con la cabeza- Te propongo un trato, quédate aquí a vigilar un rato, vuelvo enseguida y no diré que te escapaste de los ejercicios_

 _ **Ahora entendía su baile tan extraño. Mejor suerte no podía tener ese día- al menos eso pensé en ese momento- primero solo me hacen una advertencia por haber pasado la noche en una tienda ajena y luego me dejan vigilando una oficina con documentos importantes del enemigo.**_

 _-Está bien, acepto el trató-_

 _-Genial, no me tardó- dicho esto, se hizo humo-_

 _ **Espere a que se alejara un poco y entre rápidamente a la oficina que, afortunadamente, estaba abierta. Al entrar había una mesa larga sin sillas a su alrededor. Llena de mapas, documentos y planos de acción. Al parecer habían tenido una reunión hace poco, dado que a los costados habían unas tazas de café a medio tomar. Al fondo se encontraba un escritorio grande, con cajones a sus costados. También habían unos casilleros de metal apegados a los rincones de la oficina, al parecer eran archivadores. Detrás del escritorio había una ventana de tamaño mediano que se podía abrir por dentro, -Perfecto- pensé. Si Emil llegaba antes de lo previsto podría salir por allí y decir que escuché ruidos detrás de la oficina.**_

 _ **No tenía mucho tiempo. Revisé los papeles que estaban sobre la mesa y fui haciendo anotaciones rápidas. Revise algunos cajones del escritorio, pero no hallé muchas cosas ya que la mayoría estaban cerrados con llave y no tenía ningún implemento para abrirlos. Revisé los casilleros y efectivamente eran archivadores, contenían los antecedentes de los soldados.**_

– _¿Estará aquí el archivo de Yuri?- pensé. ¿Por qué me preguntaba esto justo ahora? –Debo concentrarme- dije en voz baja. Revisé los archivadores buscando mi nombre. No tenía antecedentes. Qué bueno. No podía llamar la atención ni de buena ni mala manera. Reprimí mi impulso de buscar el nombre del soldado Katsuki y cerré el cajón_

 _ **Cuando me volteé, encontré una carta con un sello rojo en el suelo, justo a un lado del escritorio principal. A pesar de revisar las cosas rápidamente, fui muy ordenado, así que no era el culpable de que esa carta estuviera en el suelo. Según los códigos rusos, un sello rojo señala que la carta es urgente y está dirigida a un teniente. No estaba seguro de que en el ejército japonés se utilizaran los mismos códigos. Batallé un poco decidiendo si tomar o no la carta, puede que fuera un documento importante. Finalmente decidí llevármela, estoy aquí para servir a mi patria y debo correr riesgos. Además, pueden atribuir la pérdida del documento a la agitación que produjo la alerta. Guardé la carta al interior de mi chaqueta junto con mis anotaciones y me dirigí a la salida.**_

 _ **Me asomé antes de salir, para que ver si no venía nadie, cuando lo confirmé salí rápidamente y suspiré aliviado. Sin embargo, era muy rápido para cantar victoria, alguien me había visto: el soldado Katsuki Yuri de la sexta división del ejército japonés.**_

 _Continuará_ _…_

 _Nota: Agradecimientos especiales a Yesenia por apoyar la historia y por avisarme que los capítulos estaban mal subidos c: , no pude contestarte directamente en el comentario no sé por qué :c_


	9. Capítulo 8

Capítulo 8

 _ **Me asomé antes de salir, para que ver si no venía nadie, cuando lo confirmé salí rápidamente y suspiré aliviado. Sin embargo, era muy rápido para cantar victoria, alguien me había visto: el soldado Katsuki Yuri de la sexta división del ejército japonés.**_

¿Y qué hacía Yuri metido ahí?-pensé-a ver, sigue en la otra página-

-¡YURI PLISETSKY!-

Después de escuchar mi nombre de manera tan firme y con un volumen considerable desvié la mirada del diario. Noté una sombra negra en el piso, la seguí con la mirada, para ver de dónde provenía. Unos zapatos grandes seguidos de unos pantalones cafés anchos. Más arriba un chaleco, al parecer tejido a mano. Luego, una barba algo crecida, sobre ella unos labios apretados, una nariz pronunciada y finalmente un ceño fruncido junto con unos ojos furiosos que casi salía fuego por ellos.

Vi a mi abuelo en la puerta de mi habitación, sentí como el miedo recorría mi espalda. Además, me llamó por mi nombre completo, esa no era una buena señal.

-A-abuelo, ¿qué pasa?-

-¿Cómo que qué pasa?, te estoy llamando hace como 10 minutos y no contestas, ¿qué tanto haces si tengo tu celular requisado?-

Cierto, me había olvidado por completo de mi celular, un día completo sin estar conectado en el mundo moderno y solo conectando teorías en mi mente.

-Lo siento, abuelo, estaba…muy concentrado leyendo- respondí escondiendo rápidamente el diario bajo la almohada. En realidad, lo hice por inercia, algo me decía que mi abuelo aún no debía saber lo del diario. Aunque por lógica podría resolver mis dudas rápidamente si le preguntaba. Pero no debía saberlo…aún.

-Por lo menos hacías algo productivo- suspiró resignado y ya más calmado- ¿qué lees?-

-Una novela que está de moda-mentí-

-Si es así no me interesa, los jóvenes deberían leer novelas clásicas, así aprenderían de los errores de los viejos. No esas cosas que salen hoy en día que solo los motiva a suicidarse o enamorarse estúpidamente. –Otra vez con su odio a los gustos de los jóvenes- Bueno, por lo menos leen, y quizás haya por ahí alguna novela digna que rescate la esencia de las antiguas con un toque moderno

-Abuelo, tendrías que haber sido crítico literario- esta vez decía la verdad.

-No muchacho, si fuera crítico, sería de la vida entera- hizo una pausa y se quedó por un momento con una expresión melancólica mirando hacia el suelo- Bueno,- salió de su estado y me miró animado- ven vamos a cenar.

Ya era hora de cenar, ni siquiera comí algo al medio día, solo tenía el desayuno en el estómago…ese diario ¿era capaz de hacerme olvidar la comida?

La cena estuvo tranquila, por lo menos no me imaginé a un soldado en mi chuleta de puerco o un misil en mis salchichas.

Después de cenar nos dirigimos a la sala a charlar un rato. Debía pasar tiempo con mi abuelo, no bastaba solo con estar en la misma casa. No habíamos podido salir debido al tiempo, el invierno en Rusia es muy crudo, y no quiero que mi abuelo se enferme por darme el gusto de ir a pasear por la nieve un rato.

-Abuelo, ¿no te molesta estar solo en esta casa tan grande?-

-En realidad ya me acostumbré, además ya no estoy solo, estoy con mi querido nieto- dijo revolviendo mi cabello con una gran sonrisa- Aunque, cuando te pasas todo el tiempo con ese aparatito, a veces me siento sólo.

-Lo siento abuelo, pero hoy estuve casi todo el día en mi habitación, ¿no te sentiste solo?-

-No, estaba ocupado haciendo algunas cosas y mañana puede que también lo este. ¿Sabes? La peor forma de sentir soledad es cuando tienes a alguien a tu lado y aun así…te sientes solo. Bueno pero eso aplica más que nada a los jóvenes. Con los años he aprendido que _"El secreto de una buena vejez no es otra cosa que un pacto honrado con la soledad."_ En fin, tu abuelo se va a dormir y será mejor que tú hagas lo mismo.

-Está bien abuelo, te acompaño a tu cuarto- le dije eso para que estuviera más tranquilo, en realidad en cuanto terminé esa conversación recordé lo que había visto el soldado Katsuki.

" _ **Era muy rápido para cantar victoria, alguien me había visto, el soldado Katsuki Yuri de la sexta división del ejército japonés."**_

Al rememorar esa pequeña frase en mi mente, mi corazón se aceleró, sentía una mezcla de ansiedad y desesperación, sumado a un sentimiento de querer salir corriendo se apoderó de mí.

Acompañé a mi abuelo a su habitación, disimulando los sentimientos que recorrían mi cuerpo, al cerrar este la puerta, no puede aguantar más y corrí hacia mi habitación.

El diario estaba sobre mi cama, estaba seguro de que lo había ocultado debajo de la almohada, en ese momento no me importó tan insignificante detalle. Tomé el diario entre mis manos, mi corazón se calmó, ya no sentía ese sentimiento extraño. Lo abrí y…

Continuará…

 **Nota:**

" _El secreto de una buena vejez no es otra cosa que un pacto honrado con la soledad.",_ cita del libro "100 años de soledad", escrito por Gabriel García Márquez. Uno de los pocos libros- si no es que el único- que me obligaron a leer en el colegio y que me gustó xD

Otra cosa, quiero actualizar los días miércoles y sábados (talvez otro día en medio), para tener un orden. Así que si no actualizo esos días me pueden pegar con la chancla xD


	10. Capítulo 9

Capítulo 9

Era como si el diario me hubiera dado su permiso para continuar con mi vida y convivir con mi abuelo, para seguir descubriendo cosas luego. Lo abrí tranquilamente, me dirigí a la fecha: 2 de diciembre de 1958, dos hojas adelante- el teniente se inspira mucho al escribir- pensé.

… _ **alguien me había visto, el soldado Katsuki Yuri de la sexta división del ejército japonés.**_

 _Viktor, ¿Qué haces aquí? dijeron que nos debíamos dispersar a campo abierto_

 _Bueno, me disperse ¿no?- le respondí tratando de zafar de la situación._

 _¡Hey, Leblanc!_

 _ **Emil llegó en el momento justo, así que intenté aprovecharme de su presencia para que Yuri ignorara la situación…**_

 _¡Soldado Nekola, que bueno que llegó! ¿Cómo le fue en su misión?- le pregunté como si no hubiera pasado nada_

 _Bien- hizo un saludo de soldado, poniendo su mano en su frente y con un tono serio- ¡misión cumplida soldado! El misil ha llegado a buen puerto- aunque no pudo mantener su seriedad y escupió una carcajada_

 _¿Misil? - preguntó Yuri inocentemente_

 _Chiste interno soldado… ¿Katsuki?- respondió Emil dudoso del apellido de mi querido Yuri_

 _Katsuki, Katsuki Yuri. Si es así entonces me retiró- dijo Yuri con un tono demasiado serio e hizo ademán de retirarse_

 _Yuri, espera- hizo caso omiso a mi petición y se retiró_

 _Uh, parece que alguien no le gusta que le oculten cosas- opinó Emil con una mirada sugerente hacia mi persona- En fin, en eso no me meto, ¡Gracias, por la ayuda!- dijo dándome palmadas en la espalda- Y recuerda, esto será nuestro secreto-_

 _ **Al parecer Yuri se enojó por la broma de Emil. No podía dejarlo irse así, no me gustaba verlo disgustado y más por mi culpa. Un momento, ¿no quería dejarlo ir por temor a que estuviera enojado conmigo?, y ¿no porque podría informar que un soldado se introdujo sin permiso en una oficina de altos oficiales y salió de una manera sospechosa? Bueno no importa el por qué, solo debo detenerlo antes de que empiece a pensar otras cosas o le cuente a alguien.**_

 _Si, no te preocupes, ahora con tu permiso me tengo que retirar-_

 _-¡Nos vemos!-_

 _ **Después de despedirme de Emil seguí rápidamente a Yuri, al principio se me había perdido de vista, pero luego pude divisar una cabella negra detrás de un árbol. Estaba de pie, apoyado en el tronco de este, con una pose despreocupada y las manos en los bolsillos. Mirando hacia la nada.**_

 _-¡Yuri! ¿Qué haces aquí?- le hablé alegremente intentando que olvidara lo ocurrido- ¿no deberías estar haciendo los ejercicios con el resto?_

 _-Eso debería preguntártelo yo a ti- me respondió nuevamente un tono serio y totalmente seco-_

 _-Si, verás…- no sabía cómo zafarme de esta_

 _En todo caso los ejercicios ya terminaron, nos dieron descanso para ir a comer-siguió con la misma actitud-_

 _\- ¿A-ah, sí? ¡Qué bien!- ya me estaba poniendo nervioso, se me notaba. El soldado Katsuki ¿me estaba intimidando?- ¿por qué no vamos a comer?_

 _No tengo hambre, me quedaré aquí, pensando…-_

 _ **Nunca había visto a Yuri con esa actitud tan seria, hizo que me pusiera nervioso. Hasta ese momento creí que era una persona fácil de descifrar y con pensamiento simples. Ahora me doy cuenta que puedo descubrir muchas más facetas de él, eso me causaba una gran curiosidad, pero a la vez preocupación, ya que ahora no podría predecir la siguiente acción que haría.**_

 _Viktor, ¿Qué ocultas?- No tenía una respuesta preparada. Sin embargo, aunque supiera todo lo que tenía planeado decirme, no tendría una respuesta adecuada para él_

 _¿A qué te refieres?, no oculto nada- respondí intentando disimular mi nerviosismo desviando la mirada_

 _Viktor no finjas, no soy ningún idiota, te vi saliendo de una manera muy sospechosa de la oficina de los oficiales, ¿qué está pasando?- esta vez me trató de mirarme a los ojos para decírmelo, anteriormente tenía la mirada pérdida en la nada mientras me hablaba-_

 _¡Hey, chicos! ¿Qué hacen aquí? Vengan a comer, no creo que les guarden comida-_

 _ **Cuando pensé que ya no había escapatoria apareció el soldado Chulanot. El mismo que había armado un plan para quedarme a solas con Yuri en su tienda, en la noche de su cumpleaños. Después de su saludo sólo hubo un largo silencio. Por mi parte bajé la mirada. Yuri dejó de verme a los ojos para mirar a Pichit igual de serio, cosa que incomodó aún más al tailandés**_

 _\- ¿Qué les pasa?- dijo Pichit con tono de preocupación- ¿interrumpo algo importante?_

 _-¿Tienes algo que decir Viktor?- guardé silencio me sorprendió su pregunta, pero aún más su mirada. La cual denotaba acusación, como si tuviera que pagar por todos los pecados que había cometido en mi vida con una sola respuesta. Definitivamente, nadie debería conocer la faceta de Yuri enojado._

 _-Vamos Pichit, decidí ir a comer- dijo aun molesto y tomando del brazo a Pichit_

 _-Chicos esperen, voy con ustedes-_

 _¿Por qué no vas a comer con el soldado Nekola?- me sorprendió su respuesta acaso…- Además no gustaría comer contigo, tu presencia haría que mi estómago se revolviera y desperdiciaría todo el almuerzo, vámonos Pichit_

 _ **Literalmente me quedé con la boca abierta, no supe qué responder a lo que me dijo. Traté de procesar lo sucedido, me puse de espaldas al árbol al que anteriormente Yuri estaba apoyado, mientras pensaba todo eso fui bajando lentamente y caí sentado en las raíces del árbol. Luego vino a mi mente lo que dijo al final…-¡¿Qué?!- dije en voz alta, por suerte no había nadie cerca- ¡Yuri dijo que le doy asco!**_

 _Continuará…_


	11. Capítulo 10

Capítulo 10

 _ **Acaso Yuri ¿estaba celoso del soldado Nekola? ¿Eso fue lo que hizo que se molestara? ¿Entonces solo mencionó que me vió saliendo de la oficina para molestarme? ¿En realidad le disgustó que me hubiera escapado para supuestamente encontrarme con otro soldado?**_

-¡Ja! Te crees el único con dudas, yo tengo más que tú en este momento-le contesté en voz alta, a pesar de saber que no me escucharía.

 _ **Han pasado casi dos días de eso y Yuri, al parecer, sigue enojado. Estoy escribiendo todo estoy en la madrugada, necesitaba desahogarme en el diario, creo que ahora podré dormir más tranquilo.**_

Creo que seguiré el ejemplo del teniente y me iré a dormir-dije entre bostezos, se me había pasado muy rápido la hora. Así que acomode el diario en mi mesita de noche. Me puse el pijama de tigre, el más calentito que tengo, ya que era una noche fría y me acurruqué en mi cama.

Bajé muy animado la escalera hacia la cocina en la mañana. La mesa estaba puesta se distinguían algunos platos tapados delicadamente con un paño, al lado de estos una nota:

" _Yura voy a salir a hacer unas diligencias, volveré más tarde, te deje el desayuno en la mesa y la comida en la olla. Puede que me demoré un poco más de la cuenta. Cómete todas las verduras y no salgas de la casa._

 _Te quiere, tu abuelo "_

Que considerado mi abuelito. Bueno, será mejor hacerle caso- dije. Luego de eso tomé el desayuno que estaba debajo del paño y lo llevé a mi habitación. Mi abuelo me prohíbe llevar el desayuno o alguna comida importante para los cuartos, pero él no estaba en ese momento-dije mientras se formaba una risa maliciosa en mis labios. Así, tomando mi desayuno, continúe leyendo el diario.

 _ **4 de diciembre de 1957**_

 _ **Yuri me evitaba, pero yo tampoco hacía nada por acercarme. Prefería que fuera así, tenía miedo de acercarme a él y sentirme igualmente solo, es uno de los peores sentimientos que se puede tener.**_

 _ **En el desayuno me encontré con Pichit.**_

 _Buenos días Viktor- no me saludo con el tono acostumbrado de voz, sonaba preocupado e incluso me atrevería a decir que algo triste- después de desayunar quiero hablar contigo. ¿Puedes esperarme en la puerta 10 minutos antes de la hora de término?_

 _-Claro Pichit- ya sabía de qué íbamos a hablar pero no planee ningún discurso en mi cabeza, solo estaba dispuesto a escuchar y a responder lo que se me viniera a la mente en ese momento._

 _ **Lo esperé en la puerta, como acordamos. Estaba nervioso además de perdido en mis pensamientos, mirando hacia la nada, tanto que ni siquiera pude atisbar cuando se me acercó.**_

 _Viktor_

 _ **Al decir Pichit mi nombre, salí de mi "trance"**_

 _Eh, hola, ¿qué tienes que decirme?- pregunté algo obvio-_

 _-Iré directo al grano, ¿qué le hiciste a Yuri?- nunca esperé que fuera tan directo y me lo dijera en un tono tan serio-_

 _-Creo no haberle hecho nada como para que este así conmigo- respondí sinceramente-_

 _-¿Crees?-dijo algo enojado- Yuri se ha comportado muy extraño desde su cumpleaños ¿Pasó algo malo esa noche?_

 _\- Bueno, tanto como malo no, pasó algo, bueno no, es decir…-mis pensamientos no estaban en orden. Además estaba nervioso ¿qué podía responder?-_

 _-Viktor, tranquilo, ordena tus ideas -comprendía mi situación- Cambiaré la pregunta. ¿Crees que lo qué paso esa noche fue lo que provocó su actitud extraña?-_

 _\- Definitivamente no. Al contrario, esa noche pudo desahogarse conmigo y liberó todos sus sentimientos. Lo que creo que lo hizo enojar fue…- hablé más de lo debido, ahora, ¿cómo lo arreglo sin delatarme?-_

 _¿Fue…?- preguntó Pichit con una mirada insistente-_

 _-Fue encontrarme hablando con otro soldado- lo dije con una velocidad impresionante y la cabeza baja, para que no se notara que había cerrado mis ojos. Me comporté como un niño pequeño, esperando que la conversación incómoda termine pronto-_

 _-¿Qué?, ¿solo por eso?- me dijo Pichit incrédulo, sabía que su amigo no se enojaba cosas tan simples- explícame la historia completa_

 _Bueno es que cuando nos dieron libre para almorzar, salí rápidamente del campo -mentí- y me fui a encontrar con ese soldado a solas sin decirle nada a Yuri. Y bueno, este soldado dijo algo, que Yuri lo debió haber tomado a mal-._

 _O sea, ¿crees que Yuri está celoso?_

 _Podría decirse que ¿sí?- respondí con la mirada baja y sobándome la nuca con mi mano._

 _ **Luego de la conversación, Pichit me miró con cara seria, puso su mano en mi hombro, me miró fijamente a los ojos y estalló en risa.**_

 _E-entonces, ¿e-ra eso?- se colocó los brazos en el estómago- ay, ay, no puedo respirar, ay mi estómago-_

 _ **Me quedé mirándolo sorprendido, literalmente con la boca abierta, no esperaba su reacción.**_

 _¡Ay, Vicchan! - volvió a llamarme como de costumbre- cierra la boca que se te van a meter las moscas- siguió riendo._

 _¿Eh? Oh cierto- hubo un silencio, nos miramos y soltamos una carcajada al unísono-_

" _Otra vez reía por causa de Yuri"_

 _¡Ay! -suspiró- Y yo que estaba tan preocupado- dijo limpiándose una lágrima producida por la risa y sosteniendo su estómago- Ahora entiendo todo, por eso nombró al soldado Nikolo o como se llame. Bueno, lo único que resta ahora es que hables con él-_

 _¿Hablar con él?, no creo que quiera estar cerca de mí- expresé con un tono serio, aunque con un dejo de tristeza, tristeza que Pichit también notó-_

 _Vicchan, sinceramente- puso su mano en mi hombro nuevamente - eres un tonto-_

 _¿Qué?- respondí incrédulo-_

 _Eso, eres un tonto- sacó su mano de mi hombro- lo que más quiere Yuri en este momento es que vayas con él, que le digas que no es cierto lo que está pensando, que le demuestres tu aprecio. Porque si lo aprecias ¿verdad?- preguntó Pichit con una sonrisa en sus labios, ya sabía la respuesta_

" _En realidad ¿aprecio a Yuri? No. Es algo más que eso. Un sentimiento que aún no puedo descifrar"_

 _Eso creo…- mi voz se desvanecía_

 _Entonces ve con él- afirmó dándome una palmada en la espalda, que por cierto, fue fuerte, creo que lo hizo como una especie de castigo por mi estupidez y por hacer sufrir a su amigo a causa de ella_

 _\- Oye y por el gran consejo que te di- continuó. Acercó su boca a mi oído y susurró: debes contarme qué pasó la noche en que estaban solos en su tienda -_

 _Mmm…- puse una mirada sugerente, una leve sonrisa en mis labios y le contesté: No te trates de pasarte de listo conmigo, me reservaré los detalles. Solo te diré que no salí de su tienda en toda la noche…- no se lo esperaba, su expresión de sorpresa clara. Aunque puedo decir que era una mezcla de sorpresa y picardía-_

 _ **Todo lo que me dijo Pichit en esa conversación, ya lo sabía desde mucho antes. Lo había estado meditando todos estos días. Es solo que…cuando uno se habla a sí mismo nunca se escucha, o por lo menos eso me pasaba a mí cuando pensaba en el soldado Katsuki.**_

 _ **Esa misma tarde hablé con el Yuri…**_

 _Continuará…_


	12. Capítulo 11

Capítulo 11

 _ **Esa misma tarde hablé con el soldado Katsuki, aunque no elegí buen momento…**_

 _Yuri, ¿podrías ayudarme con las municiones?-_

 _ **(Estábamos practicando tiro)**_

 _Le agradecería que se refiriera a mí como "soldado Katsuki" y no por mi primer nombre soldado Leblanc_

 _ **Otra vez tenía ese tono serio y cortante, Yuri, ¿por qué te ocultas de esa manera?**_

 _Yuri, por favor, ya habíamos hablado de esto…quiero que arreglemos las cosas…_

 _Ah- suspiró- no me dejará de molestar hasta que hablemos ¿cierto? Está bien, pero comprenda que estamos en medio de una práctica y no podemos hablar de estos temas aquí-_

 _Entiendo- respondí desilusionado-_

 _ **Después de mi conversación con Pichit tuve la inmensa necesidad de ver a Yuri, de explicarle todo. La impaciencia me superó. Sabía que no era el momento adecuado, pero mis emociones pudieron más.**_

 _Entonces, podrías ayudarme a manejar este artefacto, la verdad es que no tengo mucha experiencia- mentí, sabía al revés y el derecho el manejo de tales armas, no por nada era un teniente ruso. -_

 _ **Necesitaba cualquier excusa para acercarme a él.**_

 _A veces olvido que es nuevo y no sabe manejar estas armas. Pero ¿por qué no le pide ayuda a otro soldado?- esta vez su voz había cambiado, estaba un poco más relajado y menos serio-_

 _Ya lo hice y me dijeron que eras el mejor para esto, Yuri- frunció el ceño al escuchar su primer nombre, pero no me reprochó nada, solo se limitó dirigirse formalmente hacia mi persona-_

 _-Está bien soldado Leblanc, lo ayudaré-_

 _-Gracias- le brindé una dulce sonrisa. En respuesta, sus mejillas adquirieron un leve rubor y desvió la mirada-_

 _ **Al sonreírle, pude notar que mi dulce Yuri estaba de vuelta. Sus expresiones, aunque fueran simples y mínimas, podía leerlas con facilidad, estas reflejaban un nerviosismo aparente, acompañado de su dulce inocencia.**_

" _Yuri, no puedes ocultar tu verdadera personalidad para siempre"_

 _¿Cargó las municiones?_

 _Si_

 _Entonces la explicación será más simple. Para disparar detrás de las trincheras debes, digo, debe- se veía gracioso y tierno hablando como un profesor- ponerse en esta posición, se apoya una rodilla en tierra, el mango del arma se sostiene sobre el hombro, con la mano izquierda se sujeta la parte delantera y con la derecha se jala el gatillo"_

 _(Disparó al objetivo)_

 _¿Así?- lo imité-_

 _No, está mal- ya lo sabía- debe apegar más el arma a su cuerpo, de esta manera- se acercó y me acomodó el arma debidamente._

 _ **Al acercase, para corregir el "error", estaba tan próximo a mí que su respiración rosaba mis labios, en un inicio no se dio cuenta de nuestra cercanía, hasta que lo miré a los ojos y le hable nuevamente.**_

 _Entiendo, gracias, Yuuri- le hablé con una voz suave y una mirada tranquila-_

 _ **Ahora si su sonrojo fue total.**_

 _D-de nada Vik-soldado Leblanc- respondió por lo bajo-_ _es mi deber como soldado auxiliar a mis compañeros, esto es una guerra y debemos apoyarnos entre nosotros- adoraba su patriotismo, a pesar de ser del bando contrario.-_

 _ **Creo que recuperé al antiguo Yuri, además descubrí algo más sobre él, su buena puntería, esto talvez nunca lo hubiera descubierto en otras circunstancias.**_

 _ **Acordamos vernos en un lugar alejado de las tiendas, para que nadie nos moleste. Ya estaba oscuro y la visibilidad era baja. Mi espalda estaba recargada en un árbol, al igual que Yuri, la vez anterior. Vi una luz acercándose, deduje que era Yuri. Busqué el punto ciego de la linterna, me escabullí por este y lo tomé por la espalda.**_

 _\- Te esperaba- le susurré_

 _Continuará…_


	13. Capítulo 12

Capítulo 12

 _ **Acordamos vernos en un lugar alejado de las tiendas, para que nadie nos moleste. Ya estaba oscuro y la visibilidad era baja. Mi espalda estaba recargada en un árbol, al igual que Yuri, la vez anterior. Vi una luz acercándose, deduje que era Yuri. Busqué el punto ciego de la linterna, me escabullí por este y lo tomé por la espalda.**_

 _\- Te esperaba- le susurré_

 _-Oh, Vicchan ¿en verdad?-_

 _ **Era Pichit.**_

Esto te pasa por querer aprovecharte de Yuri- comenté y continué leyendo el diario.

 _\- ¡¿P-pichit?! ¿Qué haces aquí?- dije algo avergonzado-_

 _-Lo siento si no era la persona que esperabas. Buscaba a Yuri, ¿no lo has visto?-_

 _\- No. Acordamos vernos aquí, pero aún no llega…-_

 _-Pudo haberse perdido, no ve bien sin sus lentes y menos si está oscuro- el tailandés se veía preocupado-_

 _-¿Perdió sus lentes?-_

 _\- Aquí los tengo, -dijo con sonriendo- me pidió que se los guardará mientras tomaba una ducha. Fui a mi tienda a dejar unos útiles de aseo y al regresar ya no estaba.-_

 _\- Te habrás tardado mucho y se fue-_

 _\- Solo tarde 5 minutos, más de eso no, más bien creo que Yuri es el que salió rápido. Estuvo apurado toda la tarde. Y ahora comprendo la razón- dijo lanzándome una mirada acusadora, aunque manteniendo su sonrisa-_

 _\- B-bueno, ahora lo importante es encontrarlo podría pasarle algo-_

 _\- Tienes razón toma, traje otra linterna para él, puedes usarla-_

 _-Gracias-_

 _ **Buscamos a Yuri por un largo rato, ¿habrá pasado una hora? ¿Talvez menos? ¿Talvez más? No lo sabía.**_

 _\- ¿En dónde se habrá metido?- pregunté con inquietud en mis palabras-_

 _\- Tranquilo, Viktor- dijo Pichit- ya aparecerá, no te preocupes es un soldado muy fuerte- sus palabras me calmaron un poco._

 _ **Yuri se había perdido, sabía que las posibilidades que le sucediera algo malo eran mínimas, ya que estábamos en un campamento militar completamente resguardado. Sin embargo, sin sus lentes y en la penumbra de la noche…provocaba que la preocupación aumentara en mí, pasaban los minutos y no había rastro de mi soldado de los ojos marrón. Hasta que…**_

 _-¡Hey, chicos!-_

 _ **Se oyó una voz cerca.**_

 _\- ¡Yuri!- exclamó Pichit-_

 _-Yuri…-_

 _\- ¿Me buscaban?-_

 _ **No pude contener la emoción, no supe el momento en el que mis brazos lo rodeaban, no quería soltarlo nunca, no quería perderlo…**_

 _-V-viktor… ¿podrías…?-_

" _Volvió a llamarme por mi nombre"_

 _\- Estaba tan preocupado- le susurré al oído-_

 _\- Ejem- carraspeó Pichit- ¿Chicos?-_

 _ **Al tener entre mis brazos al soldado Katsuki sentí cómo el tiempo se detenía, no me di cuenta de la situación en la que me encontraba, solo sabía que todo estaba bien así.**_

 _\- ¿Eh?- respondí- ah, lo siento- me alejé de Yuri algo avergonzado._

" _El tiempo volvió a correr"_

 _N-no te disculpes, no te equivocaste, ¡es decir!, yo te pido, ¡les pido disculpas por preocuparlos!- su nerviosismo era evidente-._

 _Bueno, creo que necesitan hablar a solas. Vayan al lago, la luz de luna se refleja en el agua, es una escena muy bonita- dijo Pichit sonriendo- Pero antes, te regreso lo que es tuyo Yuri.-_

 _ **El tailandés posó delicadamente los anteojos sobre la cabeza de Yuri.**_

 _\- Retirada del soldado Chulanont- finalizó su acción con un saludo militar y se alejó-_

 _\- ¿Qué te parece la propuesta de nuestro compañero? ¿Vamos al lago?- le pregunte dulcemente a Yuri-_

 _\- Pero ¿cómo lo encontraremos?, no se ve nada-_

 _\- Yo te puedo guiar- respondí estrechándole mi mano- Pichit me prestó una linterna- le sonreí-_

 _\- Entonces creo que no hay problema- respondió en voz baja y tímidamente aceptó mi mano-_

 _ **Nos dirigimos al lago con nuestras manos entrelazadas. Yuri, atrás de mí, claramente avergonzado y con la cabeza baja. Trataba de dirigirlo correctamente.**_

-¡Ja! Si claro- exclamé en voz alta. Ese teniente se aprovechaba de cualquier oportunidad para acercarse a Yuri- Yuri, no te dejes engañar- volví a exclamar, sabía que no me escucharía, pero debía decirlo.

 _ **Sus dedos se sentían tan cálidos y delicados, igual que la primera vez, aunque ahora estábamos en otras circunstancias…**_

 _ **El silencio primaba entre los dos, sin embargo, no nos alejaba, si no que nos hacía cómplices de nuestros sentimientos.**_

 _ **No quise oír nada, ni quise emitir sonido alguno. Solo quería sentir. Sentir la mano ajena junto a la mía. Sentir que estaba cerca. Sentir que nunca se alejaría, porque la tomaría tan fuerte que jamás podría dejarla ir…**_

Continuará…


	14. Capítulo 13

Capítulo 13

 _ **Al llegar a la orilla del lago pude observar claramente al soldado Katsuki. Me sorprendí al ver que sus lentes estaban sobre su cabeza, estos recogían algunos de sus cabellos negros hacia atrás. Estaba sorprendido, se veía totalmente diferente sin sus ventanitas delante sus ojos marrones.**_

El teniente tenía una forma muy extraña de decir anteojos, ¿ventanitas? ¿Qué era eso?

 _ **Me quedé embobado admirando su hermoso rostro al descubierto. Tanto que no me di cuenta que nuestras manos aún estaban juntas.**_

 _-Viktor, ya puedes soltarme- dijo tranquilamente-_

 _-Si, lo siento- lo solté apesadumbrado, no quería dejar ir su mano-_

 _ **Se veía tan diferente con sus rasgos al descubierto. La luz de luna se reflejaba en el lago, el cual a su vez iluminaba el rostro de mi querido soldado. Por un momento llegué a pensar que esa luz provenía de él mismo.**_

 _Yuri, te ves tan distinto sin tus lentes_

 _\- ¿Enserio? ¿Me veo tan mal?-_

 _-¡No! ¡No! Para nada, t-te ves muy bien, muy lindo- ¿Qué estoy diciendo?-_

 _\- Gracias- dijo sonriéndome, sentí un calor en mis mejillas, desvié la mirada-_

" _Algo estaba mal, este chico estaba haciendo que me sonrojara, ¿se habrán invertido los papeles?"_

 _ **Al desviar la mirada en el lago, pude admirar su reflejo, vi claramente el rostro de un soldado, con el cabello recogido hacia atrás, ojos marrones y una mirada que transmitía firmeza pero a la vez calma, que haría que cualquiera temblara de miedo. Ese, era el soldado Katsuki Yuri, el que me había salvado de una muerte segura, el que me abrió su corazón, el que estaba delante mío en ese momento.**_

-Un momento, un soldado de cabellos negros con el cabello hacia atrás, ojos marrones y mirada decidida, junto al lago, era mi visión- pensé. Bueno, ya me han pasado tantas cosas extrañas con este diario, que una más no tendrá importancia-

 _-Nunca había visto esa faceta tuya Yuri. Pensé que ya sabía todo de ti, o por lo menos lo más importante-_

 _\- ¿Dices saber todo sobre mi tan solo con pasar un tiempo conmigo?, yo llevo una vida tratando conocerme… -suspiró- En fin, Viktor, antes de que nada, debo disculparme contigo- me sorprendió su intervención, nunca espere una disculpa de su parte- Nunca debí meterme en tus asuntos, pero me dolió… ver que me ocultabas algo, todos tenemos secretos, pero en ese momento me sentí engañado_

 _Yuri, yo…lo siento. Tú no tienes por qué disculparte. Yo fui el culpable de todo- le respondí esta vez sin dejar de verlo a los ojos, no quería perder un segundo de su mirada-_

 _Déjame terminar- su mirada firme me asustó un poco- Te aprecio mucho_

" _Yo también"_

 _-Y ahora comprendo que no hay razón para que te disculpes, puedes hacer lo que quieras con tu vida. No tengo por qué enojarme por cosas que no me corresponden._

 _Yuri, acaso no entiendes que tú ya eres parte de mi vida. Desde la primera vez que nos vimos, cuando me salvaste en el campo de batalla. Eres muy importante para mí y no quiero verte sufrir-_

" _Yuri, ¿qué tienes de especial? ¿Qué hay en ti que me hace decir palabras sinceras que ya había olvidado? Todo este tiempo he llorado sin derramar una sola lágrima y he gritado en completo silencio. ¿Qué es lo que tienes que me haces abrirte mi corazón de esta manera?"_

 _-Viktor. No te preguntaré por lo que hacías ese día en la oficina de los oficiales o de qué hablabas con el otro soldado. Solo quiero saber algo que he notado desde que hablamos desde la primera vez ¿qué es lo que no te permite ser feliz?-_

" _No puedo, debo callarme, debo cerrar mi corazón. Si lo abro más, volveré a sufrir"_

 _Viktor, puedes decirme, ¿Qué es lo que no te deja ser feliz?_

 _No creo poder decírtelo…-susurré con la mirada baja_

 _¿Es que no confías en mí?_

 _Por supuesto que confío en ti- contesté alzando la voz y mirándolo a los ojos- ¿acaso no te lo he demostrado con todo lo que hemos hecho juntos?_

 _¿Entonces por qué no me lo puedes decir?_

 _Yuri, dime, ¿alguna vez te ha pasado algo tan doloroso que con el sólo hecho de recordarlo o de querer decírselo a alguien te hace retroceder en el tiempo y sentir todos esos sentimientos devuelta, como sí lo estuvieras viviendo de nuevo?_

 _No creo haberlo vivido, pero lo que sí sé es que si te lo guardas para ti nunca podrás liberar todo ese dolor que llevas dentro, debes dejarlo ir_

 _Si me lo pones así, no me queda más remedio que liberar mi corazón…_

 _Continuará…_


	15. Capítulo 14

Nota: Hola c: el formato de este episodio está cambiado para que se pueda entender mejor lo que pasa, no todo está escrito en el diario, solo unas pocas cosas, la mayoría son recuerdos. Espero que no les resulte confuso, si es así, no duden en decirlo. Gracias 3  
Capítulo 14

" _La noche era tranquila. Las nubes se estaban alejando, el cielo se abrió en todo su esplendor. Un suave viento corría entre nosotros, rosaba nuestros rostros y hacía que nuestros cabellos se alborotaran."_

" _El lago reflejaba las siluetas de dos hombres, uno de ellos valiente y aguerrido como ninguno, capaz de arriesgar su propia vida para salvar a los suyos. El otro, un ser hundido en la cobardía del deseo de la muerte, incapaz subsistir con su dolor, incapaz de superar el pasado, incapaz de vivir"_

" _Le confesé mi dolor, lo que atormentaba mi corazón. Decidí ser directo"_

 _Yuri, yo…estoy casado-_

" _Su reacción fue…no sé cómo describirlo, su rostro se tornó sombrío, bajó la mirada. Creo que no le debía haber dicho tan directamente que estoy o estaba, ya ni siquiera sé cómo decirlo, casado"_

 _¿Qué? Eso…no lo esperaba…-_

 _-Yuri- dije levantando su rostro delicadamente con mi mano- Soy un hombre casado, sin esposa a su lado-_

 _\- ¿Cómo? No entiendo, no me digas que…ella, ¿ella te engañó con alguien más?-_

 _\- Mi querido Yuri, ojalá me hubiera engañado, ojalá se hubiera ido con otro. Por lo menos mi corazón estaría tranquilo al saber que es feliz, a pesar de no ser yo la razón de su felicidad…-_

 _Después de una breve pausa le conté lo siguiente:_

 _La conocí un día de otoño cualquiera, en un parque de mi ciudad. Me encontraba sentado en una banca, furioso por cierto, ya que no lograba conseguir un trabajo por la mala situación del país. Estaba tan encolerizado que me puse de pie repentinamente y comencé a patear un árbol._

" _Hey, joven", me digo una dulce voz "sé que está algo molesto, pero el árbol no tiene la culpa de su problema"._

 _Voltee. Detrás de mi había una hermosa joven de cabello oscuro y rizado, tez blanca como la leche y preciosos ojos color esmeralda, sobre sí llevaba un hermoso vestido rosa pálido. La muchacha no tuvo ningún reparo en invitarme a pasear con ella por el parque, para pasar el mal rato. Yo, como todo un caballero, no iba a rechazar tan amable oferta._

 _Desde el día que me reprendió tan dulcemente por mi actitud, empezamos a salir. Todas las semanas nos reuníamos en el mismo parque, charlábamos cosas cotidianas, le contaba mis problemas con encontrar trabajo…siempre tenía la respuesta adecuada- acompañada con una linda sonrisa- para resolver mis inquietudes._

 _Era tan distraído que no le pregunté su nombre hasta la quinta vez que nos vimos._

" _Hey, me acabo de dar cuenta que no sé tu nombre"_

" _Viktor, eres muy despistado, mi nombre es "Evelina""_

" _¿Edelina?"_

" _No, tonto, Evelina, significa "vida", que no se te olvide"_

 _Jamás podré olvidar su nombre_

 _Tiempo después pude conseguir trabajo - en parte, gracias a sus consejos- como vendedor de periódicos de una imprenta local, la paga no era mucha, pero me servía para llevarle pequeños regalos, los típicos, flores y alguno que otro dulce._

 _Y así, poco a poco, entre charlas y detalles, nos enamoramos._

 _Quería hacer las cosas bien, así que cuando logré ascender en el trabajo, le propuse matrimonio. Sus padres no estaban muy de acuerdo de que su hija se casará con un simple trabajador de una imprenta, pero comprendían que su hija ya era una adulta, así que nos apoyaron en nuestra decisión. Además, no dieron algo de dinero que, junto con nuestros ahorros, nos ayudó a rentar los primeros meses de nuestro cité._

 _La situación seguía siendo mala a pesar de tener trabajo. Evelina se tuvo que dedicar a coser y lavar ropa ajena para ganar dinero extra. Muchas veces nos faltó comida en nuestro plato por tener que pagar la renta. A veces sentía que no podía soportar más la situación, pero ella…, ella me daba fuerzas con sus palabras. "No te preocupes, si estamos juntos seremos felices, el dinero no es tan necesario"._

 _Es cierto que sus palabras eran reconfortantes, pero al verla con sus manos lastimadas, como si en vez de solo cocer y lavar ropa, hubiera tenido una pelea a muerte con un cactus. Me hacía sentir impotente._

" _¿No te duelen tus manos?" le preguntaba siempre, a lo que ella siempre respondía: "Son manos de trabajo y de orgullo, ¿por qué habrían de doler?" En esos momentos solo podía abrazarla, abrazarla fuerte para que nunca se alejará de mi tan maravilloso ser._

 _A pesar de todo, éramos felices. Poco tiempo después pude ascender nuevamente en la imprenta. Así que pude estabilizar nuestra situación, ella podría darse el lujo de no trabajar, sin embargo, aunque se lo pidiera, no lo hacía._

" _No quiero ser una mantenida" decía con un tono muy firme "pero si tanto insistes, trabajaré menos"._

 _Siempre me sonreía al terminar cada frase, no importaba lo seria que se comportará o los difíciles momentos que pasáramos ella…ella siempre sonreía._

 _Cierto día me mandaron a hacer un trabajo fuera de la ciudad, a eso había que agregarle que era mi día de descanso. Pero necesitábamos mantener ese trabajo. Muy apesadumbrado se lo conté._

" _No te preocupes por mí, te esperaré con una sorpresa" dijo._

 _Nos despedimos con un beso, como siempre, sus labios eran tan suaves y tibios, como besar un bizcocho recién salido del horno._

" _Y al volver, me besarás con más amor aún"._

 _La última mentira fue tan dulce…_

 _Siempre pienso que si ese día no hubiera ido a trabajar, si hubiera rechazado ese trabajo, si me hubiera quedado con ella yo…yo…podría…yo habría…de igual manera, no podría haber hecho nada. Una bomba había caído en mi ciudad. La bomba que marcó el inicio de esta terrible guerra._

 _Cuando supe la noticia, deje todo lo que hacía y corrí hasta el lugar, muchos trataron de detenerme, pero no seguí avanzando. No recuerdo como regresé, quizás la adrenalina me hizo olvidarlo, solo pensaba en ella._

 _Edificios antes imponentes, ahora destruidos a ras de piso. Personas tiradas en las calles, algunas que ya habían entregado su alma a lo desconocido, otras gemían por estar en medio del limbo de la vida y la muerte. Y yo, sólo corría entre ellos._

 _Nuestro hogar, nuestro esfuerzo, nuestros recuerdos, nuestros sueños, destruidos._

 _No supe de dónde saqué toda esa fuerza pero escarbé entre los escombros._

 _Tenía la esperanza de encontrarla viva…y la encontré ella estaba recostada, abrazada a sus rodillas y la cabeza hundida entre ellas, como si tratara de proteger algo._

 _Grité incontables veces su nombre, intentado que despertara. Esperando que mi voz alcanzara su alma. Fue inútil. Lloré y grité como nunca lo había hecho en mi vida. Sentía que el alma se me escapaba con cada grito, con cada suplica, con cada sollozo._

 _La saqué como pude de aquel lugar._

 _Cuando la "acomodé" en medio del frío pavimento, noté que tenía algo entre sus manos, eran dos zapatitos pequeños, tejidos a mano, de un tierno color amarillo. Esa era su sorpresa._

 _Intenté llorar nuevamente, pero no me quedaban más lágrimas, todas se había ido junto con su alma desvanecida. Ahora la impotencia se apoderaba de mí ser. Solo pude lanzar un grito sordo_ _hacía al cielo buscando una explicación._

 _ **Después de terminar mi historia con estas palabras, Yuri sollozaba**_

 _Yuri, por favor, no tienes que…_

 _ **Me abrazó repentinamente, sus brazos me apretaban con fuerza, sus dedos se afirmaban de mi chaqueta militar. Se sentía tan cálido, así que le correspondí.**_

 _-Viktor, ya puedes dejar de aguantar- dijo entre sollozos y aun aferrándose a mí._

 _-Yuri, yo no estoy aguantando nad-_

 _ **Mi voz se cortó, y comencé a ver borroso por las lágrimas que inundaban mis ojos, estás cayeron sobre el hombro de mi querido soldado Katsuki.**_

 _ **¿Cómo era esto posible?, creía que ya no me quedaban más lágrimas, que mi dolor se había secado para siempre y me encontraba ahí. Llorando como un niño abrazando a mi querido Yuri…**_

 _Continuará…_


	16. Capítulo 15

Capítulo 15

" _ **¿Cómo era esto posible?, creía que ya no me quedaban más lágrimas, que mi dolor se había secado para siempre y me encontraba ahí. Llorando como un niño abrazando a mi querido Yuri…"**_

Después de leer esa historia, cerré el diario, lo puse a un lado, suspiré intentando procesar lo que había leído, un nudo se había hecho en mi garganta.

" _Yuri, el dolor cambia a la gente, por favor, nunca cambies"_

Estuve unos minutos reflexionando ¿Tan frágil es la vida? ¿Cuánto puede cambiar el dolor de una pérdida a una persona?, después de aquello suspiré nuevamente y continué leyendo.

 **Después de desahogarme con Yuri nos recostamos en el suelo, en silencio admirando las estrellas. Yuri posicionó sus lentes frente a sus ojos- me encantaba como se veía con ellos- y, ocasionalmente, mencionaba figuras que veía uniendo los puntos luminosos en su mente. En verdad era muy creativo.**

 _-Ves esas estrellas de allí- decía señalando el cielo-, parecen un delicioso tazón de cerdo-_

 _-Pues más bien creo que se parecen a tus cachetes-_

 _\- ¿Me estás llamando tazón de cerdo?- me preguntó algo molesto-_

 _-¿Y qué tendría eso de malo?, debe ser delicioso, como tú - le respondí tratando de contener la saliva que me caía entre las comisuras de los labios al imaginar un asado de cerdo, supuse que tenía el mismo sabor_

 **Me senté y comencé a contemplar el lago en verdad era muy grande y hermoso como para estar en medio de un campo de entrenamiento militar. Sin embargo, era una buena estrategia para abastecerse si hacía falta el vital elemento. Además el agua se veía muy limpia y cristalina.**

 _-Yuri, ¿no crees que esté haciendo calor?-_

 _-No, yo estoy bien, ¿tienes calor? ¿Quieres que volvamos?-_

 _-Al contrario- le respondí-_

 **No pude resistirme a tan hermoso lago, así que comencé a quitarme los zapatos, mis calcetines, la chaqueta…**

 _\- Viktor, ¿Q-qué haces?_

… **la camiseta, los pantalones…**

 _-¿No lo ves? Quiero refrescarme en el agua, ven acompáñame-_

 _-¡No, no, no, gracias estoy bien así!- dijo avergonzado-_

 _-Vamos, sin ti no sería divertido-inconscientemente puse ojos de cachorro-_

 _Aaah- suspiró- Está bien, me convenciste, pero ni creas que voy a desvestirme tanto como tú- y comenzó a quitarse la chaqueta_

 **Se me estaba olvidando quitarme la ropa interior.**

 _¡Oh, cierto!, no quiero mojarlos!- exclamé y terminé de desnudarme_

 _¡V-viktor! No lo hag- ya era tarde, estaba completamente desnudo- vaya tiene un buen trasero- susurró_

 _-¿Decías algo Yuri?- fingí no escucharlo-_

 _-N-no, nada…-_

 **Yuri era más pudoroso que yo…**

Más decente diría yo- comenté para mí mismo.

… **Así que solo quedo en camiseta y con los pantalones arremangados. Entré primero al agua, estaba muy refrescante.**

 _-¡Yuri no te quedes ahí! ¡Ven!_

 _\- ¡Voy!- metió los pies al agua- ¡brrr! ¡Viktor! está muy fría, ¿Cómo puedes soportarla?_

 **Pero al parecer a Yuri no le pareció tan refrescante.**

 _Es obvio soy Ru-casi meto la pata- Ruandés, allá en mi pueblo se usa mucho hacer esto-_

 _-Pues vaya costumbres-_

 _-Anda, no seas cobarde ven- me puse de pie frente al él, aun no entiendo por qué estaba tan nervioso-_

 _N-no soy ningún cobarde- respondió, desviando la mirada y con un sonrojo notorio en sus mejillas-_

 _¿Ah sí?- le sonreí- entonces ven- le tome las manos y lo jalé hacia mí-_

 **Al jalar a Yuri hacia mi perdimos el equilibro y terminamos cayendo los dos al agua.**

 _Y-Yuri, ¿estás bien?- pregunté preocupado-_

 _S-sí, ¿y tú?- al parecer él también estaba preocupado por mí_

 **Al vernos frente a frente, completamente empapados y preocupados, solo pudimos reír…**

-¡Suficiente! Mucha información hoy-

Opté por tomar una ducha. El agua estaba tibia, me quedé un rato quieto, dejando que las gotas recorrieran todo mi cuerpo, de pronto una imagen mental: el trasero del teniente. Sacudí la cabeza de un lado a otro con expresión de desagrado, diciendo para mí mismo: estúpido y sensual Viktor.

 _Continuará…_


	17. Capítulo 16

Capítulo 16

 **5 de diciembre, 1958**

 **Al reconciliarme con Yuri y confesarle mi historia, sentí que una parte de mi alma sanó. Por supuesto el dolor seguía ahí, pero no con la fuerza de antes, después de toda la felicidad no es siempre estar bien, sino que aceptar con alegría nuestros dolores.**

 **Sin embargo, aún me siento culpable por no poder confesarle "toda la verdad"…**

 **Debo alejarme de estos pensamientos y completar mi misión.**

 **Hice un informe con los datos de los documentos que hallé aquella vez en la oficina de los oficiales. No eran datos muy relevantes, pero podían ser de ayuda para el ejército Ruso. Lo malo es que no he podido contactarme con el mensajero, por tanto no he podido entregar mi información. Pensé en contactarme telefónicamente, sin embargo es muy riesgoso debido a mi situación de infiltrado. Me temo que solo me queda esperar a averiguar algo más o a que aparezca el mensajero.**

 **En cuanto al sobre con sello rojo, lo perdí, vaya irresponsabilidad de mi parte. Estoy seguro que podría tener información valiosa…**

Al leer eso, el teniente jodió varias de mis teorías mentales sobre el contenido del sobre.

 **Sigo preocupado por Yuri, ya que hoy se desmayó en el entrenamiento…**

 _-¡Yuri!- alcancé a sostenerlo para que no cayera de lleno al suelo- No puede ser, estás ardiendo en fiebre- dije al tomarle la temperatura con mi mano_

 _-Rápido Viktor, hay que llevarlo a la enfermería- agregó Pichit_

 **La fiebre le provocó que se desvaneciera. Lo tomé en mis brazos y lo llevé rápidamente a la enfermería, Pichit quería acompañarnos, pero el sargento dijo que era suficiente con dos soldados menos en el campo.**

 **Para nuestra mala suerte la enfermera no estaba. Acomodé a Yuri en una de las camillas e hice ademán de irme, pero algo me detuvo…**

 _-Viktor, ¿Qué pasa? ¿Dónde estoy?- dijo con su mano sujeta a mi chaqueta_

 **Al parecer, Yuri no pensaba soltarme**

 _-Estamos en la enfermería, te desmayaste en el entrenamiento- le respondí algo intranquilo- iré a buscar a la enfermera-_

 _-Viktor, estoy bien, es solo que no desayuné esta mañana- se comenzó a levantar de la camilla- debe ser por eso…_

 _-Quédate ahí, y no te muevas- le lancé mi mirada asesina, y al parecer funcionó._

 **Cuando regresé con la enfermera Yuko - que por cierto me costó mucho encontrarla- él estaba recostado en la camilla, dormido. Sus mejillas dejaban notar un sonrojo por la fiebre, se veía tan lindo e inocente, me costó un poco aguantarme las ganas de apretarle los cachetes.**

 _-Yuri, despierta, la enfermera ya está aquí- le susurré, con lo cual despertó-_

 **Cuando Yuko lo comenzó a examinar me sentí más tranquilo, aunque admito que también los celos rondaban al ver que una señorita tan joven y bonita "manoseaba" tanto a mi querido soldado.**

 _-No tiene nada grave- concluyó por fin con una amable voz- al parecer solo es un resfriado común, puedo atribuir su desmayo al cansancio y estrés, más que al virus. La presión de la guerra es fuerte._

 _Señorita, ¿estará bien mi compañero?- pregunté algo serio._

 _Por supuesto, por lo pronto debe descansar. ¿Me haría un favor?, puede colocarle paños fríos en la frente mientras voy por la medicina- dijo mientras me entregaba un paño limpio y un cuenco con agua fría_

 _Sí, vaya sin cuidado- me dirigí a llenar el recipiente con agua fría que se encontraba en una jarra-_

 **Estaba aliviado al saber que Yuri no tenía nada grave. Comencé a mojar y a estrujar el paño en el recipiente para ponerlo delicadamente en la frente del soldado Katsuki. Me sentía culpable, ya que seguramente se resfrío la noche que nos bañamos en el lago por capricho mío.**

 _-Viktor, no tienes que hacer esto- dijo con voz adormilada y con los ojos entrecerrados-_

 _-Si debo, yo tuve la culpa de todo, lo siento- le respondí mientras me acercaba para quitarle los lentes-_

 _-Viktor, tienes unos ojos muy bonitos- al parecer la fiebre y el cansancio le estaban afectando-_

 _-¿Enserio?- le pregunté sonriendo, su inocencia de niño me conmovió-_

 _-Si, se parecen al agua del lago- respondió- t-tan azules y diáfanos, siento que si los miro demasiado me podría hundir en ellos- sí, definitivamente la fiebre le estaba afectando- acércate, quiero ver que tan profundo pueden llegar ser…_

 _Continuará…_


	18. Capítulo 17

Capítulo 17

 _Si, se parecen al agua del lago- respondió- tan azules y diáfanos, siento que si los miro demasiado me podría hundir en ellos- sí, definitivamente la fiebre le estaba afectando- acércate, quiero ver que tan profundo puedo llegar…_

 **No podía decirle que no al pequeño Yuri, así que aproximé mi rostro al suyo, para que observara mis ojos cómo quisiera. Pero ya tampoco desaproveche la oportunidad y recorrí cada centímetro de su mirada con cada pestañeo. Por algo dicen que los ojos son las ventanas del alma, y en esa ocasión lo comprobé, ya que estos dos orbes achocolatados reflejaban una dulzura e inocencia incomparables.**

 **La enfermera nos interrumpió. Al parecer estábamos muy cerca ya que esta se sonrojó levemente al ver tan "amorosa" escena, sin embargo, al mismo tiempo esbozó una dulce sonrisa.**

 _-Ejem…-carraspeó- Aquí está ya la medicina, debo inyectársela para que llegué rápidamente a la sangre_

 _Adelante, soldado Katsuki en posición de inyección- le dije a Yuri alejándome de su rostro_

 _-¿Cómo es eso?- respondió aun adormilado-_

 _Pecho tierra pues soldado- agregó Yuko, me estaba cayendo bien la enfermera-_

 **6 de diciembre, 1958.**

 **Al día siguiente me levanté temprano para ir a la enfermería (Yuri debía quedarse allí algunos días). El lugar era algo amplio, había tres camillas más aparte de la que Yuri ocupaba, unos estantes con medicinas y demás implementos médicos. El piso estaba "cimentado" con telas gruesas, las cuales también, formaban parte del techo y "paredes".**

 **En fin, me sentí un poco culpable al dejarlo solo, ya que no habían más soldados enfermos u heridos** _ **.**_

 _-Hola, veo que ya despertaste, ¿cómo te encuentras hoy?_

 _-Buenos días- respondió poniéndose los lentes, al parecer había despertado hace poco- me siento mucho mejor, gracias…creo que no debo seguir causando molestias- agregó intentando levantarse de la camilla, cosa que no iba a permitir_

 **El soldado Katsuki era demasiado terco, ya quería irse a luchar por su país aun estando convaleciente.**

 _Alto ahí soldado- interrumpió la enfermera- usted debe tener reposo- me tomó por sorpresa, no noté cuando entró_

 _Pero ya me siento mejor…-_

 _Nada de peros, aún está convaleciente, recuéstese- Yuri obedeció - Tengo que aplicarle su medicamento_

 **Pero hasta el más terco soldado puede dejarse doblegar por una orden con voz firme.**

 _S-si_

 **La enfermera se dispuso a llenar de líquido la jeringa, sin embargo, fue interrumpida por un imprudente soldado.**

 _¡Señorita!- habló algo agitado- venga rápido, el Teniente Nishigori la quiere ver urgentemente-_

 _-Pero le estoy aplicando una medicina al enfermo-_

 _-Lo siento, pero el teniente no se siente bien, por favor, acompáñeme-_

 _\- De acuerdo, ¿podrás esperar un poco?- preguntó dirigiendo la mirada a Yuri, a lo que este respondió asintiendo con la cabeza- está bien, Leblanc, se lo encargo-_

 _-No lo dude-_

 **Al irse ella, nos quedamos a solas nuevamente. Yuri me comentó que el teniente era muy exagerado cuando se sentía mal (no entiendo cómo llegó a ser teniente) y la enfermera tardaba mucho en calmarlo. Le sugerí amablemente a Yuri que se pusiera en posición para no retrasar más la aplicación del medicamento, pero este se negó.**

 _-Anda Yuri, no seas infantil, vamos date vuelta-_

 _.No Viktor, prefiero esperar-_

 _Anda, yo te pondré la inyección, me fijé cómo lo hacía la enfermera-_

 _Ni si te ocurra, ¡no Víctor ¿qué haces?!_

 **Ni siquiera supe en que momento terminé sobre Yuri en la camilla. Sus gritos se escuchaban hasta fuera de la tienda, por lo menos esto es lo que me pudo comprobar Pichit después.**

 _\- ¡Vamos Yuri!-_

 **Todo esto ocurría mientras mi mano izquierda tomaba su pantalón para bajarlo y así colocarle la medicina. No lo hacía con mala intención** _ **.**_

-Sí, claro y yo posteo fotos ridículas de la gente que me cae mal sin intención- comenté.

 **Fue un mal momento para que la enfermera regresará.**

 _Ya regre- estaba obviamente sorprendida- se…_

 _ **Trate de actuar normal, dentro de lo posible.**_

 _Soldado, le pido que se retire, entorpece mi trabajo-trataba de comportarse seriamente, pero escondía una risa en su rostro_

 _Lo siento, con su permiso_

 **Al salir había muchos curiosos afuera de la tienda, al parecer, oyeron los gritos de Yuri que, más que gritos parecían gemidos ahogados, debido a que estaba a punto de sufrir un aplastamiento de parte de mi persona. Al verme, me abrieron el paso y me observaron de pies a cabeza, me sentía algo avergonzado por estar llamando tanto la atención. En realidad no me importaba lo que pensarán de mí, solo quería que no descubrieran mi misión, pero siendo tan llamativo…era difícil.**

 **Aun no logro entender cómo pude llegar hasta tal punto, con tal de cuidar a ese soldado.**

 **Al librarme de toda la multitud, fui hasta mi tienda. Sin embargo, alguien me esperaba en la entrada, Georgi Popovich, un compañero ruso.**

 _-"Leblanc" ¿puedo hablar contigo?-_

 _-Si, por supuesto-_

 _Continuará…_


	19. Capítulo 18

Capítulo 18

 **Se supone que no debemos relacionarnos mucho entre infiltrados, solo de vez en cuando para compartir nuestros reportes. Supuse que me hablaría acerca del mensajero y así fue. Me contó que no había recibido noticias de él. Estábamos en la misma situación. Acordamos guardar nuestra información y esperar un tiempo, si después de ese tiempo aún no teníamos noticias, nos comunicaríamos a través de un teléfono con el ejército ruso. Era una acción arriesgada, pero debíamos ejercerla por el bien de nuestro país.**

 **Antes de irse, Georgi cambió el tema de conversación.**

 _Viktor, respóndeme sinceramente, ¿qué relación tienes con aquel soldado?_

 **¿Qué tenía que ver Yuri con esto?**

 _-Somos "compañeros"- mi rostro reflejaba obviedad_

 _-Eso ya lo sé- respondió algo molesto-_

 _-Entonces ¿para qué me preguntas?-_

 _-No te hagas el tonto, solo te digo algo, cualquier cosa que pase entre ustedes, así sea compañerismo, amistad, etc. Recuerda que estás aquí para servir a tu país, no dejes que esa relación se te escape de las manos._

 _-Lo tendré en cuenta-_

 **Para mi mala suerte, Georgi tenía razón, me estaba involucrando demasiado con el soldado japonés. Le confesé algo que nunca me habría atrevido a mencionar frente a otra persona, sin embargo él…**

 **No sé qué hacer, ¿debería seguir con esto?, pero ¿Qué es esto?... ¿Q-qué es lo que siento?, quizás lo mejor sería hablar con Yuri en cuanto se sintiera mejor…**

Teniente indeciso- dije- ojalá que Yuri te haya soportado-

Al hacer mi comentario- cosa que ya era habitual mientras leía el dichoso diario del teniente pervertido- me percaté de la hora. Era tarde y mi abuelo aún no llegaba. Preocupado, fui en su búsqueda. Grande fue mi sorpresa al verlo sentado en el umbral de la puerta.

-Abuelo, hace frío, entra-

-No te preocupes, estoy bien - Respondió mirando fijamente hacia la nada-

-Entonces- me senté a su lado- ¿Qué haces?

-Meditando cosas de viejos-

-¿Y un joven puede saber qué cosas meditan los viejos?-

-La guerra- respondió sin retirar la mirada hacia la nada.

\- Abuelo, puedo saber- titubeaba si preguntar o no- ¿por qué luchabas en la guerra?-

-Buena pregunta hijo, ¿sabes?, si me la hubieran hecho años atrás, habría contestado por amor a la patria, por el bien de mi país o simplemente por mi familia. Pero ahora ya viejo "puedo vislumbrar que no libre tantas batallas por idealismo, como todo el mundo creía, ni renuncié por cansancio a la victoria inminente, sino que había ganado y perdido por el mismo motivo, por pura y pecaminosa soberbia".-

-Creo…que comprendo…-¿Será la misma razón por la que luchaban el teniente ruso y el soldado japonés?-

 **8 de Diciembre, 1958**

 **Y así pasaron los días, Yuri se veía mucho más repuesto, trabajaba bien en los entrenamientos. Sin embargo el mensajero seguía sin aparecer. Por otro lado, he podido obtener información de parte de Yuko, la enfermera, quien es obviamente, muy cercana al Teniente Nishigori.**

 _-¿Enserio, no saldremos a batallar en mucho tiempo?-_

 _-Si, el teniente me contó que se trata de una estrategia. Algunos grupos no saldrán al campo de guerra. Últimamente ha habido muchas bajas en nuestro bando.-_

 **En la tarde me encontré con Yuri, le comenté sobre el tema.**

 _-Veo que te has vuelto muy cercano a la señorita Yuko-_

 _-¿Q-qué? No, solo hablábamos- respondí, acaso ¿estaba celoso de nuevo?- Me cae bien, es decir-_

 _Tranquilo- dijo sonriente- ¿por qué te pones tan nervioso?_

 _¿Nervioso? ¿Yo? Jamás- vociferé con dramatismo-_

 _Ah, ¿sí?- dijo con una mirada incrédula y levantando una ceja- tus ojos no me dicen lo mismo-_

 **Mi nariz casi se rosaba con la suya, estaba demasiado cerca, ¿qué pretendía?**

 _Y-yuuri, ¿q-qué haces?_

 _Ves que sí te pones nervioso- respondió dejando escapar una carcajada mientras se alejaba-_

 **Un leve calor subió a mis mejillas, estaba quieto y sorprendido en mi lugar.**

 **Me faltaban conocer muchas facetas del soldado Katsuki, eso… me gustaba y me asustaba a la vez, ¿Qué cosas podría hallar detrás de esa faceta de niño, que sueña con salvar a su patria jugando a la guerra?**

 **A pesar de su acción y de mi reacción, no admitía mi derrota total, teníamos que quedar a la par.**

 _-¡Ja!- le dije saliendo de mi estado de shock- y ¿qué me dices de ti?, ¿te pones nervioso si hago esto?_

 **Lo tomé de la cintura y apegue un poco a mi cuerpo.**

 _Por supuesto que no, esta posición es incómoda-_

 **Hace tiempo que no le hacía esto a alguien, creo que no lo estaba sujetando adecuadamente. Tendría que utilizar mi técnica infalible.**

 _Pero si te digo algo así- le susurré al oído- ¿qué sientes?-_

 _-Tú baba-_

 _¿Sólo eso?- continué, acercándome aún más y haciendo engrosando cada vez más mi voz-_

 _S-sí, s-solo eso- se había sonrojado_

 _\- ¿Y si me acercó un poco más?-_

 _-Viktor, por favor me haces cosquillas- respondió sonriendo y moviendo la cabeza-_

 _-Esta bien, está bien- lo solté- ya estamos a mano_

 **Surgieron las risas. La sonrisa del soldado Katsuki era radiante y cálida. Luego, el silencio.**

 _-Viktor, hay algo que he querido preguntarte hace tiempo tu…-decía algo inseguro de lo que quería preguntar-_

 **Traté de darle más confianza tomando su mano.**

 _-Tranquilo, no temas preguntar-_

 **Aunque puede que se halla puesto más nervioso por mi causa**

 _V-Viktor ¿Por qué luchas? Acaso es por venganza hacía el enemigo por… la muerte de tu esposa, ¿los culpas de todo aquello?..._

 _Continuará…_

 _Nota:_

" _puedo vislumbrar que no libre tantas batallas por idealismo, como todo el mundo creía, ni renuncié por cansancio a la victoria inminente, sino que había ganado y perdido por el mismo motivo, por pura y pecaminosa soberbia"_

 _Otra frase del libro 100 años de soledad xD. Tenía que ponerla (¿?) debería leerlo de nuevo jejeje_

 _Gracias a las personitas que siguen votando, por ellas sigo actualizando xD._

 _No me malentiendan, no me importa demasiado la cantidad de vistas o los votos, es solo que no tiene sentido subir algo si nadie lo lee, por eso mejor lo termino para mí y se guarda en mis archivos secretos de mi pc._


	20. Capítulo 19

Capítulo 19

 _V-Víktor ¿Por qué luchas? Acaso es por venganza hacía el enemigo por… la muerte de tu esposa, ¿los culpas de todo aquello?..._

" _No solo culpo al enemigo, culpo al ser humano y, en especial, a mí mismo por no permitirme morir con ella"_

 _Yuri, ¿alguna vez has deseado morir?_

 _E-eh…bueno…a pesar de estar en una guerra nunca he pensado en la muerte_

 _Entonces, ¿deseas sobrevivir?_

 _Y-yo diría que por ahora, me gustaría…. estar a tu lado_

" _¿Quién podría negarse a tan hermosas palabras? A partir de ese momento no iba a dejarme morir en esa guerra. Yo no sería el responsable de no cumplir el deseo de Yuri."_

 _ **Desde esa vez empezamos a comunicarnos a través de mensajes escritos en pequeños papeles para resumir lo que teníamos que decir, ya que los entrenamientos eran muy duros y a veces no teníamos tiempo para relacionarnos. Paulatinamente esos papeles con pequeños mensajes se comenzaron a convertir en cartas, las cuales aún guardo algunas o más bien la mayoría que me mandaba con nostalgia.**_

 _ **Recuerdo que en una de ellas, escribí lo siguiente:**_

 _ **Hace un tiempo me preguntaste el porqué de mi lucha, ¿cierto?… La verdad es que lucho por mero egoísmo, busco la muerte propia. Decidí hacerlo de esta manera, en la guerra, para que mi muerte no sea en vano y así, poder servir de algo. Bueno, al menos eso te habría contestado antes, si no me hubieras expresado tan dulce deseo. Ahora lucho para seguir viviendo…a tu lado**_

Recordaba haber visto unos papeles caer del diario y otros tantos en el baúl, quizás allí hallaría más información sobre lo que pasó con aquellos militares. Así no perdí ni un segundo y salí en su búsqueda.

Ya era de mañana, por cierto, pero mi abuelo seguía durmiendo. Nos quedamos hasta tarde hablando en el umbral de la puerta. Espero que no se haya resfriado.

En fin, me contó historias, esta vez si las escuché con mucha atención, sabía que eso le haría quitar la nostalgia de su mente, además, ¿quién sabe? Podría saber algo más del militar ruso y del japonés.

Me reveló que después de la guerra, sus noches no eran tranquilas, miles de imágenes sobre la muerte recorrían su mente sin descanso. Algunas veces eran maquinadas por su mente, mas, la mayoría representaban la cruel realidad.

Confesó que lo único bueno que le dejó la guerra fueron amigos. Con algunos aún mantiene contacto. Otros desaparecieron de su alcance. Y otros más se encontraban tan lejos que tan solo con la propia muerte los podría alcanzar.

Le pregunté cómo logró volver a dormir tranquilo. A lo que él me respondió: " _Después de la guerra, nunca pude volver a dormir tranquilo, solo que la mente va haciendo borrosos los recuerdos y ya no te llegan de lleno, aunque…algunos los veo tan claros como si el tiempo nunca hubiera pasado. Sin embargo, recuerda las palabras de este viejo: una mente ocupada no recuerda ni extraña nada."_

El sótano estaba igual que la última vez, deprimente. Solo que esta vez no bajé armado, lamentablemente me di cuenta cuando ya era tarde.

-¡AAAAAH! ¡Sáquese diablo panzón!- comencé a zapatear el piso- ¡AAAH! MALDITAS ARAÑAS, ¡¿Dónde están los gatos cuando se les necesita?!- pero eso son para los ratones- ¡Mierda!

-¡NIÑO!, ¡¿Por qué haces tanto escándalo?!- preguntó mi abuelo desde la entrada del sótano.

-¡Es que hay una araña!- respondí.

-¡Entonces para qué te metes allí si sabes qué hay de esos insectos!

-¡No son insectos, son arácnidos!

\- ¡Me da igual, son solo bichos, ahora sube a tomar desayuno!

-¡Voy!

La próxima vez vendré armado. Tendría que esperar hasta después del desayuno para saber más.

 _Continuará…_


	21. Capítulo 20

Capítulo 20

Después de desayunar baje nuevamente al sótano, armado y con el diario. Quería encontrar relación entre las supuestas cartas y las memorias del teniente.

Al abrir el baúl había un montón de papeles sueltos. Alguno con dobleces de origami y otros simplemente abiertos.

" _La distancia no es un problema. El problema somos nosotros los humanos, que no podemos amar sin tocar, sin ver o sin escuchar. Y el amor se siente con el corazón, no con el cuerpo"_

Debajo de ellos encontré un fajo de cartas amarradas con delicadeza, parecía que se hubieran quedado congeladas en el tiempo, ya que no sé veían deterioradas. Al parecer estaban ordenadas por fecha.

 _12 de Diciembre de 1958_

 _Soldado Leblanc:_

 _Querido Viktor:_

" _Viktor:_

 _No había querido decirte esto frente a frente, porque no sabía cómo decirlo, bueno ahora tampoco lo sé muy bien…yo te he llegado a tomar mucho aprecio y te quería agradecer por apoyarme la noche de mi cumpleaños. Mi familia es mi todo, son mi pilar fundamental y lo que me mantiene vivo para continuar en esta ardua guerra. No sé qué me pasó en ese momento, había sobrellevado muy bien la separación…pero de un momento a otro, al escuchar el "Feliz Cumpleaños" de Pichit en la mañana, imágenes de mis cumpleaños anteriores comenzaron a aparecer frente a mí. Una y otra vez. Sin embargo, no me provocaban alegría, si no, una nostalgia me ahogaba y me obligaba a encerrarme en mi mismo. Recordé que estaba…solo…"_

 _Yuri…nunca pensé que nuestros sentimientos fueran tan similares_

" _Sin embargo, estaba equivocado. En ningún momento estuve solo. Me hiciste darme cuenta que contaba con tu apoyo, con el de Pichit y con él de mí familia lejos. Su amor no se desvanecería por algo tan simple como la distancia. A pesar de que hemos convivido pocas semanas…has sido un gran soporte emocional para mí. Y, de cierta manera, siento que compartimos nuestros sentimientos, ya que tuviste la confianza de contarme tu historia pasada. Y te aseguro que estoy dispuesto a apoyarte en todo lo que pueda…"_

 _Yo también_

"… _la verdad no soy una persona que sea capaz de dar consejos muy útiles, pero estoy dispuesto a escucharte…talvez la carta se te ha hecho tediosa, ya que bueno, he hablado mucho de mí…"_

 _Nunca me parecerá tedioso saber más de ti_

"… _Pero se me hizo necesario confesarte_ _el cariño_ _la tremenda gratitud que te tengo._

 _Estos días de entrenamientos han sido muy arduos y no nos hemos visto mucho. Podríamos, si tú quieres, no te obligo a nada, vernos hoy en la noche. Pero si no te apetece podemos dejarlo para otro día, no hay problema, debes estar cansado. También lo estoy. Pero a decir verdad…._

 _Aquí se podía leer implícitamente,_ _te extraño, necesito verte_ _\- como es que puede ser que este chico sea tan dulce_

 _Sería bueno reunirnos para relajarnos un rato, Pichit podría acompañarnos también._ _Aunque prefiero que estemos los dos solos._ _Aunque no le he comentado nada aún._

 _Con amor_

 _Con cariño_

 _Atentamente_

 _Katsuki Yuri"_

Esta información era interesante. Decidí leer otros mensajes:

" _Gracias, lo pase muy bien anoche, me ayudó a distraerme"_

¡Tengo que saber lo que pasó!- exclamé en voz alta- Talvez halle algo en el diario, veamos la carta es del 12 de diciembre y en el diario…ajá, aquí está

 **13 de Diciembre, 1958**

 **Yuri es muy dulce…**

Eso lo dices siempre- comenté algo hastiado de su forma tan melosa de decir las cosas.

… **hoy me entrego tímidamente una carta al finalizar los entrenamientos…**

 _\- ¡Viktor espera!- corrió hacia a mí._

 **En ese momento estaba tratando de descansar usando una caja de madera a modo de asiento, los ejercicios eran cada vez más fuertes.**

 _-¿Si?, ¿qué sucede Yuri?-_

 _-Toma- Dijo extendiendo el brazo con la carta en la mano y sin dirigirme la mirada-_

 _\- ¿Qué es esto?-me puse de pie._

 _-E-es una carta- la recibí, aún tenía la mirada lejos_

 _\- ¿Para mí?-_

 _-Uhm- asintió con la cabeza_

 _-¿Ah, sí?-sonreí, ya comprendía la situación- ¿Acaso- me acerqué- es la carta de algún admirador secreto?_

 _¡¿Q-qué?! ¡No!, es de mi parte- conseguí hacer que me mirara._

 _ **Su cara estaba completamente roja y empapada en sudor, debido al entrenamiento. Se veía extrañamente lindo o atractivo (¿?).**_

 _Entiendo, por cierto, ya puedes bajar el brazo, ya tomé la carta-_

 _Ah, s-sí, si – dijo riendo, tratando de ocultar su nerviosismo_

 _Gracias, leeré la carta con gusto- sonreí- Aunque no seas mi admirador secreto- hice puchero._

 _ **Luego de hacer ese gesto sentí vergüenza, ¿cómo podía andar un teniente ruso haciendo gestos de niño chiquito? Sin embargo, fue bien recompensado.**_

 _¡Sí, lo soy! ¡E-es decir! Te admiró, pero no así, lo que digo es que…_

 _¿Eres mi admirador pero no es ningún secreto?- pregunté con algo de malicia, adoraba verlo nervioso-_

 _¡Sí! ¡No! ¡Aaah!- respondió confundido- S-solo lee la carta y no me hagas más preguntas raras_

 _Está bien- saqué mi pañuelo- estás demasiado sudoroso- puse delicadamente el pañuelo sobre su frente y comencé a secar su transpiración._

 _V-Viktor, n-no es necesario que hagas esto, además- dijo apartando mi mano y tomando el pañuelo- yo puedo hacerlo solo-_

 _-le sonreí-_

 _-¡Uf!, sudo como un cerdo-_

 _ **Era como un lindo cerdito, aunque no sé si los cerdos sudan.**_

 _\- Me llevaré el pañuelo para lavarlo, no sería correcto pasártelo así-_

 _\- Está bien, pero ¿te puedo pedir un favor?_

 _\- Sí, claro- dijo sonriente-_

 _-Puedes ponerle tu aroma- le susurré- me gusta como hueles_

 _ **No sé cómo irá a ponerle su aroma al pañuelo, pero con tal de tenerlo, no me importa.**_

 _ **Bueno, volviendo a lo de la carta, estaba…obviamente escrita a mano, su letra se veía linda, era cursiva y redonda, como la de una chica, me recordó a la letra de mi esposa…bueno, no quiero ponerme triste ahora. También se tornaba temblorosa en las partes "comprometedoras", sonreía solo, me lo imaginaba todo nervioso y sonrojado escribiendo la carta.**_

 _ **Decía muchas cosas que…en fin, quería verme está noche. No me iba a negar, también lo extrañaba. Así que lo sorprendí esa noche en su tienda…**_

 _¿Yuri?_

… _Continuará_


	22. Capítulo 21

Capítulo 21

 _¿Yuri?_

 _¡Ah! ¡V-Viktor!- respondió asustado- ¿Q-qué haces aquí?_

 **Estaba sorprendido, creo que no esperaba mi llegada tan repentina.**

 _En la carta dijiste que querías verme esta noche, ¿no es así?_

 _-¡Sí! Lo siento, es que, pensé que…_

 _-¿Qué no vendría? Yuri, nunca podría decirte que no._

" _Yo también quería verte."_

 **Me senté a su lado y conversamos un buen rato sobre cosas triviales que sucedían en los entrenamientos. Mientras tanto lo observaba fijamente. No era necesario expresar su alegría con palabras, ya que sus ojos lo decían todo. Se veían brillantes y emocionados como los de un niño en navidad. Lamentablemente tuve que interrumpir su emoción.**

 _-Yuri, ¿sabes? Desde hace tiempo he querido hacer algo…relacionado contigo, no sé cómo decirlo me da un poco de vergüenza- dije riendo y con mano detrás de la nuca-_

 _\- ¿Qué cosa?- preguntó inocentemente y con los ojos abiertos, ansiosos de saber qué iba a decir-_

 _-Esto-_

 **Me acerqué lentamente, tome dulcemente su barbilla con mi mano izquierda y…**

-¡YURACHTKA! ¡Ven a ordenar el desastre que dejaste tu habitación!-

-¡Ya voy abuelo!- me interrumpió en la parte más interesante, como siempre-

Preferí hacerle caso, no quería que se enojara más conmigo. Tomé todos los papeles que pude, el diario y las cartas. Luego corrí a mi habitación. De verdad era un desastre.

La ropa estaba tirada por todas partes incluso había calcetines colgando del foco del techo. En fin, tomé todo lo que cabía entre mis brazos y lo amontoné en el closet. Tendría que tener cuidado si me acercaba a este de nuevo, porque una montaña de ropa podría caerme encima. Luego de esconder la basura bajo la alfombra y hacer la cama, me dediqué a continuar mi lectura.

… **tome dulcemente su barbilla con mi mano izquierda y con mi mano libre le arrebaté sus anteojos…**

-¿Enserio?... ¡¿ENSERIO?!- grité enojado- ¡OH, POR DIOS, TENIENTE QUÉ MALVADO ES! O era…ya ni sé.- respiré hondo para quitarme la rabia y seguí leyendo.

 **Al parecer no se lo esperaba.**

 _\- ¡Hey! ¿Qué haces?-_

 _-Siempre quise saber que tan ciego estás- respondí riendo, Yuri me respondió con un puchero-_

 _-No veo tan mal- reclamó el cerdito_

 _-Eso lo comprobaré yo-_

 **Al probarme los lentes inicié mi actuación dramática.**

 _-¡Oh, Dios! Veo 10 Yuris, esto es el paraíso- fingí un desmayo-_

 _-¡Vamos, Viktor!- su puchero cambió a una sonrisa_

 **Al ver a Yuri contento, seguí con mi actuación, aunque los lentes ya me estuvieran mareando.**

 _\- Viktor ya basta, te vas a caer- dijo el moreno entre risas-_

 **Al parecer, estaba exagerando mucho, ya que perdí el equilibrio. Pero, el soldado Katsuki vino a mi rescate.**

 _-Por supuesto que n….¡aaahh!-_

 **Yuri reaccionó rápido. Sentí a una de sus manos aferrarse a la mía y la otra aferrarse a mi cintura. Quedamos frente a frente. Era una posición extraña, como si estuviéramos bailando. Nos mantuvimos quietos unos segundos, pero finalmente la gravedad hizo lo suyo y quedamos como un sándwich en el piso.**

 _-Auch-_

 **Aún en el suelo, dejé los lentes a un lado y me refregué los ojos con la mano que tenía libre, ya que la otra seguía entrelazada al soldado Katsuki. Recién al verlo claramente a los ojos, caí en cuenta de la situación.**

 _-Viktor, ¿estás bien?-_

 **Yuri me tenía atrapado con su cuerpo. Extrañamente no me incomodaba, es más, quería que siguiéramos así.**

 _\- Ahora mejor que nunca- le sonreí-_

 **El rostro de mi cerdito se tornó carmesí inmediatamente, haciendo que ¿se levantará? No, esa no es la palabra, haciendo que diera un salto y se alejará de mí. Se colocó sus lentes y, desviando la mirada, me ofreció su mano para levantarme.**

 _-L-lo siento-_

 **Tuve el impulso de jalarlo hacía mí y quedar en la misma posición anterior, pero lo reprimí y recibí su ayuda.**

 _\- ¡Ah! Por cierto-_

 **Volteó, se dirigió hacia una mochila con ropa y comenzó a revisarla. Mientras, yo lo observaba con curiosidad.**

 _-Toma, lavé tu pañuelo, no sabía cómo hacer para que tuviera mi olor, así que lo puse entre mi ropa limpia-_

 _\- G-gracias...- lo recibí-_

 **No esperaba que lo hiciera, pero estoy satisfecho.**

 **Yuri tenía un aroma especial, no sabría cómo describirlo…pero, me hacía olvidar a mi eterna compañía, la soledad. Su aroma provocaba que revivieran recuerdos rotos de mis memorias olvidadas, los cuales se volvían gratos nuevamente.**

 _-Viktor, ¿cuándo estás de cumpleaños?-_

 _\- ¿Yo?-_

 **Que pregunta más estúpida hice, era obvio que me hablaba a mí.**

 _\- ¿Si, tú?-_

 _\- Ah, sí, sí, claro, claro- me estaba comportando como un idiota, creo que aún no superaba el shock de haberme entregado el pañuelo- Mi cumpleaños es el 25 de diciembre._

 _\- ¡Oh!-exclamó con evidente sorpresa - entonces la fecha está muy cerca- dijo pensativo- ¡Qué bueno que te lo pregunte!- agregó sonriente-_

 _\- ¿Por qué lo dices?, acaso- me aproximé a él sonriente- ¿piensas regalarme algo?_

 _\- Bueno, y-yo diría que… ¡Viktor!, ya es tarde, deberías irte-_

 _-Pero apenas llegué y ya me estás echando- hice puchero- déjame quedarme aquí a dormir como la otra noche ¿sí?-_

 _-¡No!- alzó la voz- e-es decir…no, d-debes irte-_

 _\- Está bien…- respondí en tono de resignación, pero triste a la vez_

 **¿Cómo era posible que me estuviera comportando nuevamente como un bebé? Soy un teniente ruso y debo comportarme como tal. A pesar de que Yuri me estuviera echando de su tienda, no me iba a ir con las manos vacías.**

 _-Vamos, no te pongas así, mañana nos veremos- dijo sonriendo-_

 **Su sonrisa era encantadora, no podía resistirme a ella. Así que sin más me aproximé a él, lo rodee con mis brazos, a lo cual, no opuso resistencia. Sentía que si lo abrazaba podía impregnar un poco de su compañía en mí.**

 **Luego con mi boca semiabierta le susurré al oído: "Buenas noches, querido soldado" finalicé mi acción con un dulce beso en la frente y terminé de separarme.**

 _-Buenas noches, Viktor-_

… _Continuará_


	23. Capítulo 22

Capítulo 22

 **14 de diciembre, 1958.**

 **Yuri y Pichit actuaron extraño hoy en el desayuno. Los divise desde la entrada del comedor, así que decidí acercármeles para desayunar juntos. De lejos los veía conversar, pero a mi llegada se callaron inmediatamente. Fue un momento algo incómodo que Pichit solucionó rápidamente dándome los buenos días y contándome algo vergonzoso sobre Yuri.**

 _-Vicchan, ¿recuerdas la otra noche, en el simulacro de operación nocturna, cuando no encontrábamos a Yuri?-_

 _-Ah, si - dirigí mi mirada hacía a Yuri- la vez que te habías quedado dormido esperando a que nos llamaran._

 _-¿Y recuerdas que yo lo fui a buscar?- agregó Pichit_

 _-Sí, por cierto, te demoraste bastante- respondí_

 _\- Bueno, pues resulta que cuando llegué este soldado estaba pecho tierra sobre la su catre y balbuceaba cosas- dijo sonriendo maliciosamente-_

 _-Shh- interrumpió Yuri- no le cuentes eso_

 _-Continúe soldado Chulanot- dije ignorando la interrupción de Yuri_

 _\- Resulta que lo moví varias veces para que despertará- continuo Pichit haciendo los gestos técnicos de lo que contaba- estaba muy aferrado a la almohada y decía: Viktor…Viktor, no te vayas, abrázame-_

 **El soldado Katsuki soñaba conmigo y balbuceaba mi nombre llamándome mientras estaba entre los brazos de Morfeo. Era tal mi sorpresa que ignore lo que sucedió anteriormente. Se me hizo una imagen mental tan hermosa y tierna de él.**

 _-¡Pichit!- reclamó el japonés claramente enojado- ¡Te dije que no se lo contaras a nadie!-_

 _\- Y además babeó toda la almohada- agregó el soldado Chulanot –_

 _-¡Pichit!-_

 **Resolví que lo mejor en ese momento era reír frente a la "situación vergonzosa" de mi querido soldado. A lo cual el amigo de este – y desde hace un tiempo, amigo mío- me acompañó. Al rato Yuri se nos unió ya resignado, aunque con un leve tono carmesí que aún perduraba en sus mejillas.**

 **17 de diciembre, 1958.**

 **Ese par sigue actuando raro, sin embargo no le estoy tomando tanta importancia ya que me ha llegado una información muy importante de parte de Georgi: "a este campamento (y varios más cercanos a este) se le acabaron las municiones y está falto de armas, por lo tanto son blanco fácil, por esa razón no hemos salido a batallar".**

 **A pesar de que esos datos puedan ser perjudiciales para la seguridad de mis más cercanos en el campamento (en especial la de Yuri). No puedo dejar de hacer mi trabajo, para eso estoy aquí. Decidí que esta sería la última información que entregaría al ejército ruso. Después, fingiría mi muerte, las cosas no cambiarían mucho, ya que no tengo a nadie esperándome.**

Tal parece que el idiota del teniente había regresado al estado sombrío con el que comenzó el diario. A veces tenía esos lapsus, comentaba algo muy alegre, pero pronto volvía a su estado deprimente. En algunos casos me daba lástima y hasta lo comprendía, pero en otros momentos, era más grande mi deseo de volver en el tiempo y darle una cachetada que le volara los dientes, para que se diera cuenta de la maravillosa persona que tiene o que tenía en frente.

 **18 de Diciembre, 1958.**

 **Acabo de enviar por vía telefónica los datos recopilados en la misión. Me fue muy difícil escabullirme para hallar el teléfono especial de contacto con el ejército ruso, por lo cual, no ahondaré mucho en el tema.**

 **Sin embargo, tengo el temor de que Yuri me haya oído hablar en mi lengua materna. En realidad, hace mucho tiempo que no lo hacía para no levantar sospechas, ni siquiera cuando hablaba con el resto de mis compañeros rusos.**

 **El teléfono estaba escondido en los alrededores del campo. Solo uno de los infiltrados podría ir en caso de ser necesario, para no levantar sospechas. Al ser uno de los oficiales de alto mando, me correspondió realizar a mi dicha tarea, por lo que el resto me comunicó sus datos.**

 **Por suerte, alcancé a esconder la evidencia, pero cometí un grave error, Yuri me había seguido y al parecer, había oído pronunciar algo en ruso….**

 _-Viktor, ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó extrañado mientras simulaba mirar el cielo despreocupadamente_

 _помедитировать. (Meditando)- mi cerebro me jugó una mala pasada, sin embargo lo dije en un tono de voz bajo, ruego porque Yuri no haya detectado mi idioma natal_

 _¿Cómo dices?- preguntó algo desconcertado-_

 _-No, nada, solo necesitaba estar solo.-_

 _\- ¿Te sientes mal? Si quieres me voy-_

 _\- ¡No!.. Digo, vamos juntos, estoy bien-_

Continuará…


	24. Capítulo 23

Capítulo 23

 **Después de lo acontecido, volvimos al campamento. Yuri no mencionó nada sobre lo sucedido, cosa que me extrañó de sobremanera. En vez de eso, parecía algo distraído. Su mirada parecía perdida en un mar de pensamientos. Temí que estuviera sospechando sobre mi situación en este ejército.**

 **Era algo tarde, así que nos dirigimos a nuestras tiendas en silencio. Silencio que mi querido soldado interrumpió con una particular pregunta.**

 _-Viktor, ¿Cuál es tu comida favorita?-_

 _-Pues…_

 **No sabía qué decir…desde que sucedió, las comidas no tenían sabor para mí.**

 _-¿Cuál es tu comida favorita, Yuri?-_

 _-No me respondas a una pregunta con otra pregunta- refunfuño algo molesto_

" _Se veía tan lindo"_

 _\- Te confesaré algo, como por inercia, porque debo hacerlo, no disfruto ni odio la comida, simplemente como- respondí algo serio- Así que dime, ¿cuál es tu comida favorita?-_

 _-¡El katsudon!- exclamó con ojos brillantes y esperanzados- ¡Me encanta! Mi madre siempre lo prepara en…-su ánimo decayó repentinamente, bajo la mirada tocando con la yema de sus dedos la cadena que nunca soltaba-…en casa…-_

" _No quería hacer que se sintiera mal"_

 _\- Bueno, desde ahora…- tomé suavemente las mejillas del soldado japonés haciendo que sus orbes cafés se fijaran en mi nuevamente- el katsudon también es mi platillo favorito-_

 **Me correspondió con una dulce sonrisa.**

 _¡Qué alegría!-_

 **Sin decir más me rodeo con sus brazos. Su acción me sorprendió, Yuri no era tan cariñoso. Por unos segundos no le correspondí, pero al caer en cuenta de lo que me estaba perdiendo, le seguí el juego.**

 **Luego de eso, se fue corriendo muy alegre- casi saltando de hecho-. Quizás qué pasaba por su cabeza.**

 **20 de Diciembre, 1958.**

 **Para variar, me sigo preocupando por la respuesta del ejército. Además, Yuri sigue actuando raro, el otro día lo sorprendí midiéndome el cuello.**

 _-Yuri, ¿Qué haces con esa cuerda? ¿Acaso me piensas ahorcar?- pregunté riendo-_

 _\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡NO! Definitivamente no-_

 _\- ¿Entonces qué hacías, pequeño cerdito?- dije revolviendo su cabello_

 _\- Q-quería…- respondió algo avergonzado- espera, ¡¿cómo que "pequeño cerdito"?!- me reclamó_

 **Además, creo que descubrí algo nuevo, a Yuri no le gustaba que le dijera cerdito. ¡Qué extraño! Era un apodo muy tierno.**

-¡¿A quién le gustaría que lo llamaran cerdo?!- pensé para mí mismo- teniente estúpido.

 **Bueno, ya lo convenceré…**

 **22 de Diciembre, 1958.**

 **Mis compañeros siguen con sus preguntas raras. Pichit me preguntó por mi trago favorito.**

 _-Anda, Viktor- hablaba el de piel morena insistentemente- dime, ¿qué te gusta tomar?-_

 _\- Pichit, soy abstemio. ¿Acaso no lo entiendes?-_

 _-No me importa tu religión, anda diiiiiime- respondió con las manos en la espalda y con una amplia sonrisa_

 **Al parecer no había entendido el significado de la palabra abstemio.**

-Ni yo tampoco- comenté en voz alta -¡Abueloooooo!

-¡¿Quéeeeeeee?!-

-¡¿Tenemos diccionario en la casaaaaaaaa?!-

-¡Creo que está afirmando la pata de la mesa de la cocinaaaaa!-

-¡Graciaaas!-

Con razón nunca entiendo nada en los libros antiguos, ¿por qué no usa los libros genéricos de romance juvenil para afirmar las patas?

No me quedó más remedio que ir a la cocina.

-Luego me lo devuelves, si no, la comida se caerá al piso- dijo mi abuelo, que en ese momento preparaba la masa de un pirozhkis.

\- Oh- me acerqué presuroso- ¿de qué son?

-Los rellenaré con cerdo rebozado-

La imagen fabricada en mi mente en ese momento fue extraña. Vi a un pequeño soldado Katsuki dentro de un delicioso pirozhki. Pero lo que más me extrañó, fue que se hizo agua a la boca al pensar en ello.

Tratando de sacar esa idea de mi mente, corrí a mi cuarto con el diccionario en mano para revisar la dichosa palabra.

-Haber- dije en voz alta- aquí está, "Abstemio: Que nunca toma bebidas alcohólicas"

Era eso, por un momento pensé que el teniente Nikiforov era parte de una secta. Aclarado el asunto, continué con mi lectura

 **Al parecer no había entendido el significado de la palabra abstemio.**

 _Mira- posicioné una mano en su hombro y lo miré fijamente a los ojos-consigue un diccionario y luego hablamos- hice ademán de irme._

 **¿Por qué querrá saber mi trago favorito?**

 **24 de Diciembre, 1958.**

 **Pensé que solo mis compañeros actuaban de forma particular. Gran error. La enfermera también se comportaba extraño.**

 _-¡Hey, soldado Le Blanc!-_

 _-Dígame-_

 _No me trates de usted, que somos casi de la misma edad- sonrió y guiñándome un ojo continuó- Llámame Yuko, claro, si hay oficiales mayores debes hablarme formalmente_

 _-Entendido- respondí saludando como soldado llevando mi mano hacia mi frente- pero entonces llámame Viktor, Yuko- finalicé mi dialogo guiñando mi ojo-_

 _-Convenido- rió- entonces, Viktor, me gustaría hacerte una pregunta, ¿Aguantas tragos fuertes?_

 _\- ¿Eh? – ¿acaso quería era un tema para iniciar una conversación?-Pues la verdad, no tomo tragos fuertes ahora. Pero tengo bastante aguante por mi país de origen-_

 _-¡Oh, qué bien!-_

 _-¿A qué viene esa pregunta?- pregunté algo confundido-_

 _-Exámenes de rutina, nada importante. Bueno, me voy, adiós- volteo para irse_

 _-Espera- se detuvo- ¿no me preguntaras nada más?-_

 _No, solo eso necesitaba -me dedico una sonrisa- Adiós- siguió avanzando sin verme y se despedía con moviendo la mano de un lado a otro-_

 _Continuará…_

 **Nota:**

 **Disculpen por la tardanza, tuvimos una semana atareada y no pudimos subir capítulo, además la beta se accidentó ayer y no quise obligarla a revisar el capítulo. Ahora que tenemos una semana un poco más "relajada", adelantaremos trabajo para no retrasarnos :3**


	25. Capítulo 24

Capítulo 24

 **26 de Diciembre, 1958.**

 **Estoy escribiendo esto muy temprano, la inquietud de mi cuerpo no me permite dormir.**

 **En fin, ayer todos se comportaron muy extraño, fue el clímax de lo que se vino avecinando toda la semana. En especial el soldado Katsuki, el cual, me estuvo evitando durante la jornada.**

 _-¡Hola, Yuri!, ¿desayunamos juntos?-_

 _-¡No, gracias, ya desayuné!-_

 _-¿Tan temprano?-_

 _-¡Sí!, con permiso- salió presuroso_

 **Y esto no solo ocurrió en el desayuno.**

 _\- Yuri, ¿me acompañas a…?-_

 _\- Lo siento- me interrumpió- estoy ocupado- salió con mayor velocidad que la vez anterior-_

 **Así nos llevamos todo el día. Entre acercamiento y huida. Ya me empezaba a sentir mal, pensé que me diría algo especial por mi cumpleaños. A pesar de haber perdido la ilusión de celebrar dicha fecha hace tiempo, Yuri…me había devuelto esa ilusión. Quería tenerlo a mi lado el mayor tiempo posible, aunque fuera solo por ese día, aunque fuera solo…por esa noche.**

 **Al caer la tarde me encontraba desanimado y cabizbajo, pero el grito de un amigo, me hizo levantar la cabeza.**

 _\- ¡Viktor! ¡Viktor! ¡Ven rápido!- dijo el Pichit con tono alarmante_

 _-¿Qué sucede?- se veía muy agitado_

 _-¡Yuri! ¡Es Yuri! ¡Está en la enfermería, tienes que venir!-_

 **No entendía la situación, Yuri ¿enfermo?, esa sería la razón por la que me evitó todo el día. Talvéz, impidió ese tan anhelado encuentro para ocultar que se sentía mal, y así, no preocuparme.**

\- O quizás se dio cuenta de tus intenciones de que lo querías solo para él- comenté.

 **Maquinaba estas teorías en mi mente, mientras el sol terminaba por ocultarse. Corría junto con mi compañero, hasta que este se detuvo frente a la tienda.**

 _-Vamos, entra tu primero- me dijo seriamente-_

 _\- Si-_

 **Entré y…**

 _-¡SORPRESA!-dijeron varias personas casi al unísono_

 _-¿Ah?- estaba claramente desconcertado-_

 **No lo podía creer.**

 _-Feliz cumpleaños, Viktor- dijo Yuri con una gran risa y me regalo un abrazo-_

 **Definitivamente no entendía la situación. Sin embargo, me aferré a mi querido soldado, para luego separarme bruscamente.**

 _-¡Yuri!- dije agarrándolo fuertemente de los brazos -¿Estás bien? ¿No te duele?-_

 _-¿Qué cosa?-_

 **Le hice un examen físico completo. Comencé por tomarle la temperatura con mi mano, no tenía fiebre. Luego recorrí su anatomía palpándolo con mis manos.**

 _\- ¡Viktor!- hablaba entre risas- ¡Me…haces…c-cosquillas!-_

 **Al ver su boca sonreír, decidí observarla, e introduje mi dedo estirándole las mejillas por dentro. Quizás alguna muela era la causante de su dolor.**

 _\- ictor, jueltame , ¿qué e aja?- mis dedos en su boca le impedía hablar claro-_

 **El resto de compañeros veía extrañado la escena, pero eso no significaba que no hubieran risas de por medio.**

 _-No te veo nada de mal, Yuri- concluí-_

 _\- Por supuesto que no- ya lo había soltado- ¿por qué estaría mal?-_

 _\- Es que Pichit…-_

 _-Pichit- habló Yuri- ¿Qué le dijiste?-_

 _-Tenía que traerlo rápido- dijo con una gran sonrisa y con una mano detrás de su nuca- ¡Culpable!-_

 _Bueno, bueno, eso ya no importa- agregó Yuko- lo importante es que el cumpleañero ya está con nosotros_

 **La preocupación no me había dejado percatarme que había varios de mis compañeros en la tienda, además de lo ya mencionados (Yuko y Pichit). Miré a mí alrededor, estaban Emil y Chris, un soldado con el cual había cruzado tan sólo unas palabras, pero me caía bien.**

Al parecer esto se iba a poner interesante, varios amigos del teniente reunidos en la enfermería.

 _\- Perdón por haberme colado- dijo sonriente- necesitaba ver esto-_

 _\- ¡No hay problema, entre más gente mejor!- agregó Pichit sonriendo y poniendo su brazo derecho alrededor de Chris en señal de amistad.-_

 _\- Si- aclaró el soldado Katsuki con cara de preocupación- pero recuerda que no podemos hacer mucho escándalo-_

 _\- Si, si, no seas aguafiestas- dijo Pichit tan alegre como siempre- nos portaremos bien, ¿El cumpleañero quiere algo de beber?, trajimos algo de contrabando- anunció guiñándome un ojo.-_

 _-Bueno, bueno, pero primero coman algo, para que no se emborrachen tan rápido- Propuso Yuko con un tono algo despreocupado_

 _\- ¿Nos estás dando permiso de emborracharnos?- la interpretación de Emil era acertada-_

 _\- Solo contrólense- la expresión de Yuko se veía seria- además- la seriedad se fue- tengo un remedio muy bueno para la cruda- finalizó con una sonrisa algo maliciosa-_

 _-En fin, Viktor, ¿por qué no pruebas el katsudon?- sugirió la enfermera-_

 **Obedecí, nunca había probado este platillo, el katsudon era delicioso.**

 _-Yuko… ¿tú lo preparaste?-pregunté_

 **La enfermera respondió a mi pregunta negando con la cabeza, entonces pensé: si no fue ella, ¿quién habrá preparado ese delicioso plato? Fue entonces que al ver mi rostro de duda, la misma digirió la mirada hacia Yuri.**

 **Me sonreía dulcemente, aunque un poco avergonzado. Me aproximé a él, uní nuestras manos y sonriendo le pregunté.**

 _-¿Así que usted soldado Katsuki…?-_

 _\- S-sí, ¿le gustó?-_

 _\- Me encantó-_

 _-Oigan, que no se supone que esto era una fiesta- agregó Chris- pues comencémosla-_

\- _No creo que deban empezarla_ -

 **La voz grave e imponente interrumpió el ambiente, e hizo a que más de alguno le corriera una gota de sudor frío por la frente.**

 _-T-teniente…-_

 _Continuará…_


	26. Capítulo 25

Capítulo 25

 **La voz grave e imponente interrumpió el ambiente, e hizo que a más de alguno le corriera una gota de sudor frío por la frente.**

 _-T-teniente…-_

 _-No creo que deban empezarla sin mí- dijo riendo y sacando una botella de entre sus ropas- traje el mejor sake de Japón para celebrar-_

 **No pensé que el Teniente Nishigori fuese unírsenos al festejo.**

 _\- Gracias, teniente- dijo Yuko con una sonrisa coqueta- deme la botella, la acomodaré por aquí-_

 _-Si, muchas gracias, enfermera-_

 **Al parecer no era un teniente muy políticamente correcto y pensar que somos del mismo rango.**

 _\- Bien, veamos, ¿Quién es el cumpleañero?-_

 _\- Yo, señor-respondí_

 _\- Pero que seriedad, vamos relájate un poco- dijo revolviendo mi cabello-_

 _-Jejeje, si-_

 **No estaba muy convencido de su presencia, pero no me molestaba. Estaba más preocupado de moderarme con la bebida, ya que mi lengua podría soltar cosas que no debía.**

 **Después de eso, Emil prendió una radio que apenas sintonizaba dos señales, por suerte una de ellas tenía música muy alegre. Dado el ambiente nos pusimos a bailar.**

 **Pichit fue el primero en "caer", se encontraba algo mareado y con respuestas lentas, pero tranquilo, conversando muy amenamente con Yuko y el teniente, a los cuales la bebida no les afectaba mucho, supongo que alguien debía guardar el control y la compostura.**

 **A la mitad del festejo Chris comenzó a bailar semi desnudo con el fierro donde se pone el suero. Aunque ahora que lo pienso detenidamente, hablaba muy lucidamente para estar alcoholizado, en fin, creo que su personalidad era así.**

-Tremenda personalidad para bailar el caño en un fierro para el suero, además de hacerlo en estado de guerra y con un Teniente poco serio presente- comenté en voz alta.

 **Emil no se quedaban atrás, comenzó a bailar frenéticamente, al parecer tener tenía mucha energía. En un momento me sacó a bailar a mí, y al no poder seguirle el paso, casi nos caemos.**

Los soldados se relajaban demasiado, a pesar de tener peligro de muerte en cualquier momento.

 **En cuanto a Yuri…me miraba de manera extraña mientras bebía, tal parece no le agradó mucho que Emil me sacara a bailar antes que él, temía que todavía le quedarán resentimientos hacía el soldado Nekola por lo sucedido.**

 _¡Hey Viktor!- exclamó Yuri- ¿Quieres ver cómo baila un verdadero soldado?_

 **En un segundo Yuri tomó esa pequeña tienda como una pista de baile. Se quitó la chaqueta. Sus movimientos eran ágiles, de un ritmo era inigualable, tal como si él desprendiera la música de su cuerpo, creando la ilusión de que si detenía sus movimientos, la música desaparecería junto con ellos.**

 **No pude apartar la mirada, estaba…, no, todos estábamos muy impresionados viéndolo bailar. Al parecer, nadie conocía esta faceta del soldado Katsuki. Me sentía algo celoso de no ser el único en conocerla, no quería que nadie más disfrutara ese momento a parte de mí.**

-Más encima saliste celoso y egoísta- comenté-

Aunque, sinceramente, a mí también me sorprendía ese comportamiento. Ojalá en ese tiempo hubieran existido los celulares y las redes sociales, todavía tendríamos registro de esa "escenita".

 _\- ¡Chris!- interrumpió su baile- préstame ese vara de metal-_

 _-Todo suyo soldado Katsuki, ya me estaba cansando-_

 **Sus movimientos suaves y delicados se hacían cada vez más osados. Comenzó a tomar el fierro como si viniera con él de fábrica. Todos estábamos asombrados, nadie lo detenía, nadie hacia algo por sacarlo de este trance, sería un horror interrumpir tan entretenido arte que realizaba al aferrarse con sus piernas alrededor de la varilla de metal, como subía, como bajaba, es una suerte que no haya perdido el equilibrio.**

-Era oficial, el teniente infiltrado había terminado por corromper al dulce cerdo de Yuri.

 **Un cosquilleo extraño recorría mi cuerpo y al parecer el de Yuko también, ya que un hilo de sangre, bueno, más bien un río de sangre brotaba de su nariz. Cosa que la obligó a salir de la tienda acompañada del teniente.**

 **Me percaté de esto mucho después, ya que los movimientos de mi cerdito me atrapaban cada vez más.**

 **Hasta que sucedió lo que más esperaba, Yuri me invitó acompañar su danza. Primero implícitamente, a través de su mirada insistente y penetrante hacia mi persona. Luego, llamándome con sus manos, moviendo su dedo índice hacia sí mismo.**

 **Por supuesto que no me iba a negar a tan maravillosa petición.**

 **Me ofreció su mano para alejarse de la molesta vara de metal que se irrumpía entre nosotros. Sucedido esto, bailamos juntos. Su cuerpo fluía de manera libre y coordinada. Sin embargo, yo no me quedaba atrás, le seguía el paso. No era tan desenfrenado como el soldado Nekola, al contrario, era como si cada uno de sus pasos los tuviera calculados para atraerme hacia él.**

 **Nuestros cuerpos se apegaban y desapegaban, sucedía lo mismo con nuestras manos. Lo único que nunca separamos fueron nuestras miradas. Siempre entrelazadas. Hubo momentos en los que ni siquiera me concentraba en seguir el ritmo de la música y me dejaba perder en esos hermosos orbes de chocolate.**

-¡Ja!, seguramente esperabas la oportunidad para hacerle algo más al cerdito-comenté- y tu pasándolo de maravilla, pervertido.-

 **En cuanto acaba una melodía, tomábamos un tiempo para respirar y seguíamos. Al poco rato, el calor se apodero de nuestros cuerpos. Por mi parte, solo me desprendí de mi chaqueta, en cambio Yuri quedó solo en interiores y camiseta. También dejó de lado sus lentes, empañados por el sudor y la agitación. Para finalizar hecho su cabello hacía atrás, ya que su flequillo estaba pegado a su frente por la transpiración**.

 **Así continuamos por un buen rato, hasta que mi cuerpo cedió, ahora entiendo lo de "bailar hasta caer".**

 _S-soldado- dije con la respiración agitada, desde el suelo- ¿Acaso usted nunca se cansa?_

 **Se posicionó en cuclillas para quedar a mi altura.**

 _Nunca- respondió con una mirada sugerente pero serena, esbozando una sonrisa seductora y algo traviesa_

 **La expresión de mi querido soldado hizo que mi rostro se tornara carmesí. No era factible para mí que el chico tierno y vergonzoso, que solo con observarlo o decirle alguna palabra linda tartamudeara, pudiera tener una mirada, un rostro y unos movimientos tan provocadores y coquetos.**

 _-¿Te ayudo a levantarte?- preguntó estirando su mano-_

 _-Gracias- sonreí y recibí su ayuda-_

 **Me jaló fuertemente, perdimos un poco el equilibrio- buena suerte para mi cerdito que no caí sobre él- en consecuencia se aferró a mí para evitar marcar territorio en el suelo.**

 _-Viktor- dijo mirándome con sus ojos entrecerrados y con voz adormilada- ¿Cuántos años cumples?-_

 _-28, ¿por qué lo preguntas cerdito?- respondí_

 _-Porque… ¡Oye, no me digas "cerdo"- cada vez se notaba más su estado etílico, ya que iba arrastrando cada vez más sus palabras- ¿Dijiste, 28?-_

 _-Sí- respondí amablemente-_

 _-Con razón-_

 _-¿Con razón?-_

 _\- Con razón te estas quedado pelón, mira esas entradas- a estas palabras le sumó su mano recorriendo mi frente hasta llegar al inicio de mi cabello- Es eso o te está creciendo la frente-_

 **Colapsé unos segundos. ¿De verdad estaba tan viejo como para que mi pelo se cayera? Y ¿hasta para que Yuri lo notara? Después de reincorporarme a un estado más tranquilo, continué con mi respuesta.**

 _-Puede que un poco de ambos-sonreí-_

 **No podía enojarme con él. Seguía siendo mi querido Soldado, mi querido Yuri.**

 _-Oye Viktor- dijo el de ojos cafés-_

 _\- ¿Sí?-_

 _-¿Hasta dónde se lavan la cara los calvos?- preguntó arrugando la nariz_

 _Reí- No lo sé, aun no estoy tan calvo- y pregunté dulcemente- ¿No quieres ir a dormir? Es tarde_

 _\- Si, pero yo pido la cama contigo- respondió haciendo puchero y abrazándome más fuerte- no quiero que estés muy cerca de Emil- agregó mirando al aludido con el ceño fruncido_

 _\- Nosotros mejor nos vamos, buenas noches- dijo Emil- Vamos Pichit, despierta-_

 _\- Mmmh- se quejó el tailandés- 5 minutos más mamá-_

 **Chris tomó a Pichit y se lo llevó a cuestas. Emil apagó el radio y se fue tras ellos.**

 _-Por cierto-dijo Emil antes de salir- Yuko dijo que podían dormir aquí, siempre y cuando ordenaran temprano en la mañana-_

 **Yuko y el teniente ya habían salido hace un tiempo, creo que estaban más conscientes de que queríamos estar solos.**

 _\- Gracias por avisar, Buenas noches- respondí_

 **Me sentía aliviado, no tendría que llevar a Yuri a cuestas a su tienda.**

 _-Viktor, llévame a una cama, tengo sueño-_

 _\- Por supuesto mi ángel ebrio- finalicé mis palabras con un tierno beso en su frente-_

 _Continuará…_

 **Nota:**

 **Espero hayan disfrutado capítulo, tanto como la beta y yo escribiéndolo xD**


	27. Capítulo 26

Capítulo 26

 **Tomé a Yuri entre mis brazos, cargándolo como una doncella ebria, muy ebria, hasta una de las camillas. Él, por su parte, rodeo sus brazos en mi cuello, formando una atadura, el problema fue que no quería deshacer dicha atadura.**

 _-Yuri, suéltame, vamos- dije con una dulce sonrisa-_

 _-No quiero que Viktor se vaya- respondió haciendo puchero-_

 _-No me iré-_

 _-No me pienso arriesgar- dicho esto me jaló hacia su cuerpo bruscamente-_

 **Quede sobre Yuri, en una posición comprometedora. Nunca esperé que con un poco de alcohol se convirtiera en alguien tan atrevido, que fuera capaz de tomarme de esa manera.**

-Claro, échale la culpa al alcohol ahora- dije como si fuera a escuchar mi opinión-

 **Al estar tan cerca, no pude evitar mirarlo a los ojos. Observe sus labios con deseo, pero me contuve. Me reacomode en esa pequeña camita y lo dejé dormir abrazado a mí. Con su rostro sobre mi pecho.**

 _-Viktor-_

 _-¿Umh?-_

 _-Yuri quiere decirte que eres muy cómodo para dormir y que duermas con él todas las noches-_

 _-Está bien- dije haciéndole falsas ilusiones, no creo que lo recordará al día siguiente-_

" _Dicho esto, cerró su mirada y se durmió profundamente"._

 **Desperté muy temprano en la mañana. A pesar de haber bebido, tenía conciencia de que no nos podían encontrar juntos en la enfermería y menos en estas condiciones. Me zafé lenta y calmadamente de Yuri. Comencé a ordenar los vestigios de la alocada noche anterior, acomodé todo en una bolsa, luego, traté de despertar a Yuri dándole un tierno beso en la frente.**

 _-Yuri- dije hablando en voz baja- despierta, tienes que arreglarte, aún estamos en guerra- lamentablemente-_

 _-Umh…-se quejó- 5 minutos más mamá- y se volteó como un gatito-_

 **Tuve que molestarlo varias veces para que se levantara, cuando estuve seguro de que se iría a arreglar, salí.**

 **Aún no era la hora de inicio del desayuno me fui a meditar lejos y escribir este diario. Fue una noche maravillosa. Hace tiempo que no me sentía tan bien….**

-Me alegro por usted teniente- comenté, por fin lograba alegrar su alma, después de haber pasado por tanto…-

 **La melancolía se alejaba como una vieja amiga y la alegría era mi nueva compañera.**

 **Sentía revivir mi alma al recordar todo aquello. Ver a todos tan alegres y preocupados por mi…era una sensación que me confortaba.**

 **Luego reía, reía al darme cuenta de lo estúpido que fui, por no percatarme todo lo que hacía mis compañeros a mis espaldas.**

 **Reía al recordar lo mal que me sentí al creer que Yuri me había olvidado.**

 **Reía al recordar la felicidad pérdida en mares de sufrimiento y a un pequeño, pero valiente soldado y su aguerrida tropa, que fue en mi rescate.**

-¡Yurachtka!-

-¿AH?- ¿por qué mi abuelo se la pasará gritándome?

-¡Trae el diccionario!- ordenó con voz presurosa- ¡Se está cayendo la mesa!

-¡Voy!-

Fui corriendo hacia la cocina con el libro en mano. Pude comprobar que mi abuelo estaba exagerando, la mesa estaba perfectamente.

-Abuelo, la mesa no sé está cayendo…-reclamé haciendo puchero mientras él ponía en el horno sus recién amasados pirozhkis.

-Mejor prevenir que lamentar, hijo- dijo terminando de entrar la bandeja al horno y secándose el sudor de la frente con su antebrazo, se veía cansado.

Mientras, seguí sus órdenes y devolví el diccionario a "su lugar". Bueno, por lo menos si lo volvía a necesitar sabría dónde buscarlo.

-¿Estás seguro de que no necesitas ayuda?- pregunté, conociendo la respuesta.

-No te preocupes- respondió- este viejo aún tiene fuerzas- dijo estirando su espalda…más de la cuenta- ¡Ay, ay, ay!-

-¡Abuelo!- exclamé acercándome a él para socorrerlo.

Lo ayude a sentarse, su espalda ya no estaba en condiciones para hacer movimientos tan bruscos.

-Abuelo, ¿por qué no dejas de hacer esto?-

-Porque me gusta-

-Pero estás demasiado viejo-

-No te pases- dijo frunciendo el ceño- estoy viejo pero no tanto, además- agregó- seguiré haciendo esto porque puedo, hasta que me muera.

-No digas eso.

-¿Por qué?

-Nunca quiero que mueras- respondí haciendo un puchero y abrazándolo fuertemente.

-Es inevitable- dijo correspondiendo mi abrazo.

-Pero no quiero-

-Entonces aprovéchame mientras puedas ¿sí?

-hm- asentí con mi cabeza y lo abracé con más fuerza, no quería que la muerte lo alcanzara.

-Así que tendrás que seguir aguantando a este pobre viejo- agregó separándose y mirándome a los ojos- voy a seguir hasta que no pueda más. Ese es el espíritu de un buen soldado.

Intentaba comprender lo que me explicaba, pero ¿cómo podía relacionar el cocinar pirozhkis con ser un buen soldado? Al parecer, notó mi rostro de duda y continúo.

-Mis compañeros, aun mal heridos de gravedad, muchos con los huesos de fuera y completamente ensangrentados…

-Abuelo, no es necesario que expliques con tanto detalle- lo interrumpí algo asqueado.

-Es necesario, ahora cállate y escúchame- dijo seriamente- Siguieron luchando, a pesar de su condición, y no solo eso, ayudando a compañeros que se encontraban mucho peor que ellos mismos…La fuerza y el coraje de un buen soldado es inigualable, por eso te digo, si mis compañeros no se detuvieron estando así, ¿yo podría dejar de cocinar pirohskis solo porque me duele un poco la espalda?-

No tenía una respuesta clara, solo estaba seguro de una cosa.

-Te quiero, Abuelito.

Lo abracé nuevamente y fui a mi habitación. Recorría los angostos pasillos y subía por los viejos escalones a paso lento y reflexivo. Sin embargo, con cada pisada, mi tranquilidad disminuía y mi mente se llenaba de ansiedad por continuar leyendo los sentimientos del teniente Nikiforov.

… **Al escribir esto noté que unas gotas caían en la hoja y mi visión se tornaba borrosa…las lágrimas caían junto con las risas, no sabía lo que me pasaba. En ese momento descubrí que cuando la felicidad no se contiene en el alma, a veces, se desborda en lágrimas.**

 **Me sentí tonto en ese momento. ¿Un teniente ruso llorando de emoción? Y me sentí más estúpido al pensar que la razón de esa emoción, fueron solo algunas horas de atención de parte de mis compañeros y en especial de…**

-Del soldado Katsuki, ya lo sé, teniente sentimental, me harás llorar-

 **Él dio un vuelco a mi vida. Me hizo mirar con otros ojos el pasado. Disfrutar el presente y esperar con ansias el futuro, ya no por la muerte, si no por el deseo del fin de encontrarnos al final de esta cruel guerra…**

 _Continuará…_

 _ **Nota:**_

 _ **Ya estoy preparando el próximo capítulo pero se me ocurrió agregarle más cosas y volver a redactarlo. Sí, justamente la semana en que tengo más trabajos por hacer, se me ocurre "mejorar" el capítulo ToT. Por eso puede que lo suba el viernes o el sábado en vez del miércoles, en "compensación" el capítulo será más largo de lo que normalmente subo, espero no aburrir.**_

 _ **P.D.: Estoy tanto estrés encima que se me había olvidado actualizar xD**_


	28. Capítulo 27 (Parte I)

**26 de diciembre, 1958.**

 **Un estampido resonó en el campamento antes de que la tinta pudiera secarse de las páginas. Las señales de alarma comenzaron. Todos corrían de un lado a otro, todos excepto yo, ya que aún me encontraba absorto en mis pensamientos, sin embargo un estallido hizo que mi consciencia regresara. Me levanté presuroso, guardando torpemente el diario entre mis ropas.**

 **El ejército ruso se encontraba en las cercanías del campamento.**

 **Nos ordenaron ponernos en posición, improvisadamente y a grito limpio, explicaron que nuestro objetivo –o más bien de los soldados japoneses- era que no se acercaran al campamento, ya que se ocultaba información relevante y armas importantes. Los soldados ganarían tiempo, antes de dar la orden de retirada y, así, movilizarnos a otro campamento. Aclarado esto, nos dispersamos.**

 **Me encontraba agitado y mis pensamientos viajaban a mil por hora, recuerdos que revivían muchas situaciones, imágenes mezcladas con sentimientos de miedo y desesperación. A pesar de ello, pude reprimirlos para enfocarme en una sola cosa: encontrar a Yuri. Él no estaba en las mismas filas que yo cuando nos explicaron la situación.**

 **Si quería encontrarlo y no perderlo, no tenía más opción que seguir al ejército japonés. Sin embargo, Popovich me quería retener…**

 _-¡Hey! ¿Qué haces? La misión terminó, nos esperan-me tomó de la chaqueta cuando me echaba la escopeta al hombro_

 _-Cumpliré mi deber hasta el final-_

 _-¿Deber? Todo terminó, ya cumpliste con lo que debías-_

 _-Aun no- dije firmemente-_

 **Cruzamos miradas de manera intensa y esos milisegundos de contacto visual se hicieron horas, sin embargo, no fueron en vano, sus ojos comenzaron a brillaron con tan solo ese acto y algunas palabras, comprendió la situación…mi situación…mi verdadera lucha.**

 _-Entiendo…-dijo asintiendo con la cabeza con seriedad, pero a la vez esbozando una leve sonrisa- el teniente Viktor Nikiforov ha desaparecido en servicio- dicho esto, se retiró-_

 **Llegué al campo de fuego, "nuestro bando" llevaba las de perder, eran muy pocos los tanques preparados para el combate y el "enemigo" nos superaba en número y armamento. A pesar de ello todavía había unos valientes…o idiotas que se enfrentaban sin pensarlo, con solo unas cuantas granadas, obedeciendo como ovejas la orden de los superiores.**

 **Fuego, humo, estadillos, gritos ásperos y agudos…una locura, algo surrealista, donde cualquier persona "normal" estaría perdido y sin saber qué hacer, pero los verdaderos soldados medían a la perfección cada detalle. Ellos corrían con gran expertis, esquivando hábilmente minas y balas. Entre tanto humo, lograba atisbar la frialdad en la mirada de aquellos valientes, ya habían visto demasiado como para sorprenderse con esta batalla, sabían que era una de tantas, aunque bien podría ser la última.**

 **Al llegar salté hacia una trinchera y cargué mi arma con rápide tal como el soldado Katsuki me había enseñado. Ya preparado aspiré el aire contaminado por la pólvora, grité impetuoso, sacando todas las dudas que podían quedarme y salí de mi escondite.**

 **Me moví con agilidad entre la muerte, esta vez, no me dejaría alcanzar.**

 **Finalmente, logré dar con el soldado de cabellos negros…**

 _-¡YURI!- grité con todas mis fuerzas-_

 **…de pie, en medio de la lluvia de balas y con la guardia baja. Me moví sin pensar. Mi cuerpo se abalanzó contra el suyo. Caímos.**

 _-¡¿Qué haces?!- dije furioso- ¡toma tu arma! ¡pelea!- mi teniente interior había salido a flote-_

 _-Pichit…-su voz se oía pérdida- ¡PICHIT! ¡Tengo que salvarlo!-_

 **Salió corriendo en busca del moreno, que se encontraba a unos cuantos metros de nosotros, postrado en la tierra y herido. Lo tomó entre sus brazos como pudo (no sé de dónde sacaba tanta fuerza). Yo, por supuesto, no me quedé observando, fui detrás de ambos cuidando la retaguardia. Todo esto ocurrió en una fracción de segundo.**

 **Posteriormente, nos resguardamos en una trinchera cercana. Mientras Yuri se ocupaba de Pichit, yo disparaba al nuevo enemigo para defendernos.**

 _-¡PICHIT!- gritó Yuri desesperado- ¡REACCIONA!-_

 _-Y-yuri- dijo el moreno abriendo los ojos, con la voz entrecortada y con una expresión de sufrimiento- d-duele…_

 _-Tranquilo, estarás bien…-dijo Yuri consolándolo-_

 **El soldado Katsuki rasgó su propia camiseta y comenzó a hacer vendajes improvisados con el fin de frenar las heridas. Por supuesto seguí cubriéndonos, cada vez que me agachaba para recargar mi arma, la cara de desesperación de Yuri aumentaba, no podía consolarlo, lo que me provocó aún más impotencia.**

 _"Mierda"- pensé apretando los dientes- ¿cuándo darán la orden de retirada?-_

 **Pasamos varios minutos así, aunque para Yuri debieron haber sido horas. En ese tiempo, Pichit quedó inconsciente y era obvio el chico tenía heridas en todo el cuerpo y estaba bañado en sangre, tanto así que ni siquiera se podía distinguir de dónde provenía.**

 **Finalmente, dieron la orden. Huimos raudos del lugar, Yuri llevaba a Pichit a cuestas, negándose a recibir mi ayuda, sin embargo no la necesitaba.**

 **Pude percatarme que varios de mis compañeros estaban en el suelo, muchos gritaban del dolor, otros ni siquiera podían emitir sonido. Casi nadie de los que corría se atrevía a mirarlos ni siquiera a detenerse para socorrerlos y los que lo hacían, eran alcanzados por alguna bala o granada. Despojándonos poco a poco de nuestra humanidad y guiándonos por nuestro instinto de supervivencia, seguimos avanzando hasta llegar los camiones, ya alejados de masacre, que nos llevarían hasta el campamento más cercano y seguro.**

 **El viaje fue duro, Yuri se veía muy "calmado", con la mirada fija en el suelo del transporte, pero yo sabía que no estaba bien, su amigo estaba muriéndose, y no podía verlo, ya que viajaba en un camión especial que transportaba a los heridos.**

 _-Tranquilo, estará bien…-dije rodeando su cuello con mi brazo y asiéndolo a mi pecho, él solo asintió esperanzado- él es fuerte_

 **Consolaba a Yuri, esperando de todo corazón que no les estuviera dando falsas esperanzas con respecto a su amigo, el panorama no se veía alentador, pero no sacaba nada con preocuparlo más.**

 _Continuará..._


	29. Capítulo 27 (Parte II)

p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; margin: 0cm 28.3pt 10.0pt 1.0cm;"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span lang="ES"El nuevo lugar se asentamiento se encontraba a unas horas de distancia y oculto en un punto estratégico cercano a las montañas, donde no sería hallado con facilidad./span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; margin: 0cm 28.3pt 10.0pt 1.0cm;"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span lang="ES"Al bajar del camión, Yuri no quería esperar para ver a su amigo como era obvio, no obstante, teníamos que ayudar a "reinstalarnos", ya que para nuestra suerte no estábamos heridos de gravedad, por ello debíamos trabajar en arreglar todo mientras el equipo médico se encargara de poner a salvo lo más pronto posible a los reclutas heridos./span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; margin: 0cm 28.3pt 10.0pt 1.0cm;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span lang="ES"-Yuri, céntrate- lo obligaba a mirarme a los ojos- no podemos ir ahora, debemos ser útiles y ayudar en lo que podamos/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; margin: 0cm 28.3pt 10.0pt 1.0cm;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span lang="ES"-Sí pero…-/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; margin: 0cm 28.3pt 10.0pt 1.0cm;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span lang="ES"-Es probable que no lo podamos ver hasta mañana, así que no sacas nada con ir corriendo a verlo/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; margin: 0cm 28.3pt 10.0pt 1.0cm;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span lang="ES"-Esta bien- agregó resignado y con voz seria- comencemos/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; margin: 0cm 28.3pt 10.0pt 1.0cm;"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span lang="ES"Junto con otros pocos soldados comenzamos a arreglar todo, poco a poco nos fuimos encontrando con nuestros amigos, fue una suerte que estuvieran bien y un alivio para Yuri quien reducía su ansiedad con solo verlos, aunque no tuvieran muy buena cara, pero nadie la tendría después de la tremenda escena que vivimos./span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; margin: 0cm 28.3pt 10.0pt 1.0cm;"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span lang="ES"Así, se hizo de noche, y entre todos preparamos comida para los heridos y para nosotros mismos, Yuri comió tres platos sin darse cuenta, tuve que detenerlo cuando se servía el 4to plato para recordarle que otros aún no comían./span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; margin: 0cm 28.3pt 10.0pt 1.0cm;"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span lang="ES"Dormimos al intemperie, ahora Yuri está recostado junto a mí, quizás simulando estar dormido para no "preocuparme", yo escribo esto para calmar mi mente y procesar todo lo sucedido…he descubierto que escribir es muy sanador, por lo menos para mí…/span/strong/p  
div style="mso-element: para-border-div; border: none; border-bottom: solid windowtext 1.0pt; mso-border-bottom-alt: solid windowtext .75pt; padding: 0cm 0cm 1.0pt 0cm; margin-left: 1.0cm; margin-right: 28.3pt;"  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; border: none; mso-border-bottom-alt: solid windowtext .75pt; padding: 0cm; mso-padding-alt: 0cm 0cm 1.0pt 0cm;"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span lang="ES" /span/strong/p  
/div  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; margin: 0cm 28.3pt 10.0pt 1.0cm;"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span lang="ES"27 de Diciembre/span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; margin: 0cm 28.3pt 10.0pt 1.0cm;"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span lang="ES"El día amaneció despejado, esperaba que esa fuera una buena señal…/span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; margin: 0cm 28.3pt 10.0pt 1.0cm;"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span lang="ES"Cuando desperté, Yuri no estaba a mi lado, lo cual me preocupó de sobremanera. Por suerte, aún estaba a unos pasos del lugar donde pasamos la noche./span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; margin: 0cm 28.3pt 10.0pt 1.0cm;"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span lang="ES"Al parecer apenas sintió el calor del sol en su mejilla se levantó para ir en búsqueda de su amigo, por suerte desperté casi al mismo tiempo que él./span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; margin: 0cm 28.3pt 10.0pt 1.0cm;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span lang="ES"-Yuri- lo llamé para que por lo menos me esperara y así lo hizo/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; margin: 0cm 28.3pt 10.0pt 1.0cm;"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span lang="ES"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanLas ojeras enmarcaban sus ojos faltos de su brillo habitual y su cara estaba pálida como un papel. /span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; margin: 0cm 28.3pt 10.0pt 1.0cm;"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span lang="ES"Nos dirigimos al sector de curaciones, donde había unas carpas grandes que refugiaban a "nuestros" compañeros lesionados, recorrimos todo el lugar, sin embargo no veíamos al soldado Chulanot. Yuri empezaba a desesperarse, temiendo por la salud de nuestro amigo./span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; margin: 0cm 28.3pt 10.0pt 1.0cm;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span lang="ES"Viktor, no está… ¡no está!/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; margin: 0cm 28.3pt 10.0pt 1.0cm;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span lang="ES"Tranquilo Yuri- lo tomé de la mano para calmar su preocupación- puede que esté en otro lugar/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; margin: 0cm 28.3pt 10.0pt 1.0cm;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span lang="ES"S-sí, pero aquí están la mayoría están aquí, ¿y-y si estaba peor de lo que espero?/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; margin: 0cm 28.3pt 10.0pt 1.0cm;"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span lang="ES"Sentía las manos del soldado Katsuki temblar sobre las mías junto con su respiración agitada. Sabía lo que pensaba, ya que yo tenía lo mismo en mente…/span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; margin: 0cm 28.3pt 10.0pt 1.0cm;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span lang="ES"/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; margin: 0cm 28.3pt 10.0pt 1.0cm;"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span lang="ES"Afortunadamente al retirarnos del lugar, encontramos a Yuko./span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; margin: 0cm 28.3pt 10.0pt 1.0cm;"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span lang="ES"La enfermera nos dijo que vio que llevaban a Pichit junto con los soldados de mayor gravedad a otro lugar y que justamente nos buscaba para decírnoslo./span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; margin: 0cm 28.3pt 10.0pt 1.0cm;"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span lang="ES"Yuri suspiró con un poco de alivio al saber dónde estaba su amigo./span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; margin: 0cm 28.3pt 10.0pt 1.0cm;"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span lang="ES"Posteriormente la enfermera nos llevó allá, ella entró primero para consultar cómo estaba e informarnos luego./span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; margin: 0cm 28.3pt 10.0pt 1.0cm;"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span lang="ES"Esperamos afuera de la tienda durante largos minutos. Yuri estaba bastante inquieto y no dejaba de moverse de un lado a otro./span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; margin: 0cm 28.3pt 10.0pt 1.0cm;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span lang="ES"Yuri, por favor, cálmate. Pichit tiene que verte sereno, eso le ayudará mucho/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; margin: 0cm 28.3pt 10.0pt 1.0cm;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span lang="ES" ¿Y qué tal si no puedo verlo de nuevo?- me miró con ojos tristes y desesperados/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; margin: 0cm 28.3pt 10.0pt 1.0cm;"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span lang="ES"Era obvio que el temor se había apoderado de Yuri y no me quedaría con los brazos cruzados./span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; margin: 0cm 28.3pt 10.0pt 1.0cm;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span lang="ES"Eres un soldado ¿cierto?- le pregunté tomándolo de los hombros y mirándolo directamente a los ojos/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; margin: 0cm 28.3pt 10.0pt 1.0cm;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span lang="ES"/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; margin: 0cm 28.3pt 10.0pt 1.0cm;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span lang="ES"Y estamos en guerra ¿no? Debes saber mejor que nadie, que hay que convivir constantemente con este tipo de cosas y enfrentarlas con resiliencia. Así que por favor, prométeme que pase lo que pase, serás fuerte ¿de acuerdo?/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; margin: 0cm 28.3pt 10.0pt 1.0cm;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span lang="ES" Si- respondió luego de algunos segundos/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; margin: 0cm 28.3pt 10.0pt 1.0cm;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span lang="ES"-Recuerda, siempre podrás contar conmigo- lo solté-/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; margin: 0cm 28.3pt 10.0pt 1.0cm;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span lang="ES"-Gracias-dijo algo más tranquilo/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; margin: 0cm 28.3pt 10.0pt 1.0cm;"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span lang="ES"Luego de darme mi apoyo, continuamos a la espera de Yuko quien, al poco rato, salió con noticias para nosotros. /span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; margin: 0cm 28.3pt 10.0pt 1.0cm;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span lang="ES"-Yuko, ¿cómo está?-preguntó Yuri aún con preocupación en sus ojos-/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; margin: 0cm 28.3pt 10.0pt 1.0cm;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span lang="ES"/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; margin: 0cm 28.3pt 10.0pt 1.0cm;"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span lang="ES"Desde luego su expresión no era muy alentadora, además percibía que Yuko hablaba más lento de lo normal o quizás era solo la ansiedad por saber de Pichit./span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; margin: 0cm 28.3pt 10.0pt 1.0cm;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span lang="ES"-Él está estabilizado, pero…-hizo una pausa-… -/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; margin: 0cm 28.3pt 10.0pt 1.0cm;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span lang="ES"-¿Sucede algo malo?- pregunté con voz seria y acercándome a Yuri-/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; margin: 0cm 28.3pt 10.0pt 1.0cm;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span lang="ES"-Presenta lesiones en su cabeza y rozaduras de bala en su cuerpo, también tiene rotas algunas costillas, al parecer, pisó una mina , por eso…nosotros…no pudimos salvar su pierna, así que tuvimos que… amputarla hasta la rodilla- respondió Yuko con resignación y pesar en su voz. Si ya de por si ser enfermera le obligaba a dar malas noticias, comunicar algo así de una persona cercana le causaba más tristeza aún.- A pesar de eso, es un milagro que se haya salvado y que sus lesiones fueran…"leves",span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanya se le realizaron las curaciones, por ahora le resta descansar/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; margin: 0cm 28.3pt 10.0pt 1.0cm;"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span lang="ES"Después de la noticia, hubo un silencio, irrumpido por un fuerte suspiro de parte del soldado Katsuki, que denotaba alivio porque su amigo estuviera vivo, aunque adquirió una expresión extremadamente seria a como se comportaba normalmente./span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; margin: 0cm 28.3pt 10.0pt 1.0cm;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span lang="ES"-¿Puedo verlo?- /span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; margin: 0cm 28.3pt 10.0pt 1.0cm;"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span lang="ES"Tenía una voz tranquila. Sin embargo, eso era lo que me preocupaba, ya que anteriormente había pasado por todas las etapas de las ansiedades habidas y por haber./span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; margin: 0cm 28.3pt 10.0pt 1.0cm;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span lang="ES"-Por supuesto, pero aún sigue dormido-respondió la enfermera/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; margin: 0cm 28.3pt 10.0pt 1.0cm;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span lang="ES"-¿Quieres decir que todavía no lo sabe?- pregunté-/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; margin: 0cm 28.3pt 10.0pt 1.0cm;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span lang="ES"/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; margin: 0cm 28.3pt 10.0pt 1.0cm;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span lang="ES" Yuri soltó una especie de gruñido de frustración, apretando los dientes conteniendo sus sentimientos- yo le daré la noticia-/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; margin: 0cm 28.3pt 10.0pt 1.0cm;"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span lang="ES"Estaba decidido a darle él mismo la noticia a Pichit de la pérdida de su pierna. En un comienzo no entendía su insistencia, luego pude dilucidar sus razones. A pesar de no tener las intenciones de Yuri, claras desde un principio, decidí acompañarlo, estaría con él sin importar nada. /span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; margin: 0cm 28.3pt 10.0pt 1.0cm;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span lang="ES"-Te acompañaré…-agregué acercándome a él, poniendo mi mano en su hombro-/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; margin: 0cm 28.3pt 10.0pt 1.0cm;"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span lang="ES"Yuri me miró algo dubitativo, sin embargo, le ofrecí una mirada sincera. En respuesta, puso su mano sobre la mía y asintió con la cabeza. Sin necesidad de palabras, comprendimos el mensaje de nuestros ojos./span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; margin: 0cm 28.3pt 10.0pt 1.0cm;"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span lang="ES"Después de eso, entramos al lugar donde estaba nuestro amigo. Se encontraba en una camilla casi improvisada, apartado, debido a la operación, aunque luego lo trasladarían con los heridos de menor gravedad. /span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; margin: 0cm 28.3pt 10.0pt 1.0cm;"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span lang="ES"Me límite a quedarme cerca de la entrada, para dejar que Yuri hablara con él. Tomo la mano del moreno y suavemente lo hizo volver a la realidad./span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; margin: 0cm 28.3pt 10.0pt 1.0cm;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span lang="ES"-¿Y-Yuri?- dijo abriendo lentamente los ojos en tono quejumbroso, como era natural-/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; margin: 0cm 28.3pt 10.0pt 1.0cm;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span lang="ES"-Sí, soy yo- dijo con una voz suave y serena/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; margin: 0cm 28.3pt 10.0pt 1.0cm;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span lang="ES"-¿Q-qué me pasó?- preguntó tratando de levantarse, sin embargo Yuri lo detuvo/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; margin: 0cm 28.3pt 10.0pt 1.0cm;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span lang="ES"-Tranquilo, no te esfuerces- respondió haciendo que se reincorporara en la camilla-/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; margin: 0cm 28.3pt 10.0pt 1.0cm;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span lang="ES"-¿Tan mal estoy?-/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; margin: 0cm 28.3pt 10.0pt 1.0cm;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span lang="ES"-Ya…no…-dijo con palabras entrecortadas/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; margin: 0cm 28.3pt 10.0pt 1.0cm;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span lang="ES"-¿Entonces ya me puedo ir?-/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; margin: 0cm 28.3pt 10.0pt 1.0cm;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span lang="ES"-Aún no…tienes que recuperarte…-/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; margin: 0cm 28.3pt 10.0pt 1.0cm;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span lang="ES"-Yuri… ¿por qué tienes esa cara? Se supone que ya estoy bien ¿no?-/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; margin: 0cm 28.3pt 10.0pt 1.0cm;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span lang="ES"/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; margin: 0cm 28.3pt 10.0pt 1.0cm;"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span lang="ES"Mientras más preguntaba el moreno, menos sabía Yuri cómo responder…/span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; margin: 0cm 28.3pt 10.0pt 1.0cm;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span lang="ES"-¿Yuri?- dijo el soldado Chulanot tratando de encontrar su mirada/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; margin: 0cm 28.3pt 10.0pt 1.0cm;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span lang="ES"-Pichit…-respondió mirándolo fija y firmemente a los ojos-sufriste una herida muy grave y los médicos, ellos, tuvieron que amputarte una pierna-/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; margin: 0cm 28.3pt 10.0pt 1.0cm;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span lang="ES"-¿Q-qué?- preguntó Pichit incrédulo y con una sonrisa extraña en su rostro- Es una broma, ¿cierto?-/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; margin: 0cm 28.3pt 10.0pt 1.0cm;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span lang="ES"-No lo es-respondió Yuri seriamente/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-left: 1.0cm;"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span lang="ES"Después de recibir la noticia, el moreno comenzó a reír nerviosamente, como si nada…aunque su expresión era extraña…/span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-left: 1.0cm;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span lang="ES"-Bueno…supongo que tenía que pasarme algo así…/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-left: 1.0cm;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span lang="ES"/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; margin: 0cm 28.3pt 10.0pt 1.0cm;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span lang="ES"-No me mires con esa cara, estoy bien…solo es mi pierna…no estoy muerto…estoy bien…./span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; margin: 0cm 28.3pt 10.0pt 1.0cm;"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span lang="ES"Sin embargo, de a poco su voz se comenzó a quebrar, de los ojos sorprendidos de nuestro compañero, las lágrimas comenzaron a correr, y su rostro mantenía una involuntaria sonrisa. Sonrisa que terminó ahogándose en un grito desgarrador y un intenso llanto. /span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; margin: 0cm 28.3pt 10.0pt 1.0cm;"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span lang="ES"Tomé parte de la situación como un mero observador. Mientras, Yuri abrazaba a su amigo, consolándolo, y aliviando sus penas, tal como una vez lo hizo conmigo./span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; margin: 0cm 28.3pt 10.0pt 1.0cm;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span lang="ES"-Estoy contigo- afirmó el valiente soldado-/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: right;" align="right"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span lang="ES"Continuará…/span/em/p 


	30. Capítulo 28

Capítulo 28

 **Yuri contuvo a su amigo hasta que este lo dominó el sueño y cayó dormido. Al terminar de arroparlo salimos en silencio, hasta que el soldado Katsuki habló.**

 _-Fue mi culpa- dijo en voz casi inaudible-_

 _-Claro que no-_

 _-Si- subió el tono de su voz- por beber tanto…todavía estaba algo atontado…_

 _-Yuri…-_

 _-¡ESTABA TAN CERCA Y NO HICE NADA!-exclamó repentinamente-¡SI NO FUERA POR MI PICHIT ESTARÍA BIEN! ¡SOY UNA PERSONA TERRIBLE Y UN MAL AMIGO!-_

 **Decía cosas estúpidas y sin sentido, a lo cual no pude mantener la compostura y lo tomé bruscamente de los brazos.**

 _-¡SABES QUE ESO NO ES VERDAD!- exclamé sin soltarlo- ¡TÚ!…no tienes la culpa de nada- lo solté_

 **No podía tolerar que se culpara a sí mismo, cuando yo fui el responsable de toda esta tragedia.**

 _-Lo importante es que está con vida- agregué-_

 _-¡¿Pero qué clase de vida puede tener en esas condiciones?!-_

 _-La que él decida y que nosotros le ayudemos a tener-_

 _ **Miraba mi rostro fijamente, con sus labios apretados, con un "pero" ahogando su garganta, sabiendo que no podía refutar mi argumento. Al parecer lo hice entrar en razón, talvez no fue la mejor manera, pero sirvió. Como buen japonés se inclinó hacia adelante para disculparse con una reverencia.**_

 _-Disculpa por gritarte…m-me desquité contigo…-dijo con voz entrecortada-…y-y te a-agradezco por tu consejo-_

 _-Yuri…-_

 _ **Al mencionar su nombre irguió su cuerpo, mas, su cabeza siguió mirando el suelo. Trataba de ocultar su pesar. Tomé tiernamente su barbilla, haciendo que me mirara fijamente. Sus orbes cafés se veían cristalinos y tristes, estaba a punto de romper en llanto.**_

 _-Nunca más vuelvas a decir que eres una mala persona o que eres un mal amigo. ¿Acaso haber salvado a Pichit y a mí de una muerte segura, no es suficiente comprobación de que eres bueno?-_

 _-S-solo cumplía con mi deber de soldado- respondió modestamente-_

 _-No, Yuri, cumpliste con tu deber de ser humano- dije con seguridad- y eso…no lo hace cualquiera, ni siquiera un "buen soldado"-_

 **Me abrazó repentinamente. Le correspondí con una mano y con la otra fui acariciando sus negros cabellos. Coloque su rostro contra mi pecho, dejando que escuchara mi acelerado palpitar y permitiéndome escuchar el suyo. Intenté calmar su corazón, así como él lo había hecho conmigo…**

 **30 de diciembre. 1958.**

 **Se acerca año nuevo y la situación no ha cambiado. Seguimos en guerra, obviamente. Cada vez mi corazón se vuelve más pesado y el remordimiento me corroe por todo lo que he ocasionado.**

-¡Por supuesto!- comenté- prácticamente, diste la autorización para que mataran a tus compañeros.

 **Yuri se encarga de cuidar a Pichit mientras se recupera, por mi parte también lo ayudo en lo que puedo…bueno, mejor dicho, en lo que me deja ayudarlo.**

 _-Yuri, yo te ayudaré a bañar a Pichit-_

 _-Yo lo haré-_

 _-Chicos, puedo solo, ¿o acaso Yuri tiene miedo de que pueda enamorar a Víctor?- hizo una mirada sugerente_

 _-¡NO!-respondimos al mismo tiempo_

" _Reímos"._

 **A pesar de nuestra desafortunada situación, seguíamos riendo.**

 **31 de Enero, 1958.**

 **Intentaremos "celebrar" el año nuevo, tratando de alegrar a nuestro compañero…**

 **1 de Enero, 1959.**

 **Pensé que Yuri ya había entrado un poco en razón y no se sentía tan culpable por lo sucedido, más alejado de la realidad no podía estar. En nuestra "celebración", Emil creyó que era buena idea traer alcohol, gran error.**

 _-¡Vamos, vamos!- decía alegre- ¡Yuri, bebe un poco!-_

 **Al parecer, el soldado Nekola ya venía algo "entonado".**

 _-No quiero, gracias-respondió Yuri amablemente pero con tristeza en su voz-_

 _-¿Seguro?-insistió el rubio-_

 _-Seguro, creo que iré a tomar aire-_

 _-¿Te sientes bien amigo?- preguntó Pichit preocupado-_

 _-Si- dijo con una sonrisa, que noté que era falsa- solo estoy un poco mareado, caminar me ayudará-_

 _-Ok…-_

 **Salió.**

 **Lo seguí.**

 _-Yuri…-_

 **Tomé su mano. Un viento gélido recorría nuestros cuerpos, el invierno se hacía notar en este miserable campamento.**

 _-Necesito estar solo- dijo con voz casi apagada-_

 **Se soltó diciendo tristes palabras, sin dirigirme la mirada…**

 _-Es una noche muy fría para estar solo aquí afuera-_

 **Traté de hablar animadamente para hacerlo sentir mejor**

 _-Lo sé… -_

 **Pero no resultó…**

 _-¿Y si regresamos a la tienda?-_

 _-Prefiero_ _caminar un rato para entrar en calor-_

 _-¿Volverás cuando entres en calor?- dije acercándome, posando mi mano en su hombro para llamar su atención-_

 _-Eso creo…-volteó_

 _ **Tomé su rostro entre mis manos y, con delicadeza, uní mis labios con los suyos.**_

 _-¿Te sientes más cálido ahora?- agregué sonriendo levemente_

 _-Y-yo…-_

 **FIN**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Continuará…_

 **Nota:**

 **Se la creyeron we xD**

 **¡Aaaah! *inserte chillidos fangirl*...Esa fue la reacción de la beta al leer la última escena, lo sé porque estaba al lado de ella jejeje**

 **Espero les haya gustado el capítulo, disculpen por no cumplir mi palabra, he estado muy atareada. Planeaba subirlo antes, pues ya estaba escrito, pero no subo nada sin revisarlo por lo menos una vez, además que la beta también debe revisarlo y tiene menos tiempo que yo.**

 **Creo que ahora actualizaré viernes y sábado, ya que me acomoda más y los viernes en la tarde siempre flojeo aunque sea un poco xD.**


	31. Capítulo 29

Capítulo 29

-AAAAAH-grité

-¡Yuri deja de chillar como gato!- respondió mi abuelo desde afuera de la habitación- ¡te pareces a las jovencitas que gritan por ti!

-¡Lo siento!- me di cuenta de que grité como fangirl, ¿en qué estaba?, ah si- ¡¿QUÉ ESTÁ PASANDO?!-volví a gritar- más bien, ¿Qué pasó? Es decir no me lo esperaba- cerré el diario lentamente, tomé aire, lo abrí y seguí leyendo.

… **Uní mis labios con los suyos…era una sensación dulce y temblorosa, sus labios inexpertos vacilaban entre separarse y acercarse un poco más. Sus ojos entrecerrados, con un dejo de sorpresa en sus pupilas, tenían ansias de dejarse llevar.**

 **Anhelaba conocer su boca de esa manera hace bastante tiempo, no me bastaba con besarlo con la mirada, quería sentir…y acercarme más de lo que me había acercado…**

 _-Te ves muy lindo sonrojado- agregué acariciando tiernamente su mejilla-¿me regalarías una sonrisa?_

 _-¿Me robas un beso y ahora quieres que te regale una sonrisa?- agregó seriamente- es usted un aprovechado Sr. Leblanc- agregó cambiando su expresión y haciendo un puchero-_

 **Mi impulsividad hizo que el rostro de Yuri se iluminará de nuevo. Hubiera seguido sacándole sonrisas pero no quería abrumarlo, además, teníamos que volver a la tienda, esa era la razón por la cual quería alegrarlo. Su amigo debía verlo bien para acelerar su recuperación y no dañarse aún más mentalmente.**

 _-Ustedes, ¿qué tanto hacían afuera?- preguntó Yuko con una mirada pícara.-_

 _-S-solo fui a tomar aire-respondió Yuri nerviosamente y algo sonrojado_

 _\- Y yo lo ayudé-sonreí de manera sugerente_

 _-¡Viktor!-me reprendió Yuri_

 _-Me alegra que estén bien- agregó Pichit con un tono de alivio-_

 **2 de Enero, 1959.**

 **Yuri me dio una carta, me la entregó muy avergonzado, creo que tiene algo que ver con lo que ocurrió la otra noche.**

 _-V-Viktor-_

 _-Hola Yuri, no te había visto-volteé alegremente al percatarme de su presencia-_

 _-T-toma esto-dijo sin mirarme a los ojos y entregándome un sobre_

 _\- Uhm, ¿otra carta?-lo miré buscando sus ojos_

 _-S-sí-_

 _\- Y- agregué sonriendo- el apuesto cartero ¿tiene algún paquete para entregarme?-_

 _-Si lees la carta, te contesto, tengo que irme por allá, p-porque voy para allá-_

-¡Tengo que encontrar esa carta!- exclamé y cerré el diario de golpe, lo lancé hacia un lado junto con todo lo que había sobre mi cama. Arrastré el cobertor con mis pies, me tropecé, pero eso no me impidió desordenar toda la habitación- ¡¿Dónde las habré dejado?!- Busqué por todos lados el fajo de cartas, finalmente, las encontré en el fondo del armario.

-Veamos…2 de Enero….dice:

" _ **Viktor:**_

 _ **Quiero darte las gracias por tu apoyo y compañía en estos momentos. El sentimiento de culpa aún sigue latente en mi corazón. Sin embargo, con tu ayuda, he llegado a comprender que no todo debe ser mi culpa…**_

 _ **Es extraño decirlo, pero siento como si nos conociéramos desde hace mucho tiempo.**_

 _ **A pesar de ser una persona insegura para la mayoría de las cosas, puedo decir una cosa con total seguridad, confío en ti plenamente. Ni la sombra de tu pasado puede cambiar lo que pienso de ti…lo que siento por ti…**_

 _ **Aunque el mundo sea un pozo de desasosiego en esta horrible guerra, sé que estarás ahí para mí, como yo lo estaré para ti.**_

 _ **Cada día, aumenta más la necesidad de entregarte todo lo que poseo.**_

 _ **Hasta ahora, todo lo que he dicho, o más bien, confesado en esta carta, son mis sentimientos…podría decir mil cosas más, como que a tu lado mi corazón acelera su palpitar y mi espíritu encuentra la calma. Que cada vez que te miró, busco tu alma a través de tus hermosos ojos color zafiro. Que cada vez que unimos miradas, el mundo se ahoga en el silencio, y solo nos hallamos a nosotros dos…en fin…cosas que ni las palabras pueden describir completamente…**_

 _ **Gracias también por animarme esa noche de esa manera tan particular,**_ _ **espero que se repita**_ _ **. Me gustaría tener la misma facilidad e impulsividad que tienes tú para expresar sentimientos. Sin embargo, aún me cuesta descifrar los sentimientos ocultos tras ese beso, talvez sea por mi inexperiencia en el tema, en realidad no lo sé. Bueno, sea por la razón que sea, quiero que me ayudes a descubrirlos…enséñame a descifrar los secretos tu corazón, así como yo te mostraré cómo descifrar los míos…**_

 _ **Se despide atentamente**_

 _ **Katsuki Yuri"**_

Al soldado Katsuki se le había pegado la melosidad y cursilerías del teniente Nikiforov. Este par de soldados me hacía sentir vergüenza ajena, la cual era…agradable en cierto modo…

 _Continuará…_


	32. Capítulo 30

Capítulo 30

 **3 de Enero**

 **Al amanecer me escabullí en la tienda de Yuri**

-Ni se te ocurra hacerle cosas raras-

 **Los rayos del sol se colaban por las rendijas de la tienda, un haz de luz rosaba la mejilla del joven soldado, el cual aún dormía. Tenía un lento y profundo respirar. Sus oscuros cabellos caían en desorden sobre su rostro, el cual, lucía tranquilo y apacible. Entregado por completo a ese mundo onírico, donde se refugiaba de la realidad.**

" _ **Una vez escuché que si sueñas con una persona, es porque estaba pensando en ti…quizás por eso apareces tanto en mis sueños…"**_

" _ **¿A quién ves cuando cierras los ojos?"**_

 **Aparte delicadamente los cabellos de su rostro, continué acariciando suavemente su mejilla.**

 _-¿V-Viktor?- dijo tratando de reincorporase a la realidad-_

 _-Buenos días, cerdito durmiente-_

 **Posé mis labios tiernamente sobre su mejilla, dejando caer un suave beso.**

 **Yuri abrió lentamente sus orbes color chocolate, volteó hacia mí, quedamos frente a frente, podía sentir su respiración erizándome la piel. Sin advertir lo que sucedía, tomó mi rostro entre sus manos y me robó un dulce beso.**

 _-Buenos días-respondió aun adormilado-_

 _-¿Yuri?-_

 _-¿Uhm?-_

 **La sangre subió rápidamente a mi cabeza reflejándose en mi cara. Los ojos entrecerrados y seguros de Yuri eran muy diferentes a lo acostumbrado, me hicieron recordar la noche de mi cumpleaños…**

 **Sin embargo ni mi "sonrojes", ni mi expresión de sorpresa, superaban la de Yuri al caer en cuenta de lo sucedido.**

" _Silencio incómodo"_

 **Yuri se separó de mí y salto cual resorte del colchón, tomando una posición sumisa y de disculpas.**

 _-¡Lo siento mucho!- alzó la voz- ¡P-pensé que había sido un sueño!-_

 _-Yuri, ¿S-sueñas conmigo?- pregunté aun boquiabierto_

 _-Y-yo…bueno…eh-_

 _-Pues yo si- agregué con una sonrisa coqueta-_

 **Lo tomé de sus mejillas, parecía un hámster que tiene su boca llena de bellotas, y le devolví su beso al mismo tiempo que daban la orden de levantarse a través de la diana, por lo que se separó nuevamente.**

 _-V-Viktor tenemos que ir-_

 _-Yo ya estoy listo, solo faltas tú, vístete-_

 _-S-sí-_

 **Se levantó rápidamente y comenzó a buscar su ropa de entrenamiento, sin embargo se detuvo.**

 _-Viktor-_

 _-¿Sí?-_

 _-¿Puedes mirar hacia otro lado?-_

 _-Está bien, pero no me sorprendería verte en calzoncillos a esta alturas-_

 _-¡Viktor!- me reclamó avergonzado-_

 _-Ok, ok -_

 **Me volteé para dejarlo vestirse con tranquilidad, la tentación de echar un vistazo no me la quitaba nadie. Contuve mis bajos instintos repitiendo constantemente en mi cabeza: "piensa en algo feo, piensa en algo feo". Sin embargo un resplandor en mis pies interrumpió mi ejercicio mental.**

 **Me apresuré a recogerlo, era un colgante atado a una cadena. Al tenerlo entre mis manos comencé a observarlo, noté que tenía forma de un copo de nieve, sin duda alguna era un diseño poco común. Se veía algo desgastado, pero era muy hermoso. Ahora que lo pienso, ya lo había visto antes. La primera vez que lo vi fue la noche de su cumpleaños, cuando me contaba lo de su familia, parecía sujetar algo muy fuerte sobre su pecho, al parecer era eso.**

 _-Yuri- agregué volteándome_

 _-¡No me veas aún!-_

 **Al dirigir la mirada hacia Yuri, este me estampó su chaqueta contra mi rostro, tratando de ocultar su vergüenza. Me quedé así unos segundos, hasta que me dio su autorización.**

 _-Listo-_

 _-Yuri, creo que se te cayó esto- le mostré el colgante-_

 _-Si, gracias-_

 **Le entregué el collar, él lo tomo con delicadeza y lo dejó entre sus manos. Se quedó largo rato observándolo, con la mirada perdida en un mar de nostalgia…**

 _-Este collar me trae lindos recuerdos-_

 **Me contó que sus padres se lo entregaron antes de partir a la guerra, según dijo, era una reliquia que había pasado de generación en generación en su familia. Supuestamente debía ser entregado a su hermana mayor, pero ella decidió cedérselo para que lo acompañara en este difícil camino.**

 _-Bueno, debemos partir ya- dijo poniéndose su tesoro alrededor del cuello-_

 _-Si, vamos-_

 _Continuará…_


	33. Capítulo 31

Capítulo 31

 **5 de Enero, 1959.**

 **Desde que nos trasladaron a este campamento no nos han dado órdenes fijas, tenemos cierta "libertad" hasta que decidan qué hacer con nosotros. Han mandado a muchos soldados malheridos a su casa, sin embargo, Pichit no está en condiciones de viajar, tiene que esperar unas semanas hasta que su herida sane un poco más y trasladarlo.**

 **Estamos realmente preocupados por él, ya que si nos llegaran a atacar, sería muy difícil trasladarlo y casi imposible defendernos.**

 **A pesar que la situación no es nada alentadora, él sigue actuando positivamente y trata de animarnos…**

-Eso debiera ser al revés- comenté, quise seguir leyendo, pero mis párpados se cerraban solos, mi cuerpo rogaba un descanso. Luego de leer unas cuantas líneas más, estás se tornaron borrosas e incomprensibles. Cerré el diario y lo puse a un lado, dejándome llevar por el sueño.

Esa noche fue intranquila. En mis sueños aparecían imágenes borrosas y me vi inmerso en voces que sonaban muy lejanas…

 _-Katsuki, a la formación-_

 _\- S-sí- -_

Me había convertido en el soldado Katsuki, corrí a la formación, pero no alcanzaba a llegar, me dieron un arma de la nada. Una bruma espesa llenaba el campo…oía mi nombre en la lejanía…

 _-Yuri-_

Una voz desconocida, pero a la vez familiar, me llamaba de distintos puntos

-Yuuuriii-

Comencé a disparar sin objetivo…

-Yuurii-

Los cielos se tiñeron de carmesí, una lluvia espesa del mismo tono caía entremezclada con gritos de dolor y lamentos….sangre corriendo por mis manos y soltando un grito mudo…

-¡YUUUURIII!-

Desperté

-¡Yuri!, ¿te encuentras bien?-

Mi respiración era agitada, en mi mente aún se encontraban los vestigios de la pesadilla. Traté de ordenar lo que sentía, pero me fue imposible…todo era confusión…bueno, si la realidad no es clara, menos los sueños…

-S-sí, solo fue una pesadilla…-

Una mano distinta a la de mi abuelo llevaba mi cabello hacia atrás, tratando de encontrar mis ojos asustados.

-¡¿Beka qué haces aquí?!- Exclamé sorprendido-

-Bueno, no contestabas mis mensajes, así que vine a verte.-

-Lo siento…no me conecté en estos días y además…espera, ¿viniste a verme hasta este lugar tan alejado solo porque no te contesté los mensajes?-

-De hecho sí. Pero, ¿estás seguro de qué estás bien? Te movías de un lado a otro y gritabas cosas extrañas-

-Sí, ya te dije que fue solo una pesadilla- respondí refregándome los ojos y tratando de sentarme sobre la cama- aaaah- bostecé- debo tener un aspecto terrible.

-Te ves bien, siempre te ves bien-

-¿Aunque este despeinado, ojeroso y como si hubiera tenido una batalla campal con la almohada?-

-Mmmm…si me lo pones así- respondió imitando seriedad- la baba en tu almohada sería tu heroica sangre derramada -

\- ¡Qué cosas dices!- dije riendo- ¿cómo entraste?-

-Tu abuelo me dejó pasar, dijo que andabas raro estos días y que bajaras a comer-

-Ah, entonces bajemos, no quiero hacerlo esperar-

Al llegar al comedor vimos una mesa servida, repleta de comida, con piroshkys recién hechos, blinis (que son unos dulces muy sabrosos) y té. Nos sentamos a la mesa dando los buenos días a mi abuelo.

Mientras comíamos mi abuelo inició la conversación.

-Ustedes dos me recuerdan a un par de compañeros que tuve en la guerra-

-¿Nosotros?-respondimos al unísono

\- Jeje si, ustedes, se nota que se llevan bien y tu amigo se preocupa mucho por ti. Aah- soltó un leve suspiro- me gustaría que mis amigos siguieran aquí…en fin aprovechen su tiempo juntos, y tú- señaló a Beka- más vale que no lastimes a mi nieto, ¿entendido?- dijo mi abuelo de una manera algo amenazante.

-S-sí, señor- respondió algo asustado.

Luego de desayunar tuve que ir ducharme, a pesar de tener confianza con Otabek, no era excusa para andar como vagabundo en la casa y menos frente a mi amigo.

Salí del baño con una solo una toalla amarrada a la cintura y con el cabello goteando.

-¿Qué haces?- pregunté extrañado, al parecer revisaba mis cosas.

-¿Eh?, ah…solo veía esto, ¿es una especie de libro?-

-Es un di- di- ¡achis!...ah…diario- terminé refregándome la nariz.

-Hey, cúbrete, no vayas a resfriarte- mientras decía esto me entregó algo de ropa que estaba sobre la cama -

-Otabek esto no combina –

\- ¿Acaso me ves cara de asesora de modas?-

-¿Acaso me ves cara de que me quiera parecer a la tigresa del oriente?-

-En realidad, si-

-¡¿Qué dices?!-

-Vamos a estar solo los dos aquí, no importa la ropa que uses, solo mantente abrigado.

-B-bueno, n-no importa-

Mientras me vestía - Beka estaba mirando hacia otro lado, no piensen mal- le conté las cosas extrañas que sucedían con el diario, el solo asentía y meditaba en silencio.

-¿Y?, ¿Qué opinas?- finalmente pregunté.

-Habrá que seguir leyendo para descubrirlo- sonrió

Asentí y me acomodé a su lado, ahora compartíamos el diario, pero se hacía un tanto incómodo leerlo, ya que era tan pequeño que fácilmente podría caber en un bolsillo algo amplio.

-Otabek, o nos arrejuntamos más o lees en voz alta-

-Léelo tú, sonará más bonito con tu delicada voz-

-¿Me estás diciendo que tengo voz de mujer?-

-…no… ¿Qué esperas?-

-Más te vale- lo amenacé.

 _Continuará…_


	34. Capítulo 32

Capítulo 32

 **7 de enero, 1959.**

 **Seguimos sin saber con qué objeto seguimos aquí, las preguntas abrumaban mi mente, ¿tendrá alguna estrategia el ejército japonés?, ¿serviremos de algo? ¿Qué planearan hacer con una treintena de soldados sin ningún objetivo más que levantarse, comer, entrenar y dormir? Era algo muy sospechoso, considerando que se estaban enfrentando a una gran potencia como Rusia, no podían dejar nada al azar, será que planean…**

-¿Viktor?-

-uhm… ¿sí?, ¿qué pasa Yuri?-

-Te noto distraído, ¿en qué piensas?-

-Eh, este…ah… en qué vamos a comer hoy-

-¿Para qué piensas eso?, si sabes que solo comemos conservas ahora- dijo cabizbajo y haciendo puchero

-Pues a mí me gusta acompañarla con carne de cerdo-agregué con una sonrisa pícara-

-¿Cerdo?- preguntó extrañado- pero si aquí no hay…-

Corté su lógica respuesta con un pequeño beso en los labios y, como era de esperarse, su rostro adquirió un leve tono carmesí.

-¡Viktor!, n-no hagas eso en público-

-¿Prefieres que lo haga en privado?- pregunté acercándome a su rostro y posando mi dedo pulgar en su labio inferior-

-¡Viktor!-

-Hey, Yura, continua _: "será que planean…"-_

 _-_ No puedo, esta parte esta manchada y no se entiende nada-

-¿Manchada?-

Beka se acercó a leer el diario, anteriormente estaba recostado en mi cama con los brazos hacia atrás y con una postura despreocupada, ahora se encontraba a dos centímetros de mi rostro con su respiración rosando mi cuello.

-Mmmh…tienes razón, no se entiende nada, está manchado con tinta y humedad

-O-Otabek-

-¿Uhm?-

-Demasiado cerca-

-Lo siento- volvió a su lugar.

Siempre era lo mismo, con solo esas dos palabras "demasiado cerca" entendía el mensaje.

-Mejor continúo:

 **8 DE ENERO, 1959.**

 **Buenas noticias, en unos pocos días trasladaran a Pichit a su hogar, nos sentimos más tranquilos al saberlo, sin embargo, a Yuuri se le hará algo difícil alejarse de él…**

 _-Eso me alivia, estarás por fin con tu familia….-_

 _-Yo igual te extrañaré, Yuuri, eres un buen amigo- dijo el moreno con seguridad-_

 **Encontrando el verdadero mensaje implícito en esas palabras, Pichit, demostró lo mucho que conocía a su amigo, sabía que no le diría directamente un "te extrañaré", para que se fuera lo más tranquilo y alegre posible.**

 _-Bueno, pero no nos despidamos ahora- agregó el soldado Chulanot- aún falta algunos días, mientras tanto aprovechémoslos en divertirnos-_

 **10 de Enero, 1959.**

 **¡Descubriré quién es Chihoko, aunque me cueste la vida!**

-¿Chihoko? ¿De qué habla?- preguntó Otabek.

-Ni idea, al teniente a veces le falla el coco-

-Le fallaba-

-Eso-

 **11 de Enero, 1959.**

 **¡No se juega con el corazón de un teniente! ¡¿Cómo le mencionan un ser tan horrible como Chihoko y luego me niegan su existencia?!**

 _ **-**_ _Viktor, cálmate, no existe tal persona-_

 _-¿No existe?-_

 **Y todo por beber demás**

 _-¿Seguro?-_

 _-Si-_

 **Todo por querer despedir a Pichit "adecuadamente"** **dándonos un festín de alcohol tan grande que no recordamos bien lo que pasó.**

 _-¿Really?-_

 _-Si-_

 **Sólo recordaba que Chihoko era mi enemiga, al ser la supuesta ex pareja de mi soldado Katsuki.**

 _-¿Deberitas?-_

 _-¡Por el amor de Dios, Viktor, no podría querer a nadie más que a ti!-_

 **Su rostro se tornó rojo al finalizar la frase: "no podría querer a nadie más que a ti", aunque estuviera exaltado, aunque lo haya orillado –sin mala intención- a decirlo, aunque tuviera una expresión de "quisiera meterme en un agujero y morirme" por la vergüenza. Al oír esas dulces palabras salir de sus labios, se volvió la persona más hermosa del mundo y la única necesaria para mi existencia.**

 _-¿Q-qué dices?-pregunté torpemente_

 _-No voy a darte el gusto de repetirlo, lo que oíste, y si no te bastan unas palabras para demostrar lo que siento…intentaré esto-_

 **Aun enrojecido y con movimientos torpes se acercó mucho a mí.**

 _-C-cierra los ojos, por favor-_

 **Obedecí, estaba a milímetros de mi rostro, sentía su respiración rosar mi cuello, el movimiento de sus manos dejaban escapar una pequeña ráfaga de viento, sentía algo caer en mi pecho…**

 _-Y-ya puedes ver...-_

 **Abrí lentamente los ojos…**

 _-¡Espera!, lo olvidé-_

 **Cerré bruscamente mi mirada, no quería desobedecer a mi cerdito. Sentí las yemas de sus dedos rosando tímidamente la palma de mis manos, para luego atraparlas completamente con las suyas. Llevo una de ellas hacia mi pecho sin soltarme, e hizo lo mismo con la otra, solo que en su propio pecho.**

 **Nos quedamos unos segundos así, podía sentir sus latidos acelerados, poco a poco nuestros corazones se coordinaron para palpitar al mismo tiempo…**

 **Abrí los ojos unos segundos antes de que él me lo indicara, estaba ansioso por ver su expresión…**

 _ **Continuará…**_

 **Nota:**

 **En este capítulo hay varias referencias 7u7 , espero que se den cuenta de dónde son xD**

 **Gracias por leer 3**


	35. Capítulo 33

Capítulo 33

 **De un momento a otro tenía colgando el collar de Yuri, no sabía cómo sentirme, es decir me estaba dando algo tan importante y yo…**

 _-¿Y-Yuri, e-es para mí?-_

 _-Si-_

 **En su rostro se formó una sincera sonrisa, sus mejillas levemente ruborizadas…y sus ojos, esos ojos cafés que, cuando vi por primera vez, quise descubrir todos sus secretos, ahora se veían brillantes y esperanzadores.**

 **Y en el reflejo de esa mirada:…un "hombre" o más bien un intento de hombre, con lágrimas a punto de caer, conmovido por la inocencia de un hermoso ser…, ocultando su amargura tras una faceta de alegría.**

 **¿Cuánto daño podía causarle si supiera la verdad? En ese momento me sentí el ser más despreciable y horrible que podía existir.**

 **Solo cuando me entregó su objeto más preciado y me confesó sus sentimientos más profundos, pude darme cuenta del pozo de mentiras que había creado. Y ni la guerra ni mi pasado justificaban mis actos.**

 **¿Debería dejarlo vivir una mentira que lo hacía "feliz"? O ¿darle un golpe de realidad? Después de todo, en la ignorancia recae la felicidad…**

 _\- Yuri-_ __

 **Tembloroso solté una de sus manos lo abracé con profundidad, queriendo que se acercara aún más a mi corazón, tratando de ocultar lo inevitable, escondiéndome en su hombro la vergüenza que sentía de seguir vivo, existiendo personas tan maravillosas como él. No, no como él. No hay nadie como mi valiente soldado.**

 **Se podría decir que no quería causarle sufrimiento, pero en realidad solo tenía miedo… tengo miedo de perderlo para siempre, perder el único rastro de felicidad que quedaba en el mundo, lo único que me mantiene con vida… ¿podía ser más despreciable? Hasta en el momento donde tenía que pensar y preocuparme más por él, estaba pensando en mí mismo.**

 _-Víktor, ¿Q-qué sucede? ¿No te agradó el regalo?-_

 _-N-no es eso mi cerdito, es solo que estoy muy feliz, Gracias…_

 **Con la mirada baja y la vergüenza inundándome, tomé delicadamente sus manos, atrapando sus dedos con los míos. En ese momento estaba seguro de que mis ojos brillaban, sentía un nudo en la garganta que me confirmaba que estaba a punto de romper en llanto. A pesar de ello levanté la cabeza, observé su tierno rostro y con la mejor voz que podía dar de mí en ese momento, le agradecí.**

 **Le agradecí por sus atenciones y amabilidad, me hacía sentir querido e importante en su vida.**

 **Por causarme torpes sonrisas al verlo sonrojarse, al hacer pucheros, al molestarse tiernamente o al simplemente pasar a mi lado.**

 **Por dejarme tocar su piel llenándome de calidez, por sentir su respiración junto a mi cuello, por darme abrazos que quisiese que fuesen eternos y últimamente por robarme dulces besos**

 **Por ser mi confidente y acoger mis sentimientos tan…entremezclados y confusos.**

 **Por aguantar mi carácter**

 **Por pensar en mí, por confiar en mí…**

 **Por hacerme sentir que vale la pena estar vivo**

 _-…Yuri…muchas gracias por ser tú-_

 **Estábamos a unos metros del campamento y ya era algo tarde, así que utilicé esa excusa para "huir" de la situación.**

 _-Yuri, no quiero que me veas así, además es tarde y bueno…-_

 _-Te entiendo- agregó sonriendo- yo me quedaré un rato más-_

 _-Está bien-_

 _-Buenas noches- agregó atreviéndose a besar mi mejilla- Viktor-_

 _-Buenas noches, Yuri-_

 **Algo en mi quería quedarse a su lado, pero no podía soportar estar un segundo más ahí, la culpa era más fuerte.**

 **12 de Enero**

 **Hoy Pichit emprendió el viaje a su hogar. Su partida fue emocionante, todos sabíamos que se iba este día, pero solo al despedirse lo vimos real.**

 _-Adiós, amigos- nos dijo a todos en un tono de agradecimiento- los extrañaré y cuando termine todo esto, espero que me vengan a visitar, haremos una fiesta en grande, ganemos o no-terminó su frase riendo como siempre_

 **Nos despedimos uno a uno de él con un abrazo y dándole buenos deseos, excepto Yuri, con quién era más cercano, seguramente ya se habían despedido antes, cuando Yuri le ayudó a arreglar su equipaje.**

 **Casi al final fue mi turno.**

 _-Cuídate mucho, Pichit, gracias por todo-_

 _-Lo haré y tú cuida a mi amigo, es una gran persona-susurró mientras nos abrazábamos_

 _\- Lo sé….lo sé-_

 **Cuando el camión estaba por irse, Pichit sacó la cabeza y comenzó a gritar cosas muy vergonzosas para Yuri, pero hermosas para mí.**

 _-¡Recuerden mandarme una invitación para la boda! ¡Y no solo hablo de Yuko y el teniente!_

 **Yuri y yo nos sonrojamos, nos cayó la indirecta, el resto, como era de esperarse, simplemente rio.**

 **Al alejarse el camión, el soldado Katsuki se quedó viéndolo con nostalgia y algo de pena. Nos quedamos un rato en el lugar, el resto volvió al campamento.**

 _-Yuri, ¿estás bien?-_

 _-Si, solo…solo espero que pueda vivir bien con lo que le sucedió-_

 _-¿Aun te sientes mal por eso?-_

 _-En parte, pero ya no siento que sea totalmente mi culpa…aunque a veces, a veces, me gustaría estar en su lugar-_

 **No entendía a qué se refería con "estar es su lugar", quizás mi cerdito anhelaba volver a su hogar.**

 _-Ven aquí, pequeño cerdito- abrí mis brazos para que dejarlo caer en ellos-_

 _-No me digas así- dijo haciendo puchero- sudar como cerdo no me hace un cerdo-_

 _-Digas lo que digas, eres mi cerdito-_

 **Y sin permiso alguno de su parte lo abracé, diciendo palabras de las que me podría arrepentir después.**

 _-Quédate a mi lado-_

 _Continuará…_

 **Nota:**

 **No sé si lo recuerdan pero el collar que Yuri le regalo a Viktor tiene un colgante en forma de copito de nieve :3**

 **Gracias por leer.**


	36. Capítulo 34

Capítulo 34

 **Yuri, trataba de aliviar su pena en mis brazos. Mientras, yo pasaba mis dedos entre sus negros cabellos que habían crecido considerablemente desde la primera vez que nos vimos. Recordé ese despertar tan bonito que tuve cuando me había herido, un tierno joven vigilando mi sueño, recordé su nerviosismo al mirarlo a sus ojos, bueno, eso no ha cambiado del todo….**

 **Luego de eso, volvimos al campamento.**

…

 **En la tarde, me encontré con Chris.**

 **Me entregó una fotografía, era la que nos habíamos tomado Yuri y yo con la cámara del amigo de Pichit, las primeras semanas que nos conocimos.**

 _-Oh, gracias, casi me olvido de esto -_

 _-Si, y parece que a Pichit también, me entregó las fotos de golpe, seguramente se traspapelaron con las mías-_

 _-¿Las tuyas?-_

 _-Si, mira que fotos tan sexys, las venderé a un buen precio, ah, está no, salgo con Pichit-_

 _-No creo que sea legal vender esas fotos tan provocadoras- agregué riendo, en realidad solo eran unas fotos sin camiseta, nada especial-_

 _-Si, bueno, salen muy bien en esa foto ustedes dos, se ven muy alegres y esa mirada que le lanzas a Yuri, ni siquiera estás mirando a la cámara – agregó con un tono sugerente- bueno te dejo, adiós_

" _Daría lo que fuera por ver si sonrisa siempre"_

 **13 de Enero, 1959.**

 **Anoche, sorpresivamente, Yuri vino a verme a mi tienda, estaba a punto de ir a dormir cuando llegó, se veía algo agitado y traía algo extraño entre manos.**

 _-Viktor, se me había olvidado, toma -_

 _-¿Qué es esto?-_

 **Traía la carta con sello rojo que había perdido, supuestamente tenía información importante sobre el ejército japonés.**

-Esto no va a terminar bien- agregué con seriedad

-¿Por qué dices eso Yuri?-

-¿Intuición?- dije.

-¿Femenina?-

-Si...- me percaté de la pregunta- oye ¡no!-

-Ya dijiste- afirmó Beka riendo.

-Otabek, te golpearé si me sigues molestando- bufé enfadado.

-Bueno, bueno, lo siento, continua.

 **Me contó que la había encontrado cuando ayudaba a arreglar las cosas de Pichit el día antes de su partida. ¿Cuántas cosas tenía guardadas ese soldado?**

-Muchas cosas wuuu-comenté

-Yura, no es gracioso, sigue leyendo-

-No aguantas nada- dije haciendo un puchero.

 **Tenía que saber si Pichit sabía algo más, ¿y si sabía su significado? ¿Y si la abrió y la "reselló"? ¿Y si le dijo algo a Yuri?**

 **Preferí preguntar para salir de dudas**

 _-¿Ah, sí? Y ¿qué te dijo exactamente sobre esto?- estaba algo nervioso-_

 _-¿Eh?, pues nada importante, solo que se te cayó hace unos meses y no alcanzó a entregártela, luego se le olvidó-_

 **No sabía nada, el alma me volvió al cuerpo**

 _-Ah, ok…-_

 _-¿Por qué lo preguntas?-_

 **El alma se me volvió a salir, ¿Por qué eres tan curioso soldado Katsuki?**

 _-No, por nada-_

 _-¿Seguro?, te noto extraño, ¿sucede algo?-_

 _-¡No! Digo…-recordé la fotografía- ¡Mira!, Chris me dio esto-_

 _-Oh, nuestro retrato-_

" _Amé que lo llamará así: nuestro retrato"_

 **La fotografía me ayudó a salir del paso. Yuri se quedó unos segundos recorriéndola con sus ojos, mirándola atentamente, creo que no quería perderse de ningún detalle. Acompañaba su hermoso mirar con una tierna sonrisa que iluminaba mi corazón.**

 _-¿Sabes que si sonríes así me tientas a besarte?-_

 _-V-Víktor, ¿p-por qué dices cosas tan vergonzosas?-_

 _-Porque es cierto-_

 **Yuri tenía la mirada baja, jugaba nerviosamente con sus dedos, claramente no se disponía a verme directamente. Me aproximé lentamente para hacerlo cambiar de opinión…**

 _-¿Me permites?- pregunté-_

… **Asintió tímidamente sin cambiar su postura de nerviosismo. Detuve sus dedos con una de mis manos y con la otra tomé tiernamente su barbilla, haciendo que nuestras miradas se cruzaran. Necesitaba conectar aún más sus ojos con los míos, así que levante sus lentes y los acomodé sobre su hermoso cabello azabache.**

 **Comencé a darle pequeños besos en su frente, bajé delicadamente por sus párpados y recorrí lentamente sus mejillas hasta llegar a sus labios. En este punto, me separé unos centímetros para admirar su rostro sonrojado y casi angelical. Solté sus manos para tomarlo de la cintura. Quería sentir más de él. Su respiración inquieta. Su corazón acelerado y el calor de su cuerpo invadiendo el mío…**

 **Rodeó torpemente mi cuello con sus brazos y cerrando fuertemente sus parpados, intentó continuar el beso que yo había iniciado. Sus labios se sentían apretados y sus brazos rígidos. Estaba algo tenso. Pero no me importaba en lo absoluto, su clara inexperiencia me causó y me causa ternura.**

 **Me separé soltando una leve risa, pensó que estaba burlándome de él, ya que hizo un puchero. Como aún seguía con mis manos en su cintura, aproveché de hacerle cosquillas. Logrando que riera y posando mi cabeza sobre su hombro le susurré: relájate, no te comeré…no si no quieres.**

 **Sin embargo…** **pesé a que me sentía bien o eso quería creer…**

 _-¿V-viktor?-_

… **me detuve…**

 _-¿Estás bien? -_

… **y recordé…**

 _-¿Estoy haciendo algo mal?-_

… **Lo que ya creía olvidado…**

 _-¡Viktor!-_

 _-¿Si?- Pregunté arrastrando la palabra_

 **Justo cuando me estaba empezando a sentir un poco mejor, todas esas imágenes volvieron de golpe a mi mente…**

 _-Viktor, ¿te sientes mal? -_

 _-No…es solo que…y-yo…no…no puedo-_

… _Continuará_


	37. Capítulo 35

Capítulo 35

 _-Tranquilo- dijo suavemente_

 **Todo mi cuerpo temblaba y mis ojos se perdían en la nada. Solo sentía sus dedos rozar mi frente en un intento por apartar mis cabellos de mi rostro. Su voz tan dulce y cálida, se oía lejana y desvanecida. Su hermoso rostro se ocultaba tras los recuerdos que nublaban mi visión. Imágenes claramente borrosas, eternamente efímeras, pero lo suficientemente fuertes como para perturbarme…**

 _-Viktor… ¿qué suce-_

 _-¡No!-_

 **Grité**

 _-¡¿Por qué?!- dije tratando de ordenar mis pensamientos- ¡Es mi culpa ¡No! ¡No!-_

 **Fuertes estruendos removían mi cerebro, mi palpitar se aceleraba, era como si tratara de seguir su ritmo. La tienda daba vueltas a mi alrededor en un ir y venir de gritos desgarradores y palabras sin sentido que se clavaban en mi mente.**

 **Aunque los intentara bloquear tapándome los oídos, era inútil, los podía seguir oyendo.**

 **Aunque suplicará el olvido, no conseguía más que enterrar mis recuerdos y a pesar de hundirlos en lo más profundo de mí ser…siempre volvían… a revivir el daño.**

 __ _-Y-Yuri…y-yo-_

 **No supe cuándo ni cómo, pero…Yuri se encontraba en el piso sentado, con sus hermosos ojos chocolates asustados y vidriosos…**

 **Repentinamente bajó su cabeza. Me acerqué un poco más, lentamente traté de ofrecerle mi mano aún temblorosa para levantarse, sin embargo, la apartó violentamente y dirigió sus ojos a los míos, estaban aún llorosos pero con una expresión distinta…**

 _-¿Qué te sucede?-dijo_

 _-..y-yo-_

 **Se levantó bruscamente y me tomó de la chaqueta**

 _-¿Por qué?- dijo con una voz algo temblorosa_

 _-…-_

 _-¡¿Por qué es tan malo estar conmigo?!-alzó la voz_

 _-Yuri…eso no es así…-_

 _-¡¿TAN INÚTIL SOY QUE NO PUEDES CONFIAR EN MÍ?!-_

 _-¿Q-qué?-_

 _-¡¿Que por qué no confías en mí?! Sé que es difícil estar en guerra… para todos lo es. Pero entiende, no estás solo, no sufras solo. Quiero estar junto a ti y compartir todo de ti…_

 _Incluso si el dolor te hundiera, me hundiría contigo sin pensarlo…-_

 _-…Perdóname- susurré casi de manera inaudible._

 **Como si todo lo que he hecho se solucionara con una simple disculpa.**

 **Me sentía tan impotente, al fin podía estar con la persona que más quiero en el mundo, y… que un estúpido colapso mental acabara con ese tan preciado momento.**

 **Tenía tanta presión acumulada, tantos sentimientos encontrados. Por un momento sentí que no estaba en este mundo.**

 **Sentir la piel de Yuri, su voz, su calor…hizo que recordara muchas cosas…mi vida pasada que decidí enterrar…y que aún estaba ahí. Ahora entiendo que no querer ver las cosas, no significa que estas no estén ocurriendo.**

 **Recordé los verdes ojos de mi esposa diciéndome "te amo" y "vuelve pronto"**

 **Recordé llegar a "casa" y ver esos ojos sin vida mirando hacia la nada, pidiendo un auxilio que nunca llegaría…**

 **Recordé mi fachada de teniente correcto y valiente que ocultaba el tipo cobarde que era en realidad. Un tipo que prometía escapar de este mundo de la manera más "noble" posible. Ni siquiera esa estúpida promesa pude cumplir, ni siquiera pude morirme dignamente.**

 **Y eso no es lo más irónico, si no que por mi causa, por mi propia vida, más personas inocentes murieron, por mi…**

 **Solo por tratar de mantener el "honor", "el poder" y las "ideologías" de mi país.**

 **Tratando de meterme en la cabeza esas ideologías estúpidas para justificar mis pecados.**

 **¿De qué sirve tener la razón cuando al obtenerla tendrás un país medio país muerto y la otra mitad sufriendo por las vidas arrebatadas injustamente?**

 **Lo que me faltaba, el único ideal que me quedaba "mi gran patria Rusa" lo estaba traicionando. ¿Cómo? Con el cariño que le profeso a Yuri y con el que él me entrega.**

 **Un teniente ruso condecorado y admirado en su país, cayendo rendido a los pies de "un simple" soldado japonés.**

 **Sin embargo, yo sé que Yuri es mucho más que un "simple soldado" es un ser maravilloso, una persona buena, amable, sincera y fuerte. Mucho más fuerte de lo que yo podía ser en toda mi vida y más valiente de lo que yo podría ser en mil vidas. El joven que me salvó de la soledad, el que con su ternura ayudó a sanar mis heridas. El que me hizo ver más allá de la muerte. El que me hizo sentir contento de estar vivo.**

 **¿Palabras bonitas, cierto? Ja. ¿Y cómo se las demostré? Dejándolo que cargara con la culpa de dejar a su amigo inválido para siempre.**

 **Cuantas ganas de decirle: "Yuri, no fuiste tú el culpable" "Fui yo el que informo el campamento al ejército enemigo" "¡Fui yo quién provocó que más de la mitad del campamento quedara devastado!"**

" **¡Fui yo el hijo de puta que hizo que Pichit quedará así!"**

" **No te culpes por algo que no te corresponde"**

" **No te culpes por mí"**

 **Pero sigo siendo un cobarde….tengo miedo a perderlo y por eso lo sigo engañando…sigo engañándolo por mi propio bien…**

 **Dicen que el que sufrió podrá recuperarse algún día de lo que le causo dolor, pero el que provocó el sufrimiento nunca podrá liberar esa culpa de su consciencia.**

 **No me importaría cargar con la culpa toda la vida si tan solo volviera a ver la radiante sonrisa de Yuri.**

 **Después de eso, todo a mí alrededor se tornó negro…**

 _ **Continuará…**_

 **Nota:**

 **Gracias por leer, espero que se haya entendido lo que quise transmitir 3**


	38. Capítulo 36

Capítulo 36

 **Desperté algo más tarde de lo normal, me dolía la cabeza y no recordaba el momento en que me acosté para dormir. Me encontraba bastante arropado entre las pocas sábanas que tenía. Refregué mis ojos intentando recordar lo sucedido, me senté encontrando un papel a mi lado…era un mensaje de Yuri.**

-¡Hey!, ¿Qué haces?-

-Busco el mensaje entre estos papeles- contesté revisando las cartas sueltas

-Pero si está pegado en la siguiente página- dijo Otabek viéndome con una mueca de obviedad en su rostro-

-¡Ya lo sabía!, solo quería confirmarlo- respondí mientras me tomaba el diario nuevamente.

-Tienes que dejar de ser tan impulsivo-

-¿Y qué esperabas? Solo tengo 15 años-

-Ah- suspiró- mejor continúa.

" **Viktor**

 **Discúlpame si lo que te dije anoche no fue lo apropiado, no quise pasarte a llevar con mis arrebatos, es solo que…creo que me importas más que lo que creía…**

 **Pensaba que talvez vamos muy rápido así que si estás de acuerdo, me alejaré…pero eso no quita que siempre estaré ahí para ti…**

 **Yuri".**

 **Al fin y al cabo, volví a hacerlo, volví a herir a la persona más importante para mí...otra vez carga con una culpa que no le corresponde...**

 **18 de Enero, 1959.**

 **Llegaron nuevos reclutas, eran alrededor de 50, creo que aún tienen la esperanza de levantar este campamento, a pesar de las grandes bajas…aun así esto reafirma las sospechas que tengo sobre lo que piensan hacer con nosotros.**

 **Sobre mi relación con Yuri...él...ha estado más distante conmigo, si bien le he preguntado cómo está y hemos cruzado palabras. No he podido estar a solas con él para conversar seriamente sobre lo sucedido. Si bien podría escabullirme en su tienda por la noche, siento que no es lo correcto, quizás piense que solo lo quiero ver para "terminar" lo iniciado la otra noche…o quizás solo estoy dándome excusas a mí mismo para procrastinar aún más la situación.**

 **19 de Enero, 1959**

 **El invierno se dejaba sentir hace algunas semanas y en la fría formación matutina, observaba al soldado Katsuki detenidamente, estaba a unas 2 filas de distancia y a una hilera al frente de mí. Desde tal ubicación era difícil admirar su hermoso rostro. Sin embargo, reparé en que Yuri estaba aburrido, ya que bostezaba constantemente. En un momento volteó un poco la cabeza, al parecer se percató de que lo contemplaba. Desvié mi vista y decidí echarle un vistazo a los nuevos reclutas.**

 **Fue en ese momento cuando crucé miradas con** **uno de los nuevos reclutas.** **Sé que es normal que nos observen para reconocer nuestras caras, puesto que son nuevos y que nosotros también hacemos lo mismo. Sin embargo, la mirada de aquel joven se me hacía incómoda, pesada e incluso hasta algo intimidante…**

 **20 de Enero**

 **Hoy también interrumpió mi contemplación matinal hacia mi querido Yuri, ese tipo ya se estaba siendo molesto.**

 **La primera vez no me había percatado bien de su persona, debido a la incomodidad del momento, no obstante, esta vez decidí analizarlo detenidamente. Se veía fornido y bien entrenado. Además, era el más alto dentro de sus compañeros de fila. Poseía una esmeralda "mirada asesina", como si dijera "te voy a matar en este mismo instante". Sin embargo, había algo en el que no me convencía del todo esa "maldad" que predicaba su actitud.**

 **21 de Enero**

 **Era tan solo un muchacho, no tendría más allá de 18 años, o eso me dijo Chris, luego de que se percató de situación e investigó por su cuenta.**

 _\- Es uno de los nuevos reclutas, ten cuidado, podrías estar en terreno "ilegal"-_

 **Me molestó que Chris pensara algo más, yo solo tengo ojos para mi querido cerdito.**

 _\- Chris, no digas tonterías, mejor dime ¿cómo está Yuuri?-_

 _\- Si me preguntas si aparenta estar bien luego de que le rompieras el corazón, déjame decirte que lo veo muy bien acompañado de la enfermera que llegó junto con los nuevos reclutas-_

 _-¿Really?-_

 _-Solo digo lo que veo, querido Viktor, creo que deberías hacer algo al respecto, porque si no, se robaran a tu cerdito-_

 _-Ya veremos- respondí sonriendo maliciosamente-, ya veremos…-_

 _ **Continuará…**_


	39. Capítulo 37

Capítulo 37

 **22 de Enero**

 **No soporto ver a esa tipa casi colgada de mi Yuri. Todo el tiempo con él, cuidándolo como si se fuera a lastimar. Es simplemente irritante.**

 **Cuando Chris me contó la situación no lo podía creer. Le pregunté a todo el mundo, recibiendo una molesta confirmación. Aun así me negaba a creerlo, sin embargo lo comprobé con mis propios ojos, cuando la vi abrazándolo, excusándose en que se sentía "un poco mareada".**

 **Así continuo por varios días, utilizando una treta nueva para aprovecharse del dulce y amable Yuri…**

-Le salió el tiro por la culata teniente- me reí feo. Otabek solo me miró serio- ¿Entiendes? Tiro por la culata y es un soldado. Y los soldados usan armas y las armas tienen culatas ¿No?

-Yura, sigue leyendo- respondió inamovible

-No tienes sentido del humor-

… **Así continuo por varios días, utilizando una treta nueva para aprovecharse del dulce y amable Yuri. ¿Qué cómo lo sé? Pues lo observaba todos los días, buscando el momento perfecto para tener una conversación tranquila con él.**

 **23 de Enero**

 **Hoy tuve una oportunidad, Yuri se encontraba solo a un costado de las duchas del campamento.**

" **Mi momento ha llegado"**

 _\- Hola, Yuri, ¿cómo has estado?-_

 _\- H-hola…- dijo sorprendido y algo nervioso- sí, he estado bien, gracias por preguntar-_

 _ **La situación era un tanto incómoda, desviaba la mirada y eso me molestaba, quería ver sus hermosos ojos.**_

 _-Y tú, Viktor, ¿Te has sentido bien?-agregó aún sin verme_

 _\- Si…-_

 _-Ya veo…- respondió tratando de regalarme una falsa sonrisa-_

 _-¡P-pero!- tomé su mano entre las mías- Te he echado de menos…-_

 _\- V-Viktor yo…-_

 _-¡Yuri! Así que aquí estabas, no te encontraba por ningún lado-_

 **Y tenía que aparecer, de inmediato se colgó del brazo de mi Yuri, haciendo que soltáramos nuestro reciente enlace.**

 _-¡Ah!, S-señorita Sala. ¿Pasa algo?- preguntó amablemente Yuri después de haber sido interrumpido tan descortésmente-_

 _\- Pues sí- trató de hacer una voz coqueta que por supuesto no le salió- no terminamos nuestra conversación de hoy en la mañana, ¿vamos a otro lado?-_

 _-¡Ejem!- carraspeé tratando de llamar la atención de la imprudente enfermera-_

 _-¡Oh! Y usted es el soldado…-_

 _\- LeBlanc-completé con un gesto serio-_

" _No me agrada esta tipa"_

 _-Si, sí, claro, soldado LeBlanc-sonrió de tal manera que noté la malicia en su rostro- eh, bueno, dispénseme no me percaté de su presencia. Es que ¿No ha notado que Yuri llama mucho la atención?-_

" _Definitivamente no me agrada"_

 _\- ¡¿Eh?! Q-que cosas dice señorita…-reaccionó Yuri apenado-_

 _\- Pero te dije que no me llamaras más "señorita"…_

" _Mejor dile zorra"_

 _-…Dime Sala- se apegó más a él_

 _\- E-está bien, Sala-_

" _Yo soy el único que puede poner nervioso y sonrojar a mi cerdito"_

 _-Este, Sala- hablé_

 **Me dirigí a ella y puse mi mano en el hombro de Yuri, tratando de "marcar territorio"**

 _-Señorita, Sala para usted- dijo algo molesta y mirando insistentemente el hombro "marcado" de Yuri._

 **Creo que le disgustaba más mi relación cercana con Yuri que el hecho de hablarle tan coloquialmente a ella.**

 _\- Disculpe, señorita zo- , digo, Sala. Debo decirle que Yuri y yo estábamos teniendo una conversación y usted nos acaba de interrumpir-_

 _-¿Enserio? Pero si usted mismo lo dijo, "estábamos", tiempo pasado- dijo alzando una ceja_

" _¿Estás retándome?"_

 _-Pues déjeme decirle que eso no lo decide usted, señorita-_

 _-¿Ah, sí? Yuri, ¿tú que dices?-_

 **Diría que le ponía "ojos de cachorro", pero ni para perra alcanzaba**

 _-P-pues y-yo…-_

 _-¡Sala! Te he estado buscando por todos lados-_

 **Otra interrupción más**

 _-¡Micky! ¿Qué haces aquí?-_

 _-Yo debería preguntarte eso, ¿Qué haces aquí con estos dos soldados?- aparentemente no le agradaba la situación_

 **Esta vez era un soldado alto, de tez morena y cabello corto. El recién llegado nos observaba de pies a cabeza, en especial al soldado Katsuki.**

 _-Estaba hablando con Yuri- respondió Sala_

 _-¿Yuri? ¿Desde cuándo que hablas con tanta confianza con los desconocidos?-_

 _-Yuri no es ningún desconocido- respondió asegurando su agarre a mi cerdito, cosa que no dejaba de disgustarme-_

 _-¿No crees que está muy cerca de él?- comentó "Micky", al parecer, también le disgustaba el accionar de la enfermera-_

 _-Si no le molesta no hay problema, ¿Cierto, Yuri?- agregó con hipocresía_

 _-P-pues yo…-_

 _-¡Ah! Muy bonito, así que coqueteando con_ _ **mi**_ _hermana-_

 **El hermano de Sala, sonaba muy posesivo con respecto a ella** _ **.**_

 _-¿Tu hermana?-preguntó Yuri confundido_

 _-Si, ¿algún problema con eso?- se acercó desafiante hacia el soldado Katsuki-_

 _\- N-no…-_

 _-No veo por qué deba haber problema- me entrometí desafiante_

 _\- No se meta esto, soldado- ni siquiera me miró para responderme, cosa que me ofendió profundamente. Además, cada vez se acercaba más al soldado Katsuki- Tu debes ser el recluta que no deja tranquila a_ _ **mi**_ _hermana, he escuchado muchos rumores sobre que estás todo el día acaparando su atención-_

" _Más bien diría que es al revés"_

 **El ambiente se tornaba cada vez más tenso**

 _-Creo que hay un malentendido- respondí tratando de interponerme entre ambos-_

 _-¡Ah! Así que aceptas tú la responsabilidad de estar acosando a mi hermana- ahora la mirada desafiante iba dirigida a mi persona-_

 _\- En primer lugar, nunca había cruzado palabra con su hermana hasta el día de hoy- me miraba incrédulo- en segundo lugar con lo poco que hemos hablado, me basta para ni siquiera mirarla con algún interés amoroso-_

 _-¡¿Qué dices?!¡Te atreves a ofender a mi querida Sala en mi presencia!-_

 _-¡Michelle! Por favor-_

 **El celoso hermano estaba dispuesto a golpearme, tanto así que me tomó violentamente de la chaqueta y me amenazó con su puño en alto. A pesar de eso ni siquiera inmuté mi semblante, tenía preparado mi rostro y manos para lo que fuera; pero en ese momento, alguien tomo el brazo en alto del contrario.**

 _-No considero correcto que se pelee con un compañero siendo que estamos en guerra- logró que Michelle le pusiera atención-_

 **Su voz era firme y segura, como la de un soldado de alto rango. Su seriedad y tranquilidad me descolocó pero a la vez me agradó. Era una faceta nueva del soldado de ojos cafés.**

 _\- En vez de preocuparnos por estupideces- continuo- deberíamos aprender a llevarnos bien…- la mirada de Yuri incomodó a Michelle -_

 **Noté que el tal "Micky" comenzó a bacilar si continuaba el golpe, le respondía a Yuri o si se largaba con su hermana de una vez.**

 _-¡Micky!- una voz conocida se acercaba-_

 _-¿Emil? – respondió a su llamado el susodicho-_

 _\- ¿Por qué te fuiste tan rápido? Ya casi es hora de ir a comer y- se dio cuenta de nuestra presencia, - Oh, ¡Hola, Viktor!, Yuri, Sala, siento mis malos modales, ¿Interrumpo algo?-_

 **Emil veía a Michelle, como yo veía a Yuri todo lo demás desaparecía para él, más adelante me pude dar cuenta mejor de esto.**

 _-No, Emil, claro que no- respondí rápidamente, era mi oportunidad- Yuri y yo ya nos íbamos, ¿Verdad que sí, Yuri?-_

 _-Si- aún permanecía serio- vamos….-_

 **Los hermanos Crispino se fueron junto al simpático rubio, aunque Michelle nos lanzó a ambos una mirada de desprecio antes de irse.**

 **Debo recordar darle un regalo a Emil por salvarme de esta.**

 **Nos alejamos del lugar para estar libres de interrupciones innecesarias. Llegamos a un sitio cercano al bosque, algo "oculto" por así decirlo. Y bajo la sombra de un árbol, mi querido soldado alzó su voz.**

 _-Viktor…-_

 **A pesar de que aún seguía serio…pude desvanecer su seriedad con una tierna sonrisa.**

 _-Dime…-_

 _-Yo también te extrañaba…y aun te extraño-_ __

 **Volvió a su naturaleza tierna y amable. Sus mejillas encendidas, su voz suave y temblorosa, su tímida pero a la vez intensa mirada y sus dulces palabras resonaron en mi mente…**

" **Te extraño"**

 **Observé sus ojos tras el cristal por mucho tiempo, sus pestañas parecían más largas y su iris más chocolate que lo habitual…su mirada me transmitía millones de emociones mezcladas, casi podía ver su alma reflejada en ella.**

 **No tengo ni idea cómo era mi rostro cuando pasaban todas esas cosas por mi mente, pero creo que se sintió cohibido, ya que al "terminar de sonrojarse" escondió su rostro entre mis brazos.**

 **Acaricié su cabello lentamente y susurré…**

 _\- Yuri…debo confesarte algo-_

 _Continuará…_


	40. Capítulo 38

Capítulo 38

 **Comprendí que nos necesitábamos el uno otro. Mas, era un lazo más profundo y preciado, que no caía en la absurda "dependencia" o la "necesidad de contacto físico". Ya que…sé que, aunque estuviéramos separados por kilómetros de distancias, nuestras almas estarían unidas. Por ello, no podía dejar que ese lazo tan preciado se desvaneciera manteniendo una mentira, un engaño…acrecentando el dolor ya provocado por mis acciones.**

 **A pesar de que si le digo la verdad podría llegar a odiarme, sería aún peor seguir callando… sería aún peor seguir provocándole dolor.**

 **Mientras aún se ocultaba en mis brazos, acaricié suavemente su cabello y hablé.**

 _\- Yuri…debo confesarte algo-_

 **Mi voz era firme y seria como nunca lo había sido…**

 _\- ¿Uh?, ¿Qué cosa?-_

 **Quité la palabra "miedo" de mi cabeza. Lo separé suavemente de mis brazos. Suspiré profundamente tratando de impulsarme y fijé mi mirada con la suya.**

 **De pronto un presentimiento me invadió y comencé a titubear.**

 _-Viktor, ¿sucede algo?-_

 _-¿Ah?, no, no, es solo que…-_

 **La sensación aun persistía y trataba de callarla con mi razón.**

" **Díselo ya, no hay por qué temer"**

 _\- ¿Es difícil para ti esta confesión?-_

 _-Podría decirse que sí…-_

 _\- E-entonces…te ayudaré a que no sea tan difícil…-_

 **Sin previo aviso, el soldado japonés tomó mi rostro con sus delicadas manos y fundió nuestros sentimientos en un profundo y sincero beso… me dejé llevar, sentí mi mente dormirse por unos segundos, solo podía sentir los dulces labios de mi querido soldado.**

 **Luego de separarnos me abrazó nuevamente, esta vez, para ocultar su rostro enrojecido.**

 **Hicimos ademán de separarnos, sin embargo, Yuri inmediatamente me abrazó de nuevo. El cerdito estaba más sonrojado que de costumbre, podía ver sus orejas ardiendo, sentía chocar sus latidos con fuerza contra mi pecho.**

 _-¡Soldados!-_

 **Escuchamos una voz conocida y nos colocamos en posición firme.**

 _-¿Por qué tan formal, Nishigori?- pregunté extrañado_

 _-Porque esto es serio, nos convocan a todos frente al cuartel de los altos mandos, tienen un comunicado importante-_

 **Acudimos rápidamente al llamado de nuestro superior. Debía ser algo realmente importante para llamarnos a todos juntos. Realmente deseaba que no fuera lo que pensaba en ese momento…**

 **24 de Enero**

 **No pude seguir escribiendo ayer, ya que lo ocurrido me provocó más paranoias de lo normal. Me sentía vigilado. He estado pensando seriamente en destruir este diario…**

-¡Ni se te ocurra, anciano!- agregué molesto, para variar

-Es obvio que no lo hizo, ¿por qué te enojas tanto?

-Porque es un anciano idiota-

-¿Por qué lo llamas anciano? Se supone que ni siquiera tenía 30 años cuando escribió el diario.-

-Porque ahora es un anciano- bufé

-Pero ni siquiera sabes si está vivo-

-Beka, deja de molestarme con tu maldita lógica-

-Está bien, continúa-

 **He estado pensando seriamente en destruir este diario…Sin embargo, no he podido, siento que es la única forma es liberar toda la carga emocional que llevo conmigo. Lamentablemente, será mejor que escriba dentro de la tienda y en un horario poco prudente…la verdad es que traspasar mis pensamientos a papel en campo abierto o bajo un árbol me acercaba, aunque sea un poco, a la libertad…si a eso se le puede llamar así.**

 **En fin, algo en mí dijo que era mi deber registrar esto acá.**

 **Continuando con lo de ayer, éramos alrededor de 400 soldados, compuestos por los que sobrevivimos de la compañía anterior, reclutas de otras compañías y los novatos.**

 **En la formación Yuri quedo algo separado de mí. Todos se veían algo desconcertados, el llamado fue repentino y fuera de lo común.**

 _-¡Soldados! ¡Firmes!- ordenó el general de brigada con su imponente voz._

 **El general de brigada no era un tipo muy "imponente" físicamente que digamos, ya que era bajo y de contextura media, de cabello negro casi al ras. Pero eso no quitaba que sus pequeños ojos miel intimidaban a cualquiera. Su mirada penetrante denotaba la muerte en su interior.**

 _-Hemos recibido noticias importantes desde "arriba". Nos informan que ha habido muchos casos de infiltrados rusos- eso último lo dijo con recelo- en distintas brigadas y compañías de nuestro bando inclusive de nuestros aliados-_

 **Mi corazón se detuvo por un segundo. Pero seguía con el rostro firme y serio. Si podía fingir sonrisas cuando solo guardaba dolor y odio dentro de mí, ¿cómo no podría fingir tranquilidad?**

 _-Y se preguntarán ¿por qué revelamos esta situación tan importante? Les informamos esto para que los rusos que están a aquí fingiendo ser honorables soldados japoneses o aliados, que los desenmascaremos rápidamente y su castigo no será piadoso.-agregó con una maliciosa sonrisa-_

 **Este tipo es un fanfarrón, arriesga a sus soldados revelando información tan importante, solo para presumir que pueden atraparnos cuando quieran, ¡ja! Si supieran cuanto tiempo hemos estado aquí.**

 _\- Cabe destacar que cualquiera que se convierta en un perro de esos sucios bastardos y colabore con esconderlos, se le considerará como el maldito traidor que es y su castigo será igual o peor que esas escorias.-_

 **Sin embargo, ahora que saben lo de los infiltrados y la seria amenaza en contra de sus cercanos o "colaboradores". No puedo, ahora de verdad no puedo confesarle la verdad a Yuri. Solo lo metería en problemas…si llegan a saber algo, Yuri….No, debo callarme, está mentira no lo matará, como si podría hacerlo la odiosa verdad. ¿Nuevamente me tendré que alejar del soldado de ojos cafés?**

 _ **Continuará…**_


	41. Capítulo 39

Capítulo 39

 **25 de Enero**

 **Lo he decidido…callaré para protegerlo… y actuaré "como siempre"… sin embargo, sé que me tendré que alejar tarde o temprano. A pesar que, tan solo con verlo, olvido todos mis males, no puedo negar que es un riesgo muy grande tenerlo a mi lado, aunque eso debí haberlo pensado desde un principio…**

 **26 de Enero**

 **El soldado de ojos verdes sigue con su continua vigilia hacia a mi persona. Esas intimidantes miradas me molestan de sobremanera, en especial cuando se desvían constantemente hacia mi adorado Yuri. Al igual que esa tipeja, cuanto la detesto, siempre busca cualquier pretexto para acercarse al soldado Katsuki.**

 _-¡Yuri!, te ves algo pálido- acercó descaradamente su molesto rostro hacia la cara del lindo Yuri- ¿Te has sentido bien estos días?-_

 _-S-sí, he estado bien-_

 _-Mmm…debería llevarte a la enfermería, por si acaso- su mueca de falsa preocupación estaban colmando mi paciencia-_

 _-No creo que sea necesario, querida hermanita-_

 **Por suerte para mí, su hermano es muy protector e intenta no dejarla sola.**

 _-¿Tú qué sabes Micky? No eres enfermero-_

 _-No, pero soy tu hermano y te conozco, ven vámonos - la tomó de su sucia mano y la llevó casi arrastrando fuera del lugar-_

" **No sabía que hoy había arreo de zorras"**

 _-Adiós- dije con una sonrisa triunfante en forma de corazón-_

 **27 de Enero**

 **Hoy Yuri se veía más contento. Recibió una carta de Pichit en dónde decía que ya estaba próximo a llegar a su hogar, se encontraba bien, sus dolores ya habían disminuido y nos mandaba saludos a cada uno de nosotros, en especial a quién iba dirigida la carta.**

 _-Me alegro de que se sienta mejor-_

 _-¿Ah?, sí, sí, yo también- parecía algo distraído_

 **Nos encontrábamos dentro de la tienda del cerdito, sentados uno junto al otro. Siempre me ha gustado "visitarlo" de vez en cuando, después de todo, las tiendas son como casas para nosotros… para los soldados. Un lugar donde se puede "descansar" lejos del ajetreo del entrenamiento, pero eso mismo los hace un lugar de reflexión; donde los pensamientos toman sentido y los recuerdos golpean con fuerza, haciendo que la nostalgia haga su trabajo calando hondo en el corazón y la mente de los soldados.**

 _-¿Sucede algo?-_

 _-No, nada-_

 _-¿Seguro?-_

 _-Sí, es solo que me quedé pensando en lo lejos que estamos…-_

 **Cavilante*, el soldado Katsuki, guardaba silencio. Aun no me queda claro en qué pensaba ni lo que querían decir realmente sus palabras…**

 **28 de Enero**

 **En la tarde volví a visitar a mi querido soldado para manifestarle una idea que rondaba mi mente desde hace algunos días.**

 **Cuando entré apenas se percató de mi presencia. Se encontraba sentado en la "cama" leyendo muy concentrado unos papeles. Ni siquiera levantó la vista para ver quién había irrumpido en su tienda sin previo aviso, tan sólo me respondió con un seco "hola" a mi alegre saludo.**

 _-Yuri, ¿Qué lees?- pregunté con tono alegre y corrí a sentarme a su lado_

 _-Algo - respondió cortante_

 _-Obviamente- rodé los ojos- pero, ¿De qué se trata?-_

 **Estaba tan absorto en la lectura que no podíamos seguir una conversación decente. Esto me molestó y se lo hice notar.**

 _-Yuuuri- reclamé haciendo un puchero-_

 _-¿Quéee?- respondió imitándome y dejando de lado el motivo de su concentración-_

 _-No te burles y ponme atención- reclamé cruzándome de brazos-_

 _-Aaawww, el bebé Viktor se enfadó-_

 _-No soy ningún bebé-_

 _-Pues deja de comportarte como uno-_

 _-Yo no me comport-_

 **Antes de terminar de refutar su afirmación, Yuri me besaba tranquilamente, saboreando cada rincón de mis labios.**

 _-Te estás volviendo más osado, cerdito- dije con picardía -_

 _-Talvez- respondió con una sonrisa seductora y con su mirada puesta en mis labios_

 _\- Bueno, como mi pequeño cerdito está tan osado, te propongo algo-_

 **Puse una de mis manos en su pecho y lo empujé lentamente**

 _-¿Q-qué cosa?- ya estaba volviendo a ser tímido de nuevo-_

 _\- ¿Qué tal si…?-_

 **Seguí hasta quedar sobre él, impidiendo que se escapara, ya que se encontraba en medio de mis brazos**

 _-¿Q-qué tal si…?- replicó con nerviosismo_

 _\- ¡Si vamos a dar un paseo al bosque uno de estos días!-_

 **Me levanté bruscamente revelándole mi grandiosa idea**

 _-¿Q-qué?- retomó su posición anterior_

 _-¿Te parece buena idea?-pregunté sonriente_

 _-Si…solo que pensé…-_

 _-¿En qué pensabas pequeño cerdito?-_

 _-¡En nada! ¡Enserio!- movía sus manos de un lado al otro rojo de la vergüenza_

 _-Esta bien, haré como te creo, pero a cambio debes venir conmigo, ¿sí?-_

 _-S-sí-_

 _-¡Amazing! Vendré por ti en cualquier momento, prepárate- le guiñé un ojo, haciendo que se sonrojara aún más de lo normal y salí de la tienda triunfante_

 **Quién sabe qué pasaba exactamente por su cabeza cuando le sugerí salir de paseo, en fin, por lo menos logré mi cometido.**

 _Continuará…_

 **Notas:**

 **Hola, en mi intento por evitar la "reiteración léxica", o sea, usar las mismas palabras siempre xD , utilizo un vocabulario rebuscado para mi gusto, así que de ahora en adelante les dejaré un pequeño glosario cuando lo crea necesario(¿?) espero que no se les haga molesto.**

 **Gracias por leer :3**

 *** Cavilante: Pensar en algo o sobre algo con insistencia y preocupación**


	42. Capítulo 40

Capítulo 40

 **29 de Enero**

 **Decidí escaparme al atardecer con el cerdito. Le pedí a nuestros compañeros que nos cubrieran por si sucedía cualquier cosa…**

 **El bosque se hallaba al pie de una montaña nevada. Según lo que me han contado, en este lugar cae abundante nieve en febrero, ad portas de la primavera. Es una zona muy curiosa para tener un campamento militar…**

 _-¿Estás seguro que no nos perderemos?- preguntó Yuri cuando nos adentrábamos en el bosque_

" **A estas alturas no estoy seguro de nada, ni siquiera de lo que estoy haciendo ni pensando ahora"**

 _\- No me importaría perderme contigo- le sonreí-_

 _-¡V-Viktor! Hablo enserio- exclamó algo molesto y sonrojado-_

 _\- No te preocupes, llevo una brújula, además, me acompaña un soldado experto- le guiñé el ojo, haciendo que sonriera tímidamente_

 **Caminábamos por un sendero pedregoso, desconocía si se formó naturalmente o por obra humana. Al poco andar, más frondoso y verde se veía el follaje de los árboles. De la misma manera, la oscuridad se hacía presente, una buena excusa para tomar la mano del soldado Katsuki.**

 _-¡Viktor!- exclamó alarmado_

 _-¿Qué pasa? ¿No me digas que te avergüenza tomarme de la mano?-_

 _\- ¡No es eso! ¡Ten cuida-_

 **Caímos a una zanga, no era muy profunda, pero era una zanga, al fin y al cabo.**

 _-¡Auch!-_

 **Yuuri había caído sobre mí, tenía su rodilla casi encajada en mi abdomen y sus gafas en mi ojo. No obstante me sentía bastante "cómodo", lo atribuyo a que, a pesar de caer de manera tan abrupta, él jamás soltó mi mano.**

-Pues, claro cualquiera estaría cómodo en una situación como esa- dije con obvio sarcasmo-Teniente estúpido.

 _-¡Viktor! ¿Estás bien?-_

 _-Creo que si- respondí apartando sus lentes de mi cara y mirándolo agregué: estoy muy bien_

 _\- Vaya, vaya, ¿Qué tenemos aquí?- habló el recién llegado viendo la "interesante" escena_

 **Nuestro particular amigo se había unido al paseo sin ser invitado. Observaba la situación desde las alturas de la zanga y con una sonrisa en su rostro, explicó el motivo del encuentro.**

 _¿Emil?, ¿qué haces aquí?- pregunté intrigado, aún bajo el cuerpo de Yuri_

 _Pues me mandaron a buscarlos, porque tardaban mucho-_

 _Exactamente…- agregué tratando de moverme- ¿quién te mandó?_

 _\- Sala. Me dijo que tenía que hablar con Yuuri-_

 **Emil, dirigió su mirada al soldado Katsuki, quién al ser nombrado, giró su cabeza de manera extraña para tratar de establecer contacto visual con nuestro compañero.**

 _-¿Conmigo? ¿Por qué?- preguntó Yuri extrañado_

 _\- Ni idea, dijo que si te venía a buscar convencería Micky de ir a la próxima fiesta que tenemos organizada, jejeje-_

 **El cerdito trató de levantarse con dificultad y cuidado para no aplastarme…más de que ya estaba. Recibiendo la ayuda del recién llegado, se levantó, asimismo, ambos me ofrecieron sus manos para levantarme de la zanga.**

 **Ya de pie me sacudí el polvo y firmemente increpé al soldado Nekola, no estaba para nada de acuerdo con que esa tipeja interrumpiera los pocos momentos que podía pasar a solas con Yuri.**

 _-Pues bien, dile a la "señorita" Sala que no tiene ningún derecho a molestarnos mandando mensajeros y- respondí apretando los dientes y con una mirada amenazante- que si necesita heridos que curar, enseguida le mandó uno_

 _\- Viktor, no hay necesidad de ponerse violento, y-yo no lo hice con mala intención- respondió el aludido tratando de calmar mi enojo con una sonrisa nerviosa_

 _-Viktor, por favor, es mejor irnos, ya es muy tarde- señaló el cerdito, también con la intención de serenarme, sabía que no me caía nada de bien Sala_

 _-P-pero Yuri…yo…_

 _\- No te preocupes- dijo, y acercándose a mi oído agregó- mañana venimos con más calma, conozco un lugar que te puede gustar-_

 **Yuri me regaló unas dulces palabras que lograron contener un poco mi coraje, por lo menos hasta llegar al campamento.**

 _-Entonces, ¿Vamos?- preguntó temeroso Emil-_

 _-Sí, vamos- rodé los ojos con resignación-_

 **Bajamos por un sendero distinto al que habíamos tomado anteriormente, este era una especie de "atajo", ya que llegamos más rápido a la entrada del bosque.**

 **Cuando estábamos por llegar, sin previo aviso, rapté la mano de mi querido soldado, este ruborizó, lo atribuyo a que no estábamos precisamente "solos". Sin embargo, su vergüenza no lo hizo escapar, así que correspondió algo tembloroso a mi ofrecimiento. Tenía la certeza que la rastrera enfermera esperaba nuestra llegada.**

 _-Yuuuri- dijo la zorra- te esperaba-_

 **Cuando se dirigió a su acostumbrado manoseo a mi lindo Yuri, notó nuestro "enlace" y retrocedió un poco.**

 _-¿Sucede algo?- pregunté triunfante sin soltar ni un segundo la delicada mano de mi adorado Yuri-_

 _-No, nada.-dijo seriamente evitando mi mirada- Yuri, ¿no recuerdas que acordamos vernos esta noche?- reclamó (no sé con qué derecho) con un tono más relajado de voz_

 _-¿Acordamos eso?-_

 _-Sí, no te hagas el desentendido, me dejaste esperando- hizo un puchero que la hizo parecer pez globo-_

 _-Solo recuerdo que me dijiste que nos viéramos más tarde, pero ni siquiera alcancé a responder_

 _-Bueno, pues ahora te lo confirmo, vamos- dicho esto, se colgó del brazo que Yuri tenía libre, forzándolo a alejarse, en respuesta, Yuri se soltó de mí_

 **En un inicio no entendí la actitud de Yuri, pensé que se había dejado llevar por esa…esa mala mujer…**

 _-Espera- se detuvo en seco, quedando en medio de ambos- Es una falta de respeto dejar así a Víktor, siendo que lo estaba acompañando a él primero, y fue con quién acordé verme esta noche_

 _-¿Me estás llamando mentirosa?- preguntó sorprendida y claramente ofendida_

" _Sí"-pensé_

 _-No. Te digo que no puedes decidir por mí, puedo ser amable, pero no me gusta que me pasen a llevar de esa manera. También tengo voz ¿sabías?- Yuri no se escuchaba molesto, más bien, tenía un tono sereno pero firme a la vez, lo suficiente para poner en su lugar a "esa"_

 _-P-por supuesto que sí, pero…_

 _Entonces no pongas palabras en mi boca. Buenas noches_

 **Mi cerdito dejó las cosas claras con Sala, cuando acabó su discurso, se despidió amablemente de los presentes. Luego retrocedió para "recuperar" mi mano -cabe recalcar que no tenía vergüenza alguna- y con toda tranquilada nos alejamos del lugar**

 **Sala y Emil solo guardaron silencio ante tal acción.**

 **Caminamos hasta llegar a su tienda. Se detuvo frente a ella, dándome la espalda y en silencio deshizo el lazo.**

 _¿Yuri?- pregunté extrañado y preocupado-_

 **A los segundos, distinguía un color rojo ardiendo en sus orejas.**

 _Viktor, no… creo lo que hice, fue muy vergonzoso- respondió sin voltear a verme_

 _…_

 _…_

 _Jajaja- solté una risotada-_

 _-¿D-de qué te ríes?- volteó "indignado"- n-no es nada gracioso, en lo absoluto_

 _Es que, te avergüenza tomarme de la mano en público, pero no el usar el tubo del suero de la enfermería para hacer un baile sensual-_

 _¿Q-qué dices? ¿Yo hice eso?- abrió los ojos con asombro_

 _¿Acaso no lo recuerdas? Fue en mi cumpleaños- me acerqué y delicadamente tomé su barbilla con mis dedos- Pequeño cerdito pervertido_

 _N-no recuerdo mucho de esa noche- respondió con una mirada nerviosa- Es decir, tengo imágenes sueltas en mi cabeza. Creo que baile con Yuko, contigo, tal vez con Chris…_

" **¿Talvez?"**

 _…Ahora entiendo por qué Pichit me molestaba tanto. Por Dios, que vergüenza que habrás pensado de mí_

 **Escondiendo su rostro entre sus manos intentaba ocultar su "oscuro pasado" en la noche de mi cumpleaños…**

 _¿Quieres saber lo que pensé de ti?- pregunté intentando descubrir su rostro_

 _Seguramente te provoqué vergüenza ajena- respondió agitando la cabeza de lado a lado, volviendo a tapar su tez ruborizada-_

 _No. Eso jamás. ¿Cómo podría decirlo? La verdad es que no pensé nada realmente, es decir, ni siquiera me dejaste pensar, solo disfruté verte así de divertido y conocer una nueva faceta de ti_

 **Para ser sincero, lo que me hizo sentir Yuri, fue una mezcla de sensaciones, así que no lo podría describir con exactitud. Primero la sorpresa por verlo actuar así, luego la energía que me transmitía, una corriente eléctrica recorría mi cuerpo. Lo único claro que tenía, era que quería saber más de ese bello ser, quien me deleitaba con la pasión que emanaba de cada uno de sus movimientos.**

 _¿Lo dices enserio? Creo que solo tratas de ser amable conmigo- preguntó mirando a entre sus dedos._

 **Sin embargo, una de las cosas que me disgustaban del soldado Katsuki era su inseguridad. Según él, no podía ser ni lindo, ni valiente, ni bueno. Se sentía una persona extremadamente simple. Mi deber era hacerle entender que no era así, que él era una persona extraordinaria, que mis halagos hacía él no eran por mera amabilidad y que no hablaba por hablar…aunque quizás, las palabras valían menos de lo que podía demostrar.**

 _Lo digo enserio_

 **En consecuencia lo tomé entre mis brazos, dándome mi calor por un tiempo**

 _Gracias- dije en voz baja sin separarme de él_

 _¿Por qué?_

 _Por ser como eres_

 _ **Continuará…**_

 **Nota:**

 **Disculpen el retraso, la beta anda tapada en pruebas y debe estudiar, así que debo dejarla descansar.**

 **Ambas estaremos ocupadas por los estudios, así que puede que no publique dos capítulos a la semana, como siempre o que corra las fechas por lo mismo. Estaremos así hasta finales de enero /3**

 **Gracias por leer y disculpen por la inconstancia**


	43. Capítulo 41

Capítulo 41

 **31 de enero**

 **Ayer pasaron muchas cosas que se me dificulta por dónde empezar.**

 **Bueno, primero mi conversación de la mañana con Emil. Se acercó muy apenado pidiéndome disculpas por lo sucedido la noche anterior. Excusándose en que no pensaba que nos molestará tanto que él nos fuera a buscar. Había sinceridad en sus palabras, así que acepté rápidamente sus disculpas.**

 **Además le sugerí que no volviera a hacer caso de las tretas de Sala, ya que no tenía muy buenas intenciones con mi persona. También le dije que se abstuviera de meterse en este lío que la víbora de Sala había formado.**

 **Sin embargo, eso no fue lo más importante de nuestro dialogo, ya que me reveló que antes de encontrarnos a nosotros en el bosque, a pocos metros se cruzó con otro soldado. Y no fue un soldado cualquiera, no era ni más ni menos que el recluta que no le quitaba los ojos a mi cerdito. Lo deduje porque lo describió como una persona de estatura mediana y actitud de delincuente. Esto me dejó obviamente intrigado. ¿Qué pretendía ese tipo? Aun no lo puedo descifrar…**

 **En fin, pasando a algo más agradable, Yuri me retribuyó invitación. Es decir, esta vez era yo el invitado a dar un paseo por los hermosos senderos de tan pacífico y a la vez lúgubre bosque.**

 **Salimos al atardecer, como la vez pasada, con la diferencia que el soldado Katsuki fue quien dirigió el camino, con el cuidado de no tener un accidente parecido al del día anterior. No obstante, no me importaría caer así nuevamente, ya que es una perfecta excusa para tener Yuri entre mis brazos…**

Oye we, lo abrazas todo el tiempo, no mames- comenté

Ya te pusiste mexicano, Yurio- añadió Beka extrañado

Lo siento, los memes se pegan

 _-Ay- me quejé_

 _-¿Aún te duele la espalda?- preguntaba con preocupación el cerdito_

 _-S-solo un poco- hice ademán de dolor-_

 _-Ven- puso mi brazo alrededor de su cuello y me ayudó a caminar un par de metros- Debió ser fuerte para ti la caída de ayer_

 _-¿Sabes? Se me pasaría todo el dolor si cierta persona me diera un beso sanador- agregué con mi típica coquetería_

 _-Uhmm, ¿Quién podrá ser esa persona?- se hizo el desentendido_

 _-Alguien a quién aprecio mucho- respondí mirándolo fijamente_

 _\- Pero el soldado Nekola no está aquí ahora- mencionó escapando de mis ojos_

 _\- ¿Qué tiene que ver él aquí?-_

 _-No lo sé, lo mismo digo yo, hoy los vi muy cercanos en la mañana_

 **No esperaba que en mi charla con Yuri saliera el nombre de Emil a discusión. Mi cerdito hablaba de él con cierta molestia, estaba obviamente celoso.**

 _Sí, le hablé para que me ayudará a que "la señorita Sala"- remarqué ese horrible nombre- no nos interrumpiera más_

" _Ahora yo estaba celoso"_

 **Armamos una guerra con nuestras mirada molestas, ni siquiera parpadeábamos, en consecuencia, nuestros ojos comenzaron a llorar. Y, sin más, comenzamos a reír de la batalla tan estúpida que formamos.**

 _-Viktor podría haberle pedido a Sala que le ayudará con tu dolor de espalda- bromeó y yo le seguí el juego_

 _-Fui con Yuko, ella es más confiable y me dijo que con un beso se me pasaría-_

 _-jajaja. Vaya que eres insistente, está bien, tendrás tu beso siempre y cuando dejes de fingir que te duele la espalda-_

 _-¿Fingir?-agregué con un tono "inocente"_

 _ **Yuri había descubierto mí no tan cubierto plan para ganarme un beso suyo.**_

 _-Conozco a Viktor, es la reina del drama, hoy lo vi perfectamente y sin quejas en el entrenamiento, así que puede caminar normal-sonrió confiadamente_

 _-Está bien, lo reconozco- me separé de él para caminar normalmente- pero es la mejor manera para que Yuri me mime-hice un infantil puchero_

 _-Te mimaré todo lo que quieras cuando lleguemos-agregó Yuri con dulzura_ __

 _-¿A dónde vamos exactamente?-_

 _\- Es una sorpresa- respondió guiñando un ojo -_

 **Así, continuamos a paso lento, con la intriga rondando en mi cabeza, ¿A dónde nos llevará este camino?**

 **Pasado un rato llegamos a un claro, que al parecer, se encontraba en medio del profundo bosque. Allí se divisaba un firmamento abarrotado de estrellas, de tal magnitud, que parecía que el cielo se desbordaría de ellas.**

 **Era una imagen simplemente maravillosa, pero aún más maravilloso era el rostro de mi adorado soldado, quien observaba emocionado el magnífico manto rutilante que nos cubría.**

 **No puedo sacar de mi cabeza, cómo la luz de las estrellas se reflejaba en su pálida tez y su sonrisa melancólica parecía estar escribiendo historia en el cielo.**

 _-Gracias por traerme, es realmente hermoso-comenté aun asombrado por la belleza que me rodeaba_

 **Sin previo aviso, Yuri me besó en la mejilla, esto me sorprendió un poco.**

 _-¿Ya te sientes mejor?-Preguntó con ternura_

 _-S-sí…- volví en mí_

 **Luego de eso, comenzó mi actuación dramática**

 _¡Oh! ¡Sí!, me he sanado milagrosamente, los labios de Yuri son milagrosos, mi dolor ha desaparecido-_

 **Comencé a saltar y moverme enérgicamente por todos lados, incluso, agregué a mi interpretación poses de baile ¿extrañas? No sabría si cómo describirlo, solo comencé a hacer locuras inconscientemente.**

 _Jajaja, Viktor ya basta- sostenía su estómago tratando de contener la risa_

 _ **Simplemente no me importaba hacer el ridículo, con tal de hacer reír a Yuri.**_

 _¡Oh!, pero ¿qué oigo? Es la risa de un ángel- use mi mano como "amplificador" en mi oreja para oír mejor_

 _Jajaja, ya-_

 _-Oh, gran príncipe, me permitiría esta pieza de baile- extendí mi mano con elegancia-_

 _-Ya decídete, Víktor, ¿soy un ángel o un príncipe?_

 _-Eres los dos y más- respondí sonriendo_ __

 _-E-está bien, acepto su invitación Sir Viktor- contestó sonrojado y casi igualando mi tono dramático_

 **Al tomar su tímida mano, nos posicionamos tal como si fuéramos a bailar un vals y comencé a tararear suavemente las notas. Yuri siguió mi improvisado recurso musical, tarareando a coro conmigo. Comenzamos a seguir nuestros pasos mutuamente, uno tras otro, así, creamos un baile íntimo y una melodía audible solo para nosotros.**

 **Después de un tiempo, caímos rindiéndonos al cansancio, de tan extraño, pero agradable vals.**

 **Yuri se acomodó, sentándose para luego poner mi cabeza en sus piernas, comenzó a acariciarme mis cabellos, su tacto era tan agradable y relajante…hacía tiempo que no sentía tanta tranquilidad…**

 **Estos momentos son los que deseo atesorar y seguir disfrutando…**

 **En momentos como estos, me alegra no haber muerto en el campo de batalla…**

 **En momento me alegra estar vivo…**

" _Podría quedarme así para siempre"_

 _Continuará…_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **NOTAS:**

 **Disculpen la tardanza, con la beta hemos estado ocupadas por los estudios… trataré de subir capítulos cuando podamos, esperamos que en un tiempo más podamos volver a esa constancia para subir capítulos más seguido.**

 **Nos hemos esforzado mucho para hacer este fanfic como para dejarlo botado a mitad de camino xD, así que si alguien está entusiasmado por continuar leyendo y/o saber qué pasa, les pedimos paciencia, así como nosotras hemos tenido paciencia para esperar la película de YOI xD**

 **Eso, gracias por leer 3**


	44. Capítulo 42

Capítulo 42

 _Ah- suspiró pesadamente_

 _-¿Sucede algo?- pregunté observandolo_

 _-No es nada-_

 _-Hace tiempo que estas así, dime ¿Sucede algo malo?_

 _\- No, es solo que… he estado pensando en mi familia, hace tiempo que no recibo una carta de ellos, desde hace 1 mes, más o menos. La verdad es que lo extraño mucho y me preocupa no saber de ellos_

 **Yuri deseaba ver a su familia nuevamente, era natural su tristeza…**

 **Oprimí con fuerza contra mi pecho el colgante que me había obsequiado…esa pieza tan especial que siempre llevaba conmigo…**

 _Yuri, será mejor que devuelva esto- dije sentándome frente a él_

 _¿Eh? No. Es para ti. Además es de mala educación devolver los regalos-_

 _Pero es un regalo de tu familia…no quiero quedármelo así como así_

 _No sé si ya te lo dije, pero, a pesar que esta cadena es muy importante para mí y admito que me siento un poco mejor cuando lo veo, sigue siendo solo un objeto. Llevo a mi familia en mi corazón y eso es lo más importante…-dijo con una dulce, pero algo triste sonrisa_

 **Aunque Yuri diga que no es necesario regresarle tan preciado amuleto, me veía en la necesidad de hacerlo…**

 _Aun así, Yuri, si es más tranquilizador para ti estar cerca del colgante, tómalo, por favor_

 **Dispuesto a entregárselo, lo descolgué de mi cuello y lo extendí hacia él. Sin embargo, detuvo mi acción envolviendo mis manos con las suyas y me habló apaciblemente, ofreciéndome un trato que no esperaba…**

 _Te propongo algo mejor, Viktor- añadió calmadamente- si…nunca te vas de mi lado, podré estar siempre cerca del collar- concluyó su sugerencia con una dulce sonrisa_

 _ **Él quería estar siempre conmigo y yo también deseaba eso…desde ese momento me imaginé un futuro junto a Yuri…**_

 _Esta bien, acepto tu propuesta-_

 _ **Abracé a Yuri con todas mis fuerzas, correspondiéndome de la misma manera…**_

 _-V-viktor_

 _-Dime- respondí aún con el cerdito entre mis brazos_

 _N-no puedo r-respirar-dijo con obvia dificultad_

 _L-lo siento- lo solté - es que estoy emocionado jejeje_

 _No me importa que me abraces así, siempre y cuando me dejes respirar_

 _¿Es acaso una cláusula del trato que acabamos de hacer?_

 _Podría decirse que si- sonrió_

 **2 de Febrero**

 **Yuri recibió una carta de sus padres, resultó que el correo se había retrasado debido a la seguidilla de ataques del bando enemigo, por lo que la carta tenía la fecha de hace un mes.**

 **Solo con ver el exterior de la misma, a mi cerdito se le iluminó el rostro. Emocionado, abrió rápidamente el sobre que aprisionaba el escrito de su familia. Leyó con alegría cada palabra y suspiro de alivio al terminar. Todo estaba bien.**

 **Lo que me causó más ternura fue que Yuri relacionó el pacto que hicimos, con el haber recibido una respuesta de su familia. Así, el amuleto heredado de su hermana adquirió una característica mágica, que por supuesto le agregó un valor emocional aún más fuerte.**

 **4 de febrero**

 **Hoy ese tipo extraño se acercó a Yuri, esto me da mala espina, aunque al parecer, solo cruz palabras con él.**

 **Traté de hacer sentir más cómodo a Yuri para que me contara lo sucedido. Así que me abalancé sobre él para mimarlo.**

-¡¿Eso te parece bueno para "hacerlo sentir más cómodo?! ¡Qué asco!-

-Yura, ¿podrías dejar de dártelas de comentarista y seguir leyendo?- agregó Beka tranquilamente, no parecía molesto, pero quería continuar la historia.

-Está bien- cedí con enojo- pero que quede claro que sigo porque quiero, no porque tú lo digas.

-Ok.-

 _-Yuuuri- dije abrazándolo por detrás y besándolo cerca de la oreja-_

 _-¡V-Viktor!- respondió avergonzado- ¡N-no hagas estás cosas en público!-_

 _-¿Prefieres que lo haga en privado entonces?- susurré a su oído y se separó bruscamente de mí-_

 _-¡No!, digo, ¡Sí! B-bueno, lo que quise decir…-_

" _Yuri se ve adorable cuando está confundido"_

 _… ¡Ya ves las cosas que me haces decir!- agregó ocultándose entre sus manos_

 **Después de que se relajara un poco, le pregunté sobre el soldado con quien estaba anteriormente, después de todo ese fue mi objetivo al acércame a él, no tan solo hacerle cariño…**

 _\- Lo siento- reí- oye, cambiando de tema, ¿Quién era ese tipo con mal gesto que te hablo hace rato?_

 _-¿Ah?- salió de su escondite- Ah, era uno de los reclutas nuevos…-_

 _-¿Te dijo algo en especial?-_

 _-Solo me preguntó mi nombre, nada importante- sonrió rascándose la cabeza, como si no tuviera importancia- seguramente quería aprender mejor el nombre de los compañeros- pero a mí no me parecía gracioso, por lo que fruncí el ceño-_

 _-Mmm- sonrió maliciosamente-¿Acaso el soldado Le Blanc está celoso de nuevo?-_

 _-P-por supuesto que no- hice un puchero y me crucé de brazos-_

 _-Si sigues así se te caerá el cabello de la preocupación-_

 _-¡¿Me estás llamando calvo?!-_

 _\- Te estoy llamando celópata y sobreprotector, sabes que solo tengo ojos para ti- me sonrió tan dulcemente que casi se me para el corazón-_

 _-Yuri- lo abracé de lado y comencé a refregar mi mejilla con la suya, se sentía tan suave- eres demasiado lindo-_

 _-¡V-Viktor! L-los hombres no somos lindos…somos guapos, ¡N-no digo que lo sea! ¡E-es decir! ¡Así se dice…!_

 _-Tranquilo, cerdito, está demasiado nervioso hoy_

 **Tal parece que ese soldado extraño no le preguntó nada raro a Yuri. Sin embargo, su manera de actuar es demasiado sospechosa como para que deje pasar por alto esta situación…**

 _Continuará…_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Notas:**

 **Soy la peor, la beta me lo revisó hace dos días y no me había dignado a subirlo xD. En mi defensa estaba ocupada (¿?)**

 **Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo**

 **Gracias por leer 3**


	45. Capítulo 43

Capítulo 43

 **9 de Febrero**

 **Hoy** **…ni siquiera sé cómo empezar esto…de verdad que estoy mal.**

 **Cada vez que cierro los ojos solo puedo ver la vidriosa mirada de decepción de mi querido soldado, ensartándose en mi mente cual agujas que se clavan en la piel…impidiéndome hundirme en el descanso del sueño.**

 **Evidentemente, no era solo decepción lo que denotaban sus hermosos ojos, sino que también un obvio rechazo hacia mi persona…**

 **Aunque era lo más esperado que sucediera, yo no estaba esperándolo…**

¿Qué hizo este idiota ahora?- comenté

Seguramente está siendo dramático de nuevo

Ojalá…- dije en voz baja, no quería hacer mis sentimientos "fangirl" se notaran.

¿Qué?

¡Nada!, sigue leyendo

No te preocupes- comentó de manera apacible

¿P-porqué dices eso? Continua…

Se te nota en la mirada…

 **Estoy consciente que lo remarco mucho, pero no puedo evitarlo, NO PUEDO OLVIDAR ESOS OJOS…simplemente no puedo. Pude ver la pureza de su alma a través de ellos y ahora solo veía como se contaminaba con malos sentimientos: la decepción, la repugnancia, el dolor, desesperación, la rabia…y lo que más me dolía…el odio.**

 **Espero que derramar mis pensamientos en este diario ayude a "sentirme mejor", o al menos a aparentar que estoy bien…**

 **Creo que lo más sensato será comenzar por el principio:**

 **Me encontré con Yuri en la hora dorada, más bien, él me encontró a la salida de las duchas. Al verlo, lo saludé enérgicamente como siempre. Sin embargo, cuando me disponía a besarlo en la mejilla, él, apartó su rostro. Además, terminó su rechazo con un seco "hola" y un inesperado "tenemos que hablar".**

 _-¿Qué sucede Yuri?- sonreí -_

 **Sonreía falsamente, intentando engañarme a mí mismo, intentando callar la voz en mi cabeza que me decía "algo no está bien".**

 _-No creo que este sea un buen lugar, vamos cerca del bosque…-_

 **Su tono de voz era serio, así que traté que se relajara un poco, bromeando como siempre lo hacía.**

 _-¿Uh?, ¿Really? ¿Y qué es lo que quiere "hablar" Yuri en el bosque?- agregué de manera coqueta-_

 _-Algo importante, ven por favor-_

" _Mi táctica del coqueteo-vergüenza- cariñitos no resultó"_

 **Así, con la tormenta avecinándose, nos dirigimos al bosque.**

 **Observaba con cuidado la espalda de Yuri, ya que caminaba detrás de, él. ¿En qué momento se había vuelto tan ancha y fuerte?**

 **Al poco andar intenté tomar su mano, pero la quitó bruscamente.**

 _¿Yuri? ¿Qué sucede?- pregunté preocupado-_

 _Nada…es mejor ir algo separados. Sigamos_

 **La seriedad en su voz no se atenuaba, al contrario, cada vez se tornaba más frío y cortante.**

" **La electricidad se percibía en el aire"**

 **Caminamos por largos minutos, bajo un silencio incómodo, adentrándonos así en lo más profundo del sendero.**

 **El viento golpeaba fuertemente los árboles, las hojas volaban a nuestro alrededor, parecía que de verdad iba a llover.**

 **Supe que habíamos llegado a "destino" cuando Yuri paró en seco su andar y volteo bruscamente. Al quedar frente a frente, comenzó la tortuosa ronda de preguntas.**

 _Viktor, necesito preguntarte algo y quiero que me contestes con la verdad, sin bromas, sin cambiar el tema ni nada eso ¿está bien?-_

 **Inició con una advertencia.**

 _E-está bien, pero, ¿a qué viene esa actitud tan fría?- traté de acercarme_

 _Solo...-se movió unos pasos hacia atrás- limítate a contestarme con la verdad-_

 **Tenía miedo de lo que fuera a preguntar, las palabras casi no salían de mi boca.**

 _¿Lo harás?-insistió al no oír respuesta de mi parte_

 _Si…-_

 _Viktor, quiero que me digas si…-_

 **Sin embargo, a Yuri también le costó hablar en algún punto. Su voz se notaba endeble y titubeaba, suspiró profundamente y dijo lo que siempre temí…**

 _…quiero saber si tú…eres uno de los infiltrados del bando enemigo_

 _Continuará…_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Nota:**

 **¡Regalo de navidad! Ok no, sería pretencioso decir eso (¿?)**

 **Espero que les guste el capítulo 3**

 **Gracias por leer 3**


	46. Capítulo 44

Capítulo 44

 **Yuri…descubrió mi identidad**

-¡Chicos, ya es hora de cenar!- exclamó mi abuelo afuera de mi habitación. No lo hubiéramos oído de no ser porque golpeó la puerta con fuerza.

-¡Y-ya vamos, abuelo!-tardé un poco en responder - Justo en la mejor parte…

-Sí…lo mejor será que no hagamos esperar a tu abuelo, vamos-

Con la intriga en la garganta, nos dirigimos hacia el comedor. Creo que fue el recorrido más largo y extraño que hice dentro de esta misma casa, debido a que había un silencio incómodo entre Otabek y yo, solo se oía el crujir de las tablas que recubrían las escaleras cuando bajábamos por ellas y un viento bastante fuerte que golpeaba las calaminas del techo.

Pero eso no era lo único, sentía frío…bastante frío a mí alrededor. Al parecer, no era yo el único con esa sensación, Otabek se veía extraño.

-¿Pasa algo, Beka?- pregunté rompiendo tan extraña quietud.

-No, nada, pero ¿No sientes que está más helado de lo normal?-

-Sí…-

La sensación perduró hasta que llegamos a la mesa, la que estaba perfectamente servida, prácticamente era un banquete tradicional ruso. Supongo que la causa de aquello fue el "invitado", mi abuelo no está acostumbrado a recibir visitas, pero cuando sucede tan inusual acontecimiento, cocina como para un pelotón entero.

No tenía un espejo para verme en ese momento, pero estoy seguro que me brillaban los ojos por ver tanta comida junta, o al menos eso entendí con el comentario de mi abuelo.

-Yura, tranquilo, no te comas todo con la mirada- agregó el viejo.

-Es que todo se ve delicioso- sonreí- ¿tardaste mucho en hacerlo?

\- Solo lo suficiente para que quedara sabroso, pero no se queden ahí parados, siéntense.-

Nos sentamos en la mesa y nos dispusimos a comer en absoluto mutismo, actitud que a mi abuelo le pareció sumamente extraña.

-Muchachos, ¿por qué están tan callados?, ¿acaso no les gustó la cena que les preparé?-

-No, abuelo, la comida está muy buena. Es solo que no tenemos ánimos de hablar- respondí sinceramente.

-Mmmm- dijo con preocupación- ¡Arriba ese ánimo! Ni que estuvieran en una guerra real.

-A veces, cuando se presentan problemas, pareciera que lo estamos…- agregó reflexivo Otabek.

-Ya veo- hizo una breve pausa, como tratando de hallar las palabras adecuadas- ¿Saben? sé que siempre habló cosas malas sobre el tema, pero hasta estando en esa terrible situación con mis compañeros, aun teníamos tiempo de compartir sonrisas entre nosotros…

-¿De verdad, abuelo?- pregunté asombrado, no podía creer que sé pudiera reír en una situación así, si bien lo había leído en el diario del teniente, me parece muy poco factible.

-De verdad, recuerden que no todo es tan terrible como parece. En realidad, siempre estamos en guerra con nosotros mismos y ni siquiera nos damos cuenta de ello. Puede ser cuando intentamos aprender algo nuevo o cuando nos golpea una tragedia. La vida es una permanente guerra, con pequeñas batallas que debemos afrontar, en algunas perderemos en otras obtendremos grandiosas victorias, pero siempre hay que saber salir adelante. No es sano llorar por los rincones todo el tiempo, así como tampoco es sano fingir una sonrisa que no se siente todos los días. Tenemos que encontrar el equilibro en nuestra vida, para afrontarla de la mejor manera posible- terminó su discurso con una tranquila y reconfortante sonrisa.

Nos quedamos unos ¿segundos?, quizás minutos sin emitir sonido. Por mi parte meditaba lo que acababa de decir mi abuelo. Por parte de Otabek, me hubiera gustado saber qué pasaba por su cabeza en esos momentos. Finalmente él recién mencionado, fue él que rompió primero el silencio.

-Gracias-

-Gracias, abuelo- repliqué.

-No es nada, muchachos- afirmó el viejo- pero sigan comiendo, que se enfriará.

Al terminar de cenar, Beka se levantó agradeciendo la comida y despidiéndose, ya que debía volver a la hostal donde se hospedaba. Sin embargo, mi abuelo lo retuvo.

-Hey, chico, hay una tremenda ventisca allí afuera, deberías pasar la noche acá.

-No me gustaría ser una molestia…-añadió seriamente.

-No digas tonterías- dije algo fastidiado- No molestas, vamos, te prestaré uno de mis pijamas-

-Yuri, no creo que me queden, además…

-No sigas jodiendo- bufé con obvio enojo- si no te entra por las buenas, te entrará por las malas.

A pesar de las excusas de Otabek, se quedó a "dormir" en la casa, aunque lo que menos hicimos fue dormir, ya que nos pasamos casi toda la noche leyendo el dichoso diario.

Pero antes de eso hicimos una competencia para ver quién llegaba antes a mi habitación

-¡Vamos! ¡Hagamos una carrera! Él que llegué primero será el ganador-

-No quiero participar-

Por supuesto el ganador fui yo.

Al llegar, el diario nos esperaba abierto en la página que habíamos quedado. Nos miramos extrañados y algo temerosos por lo sucedido, porque estábamos seguros que lo dejamos cerrado sobre el escritorio de la habitación. Valientemente me acerqué primero, ya que esta situación la había vivido antes. Lentamente tomé el escrito en mis manos y continué leyendo, algo más nos quería decir ese maldito diario.

 **Yuri…descubrió mi identidad.**

 **El soldado Katsuki tenía su mirada fija en mis ojos, la expresión de su rostro rogaba por una respuesta negativa.**

 _-Y-yo…-_

 **Al tardar mi contestación, Yuri alzó su voz de repente, escondía tanta rabia e impaciencia en ella.**

 _-Dime, ¡¿lo eres o no?!- sus orbes cafés se tornaron vidriosos-_

 _-Sí, lo soy- respondí firmemente._

 **¿Qué acababa decir? Confirmé la verdad ante Yuri, con esas simples palabras, había revelado que le he mentido todo este tiempo…**

 **Callamos por largo tiempo sin desapegar miradas, hasta que Yuri se decidió agachar la cabeza y hablar por lo bajo.**

 _\- ¿Qué más ocultas detrás de tu fachada de soldado correcto?-_

 **La pregunta me descolocó un poco, esperaba más reclamos por su parte, pero sabía que no tardarían en venir.**

 _-¿Cómo te llamas en verdad?- continuó_

 _-Mi nombre es Viktor Nikiforov-respondí seriamente_

 _\- Ja- chasqueó la lengua con desprecio- por lo menos tu primer nombre no es inventado, o quizás eso me quieres hacer creer-_

" _Este no es el Yuri que conozco"_

 _Digo la verdad_

 _¿Cómo podría creerte ahora?- volteo la cara hacia mí_

 _Tienes razón…pero es la verdad- agregué con resignación_

 _Y dime "Viktor Nikiforov"- agregó en un tono burlesco- ¿Por qué lo hiciste?_

 _Porque era mi deber como teniente para con mi nación_

 _¡No me refiero a eso! ¿Por qué me engañaste? ¿Por qué me utilizaste para sus retorcidos planes?_

 _No te utilicé en ningún momento. Si fuera así te hubiera sacado información.-respondí sinceramente-_

 _¿Y por qué no lo hiciste?_

 _Porque te llegué a ver más que como un simple soldado, salvaste mi vida cuando nadie más pudo hacerlo…y estoy profundamente agradecido por eso, aunque en ese momento no lo estuviera del todo_

 _Dime-expresó con seriedad- ¿fuiste tú el que dijo que no teníamos más armamento en el campamento anterior?_

 _-Éramos muchos más en ese campamento…_

 _-Pero ayudaste a informarlo ¿cierto?_

 _Sí. Lo hice_

 _¿Sabes que por tu culpa muchos de nuest- de_ _ **mis**_ _compañeros murieron?_

 _Yo…_

 _¿Sabes que por eso Pichit quedó inválido para siempre?- su rabia se empezaba a liberar- ¿Sabes que cuando se mire con una pierna menos recordará ese horrible día? ¿Sabes que su mente y cuerpo nunca volverán a ser el mismo? ¿Acaso realmente sabes que su trauma será de por vida y que no sanará jamás? ¿Que su dolor lo carcome por dentro, porque no es capaz de demostrarlo y preocupar a los que lo rodean? ¿Sabes cuantas falsas sonrisas tuvo que regalarnos? Y ¿cuántas veces lo oí llorar en silencio mientras lo cuidaba, creyendo que yo estaba dormido?_

 _Y-yo lo sé_

 _¡Y si sabías todo eso, ¿por qué dejaste que pasara?!_

 _Y-yo…lo siento, Yuri_

 _¡¿Acaso crees que un "lo siento" arreglará las cosas?!- sostuvo con recelo_

 _Por supuesto que no. Pero quiero que sepas que no estoy orgulloso de lo que hice_

 _-Ahora resulta que tu orgullo arreglará todo esto, como si valiera algo- concluyó con desprecio_

 _Estoy al tanto de ello. Pero te hago saber que mi conciencia tampoco me deja estar tranquilo_

 _La mía tampoco, la culpa por no poder hacer más por mi amigo y por todos los demás que murieron ese día me carcome día con día…sin embargo, el remordimiento de conciencia no es nada en comparación con el daño que le hiciste a los demás. Y no contento con eso, lograste que te contara mis más profundos sentimientos…mi familia…- agregó con una mueca de dolor-_

 _-Yo también lo hice-_

 _-¿Cuándo? ¿Con el cuento de tu esposa muerta? ¿Esperas que crea eso de ti? Solo lo dijiste para que te tuviera pena y no sospechara de ti como infiltrado-_

" _Yuri me estaba hiriendo"_

 _¡No! Mis sentimientos siempre fueron reales-_

 _¡Cállate! -Gritó con una rabia_

 **Me empujó violentamente, haciendo que cayera en seco al piso. Me tomó de la chaqueta y me levantó haciendo ademán de querer golpearme. No opuse resistencia…realmente me lo tenía merecido. Además, si eso lograba aminorar su dolor, dejaría que me matara si es preciso para que no sufriera nunca más por un idiota que no supo valorarlo.**

 _¡Eres un maldito!-_

 _¡Lo sé!, por eso ¡golpéame! ¡Golpéame hasta matarme! Después de todo, ese era mi único fin al venir aquí._

 _Pues no te daré el gusto de matarte ¡No soy un asesino como tú! ¡Jódete, maldito asesino!_

 **Me soltó violentamente, dejándome caer nuevamente al suelo terroso del bosque.** **Veía a Yuri desde la tierra, sentía como si estuviera cayendo en un profundo abismo, del cual no había salida.**

" **¡Asesino!, ¡asesino!" repetía con rabia y casi rompiendo su garganta, mientras caía él también, su voz se apagaba cada vez más, y su llanto comenzaba a desgarrarme el alma.**

 **Aun no asimilaba realmente esas palabras, a pesar de que me lo repitiera constantemente. Ahora entiendo que no es lo mismo pensar algo que decirlo en voz alta y, es aún más distinto si lo dice Yuri, con esa voz raspada, dura, con rabia y dolor entremezclados con impotencia.**

 **Intenté acercarme, pero fue inútil, me rechazó con un manotazo. Luego de estar unos minutos en el suelo, Yuri se levantó y un aura sombría se formó a su alrededor. Ya un poco más "calmado" por fuera, aunque sabía que tenía una tormenta en su interior…continuó con el lacerante interrogatorio…**

 _Si es verdad que tus sentimientos eran reales, entonces, ¿por qué no confiaste en mí y me dijiste la verdad? ¿Crees que correría a contarle a los altos mando quién eras?_

 _No. Mi única intención era protegerte- lo miré con una profunda tristeza_

 _¿Protegerme?- preguntó incrédulo y con tono burlón, pero a la vez tembloroso- Por si no lo sabes soy un adulto. Más que eso, soy un soldado. Entré con plena conciencia al ejército sobre lo que pudiera suceder aquí, sé cuidarme solo, no decidas por mí lo que soy capaz o no de hacer ¿Ni siquiera pudiste averiguar esto todo el tiempo que estuvimos juntos?_

" _En realidad, solo quería a alguien a quién proteger"_

 _Yuri, tuve miedo de perderte- mi voz también temblaba, era más una súplica que una respuesta_

" _Pero la verdad, es que el único débil que necesitaba protección, era yo"_

 _Pues qué lástima, porque ya me perdiste…-_

… _continuará_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Nota:_

 _¡Actualización 2 días seguidos!_

 _Una lectora dejó un comentario lindo ayer, así que me animó a subir un nuevo capítulo, ya sabes quién eres 7u7...ok, hice un poco de trampa, ya tenía el capítulo escrito y lo subiría después xD, no soy tan rápida para escribir, además que el de ayer fue muy cortito y este tiene el doble de palabras…creo…_

 _Por otra parte, me gusta mucho y se me hace más fácil escribir diálogos, así que disfruté bastante hacer este capítulo…bueno no tanto porque me dio penita, pero me esforcé demás para que quedaran bien plasmadas las escenas que tenía en mi mente._

 _También siento que debería aplicar más a mi vida los consejos del abuelito Nikolai_

 _Gracias por leer 3_


	47. Capítulo 45

Capítulo 45

 **10 de Febrero**

 **Estuve muchos días evitando salir de mi tienda, solo salía para los entrenamientos. Tampoco estaba mucho tiempo del comedor, y a veces ni siquiera comía…como es de esperarse, no tenía ánimos de nada.**

-Este tipo está como quinceañera que no le hace caso su crush- dije bromeando.

-Eso lo dices por que a ti nunca te han roto el corazón- agregó Otabek más serio de lo normal.

-Pues no, ¿acaso a ti sí?- dije en tono burlesco.

-Sigue leyendo- respondió molesto.

-Está bien, está bien, no te pongas tan serio, no lo hice con mala intención.

 **Sentía la presencia de una nube gris siguiéndome a donde quiera que fuera. Junto con una voz que me repetía constantemente "eres un inútil", "solo dañas a los que te quieren", "jugaste con el corazón más puro del mundo y lo manchaste con dolor, resentimiento y odio", "sería mejor que Yuri nunca te hubiera salvado" "sería mejor que nunca hubieses conocido a Yuri" "sería mejor para todos que hubieras muerto"**

 **A pesar de mi deplorable estado anímico, no podía seguir así…**

 **Si bien le hice mucho daño a Yuri…aún no me resignaba a perderlo. No me resignaba perder a ese hermoso ser que me enseñó a abrir mi corazón, a aceptar mis sentimientos, a ver que no todo estaba malo en mí. No me resignaba a perder a quién me devolvió las ganas de vivir.**

 **Estando con Yuri, aprendí a comprenderlo y a quererlo. Le abrí mi corazón y él me abrió el suyo…pasamos muchas cosas juntos…yo… no podía dejarlo ir…**

 **Decidí dejar mi escondite de autocompasión y salir a enfrentar la realidad con lo poco y nada que quedaba de "hombre" en mí ser.**

 **Al dar algunos pasos lejos de mi tienda, percibí a alguien acercándose por mi espalda, seguido de eso, una mano dio unos leves golpecitos en mi hombro.**

 _¡Yuri!- exclamé volteándome instintivamente_

 **Tristemente, esa mano no pertenecía al soldado Katsuki**

 _No querido, pero estoy igual de bueno- dijo guiñándome un ojo con su habitual coquetería_

 **Si no que era del "sensual" soldado Giacometti.**

 _Chris, no estoy de ánimo para juegos- agregué con notoria pesadez en mi voz_

 _Pero si a ti te encantan estos juegos. Vamos ¿Qué tienes? Hace días que andas raro_

 _No es nada…_

 _Eso me recuerda que no te he visto muy cercano a tu amorcito, ¿todo bien?- preguntó Chris con rostro de preocupación_

 **Al preguntar por mí y Yuri, no supe qué responder, solo lo miré directo a los ojos con evidente tristeza y seguí mi camino en absoluto silencio. Chris no preguntó nada más.**

 **Al poco andar, divise a lo lejos la espalda de mi cerdito. En ese momento quise correr y abrazarlo con todas mis fuerzas…pero no podía, había perdido ese** **derecho** **privilegio…sin embargo, me encargaré de volver a ganármelo.**

 **Entonces, con toda la "valentía" que me quedaba, marché firmemente hacia él. Sin embargo, algo me detuvo. Sí. Era el sentido común.**

-Hasta que por fin lo usarás. Teniente estúpido- comenté sinceramente.

-Tú también deberías usarlo de vez en cuando Yuri.

-Si lo uso. Por ejemplo, ahora puedo usar el sentido común para golpearte por interrumpir mi lectura- lo amenacé.

-Bueno, bueno, sigue.

 **No podía hablar así como así con el soldado Katsuki, debía manifestar ideas claras, tener un discurso previamente preparado. Si no lo planeaba bien, podrían salir de mí palabras que dañaran aún más a Yuri.**

 **Así que regresé a mi tienda a pensar en algún plan que me pudiera ser útil.**

 **Maquiné varias posibilidades en mi mente, entre ellas una carta, pero luego me di cuenta que no obtendría una respuesta totalmente sincera. Luego pensé hablar con el directamente en el entrenamiento, pero le será muy fácil ignorarme. Finalmente, una idea terminó por convencerme, esperar a su turno nocturno del día siguiente.**

Continuará…

 _ **Notas:**_

 _ **Gracias por el apoyo, disculpen si no puedo contestar las reviews "anónimas", la plataforma no me lo permite :c**_


	48. Capítulo 46

Capítulo 46

Después de pasar casi toda la noche leyendo el jodido diario. Sí, jodido. Porque todo lo que no me permite dormir lo es. Mi abuelo se le ocurrió la gran idea de despertarnos tocando su antigua diana del ejército.

-¡Arriba! ¡Despierten muchachos!-

-Abuelo, ¿Qué mierda?- me levanté de golpe pero aún con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Cuida tu boca jovencito- me reprendió

-¿Qué sucede sr. Plisetsky?- preguntó Otabek, tan ridículamente educado como siempre.

-Sucede que ya el tiempo está mejor, la ventisca ha cesado. Es hora de que salgamos de esta casa y recorramos el pueblo.

-Abuelo no me jod-, no bromees-rectifiqué- son las 7 am.

-¿Enserio? Discúlpenme muchachos, ya se nos hizo tarde. Vayan a ducharse rápido, les prepararé unos pirozhkys para que desayunen en el camino- dicho esto, cerró de golpe la puerta sin permitir objeción alguna.

En cuanto mi abuelo se fue, Otabek se levantó rápidamente de la improvisada cama que teníamos en el piso. Iba directo hacia el baño, pero lo detuve con un grito desde mi cómoda cama con sábanas de leopardo.

-¡Hey!, ¿Qué haces?-

-Me voy a bañar como ordenó tu abuelo.

-Ajá, ¿Y qué ropa te pondrás?

-Pues la misma de ayer…- agregó con algo de vergüenza

-Eso sí que no. Si vas a salir con nosotros, si quiera estrena ropa.

-Pero, Yura, ¿De dónde voy a sacar prendas nuevas? Además estoy bien as-

-No te estoy preguntando.

Revolví mi armario- más de lo que ya estaba- buscando ropa para mi amigo, hasta que por fin la encontré.

-Toma- se las lancé a la cara- Regalo de cumpleaños.

-Pero mi cumpleaños es….

-Es un regalo adelantado, acéptalo, es de tu talla- expliqué mirando hacia otro lado con desinterés.

-Ok- levantó su pulgar en señal de aprobación.

En realidad, pase un día entero buscando un regalo adecuado para darle. Finalmente me decanté en ropa, tenemos un estilo parecido, así que supuse que le quedaría bien y no me equivocaba

-Oye, espera, yo voy primero al baño, tengo ganas de cagar- comenté confianzudamente.

-Ok-

Salí rápidamente del baño ya vestido e intercambiamos lugares con Otabek.

A decir verdad, mi amigo se veía bastante bien con el estilo que le di. Consistía en una chaqueta azul marino, similar a la que tiene pero un poco más larga, una playera blanca y unos pantalones negros ajustados con cortes que parecían arañazos de gato.

-Pensaste en todo, hasta en la ropa interior- comentó algo sorprendido

Ah, sí, y unos boxers negros con un estampado de cabeza de tigre por atrás.

-¡Vámonos pronto chicos!- gritaba mi abuelo desde su auto mientras tocaba estridentemente la bocina del mismo.

-¡Ya vamos!- contesté- no sé qué mierda le picó a mi abuelo hoy, él mismo dice que prefiere estar en la tranquilidad de su hogar que meterse en el atareo del centro del pueblo, que más que pueblo, es una mini ciudad.

-Creo que es bueno que se entusiasme por salir, a su edad, ya no es común emocionarse por estas cosas.

-Mmmm, tienes razón, mejor lo dejo ser- agregué sonriendo, me alegra ver a mi abuelo así de bien y no como un soldado melancólico como lo es siempre.

-Yura no me des la razón, no ves que puede volver a caer una ventisca o algo así.

-Ja ja muy gracioso. Mejor levanta tu trasero de la cama y vámonos, que mi abuelo no para de tocarse a la vecina… ¡mierda! Digo ¡la bocina!

Nunca había visto a Beka riendo tanto en todo el tiempo que nos conocemos. No sabía que su humor fuera tan burdo para reírse de ese pequeño error.

Quién diría que esa equivocación, no estaba tan errada, ya que antes de dirigirnos a la ciudad, pasamos por la casa de la "vecina" de mi abuelo. Cabe recalcar que las casas por el sector donde reside el viejo están alejadas una de las otras. Está en particular se encontraba aproximadamente a medio kilómetro de distancia.

Bueno, pero eso no importa. El caso es que nunca lo había visto aplicar técnicas de conquista, fue curioso y asqueroso. Definitivamente ese fue un día de muchas sorpresas.

Cuando llegamos al pueblo, ayudamos a mi abuelo a descargar los pirozhki y demás panes a una panadería cercana. Así mi abuelo se ganaba la vida y le iba bastante bien a decir verdad.

Libres de esa responsabilidad, mi abuelo nos sugirió ir al museo histórico de la ciudad, aunque más que sugerencia, era una obligación, para dejarle tranquilo y que comprara flores y demás cursilerías para la vecina. Por cierto, al parecer tienen la misma edad y creo que también corresponde a las insinuaciones de mi abuelo, ya que es demasiado amable con él.

En fin, el museo se encontraba a unas cuadras de la panadería, así que nos fuimos a pie. Mientras caminaba iba subiendo historias a Instagram, por fin mi abuelo me devolvió el celular, creo que esa señora le hace muy bien.

Al entrar, lo primero que se imponía a la vista era una escalera de mármol con barandas de madera cubierta de una alfombra con decoraciones rojas y doradas que conectaba el primer piso con el segundo. Esta, se dividía en dos, llevando a diferentes salas. A pesar de lo llamativo que nos pareció, decidimos llevar cierto "orden", bueno, Beka lo decidió y comenzamos el recorrido por los distintos salones del 1er piso.

En el sector que observamos en un principio se encontraban varias armaduras perfectamente alineadas de jinetes sobre sus caballos del siglo XV. Al parecer, las divisiones del museo estaban minuciosamente ordenadas por época.

Pensé que solo veríamos armas y retratos de viejos estirados que nunca se atrevieron a pelear a puño limpio en sus vidas, si bien es cierto que había mucho de eso en el museo, también habían muchas otras cosas que no pensé que vería, como libros viejos, objetos de limpieza y hasta bacinicas antiguas dentro de los escaparates. Sin embargo, eso no impedía que tomara varias fotos para subirlas a mi Instagram, tenía que equilibrar la inactividad de todos estos días. Mientras que mi amigo kazajo, analizaba con detalle cada uno de los objetos del lugar.

Recorrido ya el primer piso, nos dirigimos hacia el segundo, no sin antes notar, una pintura que se encontraba al final de la escalera, esta retrataba la cruel guerra ocurrida hace 60 años entre Rusia y Japón. En este se mostraba a la nación rusa victoriosa -obviamente fue pintada por algún ruso- con soldados enalteciendo la bandera en medio de un campo de batalla, despreciando a los soldados japoneses que ya eran comida para gusanos en el suelo terroso.

La imagen provoco escalofríos en mi espalda, un nudo se formó en mi garganta y una intensa sensación de miedo y angustia se apoderó de mí ser por algunos ¿segundos?, no estoy seguro cuánto tiempo pasó. Después de eso recordé mi pesadilla con el campo de batalla, veía imágenes entremezcladas, estaba seguro que el cuadro se movía, parecía más un video…no, más bien…era como si yo estuviera dentro del cuadro. También sentía cómo si me contarán que alguien cercano había muerto repentinamente…a pesar de ello, no era capaz de apartar mi mirada de tan brutal escena, mi mano se acercó impulsiva y lentamente al cuadro, sin embargo no alcancé a tocarla.

-¡Yuri!- exclamó una voz conocida que interrumpió mi acción.

Esa era la realidad, Rusia ganó la guerra y nadie podría cambiarlo.

-¡Ah! ¡¿Q-qué pasa?!- respondí mirando hacia ambos lados

-Que te quedaste pegado viendo el cuadro, me estabas asustando, ¿Estás bien?- preguntó mi amigo con preocupación.

-S-sí. Solo me impresionó un poco la escena

-¿Un poco?- preguntó incrédulo.

-Sí. Un poco- afirmé rodando los ojos- sigamos

-Ok…

Continuamos por la escalera que se entraba a nuestra izquierda, al llegar a la segunda planta, comprendí el sentido de la pintura, era la sala de historia militar, esta semana había una exhibición especial de la guerra entre Japón y Rusia, de hace 60 años.

Pasamos a una sala llena de escaparates con armas de todo tipo en su interior, llegué a imaginar que talvez alguna de ellas fue utilizada por el soldado Katsuki.

Continué registrando la visita con mi teléfono, todo se veía aburrido, especialmente cuando llegamos a una vitrina con varios objetos rescatados de los campos de batalla. Entre ellos joyas, gorros, hasta cucharas.

-¿A quién se le ocurre poner una cuchara en una exhibición de guerra?- comenté.

-Los soldados también comen, Yura, ¿o se te olvida que son humanos?

Pese a lo corriente del escaparate, hubo una parte de él que me llamó la atención, un conjunto de libros viejos y desgastados, que a pesar de estar "bien cuidados" por los coleccionistas y la gente del museo, seguían pudriéndose irremediablemente.

-Oye Yuri, ¿No te parece extraño que el diario este tan bien conservado?

-La verdad es que sí, fue lo primero que noté cuando lo encontré, tomando en cuenta que el sótano de mi abuelo es bastante húmedo- respondí mirando atentamente los libros en exhibición.

Mientras hablaba con Beka, sentí unas manos que apretaban mi cintura intentando levantarme.

-¡¿Q-qué carajos?!- dije zafándome instintivamente, al darme vuelta no era otra más que la vieja bruja de Mila.

Mila Babicheva es mi compañera en el equipo ruso de patinaje sobre hielo, tiene un par de años más que yo y solo por eso se cree mi madre. Es realmente molesta ya que siempre está jugándome bromas…aunque le tengo un poco de aprecio, ¡solo un poco!, porque se preocupa por mí y a veces no es tan desagradable.

\- ¿Cómo mierda llegaste hasta acá?- pregunté molesto

-Pues en avión querido Yuri, ¿Cómo han estado?- preguntó sonriendo de lo más bien, sin siquiera pedirme una disculpa por el susto que me hizo pasar.

-Bien, recién salimos a pasear por el lugar- y el idiota de Otabek también le contesta de lo más bien.

-Sí, sí. ¿Qué haces aquí bruja del bosque?- hablé obviamente molesto

-Uy, tranquilo Yuri, solo vine de vacaciones, Yakov me dejó descansar unas semanas, y qué mejor que pasar un tiempo con mi querido Yuri Plisetsky- dijo envolviendo mi cuello con su brazo para luego revolverme el cabello como si fuera un niño pequeño.

-¿Cómo supiste que estábamos aquí?- agregó Otabek con curiosidad.

-Pues vi las historias de Instagram del señorito aquí presente- respondió apretándome los cachetes- es por eso que tus fangirls siempre ten encuentran.

-¡Deja de joder! – logré zafarme de sus garras.

-¿Qué planean hacer ahora?- se dirigió a mi amigo esta vez con la sonrisa más fea del mundo.

-Terminaremos el recorrido por el museo y luego tengo que ir al lugar donde me estoy hospedando…-

-¿En dónde te estás quedando?- lo interrumpió groseramente.

-En una hostal cerca de aquí, se llama "Gata Salvaje"- contestó serio, para variar.

-¿En casa de Yuri?- preguntó la pelirroja.

-¡Auch!- se quejó el kazajo cuando lo golpeé en el hombro- ¿Qué te pasa?

-No te burles de mí inventando nombres de mierda- lo miré amenazante.

-Pero si es verdad, hay una Hospedería que está a 4 cuadras de aquí, se llama "Gata Salvaje"- explicó sobándose el hombro, mientras lo miraba incrédulo.

-Es verdad, Yuri, yo también me estoy quedando allí- agregó la bruja - llegué ayer pero no te vi.

-Es que dormí en casa de Yura-

-No creo que sea mucho la diferencia- rió con un tono burlesco.

-Ya, paren de hablar estupideces, Beka, vamos a la hostal para que recojas tus cosas y te vienes conmigo- Lo tomé del brazo, esperando que esa bruja no nos siguiera… ¡pero nos siguió la desgraciada!

-¡Vamos juntos!, salí rápido y vine muy desabrigada- se excusó.

-Eso te pasa por andar de exhibicionista- llevaba un chaleco que dejaba ver su ombligo, pantalones rasgados y botas.

-Yura, no seas así, déjala que vaya con nosotros- puso su mano sobre mi hombro y por temor a una venganza por lo que pasó antes, acepté.

-Está bien, date prisa-

 _Continuará…_


	49. Capítulo 47

Capítulo 47

El lugar donde se hospedaban Otabek y Mila era una modesta hospedería de pueblo, era más bien una casa reconstruida con más habitaciones de lo normal. La fachada era color durazno, tenía un tejado rojo fuerte y contaba con 3 plantas. La habitación de mi amigo se encontraba en el segundo piso, subió rápidamente por sus cosas, me quedé esperando en el recibidor. Mila también se dirigió a su habitación, solo que para mí desgracia se tardó menos.

Mi compañera llegó vestida con un chaleco gris con cuello redondo y mangas largas. Pantalones ajustados negros – similares a los míos, aunque a mí se me veían mejor-. Chaqueta verde MILITAR larga- lo que comprueba mi teoría de que es bruja-. Botines cafés, una bufanda del mismo color y un bolso negro.

-Listo, así estoy mejor- comentó.

-Ajá- respondí observando mi celular, tenía muchas notificaciones de los días que estuve desconectado.

-¿Sabes? Tus fans estaban locas, pensaban que habías desaparecido, como no publicabas nada- habló tratando de hacer conversación, pero no lo lograría tan fácil.- ¿qué has estado haciendo?-

\- Descansando de ti- seguí revisando mis redes sociales.

-Vamos, no seas tan antipático y cuenta- dijo haciendo un puchero.

-No molestes, vieja bruja.

-Para tu información tengo la misma edad que Otabek, así que no soy ninguna vieja.

-Pero no negaste lo de bruja- saqué la lengua burlándome.

\- Yuri no seas tan grosero con tu compañera – me reprendió injustamente Beka, que recién llegaba con su maleta.

-Ya oíste Yurio, no seas grosero- sonrió triunfante.

\- Vámonos, Beka- la ignoré.

-¡Esperen! Déjenme invitarles un café por las molestias- habló la chica.

-No creo que sea necesario, no nos has causado molestias- rechazó amablemente mi amigo.

-¡¿Cómo que n- mi boca fue bruscamente tapada por él.

-Por favor, anímate Yuri- trató de convencerme la bruja, con esa mirada de "cachorro" que hace cuando quiere algo- compraré un pastel, de esos de crema y fresas que tanto te gustan.

-¿Con salsa de chocolate?- me entusiasme.

-Con salsa de chocolate y nutella- respondió.

-Me convenciste, vamos- caí en la trampa.

-Yura, ¿por qué eres tan fácil?- me reclamó Otabek.

-Déjame ser-

Fuimos a lugar cercano a la panadería donde mi abuelo entregaba los pirozkys. Aproveché para avisarle donde estaríamos, para mi sorpresa, ya se había ido. Según me contó el panadero, se "encontró" con la "vecina" y la invitó a salir a quién sabe dónde.

-Creo que tu abuelo se divierte más que nosotros- comentó la odiosa pelirroja.

En fin, la cafetería a la que entramos se veía bastante acogedora, ya que su fachada estaba compuesta por ladrillos y madera, daba la impresión de ser muy calentita por dentro. Constaba de varias ventanas con marcos blancos y un letrero en la entrada colgando sobre la puerta, hecho de madera y con letras curvadas dando nombre a la cafetería: " _Russian Fairy_ " . Un nombre particular, de quien se aprovechó Mila para fastidiarme.

\- Parece que todos los lugares que visitamos se relacionan contigo- dijo con una sonrisita odiosa, en respuesta la ignoré.

Por dentro, el piso era de tablas, al igual que el techo. Había varias mesas alineadas con asientos acojinados de colores cálidos – cafés, rojos y rosados, por si no se entiende - . También había una sección donde había sofás y pequeñas mesitas de centro.

Además, contaba con una barra de postres gigante, a esta no me dejaron acercarme el par de idiotas que me acompañaban, ni que fuera un niñito que se aloca por los dulces.

Más al fondo estaba la cocina donde preparaban los pasteles y el resto de comida salada que ofrecían, que no me interesa nombrar, yo iba por los pasteles.

Estaba decorada a la usanza antigua de los años de guerra, con radios antiguas, pinturas de la guerra, propaganda política de la época, pareciera que se robaron el museo. Al ver esto último, no pude evitar pensar en el diario nuevamente… ¿qué habrá planeado el teniente para recuperar la confianza de Yuri? Mientras meditaba esto, llegó el servicio, justo cuando estaba creando teorías.

Nos atendió un "amable" camarero, demasiado amable para mi gusto, ya que no dejaba de mirarme insistentemente y me hablaba con una voz de mierda, fingida, que parecía como si les estuvieran apretando las bolas.

Nos tomó la orden, pedí un café con decoración de gato y se fue.

-Uy, ten cuidado Yura, creo que le gustas al mesero- comentó la bruja innecesariamente, puesto que todos nos habíamos dado cuenta, incluido Beka.

-Pues que se joda – respondí enfadado, los demás solo se rieron de la situación.

"Ojalá que sirva de algo y le ponga más chocolate a mi café o algo así" pensé entre mí.

Ya pedida la orden, Beka recibió una llamada y se retiró para contestar fuera. Nos quedamos solos nuevamente con la bruja.

-Oye, y ¿Otabek no te ha dicho nada de mí?- la miré de reojo, notando un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas y su vista baja.

-No me ha dicho nada ¿Por qué?- pregunté fingiendo desinterés, pero en realidad me interesaba bastante.

-Por nada…

-A mí no me engañas, ¿Qué te traes entre manos con mi amigo?

-Ya te dije que nada importante…

-¿Enserio? Entonces no te importaría que me lo llevará en este mismo instante-

-Está bien, te lo diré- dijo levantando la mirada y hablando despacio- hemos estado hablado más seguido desde que terminó el grand Prix….

-¿y…?

-Y pues hemos hablado poco estos días y-

-¿Y a quién le importa?- reí, era mi venganza por andarme tocando los cojones todo el día.

-¡Yurio!- dijo claramente enojada.

-No me llames así -

-Entonces, ¡No te burles!-

\- Ok, ok sigue-

-Y pues que me simpatiza tu amigo- comentó desviando la mirada.

-¿Simpatiza?- pregunté extrañado por la palabra que usó.

-Sí, me simpatiza- agregó aún molesta.

-Entonces me diste todo este rodeo de mierda para decir que "Beka te simpatiza".

\- Sí.- dijo con un tono cortante y cruzándose de brazos.

Mila se había enfadado de verdad conmigo, en estas situaciones tenía que tragarme mi orgullo y pedir disculpa.

-Lo siento, continua-

-Eso es lo que quería escuchar- sonrió- lo que quiero decir es que me interesa tu amigo.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Sabes lo que quiero decir.

-No lo sé.

-Por el amor de Dios – suspiró poniendo una mano en su frente- ¡Que me gusta!

En ese momento, sentimos una presencia a nuestro lado…

-Aquí tienen su orden- dijo el camarero, sirviendo los cafés.

La cara de susto de Mila era impagable, pensaba que era Otabek.

-Oiga mesero, ¿A qué hora llega mi pastel? – dije sonriendo por lo sucedido, pero el idiota del mesero se lo tomó "de otra forma".

\- En un momento joven, a los chicos lindos no hay que hacerlos esperar- mencionó en un tono coqueto y guiñándome el ojo- ¿Desea algo más?

-Sí- contesté con una (ahora) sarcástica sonrisa en mis labios- ¿podría dejar de hacer voz de nena constipada y trae luego la orden?, tengo hambre.

-¿C-cómo dice?-

-No seas grosero, Yurio. Discúlpelo por favor.

-Que hagas tu trabajo y dejes de joderme. Y si vuelves a decirme "chico lindo" te juro que yo mismo te apretó las bolas con una cuchara para helados, para que así tu vocecita ridícula tenga justificación.

El tipo se fue indignado y asustado, lo noté porque sus piernas se tambaleaban al caminar, creo que se tomó muy enserio lo que le dije.

-Yuri- me miró molesta- Por esa boca tan suelta que tienes, tendré que darle el doble de propina, pobrecito. ¿Qué a ti acaso nunca te ha gustado nadie?

\- No necesito de esas mierdas. Lo único que necesito, es a mi abuelo, el patinaje y comida.

\- Ah- suspiró.

-Entonces, ¿le dirás? -

 _Continuará…_

 **Notas:**

 **Espero no me maten**

 **¡Ya salí de vacaciones! Espero poder actualizar más seguido xD**

 **Gracias por leer 3**


	50. Capítulo 48

Capítulo 48

-Entonces, ¿le dirás? – pregunté mirando el gatito de chocolate dibujado sobre mi café.

-¿Decir qué?- cuestionó mientras probaba su capuchino.

-¿Le dirás a Otabek que le tienes ganas?

-¡N-no….!- exclamó tosiendo, se había atorado con la bebida -… n-no l-lo d-digas así.

-Levanta los brazos-me hizo caso y calmó su tos- ¿le dirás o no?

-Sí, pero…- al parecer le costaba continuar la frase.

-¿Te da miedo que te diga que no, quedarte sola gorda y con 20 gatos?

-No seas tonto – rio- le quiero decir, pero hay que conocernos más…, hablar más tiempo, salir más juntos, además, hay que enfocarnos en nuestras carreras…y-

\- ¿A qué le tienes miedo entonces?- le pregunté directamente, si no lo hacía me daría, más largas para contestarme.

\- No quiero sufrir de nuevo…- tenía la vista baja hacia el café.

Mila estuvo en una relación hace algún tiempo, se enamoró de un chico universitario, con un aspecto bastante común, de no ser por su timidez y constantes lloriqueos. Por lo que, era habitual que llegara llorando a la pista y que mi compañera pausara su entrenamiento para ir a consolarlo.

La bruja parecía su madre más que su pareja, ya que se la pasaba preocupado de él y cuidándolo de que no le "hicieran daño", debido a que a veces sus actitudes eran motivo de "burla" para nosotros.

En alguna ocasión, cuando me dispuse a echarlo por andar rompiéndoles las bolas a todos con sus problemas, ella me detuvo. Al otro día me explicó que tenía problemas de autoestima y depresión, por las presiones de la universidad y su familia, esa sería la causa de su personalidad.

 _-Por favor, es muy duro para él, no lo molestes más- pidió con una mirada triste._

 _-Bueno ya. Pero no te sientas igual de mal que él._

Solo porque ella me lo pidió, dejé de fastidiarlo y obligué a los demás que hicieran lo mismo.

Fui testigo de cómo mi compañera se desvivía por él, llegando hasta llegar tarde a la pista o derechamente a faltar por ir a verlo a causa de alguna de sus "crisis". A pesar de ello, Mila, siempre avisaba si llegaría tarde o si faltaría, pero cierto día, no lo hizo.

La llamé, no porque estuviera preocupado por ella, sino porque Yakov se desquitaba conmigo, haciéndome entrenar el doble y siendo más cascarrabias de lo normal. En fin, me pidió que la visitara en su departamento después del entrenamiento, y así lo hice.

Al llegar me abrió la puerta con la cabeza baja y me abrazó bruscamente.

 _-¡Hey! ¿Qué mierda te pasa?- hice ademán de apártala, pero un sollozo cortó mi acción._

 _-Me dejó….-_

Estuve toda la tarde-noche siendo el pañuelo de Mila, me contó que el tipo fue una mierda con ella –talvez lo dijo con otras palabras, pero la idea es esa-que con su cariño lo ayudó a mejorar y a sentirse mejor consigo mismo. Pero en cuanto consiguió sentirse y verse atractivo, la dejó por la primera mujer que le movió el culo.

Tuve la intención de agarrarme a golpes con ese tipo, pero la idiota de Mila siempre me detuvo, dijo que no valía la pena. Solo yo puedo hacer llorar a esa vieja bruja, ¡y ni siquiera lo consigo! Por más que la moleste.

Fue un golpe duro para Mila, le costó recuperarse de ello, pero de alguna forma lo pudo lograr.

-Ya verá cuando me lo encuentre, le partiré la cara con mis patines- golpeé la mesa con fuerza.

-No lo hagas, no vale la pena manchar tus patines por un idiota- por lo menos no era de esas tipas que se enamoraban y defendían al que les hizo mal a toda costa, pero eso no quitaba que se sintiera mal.

-En eso debo darte la razón…

-Ahora que lo pienso, nunca te di las gracias por venir a verme esa vez, me ayudó mucho.

-¡S-solo lo hice para que Yakov no siguiera jodiendo!, sabes cómo se pone cuando alguien falta- desvié la mirada.

-De todas maneras, gracias por ayudarme- sonrió tomando mi mano.

-¡Como sea! ¡No me lo agradezcas!- trataba de ignorar lo que me decía cambiando el tema- además, sabes que Otabek no es como ese tipo, deberías decirle…

-Tienes tazón…pero de igual manera me cuesta…

En eso una camarera con la orden de los dulces. No me extrañó que el otro tipo no nos siguiera atendiendo.

-Disculpe, ¿y el chico que nos atendió hace poco?- preguntó la pelirroja.

-Su turno terminó temprano- agregó mirándome feo- aquí tienen su pastel, las crepas y la dona- dejó las cosas bruscamente sobre la mesa y se retiró

-Creo que a ella tampoco le gusta que molesten a sus compañeros.

-Le pasa por idiota.

-¿De qué hablan?- Otabek llegó repentinamente.

-Ya te habías tardado- le reclamé acercándome mi pastel.

\- Mi entrenador me estaba dando indicaciones para cuando regresara a los entrenamientos.

-Ya veo- agregó Mila.

-Ahí tienes, come- le pasé la dona a mi amigo.

Después de eso, conversábamos sobre cosas sin mucha importancia, más bien, ellos conversaron, yo me dediqué a comer mi postre y a pedir otros dos.

-Yuri, si sigues comiendo así terminarás como un cerdito – opinó la bruja.

-¡No me jod- recordé el diario, fue extraño. En una fracción de segundo, una sensación de angustia me invadió, tenía ganas de salir corriendo y mis amigos lo notaron.

-Yura, ¿qué sucede?- preguntó Otabek preocupado.

-El diario…casi lo olvido- puse una mano en mi frente, tratando de calmarme.

-¿Diario?- es verdad, Mila no sabía de lo que hablaba.

-Creo que deberíamos irnos, Beka, mi abuelo ya se debió haber desocupado.

-Ok.

\- Anciana, ¿Cuánto tiempo te quedarás en el pueblo?- me sentía algo agitado, pero debía preguntarle antes de irme.

-Un par de días, ¿por qué lo preguntas?

\- Para que lleves a Beka a pasear un día de estos, mi abuelo me llevará a un lugar y debemos de ir los dos solos- en realidad, no sabía si me llevaría a dicho lugar, pero era una buena excusa para que esos dos hablaran y Mila se dejará de joder- y sería feo que lo dejara solo en mi casa.

-No tengo ningún problema, sería agradable- sonrió la bruja con un leve sonrojo en las mejillas- ¿estaría bien para ti?- se dirigió a Otabek.

-Estaría muy bien- le sonrió mi compañera, cosa que no era muy común en él.

"Este arroz, ya se coció", pensé con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-¿De qué te ríes? – me preguntó Beka.

-Recordé un video de gatos y pepinos-

-…-

-Bien, luego hablan, adiós.

Nos despedimos rápidamente de Mila y pagamos la cuenta, a pesar de lo apresurado que estaba, pude ayudar un poco a que progresará la "relación" de esos dos.

 _Continuará…_

 **Notas:**

 **Holi :3 espero que les haya agradado el capítulo, creí necesario tomar un respiro de la trama principal y agregar algo a la historia del presente uwu, pero si no les gusta, no se preocupen, en el próximo capítulo continuamos con nuestros soldados gays 3**

 **Gracias por leer**


	51. Capítulo 49

Capítulo 49

Al salir del café, nos dirigimos directamente a la panadería, donde mi abuelo nos esperaba a sus afueras.

-Disculpa, abuelo, ¿Nos esperaste mucho tiempo?-

-No te preocupes, hijo, acabo de llegar- tenía una sonrisa muy amplia en el rostro, al parecer le había ido bien con la vecina- ¿Nos vamos?

Nos subimos a la camioneta, emprendiendo el viaje a la casa de mi abuelo. En todo el camino no paré de pensar en el diario, en qué pasaría después, esa incertidumbre hacia que mi respiración se agitara y que mis manos temblaran…

-Yura, tranquilo- dijo Beka mientras ponía una de sus manos sobre la mía, tratando de calmarme.

No lo entendía, estuve tranquilo todo el día y de repente mi mente "colapsó"…

-Maldito diario….- dije entre dientes.

Llegando a casa subimos casi corriendo las escaleras, tanto así que pisé la cola del gato otra vez y mi abuelo salió presuroso a abrir la puerta esperando que fuera la vecina.

Abrimos la puerta de mi habitación y se repetía la escena: el diario abierto en medio de la cama, justo en última página que lo habíamos leído.

Lo tomé y al leer en las primeras palabras, mi temblor cesó y mi respiración volvió a la calma.

 **11 de Febrero**

 **Cayó la noche y aún seguía dando vueltas en la habitación con el espejo en la mano, mientras arreglaba mi cabello, tenía que estar presentable. También practicaba mis gestos, para verme seguro, pero con pesar por todo lo sucedido. Al mismo tiempo que practicaba mis líneas para hablar con Yuri.**

 **Yuri, perdóname, no lo volveré a hacer…no, no, no. Suena como el ruego de un niño chiquito…mmm. Yuri, lo siento mucho, haré méritos, no mentiré más, porque las mentiras nos dañan el alma y el espíritu… ¡no!, demasiado dramático… ¡Ah! ¡¿Por qué es tan difícil?!**

 **Lo único que conseguí con todo esto fue ponerme más nervioso y sentirme más estúpido de lo normal.**

 **Respiré hondo, tomando valor del aire que aspiraba, para finalmente decidirme a salir de mi guarida.**

 **Con la luna nueva haciéndose presente, el cielo nocturno se bañaba en oscuridad, parecía como si las estrellas apenas irradiaran luz. Las nubes se aproximaban, en consecuencia, la lobreguez invadía el lugar.**

 **Mientras más avanzaba, más negro se veía todo y el nerviosismo se apoderaba de mí de una manera intensa. Mis manos temblaban y la angustia se escondía en mi garganta.**

 **A paso lento subía por la pequeña colina junto al campamento, en su cima se encontraban unos camiones con provisiones y delante de ellos, el patrullero de turno: soldado Katsuki Yuri.**

 **Me oculté detrás de los camiones para observar a mi querido soldado por unos minutos, hacía tiempo que no lo veía, extrañaba su rostro…aunque lamentaba la tristeza que en él se reflejaba, intentaba reunir el valor suficiente como para hablarle.**

 _Sal de ahí- dijo con voz firme- sé que me vigilas_

 **Habló. Por un momento pensé que me había descubierto, pero no se dirigía a mí, sino a otro "espía" que emergió del otro lado de la colina.**

 _Veo que tuviste en cuenta mi advertencia_

 _Sí.- respondía con absoluta seriedad, tanto así que llegaba a dar miedo_

 _¿Confirmaste la verdad?_

 _No estoy aquí para hacer conversación contigo- evitaba el tema._

 _Solo te hacia un favor, puedes salir perjudicado_

 _Te agradecería que no te metieras en mis asuntos, si salgo perjudicado o no, no es de tu incumbencia_

 _Está bien. Solo trataba ser un humano, por alguna vez, entre tantas bestias_

 **El extraño se retiró, las tinieblas de la noche y la posición en la que me encontraba me impedía verlo con claridad, por tanto, no pude distinguir quién era.**

 **A través de esa persona, Yuri descubrió la verdad… ¡necesito saber quién es ese idiota cueste lo que me cueste!**

 **La cólera se apoderó de mí, con paso firme me dirigí hacia Yuri, sin embargo pude ser racional por un segundo y me detuve ¿iba a reclamarle acaso quién era ese tipo y por qué le dijo todo eso? No, no tenía ningún derecho a exigir nada.**

 **No importaba cuan enojado estuviera con ese sujeto, ni cuanto me desquitara con él, eso no cambia el hecho de que el verdadero culpable de todo esto sigo siendo yo.**

 **Yo fui el que mintió y engañó…nadie más que yo es el responsable de las lágrimas de Yuri.**

 **¿Era un buen momento para hablar?**

 **Continuará…**

 **Notas:**

 **Holi :3, volvieron los soldados gays, como dije en el capítulo anterior, quise dar un respiro para que no fuera tanto drama junto, aunque creo que hice más drama (¿?) aiuda debo dejar de hacerlo, después no sé cómo hilar las ideas bien :'c**

 **En fin, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo y quisiera saber, ¿creen que Yuri perdonará a Víctor? Ahí se los dejo.**

 **Gracias por leer uwu**


	52. Capítulo 50

Capítulo 50

 **¿Era un buen momento para hablar?**

-Por supuesto que sí, teniente estúpido-

 **Estuve a punto de retirarme y callar…sin embargo, ya había hecho eso mismo antes. Hui de la verdad, de lo que realmente debía hacer…y los resultados de aquello, me llevaron a esta situación.**

 **No dejaría pasar esta oportunidad, sé que no enmendará mis errores, pero por lo menos quiero intentarlo…**

 **Tratando de ser prudente, esperé unos minutos para que volviera a la calma después de la discusión. Mientras, me dediqué a obsérvalo, esperando que no se diera cuenta de mi presencia.**

 **La tenue luz de las estrellas apenas iluminaba su perfil perfecto. Sus largas pestañas ocultas tras esas gafas, custodiaban con recelo sus ojos. Ojos antes serenos y llenos de luz, que ahora albergaban inquietud y oscuridad.**

 _-Yuri.-_

 **Hablé casi como una súplica. No se sorprendió al verme, al contrario, su expresión de formalidad y rectitud con la que cumplía su deber era inmutable.**

 _-¿Necesita algo?-_

 **Antes de seguir mirando al frente, el soldado Katsuki, me dirigió la mirada unos segundos, en ese breve lapso de tiempo pude sentir todo el desprecio que me tenía.**

 _-Quiero hablar contigo-_

 _-No tengo nada que hablar con usted- respondió secamente_

 _-Yuri, es necesario y lo sabes- esta vez insistiría-_

 **A pesar de sus negativas, insistí, no dejaría que las cosas se quedarán así nuevamente, sin resolver…**

 _-¿Para qué? No estoy dispuesto a escuchar mentiras-_

 _-Ni yo a decirlas. Si estoy aquí es para tratar de enmendar mis errores-_

 _-Eso es imposible ¿sabe?, no se puede resucitar a los muertos_

 **Su mirada se clavaba en mí, cual espinas en un cardo.**

 _-Soy consciente de ello, pero si no puedo regresarles la vida a quienes la perdieron, por lo menos quiero recuperarte a ti- aproximándome a él, intenté tomar sus manos, pero fui bruscamente rechazado._

 _-No me toques, veté – sus ojos de desprecio y asco me dolían_

 _-No te tocaré si no quieres, pero aún no puedo irme…-_

 **Puse mis rodillas en el suelo, al igual que mi pecho y mis manos. Estaba a sus pies.**

 _-…Sé que lo que hice es irreparable, pero te lo ruego, perdóname_

 _-Levántate…_

 _-Yuri…_

 _-¡Levántate! ¡¿Crees que solo porque tienes tu orgullo en el suelo te perdonaré?! Más importante, si dices que lo que has hecho es irreparable ¿para qué pides perdón?_

 **A pesar de sus gritos, permanecí en el suelo y seguí hablándole. Una pequeña "humillación" no se comparaba con lo que hice.**

 _Lo hago porque no puedo pedírselo a nadie más, ni a las personas que murieron, ni a las resultaron heridas físicamente. Te pido perdón porque sé que te sentiste engañado y dolido, eres el que más ha sufrido…_

 _Te pido perdón porque eres al que más me duele perder, y al que más ansío recuperar_

 _-Que bonito discurso preparaste, pero no te servirá de nada_

Continuará…


	53. Capítulo 51

Capítulo 51

 **Mi sinceridad no estaba "sirviendo"…al menos la que expresaba a través de palabras.**

 _No es ningún discurso preparado, es lo que de verdad nació en mí al verte, quiero enmendar lo que hecho_

 _Como te dije, lo que hiciste es irreparable. Y en el caso que pudieras arreglar algo, no será con solo la intención. Ahora, si me permites, tengo que cumplir con mi deber._

 **Su actitud, en toda la conversación, fue tan diferente a lo que conocía de él…era como una persona distinta. Con ese rostro serio de soldado correcto, su postura extremadamente recta. Casi sin dirigirme la mirada, pero, cuando lo hizo, solo demostró desprecio hacia mi persona. Y esa voz…esa voz a ratos sin emoción alguna, a ratos dolorosa y de desagrado…además del odio que estoy seguro que siente por mí.**

 **No quise seguir molestándolo con mi presencia, así que me retiré en silencio. No sin antes voltear y ver de reojo lo que alguna vez fue el tierno soldado y valiente soldado de los ojos cafés.**

 **Repararé lo que rompí. Uniré lo que separé. Aunque tenga que volver el tiempo atrás, aunque tenga que volver a enfrentarme a mis propios demonios, aunque tenga que enfrentarme a mí mismo.**

 **15 de Febrero**

 **Hace unos días comencé a prestar mi apoyo a la enfermería del campamento. Pienso que lo hago por un mero remordimiento de conciencia…**

 **Antes y después de cada entrenamiento, me presento en dicho lugar tratando de facilitar las labores de Yuko y Sala. Acomodaba y esterilizaba los nuevos implementos que iban llegando, cambiaba mantas y sábanas, lavándolas cuando fuera necesario, incluso "curé" rasguños o heridas leves provocadas por el mal uso de las armas.**

 **Hacer eso constantemente, me ayudaba a no pensar tanto en Yuri, aunque a veces mi mente divagaba entre recuerdos por largos minutos.**

 _-¡Viktor!-_

 _-¡¿S-sí?!-_

 **Usualmente, Yuko hacía a mi mente regresar.**

 _-¡Despierta, estás derramando el líquido!-_

 _\- ¡Ah! ¡Lo siento!- rectifiqué mi acción y limpié el sector que había ensuciado_

 _-Estas demasiado distraído, deberías descansar- comentó la enfermera Yuko ayudándome a arreglar mi desastre._

 _-Yo pienso que deberías irte, no necesitamos gente torpe aquí- habló la grosera de Sala-_

 **Sala, por supuesto, siempre quería sacarme del lugar, pero no le daría el gusto, menos ahora que muchas enfermeras de este campamento fueron enviadas a otros.**

 **¿La razón? Reclutas heridos y con lesiones graves por ser mandados a misiones peligrosas.**

 **Este asunto me parecía sumamente extraño, ya que a este asentamiento se ha mantenido sin movimiento aparente, es decir, no se le han encomendado misiones.**

 **Al ser un teniente por un período largo de tiempo, tengo conocimiento de ciertas estrategias comunes en la guerra y si la que están poniendo en práctica ahora, es la que estoy pensando….**

 **Meditaba sobre aquello cuando Yuko salió nuevamente en mi defensa, a causa de los malos comentarios de su compañera.**

 _-No seas así, colega- comentó Yuko - sabes que ahora necesitamos ayuda más que nunca-_

 _-Tienes razón- rodó los ojos con molestia- pero espero que tenga más cuidado, sino, en vez de ayudar, solo va a estorbar- me miró desafiante.-_

 _-No te preocupes, no volverá a pasar…_

 **Así, continué ordenando vendas y algodones en sus respectivas cajas en silencio, pero la "señorita Crispino", quería continuar charlando.**

 _-Bueno, mejor cambiemos el tema de conversación. Viktor, ¿sabes que le sucede a Yuri? Ha estado muy raro estos días y siempre que intento acercarme para preguntarle, me rechaza muy feo._

"Por supuesto que lo sé".

 **Supuse que, en medio de las conversaciones, hablaríamos de Yuri.**

 **Mi querido soldado apenas cruzaba palabras con el resto del campamento, permanecía callado y apartado. Solo se comunicaba seguido con Yuko, ya que eran cercanos desde antes de la guerra.**

 **El hecho de escuchar su nombre en voz alta, hacía que me acongojara, y eso se reflejaba en mi expresión, oculta tras una extrema seriedad.**

 _-Debe estar cansado también - la enfermera respondió por mí, notaba la tensión que el "tema" provocaba- me comentó el otro día que ha hecho guardias nocturnas muy seguidas_

 _-Pero, ¿por qué se las asignan de esa manera? Según tengo entendido se cambia por noche al vigilante- dubitó su colega_

 _Sí, pero él lo solicita y como es un soldado de confianza, se lo permiten- explicó la joven- Además, dice que últimamente le cuesta conciliar el sueño…_

 _-Bueno eso es muy común en la guerra, el cansancio mental impide dormir bien- agregó Sala-_

 _-Yuko, ¿no le ofreciste nada para dormir?- pregunté preocupado_

 _-Sí, pero dijo que no lo necesitaba, que ya se le pasaría. Le insistí, pero mencionó que era algo que le pasaba cuando estaba en períodos de estrés, incluso estando en su casa._

 _-Ya veo…-continué ordenando las agujas-_

 _-Viktor, puedes dejar eso, yo lo terminaré - sonrió Yuko- tengo que hacerlo de una manera especial-_

 _-Oye, eso no es…- con una sola mirada de Yuko, Sala calló_

 _-Pero me falta poco…_

 _\- Anda, ve a descansar, te digo que tengo que ordenarlo de una manera especial para no confundirme luego. Además, no dejaré que uno de los soldados más guapos del ejército pierda vitalidad solo por desgastarse de más, aprovecha de descansar ahora que no tienen misiones ni batallas-_

 _-Está bien- sonreí levemente, aunque con sinceridad- me retiró, buenas noches-_

" _La poca vitalidad que me queda, es la que Yuri me ha dejado, no pienso perderla"_

Continuará…


	54. Capítulo 52

Capítulo 52

 **Me dirigí a mi tienda, en el camino meditaba sobre qué debía hacer, instintivamente toqué el collar que Yuri me regaló, como "buscando una respuesta" ante la situación.**

 **16 de febrero**

 **Hoy pude comprobar lo que Yuko decía, divise a Yuri por la mañana, se veía ojeroso y cansado, esto último se notaba en sus zapatos, los que parecían hechos de plomo por lo pesado de sus pisadas.**

 **No lo pensé mucho y casi corrí a la enfermería en búsqueda de una bebida caliente. Recordé que las chicas tenían café y agua caliente casi siempre, así le preparé un café con bastante azúcar.**

 **Esperando que no me lo lanzara a la cara, caminé hacia el soldado Katsuki, quien se encontraba apoyado en un camión de provisiones leyendo un papel, hasta ahora no sé qué podría contener dicho mensaje.**

 **-Buenos días- dije algo temeroso y antes de que me respondiera, le entregué el café - t-toma, te ves cansado-**

 **Ni siquiera levantó la cabeza para contestarme.**

 **\- Lo dejaré aquí- lo apoyé en la parte trasera del camión-**

 **Después de dejarle el café a un lado, me fui del lugar.**

-¡Idiota! Debiste haberle dicho algo- reclamé.

-Si se quedaba, ya estaría quemado-

 **17 de Febrero**

 **Volví a entregarle un café a Yuri, aunque me volvió a rechazar con su silencio, ni siquiera sé si lo está bebiendo.**

 **18 de Febrero**

 **Esta vez le dejé un poco de té, (que por cierto me costó un mundo conseguirlo) en su puesto de vigilancia antes del atardecer, me entristeció un poco no poder verlo de cerca.**

 **19 de Febrero**

 **De nueva cuenta le dejé una bebida caliente a Yuri.**

 **20 de Febrero**

 **¡Más café!**

 **21 de Febrero**

 **Noté que Yuri no tiene más que una chaqueta algo gruesa para abrigarse en sus guardias nocturnas, así que le dejé unas mantas cerca de su lugar de vigilancia antes de que el sol se escondiera.**

 **22 de Febrero.**

 **¡Me aceptó el café! Bueno, eso pienso, ya que el jarro estaba vacío hoy cuando fui a recogerlo, ¿debería guardarlo como recuerdo?**

 _-Te veo más animado, Víctor, ¿pasó algo en particular?- preguntó Yuko, mientras doblaba las sábanas de las camillas-_

 _-¿Eh? – Contesté distraído- bueno, puede que sí…_

 **23 de Febrero**

 **Nuevamente hice una pequeña visita a Yuri, esta vez, a su "nuevo puesto" de trabajo, al menos eso parecía, ya que todas las noches solía patrullar. Le dejé su café como de costumbre, sobre el camión de provisiones. Sin embargo esta vez fue distinta, ya que nos encontramos de frente.**

 _-Sabía que era usted quien me dejaba esas cosas…. - dijo con una voz cansada-_

 **Su tez estaba amarillenta, más de lo prudente para un japonés, sus ojos se veían cansados y somnolientos, así como su dulce voz estaba opacada por una carraspera.**

 _-Yuri, ¿te sientes bien?- me acerqué-_

 **Dio un paso atrás para rechazarme, pero estuvo a punto de caerse, sus piernas estaban débiles. Me aproximé nuevamente para ayudarlo, pero me rechazó con un manotazo, luego de eso, se desmayó.**

-¡Yuri!-

 **Rápidamente me agaché para socórrelo, lo tomé de la nuca y di leves golpecitos en su cara para que recuperara la consciencia.**

 _-V-Víktor….-su voz era como un suspiro-_

 **Hice que se apoyara en mí para que se levantara, de esta manera, lo llevé hasta la enfermería como pude.**

 **Al llegar, estaba Sala en el lugar.**

 _-¡Por Dios! ¿Qué le pasó?- dejó lo que hacía y corrió a nosotros-_

 _-Se desvaneció de repente- conteste – hay que recostarlo en la camilla-_

 **Aun estando consciente, dejé al soldado Katsuki sobre una de las camillas de la tienda, le quité los zapatos y, posteriormente los anteojos, con cuidado los puse en una especie de mesita que había al lado, donde se ponían los implementos de curación.**

 **Yuri se dio cuenta de lo que hice y se movía torpemente para evitar que le "robaran" los lentes.**

 _-Por lo menos está consciente- comenté-_

 _-Sí, pero tiene fiebre- abrió la chaqueta de mi Yuuri- más te vale que no te pongas celoso-_

 **Sala revisó a Yuuri, por suerte no era nada grave, pero era de cuidado. Le conté sobre los extensos turnos que hacia el soldado Katsuki y me dijo que esa era la causa más probable de que se pusiera así. El agotamiento físico de entrenar en el día, dormir pocas horas, no alimentarse bien, terminó por saturar su cuerpo.**

 **Tomó su temperatura para comprobar su afirmación y efectivamente tenía fiebre. Puso una toalla fría, sobre su frente, me ordenó que la remojara cada cierto tiempo en agua fría y repitiera el proceso por un rato. Cuando hubo bajado la fiebre aplicó el medicamento con una inyección, para que hiciera efecto más rápido.**

 **Alrededor de una hora después llegó Yuko, le contamos lo sucedido.**

 _-Tengo que avisar que no podrá hacer su ronda- comentó la joven_

 _-Yo iré- respondí-_

 _\- Si vas tú, te mandarán a cumplirla, es mejor que te quedes cuidándolo-_

 _-Pero yo debo hacer eso- se inmiscuyó Sala-_

 _\- Sabes que no es nada grave- señaló su compañera- estará bien_

 _\- Ah- suspiró- bueno, pero me quedaré un rato más_

 **La noche ya había caído, por tanto Yuri dormiría en la enfermería, mis compañeras confiaron en mi persona para cuidar el sueño del soldado Katsuki, por lo que me senté en una silla al lado de su cama.**

 _-Toma- Sala me lanzó violentamente unas frazadas- no queremos otro enfermo, si te da sueño, puedes usar una camilla-_

 _\- Gracias- le sonreí_

 _Se sonrojó un poco- n-no agradezcas tonterías, b-buenas noches- salió rauda del lugar_

 **Yuri ya estaba más tranquilo y dormía plácidamente, aproveché la situación para pasar mi mano por sus negros cabellos, recordando la primera vez que lo "cuide", cuando se enfermó. "Nunca aprendes", pensaba para mí mismo, "siempre te esfuerzas más de lo que debes…pero esa es una de las miles de cosas que me gustan de ti".**

Continuará…

 **Nota:**

 **Espero que le haya gustado el capítulo, cuenta como especial de San Valentín (¿?), mi imaginación no da para hacer especiales con suerte puedo hacer la trama xD**

 **Por otra parte, últimamente he andado sin ánimo para escribir capítulos, quería actualizar más seguido estas vacaciones, pero si no me vienen las ganas de escribir… no se podrá… de todas maneras traeré al menos 1 capítulo por semana :3**

 **Gracias por leer 3**


	55. Capítulo 53

Capítulo 53

 **Acomodé sus sábanas, en eso estaba cuando al soldado se le ocurrió despertar…**

 _-No te vayas….- susurró con lasitud._

 _\- Tranquilo…_

 _-No te vayas…- replicó_

 **Pensé que me insultaría y me correría del lugar, para mi sorpresa, casi rogaba que estuviera junto a él. Al parecer, estaba entre el limbo de la conciencia y el sueño, sumado al efecto del medicamento.**

 _-Quédate conmigo…no quiero estar solo-_

 **Se movía despacio de un lado a otro, de sus ojos brotaban pequeñas lágrimas que me estremecieron.**

 _-No me iré…- tomé su mano para tranquilizarlo y él la apretó con la fuerza que podía en ese estado-_

 _\- No quiero pelear más…quiero ir a casa…_

 _-Pronto estarás en casa, ahora debes dormir-_

 _-No debo dormir… me atacarán…-_

 _-Nadie te hará daño, estoy contigo-_

 _\- Víktor me hará daño…-_

 **Cuando dijo esas palabras, no supe qué responder…en parte, porque sentía culpa por lo todo el daño que le había hecho y porque… tenía el temor de volver a herirlo.**

 **Escuchar algo tan doloroso de sus labios, me chocaba profundamente, sin embargo, no podía caer de nuevo en la debilidad y la victimización…yo no era el más violentado, ni el más inocente, todo lo contrario, era el culpable de que Yuri viviera con ese temor…que desconocía hasta el momento…**

 **Me decidí a hablar.**

 _-Víktor no te hará daño nunca más, primero morirá antes volver a herirte…-_

 _-No quiero que muera…quiero que sea bueno…_

 **Yuri no sabía que estaba a su lado, sus palabras parecían las de un niño pequeño, temeroso de la vida, denotaban una inocencia infinita que conmovería al soldado más frío.**

 _-Víktor será bueno- afirmé-_

 **Al decir esas palabras, deduje que su mente se calmó, ya que no me respondió.**

 **Con todo esto en mente, no tenía sueño, así que aproveché esos minutos para escribir esto. Ocasionalmente llevo el diario junto conmigo….acabo de oír un ruido extraño, una sombra camina por fuera de la enfermería…**

-Qué raro- le comenté a mi amigo- a partir de aquí la letra está torcida y no entiendo nada.

-Salta al siguiente día- sugirió.

 **24 de febrero**

 **Yuri ya se había dormido, de igual manera dudé si salir o no, ya que debía cuidarlo por si despertaba. Finalmente decidí salir de la enfermería soltando su mano con pesar.**

 **Abrí la entrada de la tienda, asomándome con cautela, al no notar nada, salí cuidadosamente de esta, oyendo el crujir de unas ramas a unos pocos metros.**

 _Hey, tu- alcé la voz- muéstrate_

 **En vez de alejarse, la "presencia" avanzó hacia a mí, dejándose ver con la luz de la luna.**

 **Para mi sorpresa, era el soldado de los ojos verdes, quien semanas atrás, nos observaba a mí y a Yuri constantemente.**

 _-¿Qué haces aquí?-_

 _-No pensé que te atreverías a llamarme-_

 **Quedamos frente a frente, a pesar de tener una presencia imponente, no me dejaría amedrentar.**

 _-No has respondido a mi pregunta, ¿qué haces aquí?- miré sus ojos con la misma intensidad con que él lo hacía-_

 _-Lo mismo que tú, Víktor Nikiforov-_

… _Continuará_


	56. Capítulo 54

Capítulo 54

 **Ese tipo conocía mi identidad, y no significaba otra cosa que habían traído más infiltrados a este campamento.**

 _\- Así que no lo niegas- me dijo con seriedad y acercándose más a mí- sabía que había algo raro en tu muerte repentina. Un soldado, perdón, un teniente tan renombrado y ascendido tan rápidamente como tú, no podía morir tan fácil.-_

 _\- ¿Qué es lo que quieres?- pregunté -_

 _\- Eres un cobarde - sentía su respiración cerca de mi rostro, solo era unos centímetros más bajo que yo-_

 _\- No ganas nada insultándome- dije con mi "máscara" de seriedad-_

 _-Aparentas que nada te afecta, pero es mentira- él esbozaba una sonrisa burlesca, mientras yo intentaba no exaltarme-_

 _-Tú no me conoces-_

 _\- No es necesario conocerte para saberlo- me empujó levemente con sus manos, en señal de amenaza- eres un maldito pusilánime_

 **No respondí a sus insultos.**

 _-¿Acaso no vas a defenderte?- continuaba empujándome- ni para eso sirves, eres una vergüenza para tu nación, no vales nada teniente Nikiforov._

 **Sus palabras no me afectaban, solo decía cosas que ya sabía.**

 _-Además te atreviste a entrometerte con un asqueroso japonés- miró de reojo la enfermería haciendo una expresión de desprecio.-_

" _Y ahí fue cuando invocó al diablo"_

 _-¿Qué dijiste?- respondí enojado-_

 _\- Dime, ¿qué se siente cogerte a un japonés? Seguramente te llenaste de sífilis- se burló_

 **Esa forma de expresarse hacia Yuri hizo enervar mi sangre, no permitiría que nadie lo insultara y menos un mocoso idiota que se creía muy maduro solo por venir a matar a la guerra. Le di un certero puñetazo en la cara dejándolo en el piso. A pesar de ello, el tipo aún tuvo el descaro de sentarse en la tierra y seguir lanzando veneno contra Yuri.**

 _-Solo digo la verdad- contestó "acomodándose" la quijada- es una escoria_

 _-¡Cállate!- me agaché para tomarlo de la chaqueta- O si no…-titubeé_

 _-¿O si no qué?- dijo serio- no sirves para una guerra, no tienes maldad en ti-_

 _-¿Q-qué?- estaba confundido-_

 **Luego sacó el tema de la "maldad" ¿Que tenía que ver eso en la discusión?, simplemente no entendía lo que quería decirme. ¿Acaso ya había planeado todo esto antes de hablarme? ¿Solo me estaba probando? Dudé y aún dudo sobre las reales intenciones de ese tipo.**

 _\- Que no eres capaz de matarme, diga lo que diga, incluso si ahora mismo me dispusiera a acusarte con el ejército japonés o aún peor, con el ejército ruso y fueras ejecutado públicamente por alta traición. Asumirías tu responsabilidad como soldado.-_

 _-Porque es mi deber- alcé la voz, soltándolo y poniéndome de pie_

 _-Pero no el de él -volvió a desviar la mirada hacia la enfermería- ¿te parece justo que pague por tus culpas?_

 _Primero lo insultó y luego ¿lo trató de proteger?, definitivamente no entendía la personalidad de ese soldado. A pesar de todo, el recluta tenía razón, no podía dejarme capturar, no tanto por mí, sino por Yuri. Todos en el campamento me han visto junto a él deben intuir que somos muy cercanos. Si me descubren no solo me matarían a mí, sino que a Yuri también._

 _-Sabes bien que no soy el único de "los nuestros" aquí- decía levantándose - no tardarán en reconocerte–_

 _\- ¿Tú no dirás nada?-_

 _\- No estoy interesado en meterme en problemas-_

" _Sus palabras se contradecían con sus acciones"_

 _-Sí, claro- comenté sarcástico- si así fuera, no te hubiera dado un puñetazo en la cara-_

 _-¡B-bueno, eso no importa!...en realidad, quería avisarte que nuestra misión termina en 1 mes-_

 _-¿Y?…-_

 _-Puedes volver, piénsalo –se fue sin decir más_

 **Me propuso volver a Rusia con él, como si nada hubiera pasado… eso significará no volver a ver a Yuri nunca más, me quedé unos minutos afuera, meditando mi respuesta…**

… _Continuará_


	57. Capítulo 55

Capítulo 55

 **Me propuso volver a Rusia con él, como si nada hubiera pasado…dejando atrás a Yuri, supuse que sería lo mejor, aunque no estaba decidido del todo, por lo pronto decidí aprovechar los últimos momentos que pasaría con él, aunque me ignorara, solo quería estar a su lado….entré nuevamente a la enfermería, donde el soldado yacía en la cama dormido.**

 **Me quedé junto a él la noche entera, ni siquiera me atreví a utilizar una camilla. Dormí un poco, sentado en una silla con los brazos cruzados y una triste manta sobre mis piernas.**

 **Ya es de mañana y aproveché de escribir esto, debido a que aún no despierta.**

 _-¿Viktor?- dijo intentando sentarse-_

 _\- Ten cuidado- me acerqué para que se acomodará bien - aun estás convaleciente -_

 _-¿Qué me pasó?- dijo tocándose la cabeza-_

 _-Te desmayaste, estabas muy agotado por tanto trabajo_

 _-¿Y por qué tú estás aquí?- me miró molesto, ya estaba consciente-_

 _\- Yo te traje y las chicas me dejaron cuidarte por la noche-_

 _\- Gracias, pero no te necesito- intentó levantarse de la cama- debo ir a trabajar_

 _\- Yuko ya avisó que estabas enfermo, alguien te está reemplazando –toqué sus hombros para detenerlo y al instante quitó mi mano- …lo siento_

 _-No es necesario que te quedes- desvió la mirada_

 _-Me quedaré, Yuko me matará si me voy- dije en tono de broma y le sonreí_

 _Volvió a acostarse, esta vez, dándome la espalda- no intentes nada raro- señaló-_

 _Claro que no-_

 **25 de Febrero**

 **Esta noche estuve junto a él nuevamente…estoy pensando en regalarle algo a Yuko por permitirme cuidar el sueño del hermoso Yuri… a pesar de su rechazo, estaba contento, ya me volvía a tratar de "tú". Y ni siquiera se ha dado cuenta… ¡no pienso recordárselo!**

 **Por cierto, ayer y hoy estuvo bastante inquieto, decía "que ya se sentía mejor", cuando aún está con tratamiento. ¡No sé por qué es tan terco!...aun así me gusta estar con él…**

 **26 de Febrero**

 **Hoy en la mañana volvió a hacer una "escena"**

 _\- Yuri, por favor, espera a las chicas-_

 _-Me siento bien, me iré-_

 **Sufrió un mareo al intentar levantarse de la camilla…**

 _\- Lo sostuve- ¿ves que no estás bien?- le reclamé en un tono tranquilo_

… **volvió a subirse con mi ayuda y lo arropé aunque se negaba.**

 _-Te traeré algo de desayunar- anuncié-_

 **Incluso le ofrecí algo de comer, pero tampoco quería.**

 _-No tengo hambre- dijo en un tono molesto-_

 **Se "enrollo" con las sábanas, como un panquecito bien horneado.**

 _-Debes comer- le dije en un tono autoritario- no te vayas a ir-_

 _… ¿a dónde podría ir?- murmuró a regañadientes._

 **Una vez regresé con el "desayuno", mi obstinado soldado se había vuelto a dormir. No quise despertarlo, le dejé la comida en una mesita que estaba al lado de su cabecera, al instante despertó.**

 _-Te traje sopa de verduras, te hará bien-_

 **Le ofrecí un poco del líquido con la cuchara y se lo acerqué a la boca.**

 _-No soy un bebé, puedo comer solo-_

 **En ese momento entraron nuestras compañeras al lugar. Yuko muy amable y sonriente como siempre, mientras que Sala me vio con cara de amargada, como siempre.**

 _Vaya, veo que ya se llevan mejor- sonrió-_

 _-¡¿Qué?! ¡No!- dijo Yuri alterado-_

 _-Si tienes fuerzas para gritar, come solo, por favor, es vergonzoso para alguien de tu tamaño- sugirió Sala molesta-_

 **Se ruborizó por completo al recibir un regaño de la "señorita" y comenzó a comer.**

… _Continuará_

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Notas:**

 **Hola, ha pasado tiempo xD**

 **Perdón por no actualizar, la verdad he estado haciendo muchas cosas y no me he hecho el tiempo de escribir el fanfic, tengo toda la trama en mi cabeza, así que no se preocupen, tendrá un final xD. Además, tiendo a ser muy "perfeccionista" al subir algo (aunque igual no quedo del todo conforme) y hago muchos borradores cuando escribo un capítulo.**

 **Eso hace que me estrese más de lo debido y por tanto me demore más en escribir (súmenle a eso que procrastino mucho), sin embargo me alegra que las pocas personitas que leen el fanfic no me presionen para que actualice (ya suficiente tengo conmigo misma), así que espero que le sigan dando amor al fic a pesar de que me tarde en actualizar. Porque lo voy a terminar quiera o no :c**

 **Como siempre, gracias por leer 3**

 **Que tengan bonito día/tarde/noche 3**


	58. Capítulo 56

Capítulo 56

-Hablando de comer, tengo hambre- comenté cerrando el diario.

\- Yuri, te acabas de comer 3 postres- se entrometió mi amigo

-Eso fue hace media hora- respondía- además quiero comer algo salado.

Me levanté de la cama y bajé a la cocina, en búsqueda de alguna preparación de mi abuelo. Sobre la mesa había una panera, semi-tapada con un paño, del cual salía un aroma delicioso, me aproximé a hurtadillas, al viejo no le gusta que coma cosas antes de la cena. Levanté el paño de tela y eran un pirozhki, pero al tomar uno me quemé con lo caliente que estaba y lo solté -¡Ah!- me quejé.

-¡Yuratcha!- dijo mi abuelo llegando a la cocina- ¿Qué te he dicho?

-Lo siento…tenía hambre- dije molesto y soplándome la mano.

-Muchacho, ya estás grande, ¿por qué sigues siendo tan impaciente? Tienes que aprender que es mejor esperar para que las cosas resulten bien- caminó hasta la cocina y abrió una cazuela que se veía bastante vieja que estaba hirviendo sobre ella- Ven

Le obedecí- ¿Ves esto?- dijo.

-Sí, es comida-

-Es mi asado ruso especial, tardó dos horas en cocinarse y otras dos más en preparar los ingredientes, además de dejar remojando los granos una noche entera.

-Eso es mucho tiempo…

-Exacto, ahora solo le faltan 15 minutos y estará listo. Para que quede tan delicioso como a ti te gusta hay que esperar mucho, y para que la espera se haga más amena, disfruto de lo que hago, empezando por escoger las mejores verduras y carne, charlar con el carnicero- comenzó a divagar en todo el proceso que lleva cocinar su asado especial- eso es lo segundo que más disfruto de cocinar, la preparación de las cosas.

-¿Y lo primero?- pregunté curioso

\- Hacer sentir bien a la gente que prueba mi comida, especialmente a mi nieto- revolvió mi cabello con su mano.

\- Que tierna escena- dijo mi amigo seriamente, como siempre, en la entrada de la cocina.

\- Cállate-

-¡Yuri!- me reclamó mi abuelo- no seas grosero y mejor pon la mesa.

\- Pero si ya está puesta

\- Deberías ser comediante- comentó Otabek en tono sarcástico.

Entre mi amigo y yo arreglamos la mesa, cuando ya estuvo lista nos sentamos y el abuelo nos sirvió el humeante asado especial servido en unos sencillos platos de loza blancos. Soplé levemente el caldo en mi cuchara y probé el primer bocado. Estaba delicioso, podías sentir todas las verduras y la carne, el aliño también, era un sabor delicado, a pesar de todos los ingredientes que contenía.

-¿Cómo está muchachos?-

-Muy bueno- respondió Otabek, yo no dije nada porque estaba muy concentrado comiendo

Luego de que terminé mi porción, hablé.

-Quiero más- extendí mi plato.

-Parece que te gustó- lo recibió.

-Señor, ¿quién le enseñó a cocinar esto?

\- Ah, fue hace muchos años- dijo mientras servía- un amigo me lo enseñó…- se quedó pensativo.

-¡Abuelo!- estiré mis brazos- ¡Se enfría!

-¡Ah, sí!- me lo entregó.

Luego de la exquisita cena subimos a seguir leyendo el diario, pero primero mi amigo arregló su saco de dormir para quedarse en el suelo de mi habitación.

-¡Bajín! ¡Pecho tierra!- me burlé-

\- Yura, soy más alto que tú…

\- Íbamos en el 24 de febrero…- lo ignoré manteniendo una estúpida sonrisa en la cara. Me recosté boca abajo en mi cama y abrí el diario.

 **26 de Febrero**

 **Yuri ya está mejor, aunque recién podrá reintegrarse en unos días más, decidí prepararle algo especial, ya que actualmente no hay cocineros en el campamento debido a que volvieron a su hogar, nosotros mismos somos los encargados de prepararnos nuestra comida, por lo que hacemos ollas comunes en distintos sectores del campamento.**

 **Por tanto, preparé el fuego con ramas y piedras, poniendo encima una rejilla desgastada una y rudimentaria olla. Con las pocas verduras y carne en conserva que había, preparé un caldo muy sencillo.**

 **En eso se acercó nuevamente el soldado de ojos esmeralda, observaba atento cómo revolvía la comida. Intuí que tenía hambre, así que le ofrecí un poco.**

 _-No, gracias- dijo haciéndose el desinteresado- no tengo hambre_

 **Posterior a su negativa, se escuchó un gruñido proveniente de su estómago, lo que hizo que se avergonzara.**

 _-¿Seguro?- reí._

 _-E-está bien- extendió su mano recibiendo la ración y sacando una cuchara, seguido a eso, probó la preparación- sabe bien…_

 _\- Luego te paso la receta- comenté junto con un guiño_

 **Luego de dejar al soldado vigilando la comida, me dirigí a la enfermería con otra porción entre mis manos.**

-¿Dónde está el enfermito?- entré sonriente

 **Él me observaba serio.**

 _-Te traje comida, lo hice yo mismo._

 _-No quiero- respondió cortante_

 _-¿Otra vez vas a hacer berrinche?- dejé el plato a un lado_

 **Me acerqué a Yuri, quedando frente a frente y apreté uno de sus cachetes con absoluta confianza, la verdad…lo hice porque fue la primera estupidez que se me pasó por la mente.**

-Vaya idiota- rodé los ojos.

-Se parece a ti, cuando agarras a los gatos-

\- Cállate-

 _Yuri malo-_

 _-N-no hagas eso- dijo nervioso y poniéndose completamente rojo, sin embargo, tampoco intentó apartar mi mano_

 _-¿Qué no haga qué…?- me acerqué más a su rostro, hace tiempo que no estaba tan cerca de mi querido Yuri._

 _\- Basta- volteó su rostro y habló en tono serio._

 **Obviamente el cerdito se molestó y tuve que alejarme, talvez me pasé un poco.**

-¿Talvez?- dije sarcástico.

-Creo que a las lectoras no les importan tus comentarios.

Me levanté amenazante de la cama.

\- Creo que a las lectoras no les importará si voy por unas pinzas de electricista y te apriete los cachetes.

\- Si les importa…- respondió tocándose las mejillas y mirándome fijamente- sigue leyendo.

… **Antes de salir del lugar, volteé para regalarle una sonrisa….**

 _-Come por favor- dije- estaré afuera si necesitas algo._

 _-¿Sabes…?-_

 **Pero me detuve al oír nuevamente su melodiosa voz.**

 _…Pensé que si trabajaba mucho, me cansaría y no tendría tiempo de pensar en todo lo que ha pasado- soltó una leve risa- ¿qué tonto, no?_

 _\- No lo creo, aunque fue un poco tonto llegar al punto de enfermarse…_

 _-Eso creo…en especial porque no he dejado de pensar…_

 _-Lo siento – respondí en voz baja, pero si lo suficiente para que pudiera oírme- yo te orillé a eso…_

 _Solo…dame tiempo…_

 **Asentí, comprendía su mensaje, si quería estar tan cerca de Yuri, debía esperar, pero ¿cuánto tiempo bastará para sanarlo?**

 _Continuara…_


	59. Capítulo 57

Capítulo 57

 **27 de Febrero**

" **Dame tiempo", dijo esas palabras que me llenaron de esperanza, dándome a entender que estaba dispuesto a perdonarme…espero poder controlar mi impaciencia.**

 **28 de Febrero**

 **El invierno parece de nunca acabar, el frío no cesa y el bosque aún está nevado. Pero lo que más me inquieta (además de que mi querido Yuri pueda enfermarse nuevamente), es que el campamento sigue estancado, ya ni siquiera nos obligan a hacer los ejercicios, solo tocan la diana a las 6 de la madrugada y dan la orden de dispersión. Tampoco nos mandan a ninguna misión, creo haber mencionado antes que esto me resulta sumamente extraño, por lo que conversé la situación con "mi compañero" ruso, el cual viene a menudo a almorzar conmigo.**

 _\- Opino lo mismo que tú – comentó sentándose en el piso terroso- deben planear algo para este campamento y solo veo dos opciones aquí- dibujó unas rayas en la tierra con una vara_

 _-¿Cuáles?- pregunté esperando no confirmar mis propias inquietudes-_

 _\- O tienen pensado una misión muy especial para unos pocos- trazó una línea- o quieren usarlos como carnada humana- dibujó una "x"-_

 _\- Aunque eso es poco probable, ¿Qué ganarían al perder tantos soldados?-_

 _-Mira a tu alrededor, Viktor, no quedan muchos soldados-_

 **A pesar de haber llegado más de 200 soldados hace 2 meses, ya quedábamos alrededor de 50. Habían estado llevándolos a otro lado, con la excusa de que "faltaban reclutas en otros campamentos". Por tanto, mis sospechas, las eran las mismas que "mi compañero". Solo dos caminos nos quedaban y ambas apuntaban a una muerte segura.**

 _Continuará…_

 **Notas:**

 **Perdón por lo "corto" :c**

 **Gracias por leer :3**


	60. Capítulo 58

Capítulo 58

 **A pesar de haber llegado más de 200 soldados hace 2 meses, ya quedábamos alrededor de 50. Habían estado llevándolos a otro lado, con la excusa de que "faltaban reclutas en otros campamentos". Por tanto, mis sospechas, las eran las mismas que "mi compañero". Solo dos caminos nos quedaban y ambas apuntaban a una muerte segura.**

 **En esa misma plática, me señaló que gran parte de los infiltrados se habían marchado, en esa "reubicación de soldados" dejando incompleta la misión. Me atreví a preguntarle qué clase de información estaban recolectando, negó con la cabeza, dándome a entender que no estaban buscando información alguna.**

 **Siguiendo el hilo de la conversación y, tomando en cuenta la situación actual, me volvió a sugerir huir con él, bueno, con él y los pocos "compañeros" que quedaban.**

 _-Me matarán de todas maneras- contesté- solo cambiará el lugar_

 _-Al contrario, eres muy admirado en…ya sabes dónde-_

 **Por cierto, hablábamos casi en clave, aunque seguíamos siendo imprudentes al estar en medio del campamento, por suerte no pasaba nadie por el lugar.**

 _-Pero no he seguido cumpliendo- me refería a la misión_

 _-Desmoralización, cizaña, mentiras- sentenció- la base del nuevo cometido_

 **Básicamente dijo que sería muy bien recibido a pesar de no cumplir con la misión anterior, ya que la actual, era un contraespionaje, es decir, debíamos crear desconsuelo y erradicar la fe de los soldados en el ejército y en su misma patria.**

-Recuerdo haber leído eso en una clase de historia- comentó mi amigo, iniciando una "catedra" - era prácticamente dañar psicológicamente a los soldados, esparciendo rumores sobre que el bando contrario tienen un mejor y más moderno armamento, o que el gobierno ya no podría cubrir las necesidades básicas de los soldados, que habían traidores en el mismo campamento y que los altos mandos eran descuidados, así llegaban a desconfiar de sus propios compañeros.

\- No sabía que supieras tanto- dije asombrado.

-Solo ponía atención en clases, no creo que tú hagas eso- se burló.

\- Si tan solo no pusieran profesores con complejos de jigglypuff, todo sería más interesante- hice un puchero.

 **1 de Marzo**

 **¡Por fin dieron de alta a Yuuri! Estoy contento por él, ya que vuelve a estar sano, sin embargo, me duele ya no tener una excusa para cuidarlo y mimarlo. Yuko dijo que podía volver a sus actividades normales, pero no podía hacer tantos turnos seguidos y que cuando le tocara, debía abrigarse muy bien.**

 **Esto me lo dijo en la tarde, por tanto, cuando terminé mis labores, corrí hasta la enfermería, sin embargo, Yuri ya se había marchado.**

 **Con tristeza, fui arrastrando los pies y el alma hasta mi tienda. Por un momento pensé ir a la de Yuri, pero lo descarté casi de inmediato, no quería molestarlo. En ese entretanto, hallé al cerdito caminando hacia las duchas con algunas cosas de limpieza básicas. Siendo sincero, pese a la belleza y pulcritud de mi querido Yuri, no podía negar que le faltaba asearse. Si bien el aroma a sudor, sangre y otros fluidos es común en el ejército; no era una característica del cerdito. Decidí jugarle una broma para que se relajara un poco.**

 _-¡Alto ahí, soldado!- hice una voz más grave de lo normal_

 **Imité muy bien al sargento pelón. En consecuencia, Yuri se detuvo en el acto, volteó con lentitud, sorprendiéndose al encontrarse conmigo esbozando una sonrisa traviesa.**

 **** _\- ¡Víktor!- exclamó haciendo un puchero- me espantaste_

 _\- Más espantado estaba yo, querido Yuri- toqué mi pecho dramáticamente con ambas manos- esta tarde, luego de terminar mis labores, fui a tus aposentos temporales y al no hallarte sentí una opresión en mi pecho, tal como si alma se alejara de mi cuerpo._

 **Logré sacarle una sonrisa que ocultaba con su mano, por lo continué con mi actuación.**

 _¡Oh! Hermoso Yuri- me arrodillé ante él- ¡soporté vientos despiadados, ¡infernales desiertos!, viajando muchos días y noches, poniendo en riesgo mi vida para llegar a la guarida del dragón, subir al último piso de la torre más alta- me levanté mirando al cielo- solo para encontrar un lecho con una bacinica sin usar_

 **Ya para cuando terminé mi relato, el soldado Katsuki no paraba de reír a carcajadas.**

 _-Viktor- dijo limpiándose una lágrima causada por el jolgorio-¿alguna vez tu mamá te dijo que no le aceptaras drogas a extraños?_

 _Pero Yuuuuri- alargué su nombre- Yo soy así, sin drogas-_

 _Peor aún- volvió a reír_

 **Soy capaz de ponerme en ridículo, solo por ver la brillante sonrisa del soldado Katsuki.**

 _\- Ah, solo iba a tomar una ducha- explicó-_

 _-¿Quieres que te ayude?- le miré de forma sugerente_

 _\- Mmmm- se hizo el "pensativo"- no sé si confiar en un payaso para que me talle la espalda- se burló-_

 _-No soy un payaso- hice un puchero-_

 _\- No lo dije literalmente- agregó- buenas noches, Viktor- volvió a sonreírme, pero esta vez con un dejo de tristeza y nostalgia en su voz_

 _Continuará…_


	61. Capítulo 59

Capítulo 59

 **Dejé que Yuri fuera a las duchas solo y regresé a mi tienda, a pesar de "coquetearle", era muy apresurado intentar algo más tan pronto.**

-¡Ah! ¡¿Por qué son tan lentos?! Me estresan – reclamé enfadado y lanzando el libro hasta el ropero, en consecuencia este se abrió, dejando ver toda la ropa acumulada.

\- Deberías controlarte, gatito- se levantó del colchón improvisado en el suelo para recoger el diario- y ser más paciente.

\- No soy ningún "gatito"- esto último lo dije en un tono de burla- Y no tendré más paciencia con ese par de idiotas.

\- Yuri, ¿qué sentirías tú si yo te engañara de esa manera? – preguntó mientras trataba de ordenar mi ropa.

\- ¿A qué te refieres?- me acerqué a la orilla de la cama.

\- Tú ¿tardarías en perdonarme?- volteó para mirarme a los ojos- O ¿ni si quiera pensarías en el perdón?-

\- Bueno, estoy seguro de que no harías algo así- afirmé.

\- Eso mismo pensaba el otro Yuri de Víktor.

\- ¿Estás tratando de decirme algo que no sé?

\- Solo digo que si la confianza se pierde, es difícil volver a recuperarla- señaló entregándome el diario- Ahora es como si ambos se estuvieran conociendo de nuevo, por eso van despacio… ¿seguirás leyendo?

Asentí y continué.

 **2 de Marzo**

 **Esta mañana recibimos correspondencia de parte del camión que la entregaba de vez en cuando, en el lugar estaban, aparte del dulce Yuri, Sala, Michelle, Chris y Emil, además de Yuko. No obstante pasaba con menos frecuencia que antes, las circunstancias eran obvias, la guerra diezmaba cada vez más las posibilidades de comunicación.**

 _-Qué extraño- comentó Sala_

 _-¿Qué cosa?- preguntó Yuko_

 _-Víktor nunca recibe ninguna carta- dijo con una mirada acusadora, como queriendo conocer más de mi pasado_

 **Sala dijo sus comentarios "fuera de lugar", para variar, señalando que nunca recibo correo.**

 _-Es porque no tengo a nadie de quien recibir cartas- agregué con una falsa sonrisa._

 _-Oh…lo siento-_

 **Sin embargo, al aclararle que estaba solo en el mundo, se disculpó conmigo, cosa que me sorprendió, no pensé que tuviera algo de "tacto".**

 _-Ya metiste la pata, Sala- la regañó su hermano quien también le dio un codazo._

 _\- Cállate Mickey, ya me disculpe- lo miró molesta_

 _\- Por favor, no discutan- moví las manos de un lado a otro- de verdad, no se preocupen por mí_

 _\- Además es mentira- agregó Yuri, sorpresivamente mientras revisaba los remitentes de los sobres_

 _¿Q-qué dices?- lo interrogué nervioso_

 _\- Pichit nos envía una carta, si tienes alguien que te pueda mandar cartas_

 **Yuri se sentía abatido, sin embargo al tener entre sus manos la carta dirigida hacia su persona, sus ojos se iluminaron, aunque intentara ocultar sus sonrisa y permanecer inmutable ante el resto, no podía. Nos apartamos de los demás varios metros, quedando en la entrada del bosque**

 **No quisimos alejarnos más, en parte por las "burlas" de nuestros compañeros de irnos "al oscurito" y por los malos recuerdos que conllevaba adentrarnos en el bosque.**

 **Nos sentamos en unas piedras planas que había cerca y con cierto "recelo", me mostró el sobre que ponía "Para Yuri y Víktor", era de parte de Pichit.**

 **El soldado Katsuki quiso que me quedara con la carta, puesto que él ya tenía muchas otras de nuestro amigo y de su familia, en cambio yo…solo las de él (Yuri), aunque valen más que un millón de cartas. El caso es que la pegué en la siguiente página.**

 _Queridos Yuri y Viktor:_

 _Espero que estén todos bien por allá, yo sigo muy bien, un artesano de mi pueblo hizo una pata de palo para mí, ahora me siento un pirata jajaja ¡es broma! En realidad fui a un centro de recuperación, el ejército me derivo por ser "soldado" con honores y ahora tengo una prótesis muy hermosa, ya que mis hermanas la pintaron de muchos colores vibrantes, aunque no se ven debajo de mi sobrio pantalón, pero la idea es esa._

 _La razón porque esta carta es compartida es porque…se me acabó el papel_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Nah, es broma, es porque la carta es para ambos, quiero agradecerles por haberme salvado ese día, siento que nunca lo hice apropiadamente y valoro mucho su acción, mi familia también lo agradece y les manda buenos deseos._

 _Yuri, eres un gran amigo y te extraño, espero que Viktor no se ponga celoso por mis palabras, hablando de Viktor, cuídalo mucho es muy buena persona y siempre ha estado al pendiente de ti, (aunque no te des cuenta porque eres muy distraído a veces) No lo dejes solito porque se deprime._

 _Y tú también Viktor, cuida a Yuri… bueno, te aseguro que puede defenderse muy bien físicamente, pero aun así es de corazón blandito, no le des disgustos._

 _Mándeles saludos a los demás chicos :3_

 _Con amorsh, Pichit_

 **Mientras leíamos el escrito, el soldado Katsuki soltaba unas leves sonrisas involuntarias. Cuando hubimos terminado, decidí hablar.**

 _-Yuri, ¿seguirás los consejos de Pichit?-_

Continuara…


	62. Capítulo 60

Capítulo 60

 **No obtuve respuesta de parte de Yuri, dispuesto alejarse de mí en silencio…**

 _-Yuri- lo llamé- no huyas y contéstame._

… **Pero lo detuve, no quería que me dejara en un limbo, sin saber lo que quería**

 _-Ya te dije que me dieras tiempo- dijo aún sin mirarme a los ojos._

 _-¿Cuánto tiempo?_

 _\- ¡No lo sé!- exclamó enfadado y volteándose - ¡tendrás que esperar!_

 _\- ¡No puedo!_

 _-¡Pues vas a tener que poder!_

 _-Me voy en un par de semanas- contesté seriamente- no tengo tiempo para dudas y si me aceptas nuevamente…quisiera pasar el mayor tiempo contigo y si la respuesta es negativa…no tendré más opción que dejarte tranquilo e irme en silencio_

 _\- Eso debe ser otra de tus mentiras-_

 _\- Es enserio, me iré en cuanto…_

 _-Eso no- me interrumpió._

 _-¿A qué te refieres?_

 _\- Que aunque ahora te dijera que te no quiero volver a verte, no me dejarías tranquilo, seguirías estando cerca de mí, tratando que te perdone. Eres demasiado persistente._

 **Sin darme cuenta le mentí nuevamente, no quería estar lejos de él.**

-Tienes razón…lo siento….tan solo me gustaría que reconsideraras las palabras de Pichit, yo de verdad quiero estar contigo y cuidarte…

-Víktor, ya te lo he dicho antes, soy un adulto puedo cuidarme solo

-Te cuidas tan bien que trabajaste durante semanas seguidas, sin dormir ni comer y terminaste con fiebre de 40 grados y una gripe que te dejó en cama varios días.

-¡No tienes derecho a reclamarme esas cosas! – desvió la mirada- Además….fue tu culpa que me enfermara…no podía dormir, ni tenía ganas de comer con todo lo que pasó y comencé a trabajar para…olvidar.

 _-Yuri…_

 _-Pero eso no quiere decir que te necesite. Además Pichit dice esas cosas porque no sabe la verdad, cree que eres "una buena persona"_

 _-Pero los dos sabemos muy bien lo que hice, ¿cierto? Aunque mi intención nunca fue hacerle daño estaba igual que tú, confundido, no sabía que hacer…_

 _-Comparándote conmigo no hará que…_

 _-Quizás no- lo interrumpí- pero al menos quiero que me entiendas, que no hice todo eso por maldad. Fue simple idiotez, lo único que hice fue cometer errores…graves errores…necesitaba algo a qué aferrarme y pensaba que mi deber por la patria sería lo correcto, pero ahora tengo la certeza que a lo único que debo aferrarme es a ti_

 _-Víktor…_

 _-¡solo entiéndeme!_

 _-¡No quiero entenderte!_

 **Yuri se volteó dispuesto a irse, como siempre. Pero me aferré a él, lo abracé por la espalda sin soltarlo…**

 _-Por favor…- le rogué_

 _-Víktor…s-suéltame_

 _-No me dejes…_

 **Deje todos mi sentimientos resumidos en tres simples palabras, esperando no ser ignorado guardé silencio.**

 **El soldado Katsuki puso sus manos sobre las mías y habló**

 _-Vamos, nos esperan…_

 _Continuará…_

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Notas:**

Una disculpa a las personas que esperan la actualización /3

No creo que siga actualizando constantemente a menos que tenga un día muy desocupado y me venga un subidón de inspiración, así que no esperen mucho de mí, solo sé que quiero terminar el fanfic y lo haré c":


	63. Capítulo 61

Capítulo 61

 **¿Qué respuesta era esa? ¿Un no? ¿Un sí? ¿Me perdonó? ¿Me ignoró?**

 **No fue para nada explícito**

 **Solo puso sus manos sobre las mías y delicadamente soltó mi agarre. Luego, aun dándome la espalda y en absoluto silencio, entrelazó sus dedos con los míos para guiarme hacia donde estaban nuestros compañeros, para posteriormente separar nuestras manos, pero quedándose a mi lado.**

 **El ambiente era distinto, la tensión se desvaneció, ya no me sentía incómodo junto a Yuri, sin embargo, supe que ya no seríamos los mismos de antes y que nuestra relación no podría tan bonita como la imaginaba, si tan solo… nunca le hubiese mentido.**

 _-Eso fue rápido- comentó Chris risueñamente_

 _-¿Disculpa?- dijo el cerdito ladeando la cabeza, al parecer no entendió la indirecta de nuestro compañero. El resto, solo reía por lo bajo._

 **Mi cerdito aún no perdía toda su inocencia.**

-Y sería más inocente si no te hubieras aparecido- agregué

\- ¿Por qué defiendes tanto al soldado Katsuki? ¿Acaso tienes un crush con él?-

-¡N-no! –dije furioso- ¿cómo podría tener yo un crush con ese idiota? -Comencé a lanzarle cosas por la cabeza.

-Yura ya te pusiste infantil- decía evadiendo los objetos.

-¡Es tu culpa por decir estupideces!

-¡Yuri, para!- me reclamó molesto- me voy a ir.

-¡Pues tú…- ya no supe qué responderle- lo siento…

-Ah- suspiró- mejor dame el diario, yo sigo…

 **3 de Marzo**

 **Pude dormir mejor esta noche, me ayudó bastante a despertar con mejor ánimo para afrontar el día.**

 **Al preparar la comida, ya vestido y en una de las fogatas comunes, me encontré nuevamente con el soldado de ojos esmeralda.**

 _-Buenos días- saludó cortésmente_

 _-Buenos días- le sonreí_

 _-Veo que te arreglaste con el japonés_

 _-¿Cómo lo sabes?_

 _No tienes cara como si te hubiera atropellado un tanque- se burló_

 _-Bueno, creo que se me nota, aunque…aún tengo trabajo por hacer…_

 _-Es duro de convencer, ¿no es así?_

 _-Bastante…pero puedo hacer el esfuerzo…- respondí animado_

 **Por supuesto que haré lo necesario para que Yuri me acepte nuevamente, aunque en esos momentos no sabía qué hacer.**

 _-Las cosas fluirán solas- agregó el soldado_

 _\- ¿Disculpa?- pregunté confundido, acaso, ¿había leído mis pensamientos?_

 _Que no le des tantas vueltas al asunto, ya tendrás oportunidad de esforzarte_

 **Su consejo me dejó más tranquilo, por lo que le agradecí. Sin embargo, no sabía que la "oportunidad" llegara tan pronto de la mano de Emil.**

 _-¡Hey, Víctor! Necesito hablar contigo- agregó sin su alegría habitual, se veía abatido_

 _-Buenos días, dime- contesté con amabilidad_

 _-¿Podemos hablar en privado?- preguntó refiriéndose obviamente al soldado que me acompañaba_

 _-No se preocupen por mí- señaló el otro joven con solemnidad y se retiró del lugar-_

 _-¿Qué pasa?- pregunté_

 **Se veía algo agitado y se comportaba diferente, algo le pasaba al soldado Nekola.**

 _-Verás…he notado que ya estás mejor con Yuri…- agregó con incomodidad_

 _-Bueno…algo así, ¿pero qué pasa con eso?_

 _-Es que…yo quiero saber cómo ustedes…terminaron así…._

 _-¿Así?- pregunté extrañado_

 _-Así-_

 _¿A-así?-_

 _-Así-_

 _…_

 _¡Dime!_

 **Empezamos una reiterativa y vacía conversación, todo por no saber comunicarnos como la gente**

 _Ah- suspiró- quiero saber cómo llegaron a ser tan cercanos…_

 _Realmente no hay un "cómo"….solo pasó, pero, ¿para qué quieres saber eso?_

 _-Es que yo quiero…quiero estar así con Micky…pero no me hace caso_

 _Bueno, no creo ser el más indicado para ayudarte…_

 **¿Yo? Víctor Nikiforov, quien es un mentiroso ¿dando consejos amorosos?**

 _Yo creo que sí, es decir….ustedes estaban "mal" y ahora "bien", ¿qué hiciste?_

 _Bueno observarlo cuando podía, ya que no me quería ver…y así veía en qué lo ayudaba…_

"¡Mierda! Parecía un acosador ahora que lo pensaba mejor…"

 _-¡Espionaje! Muy bien, esa es la respuesta, ¡vamos!-_

 **Emil me tomó de la mano y corrimos por medio campamento buscando a Michelle. Recorrimos vientos despiadados, infernales desiertos, entramos al castillo en el último piso de la torre más alta….bueno eso no, pero revisamos hasta dentro de los contenedores de basura.**

 **Finalmente lo encontramos fuera de la enfermería…no entiendo por qué no se nos ocurrió buscar ahí en primer lugar. Nos escondí detrás de un camión de provisiones y lo observábamos mientras él conversaba con su hermana.**

 _\- Ya te dije que ese hombre no es bueno para ti- decía el hermano sobreprotector a su hermana_

 _\- Eso me dices con todos-_

 _\- Hermanita, es que nadie te merece, deberías dejar de buscar hombres-_

 _-¡¿Y no tener sexo nunca más?! Ni pensarlo-_

 _\- Pero hermana…espera ¡¿cómo es eso que nunca más?! ¡¿acaso es que ya has estado con alguien?!_

 _\- Mi vida sexual no es tu problema_

 _\- P-pero Sala, prometimos ser vírgenes hasta el matrimonio_

 _\- Tú lo habrás prometido, ahora déjame tranquila que debo trabajar…_

 **Hablaba con su hermana sobre quién sabe qué cosas de hermanos, que tenían que ser virgen hasta el matrimonio o algo así. Estábamos agachados en una posición extraña ¡y Emil aun no soltaba mi mano! Ni siquiera me había percatado de esto. Hasta que sentí una presencia "demoníaca" a mis espaldas, esta hizo que me desconcentrara, al voltearme vi al soldado Katsuki, me observaba fijamente, parecía que en cualquier momento sacaría chispas por los ojos.**

 _-Y-Yuuri…-dije tragando saliva-_

 _¿Qué están haciendo?- preguntó en un tono tan frío que me erizó la piel._

 _-Oh, Yuri- dijo alegre Emil y en voz baja, aun no me soltaba- que bueno que vienes, acércate, nos puedes ayudar, quiero proponerte algo-_

 **El soldado Katsuki se agachó para oír la propuesta de Emil.**

 _¿Qué clase de propuesta?- preguntó extrañado y con el ceño fruncido._

 _-Ayúdanos a que el amor florezca_

 _¿Ah?- dijo desconcertado-_

 _-Sí, mira, Víctor y tú se atraen, y tu atrajiste a la hermana, si me comparten ese poder, yo también atraeré al hermano, pero tenemos que juntarlos los tres-_

 _¿Qué?_

 **Sin embargo, la petición del soldado Nekola parecía más una propuesta de un trio o algo raro más que consejos amorosos.**

 **En ese momento, Yuri respondió con algo inesperado para mí**

 _Oye, yo no comparto a Vitya con nadie- dijo con seguridad el japonés-_

 _¿D-de verdad Yuri?- pregunté sorprendido_

 **No podía creer lo que había salido de sus hermosos labios, él…prácticamente me dijo que no me compartiría con nadie…aunque solo fuera un arranque de celos, eso significaba que le importaba tanto como para decir tal cosa.**

 _Y-yo…lo siento….-se sonrojo por lo confesado- y-y ¡ya suéltalo!_

 _¿A quién?- se dio cuenta del agarre- oh, lo siento, no lo tocaré más_

 _Mira- ahora hable yo – si quieres conquistar a Mickey tienes que comenzar siendo sincero con tus sentimientos y no crear artimañas raras para conquistarlo…._

 _Mira quién habla- señaló Yuri, que dejó de estar avergonzado para fruncir el ceño nuevamente_

 _¿El agua de calzón no sirve?- preguntó Emil, ignorando al soldado Katsuki._

 _¿Agua de…?- no sabía a qué se refería, pero sonaba muy extraño- No, no sirve. Mira, te hablo desde la experiencia- miré a Yuri- sé sincero, demuéstrale directamente lo que sientes, lo que quieres, si de verdad te quiere, comprenderá._

 _-Está bien- dijo serio y se levantó_

 _-Vamos, tú puedes- lo animé-_

 **Luego, el soldado Nekola se levantó del lugar donde estábamos y se dirigió directamente hacia donde estaba Michelle quien todavía hablaba con su hermana. Sin embargo, esta se las arregló para huir y dejarlos a solas.**

 _-Micky, y-yo…d-desde hace tiempo quiero cogerte…-_

 _-¡¿Qué quieres qué?!_

 _-Ya sabes, tú a un lado y-y yo al otro…-_

 _\- ¡Eres un puerco!- se fue raudo y sonrojado del lugar-_

 _-¡E-espera! ¡Yo me refería a cogerte de la mano! ¡Micky! ¡No huyas!_

 **Nos quedamos observando el espectáculo, por lo que entendí el soldado Nekola fue rechazado, me sentí mal por él, pero quizás tenga una oportunidad en el futuro. Para cuando saqué esta conclusión, el cerdito ya se había alejado unos pasos del lugar.**

 _Yuuuuriii- lo llamé-_

 _¿Quéeeee?- respondió alargando la sílaba solo para hacer mofa de mi llamado-_

 _-Vamos, Yuri, no te burles- corrí y me interpuse en su camino-_

 _-D-déjame pasar-_

 _-No- lo miré insistentemente- ¿no me digas que te pusiste celosos de Emil por quinta vez? Ese recurso está muy gastado, la gente creerá que no tengo más potenciales pretendientes._

 _\- Cuarta…digo, n-no sé de qué hablas…_

 _A mí no me engañas, cerdito- lo tomé de la cintura_

 **Sé que no es un buen sentimiento tener celos, pero por lo menos descubrí que el cerdito quiere estar conmigo.**

 _-V-Víktor, ¿q-qué haces?- preguntó con nerviosismo-_

 _Te demuestro que solo tú puedes hacer esto_

 **Tomé la mano de Yuri y la dejé en mi pecho por un tiempo, dejé que sintiera mi agitado palpitar causado por su presencia.**

 _¿Escuchas esos latidos? Son solo por ti_

 _…Vitya…_

 **Luego de demostrarle que mi corazón era de él, cogí la otra mano de mi cerdito, la puse en mi espalda y bajé lentamente hasta llegar a mi trasero y en ese lugar la dejé…**

 **Para ese momento, mi cerdito estaba completamente rojo**

 _-Tanto mi corazón, como mi cuerpo, son solo para ti- afirmé- nadie más podrá tocarme ahora que ya marcaste tu territorio_

 _-¿P-por qué haces estas cosas tan vergonzosas?- dijo desviando la mirada levemente y sin quitar las manos de donde las dejé._

 _-Porque estoy siendo completamente sincero con mis sentimientos, ¿crees que sea algo de lo que deba avergonzarme?_

 _-Negó con la cabeza-_

 _Espero que algún día, tú también vuelvas a ser sincero conmigo_

 **Me separé, dispuesto a irme, ya era suficientes emociones para el soldado Katsuki, por lo menos eso pensé, hasta que me detuvo**

 _Estaba celoso…- confesó-_

 _Gracias por decirlo- le regalé una sonrisa y un fugaz beso en la mejilla, para después huir cual niño que había cometido una travesura._

 _Continuará…_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Notas:**

Holi, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, yo me entretuve bastante escribiéndolo, fue una idea random de las 3 am xD.

A la beta también le gustó y quería que lo dividiera en dos, pero decidimos que mejor no porque hace tiempo que no actualizábamos.

Que tengan bonita noche

Gracias por leer 3


	64. Capítulo 62

**Capítulo 62**

 **6 de marzo**

 **Emil anda como alma en pena en estos días, siento lástima por él, pero le dije que tendría que aplicar técnicas de conquista.**

 **En tanto…con mi cerdito estamos mejor, ya no me evita como antes y no se molesta si le traigo café o si me siento junto a él en la fogata mañanera.**

 _-¿Quieres un poco más?- pregunté amablemente con un jarro con café en mi mano._

 **Justamente estamos haciendo eso**

 _-No, gracias, estoy bien- me sonrió -_

 _-Te ves tan lindo por las mañanas-_

 _-V-Víctor, n-no digas esas cosas…- respondió avergonzado, como siempre._

 _-Pero es la verdad- hice un puchero- oye, me he dado cuenta de que estás más cachetón, ¿acaso has engordado-_

 **E incluso, pellizqué una de sus mejillas como quise y no apartó mi mano**

 _-C-cállate, eso es porque no hemos entrenado mucho-_

 **Su mejilla era tan suave y tierna, al igual que su expresión, por supuesto no me resistí a molestarlo un poco.**

 _-Yuri, oh por Dios- dije tapándome los ojos y soltando su cachetito, para luego caer hacia atrás_

 _-V-Víktor, ¿qué tienes?- se agachó preocupado_

 _-Oh, Es que me…- quité la mano de mis ojos- me he deslumbrado con tanta belleza-_

 _-Víktor…- comenzó a reírse- no hagas esas cosas, ¡me asustas!_

 _-Lo siento, cerdito- me reincorporé y puse mi rostro frente al suyo, estábamos muy cerca_

 _-S-sí- volteo su rostro esquivando mi mirada_

 **Creo que…aún lo estoy conquistando…**

 **Casi de inmediato apareció el soldado ruso viendo la melosa escena. Yuri, al percatarse, se sentó un poco más lejos de mí.**

 _-Ejem- carraspeó y en un segundo el cerdito se separó-_

 _-¿Qué quieres?- le dije molesto me había interrumpido-_

 _-Necesito hablar contigo-_

 _-¿Ahora?- suspiré mirando a mi cerdito-_

 **Esa mañana era la más cariñosa que había pasado con mi cerdito desde hacía mucho tiempo, pero si él soldado de ojos esmeralda me estaba interrumpiendo, debía ser por algo importante.**

 _-Ve tranquilo- contestó Yuri, adivinándome el pensamiento-_

 _-No tardaré- le sonreí-_

 **Me retiré con permiso del soldado Katsuki, nos alejamos unos cuantos metros del campamento y el soldado ruso comenzó a contar sus hallazgos.**

 _-¿Recuerdas de lo que hablábamos el otro día?- dijo el joven_

 **Me comentó casi en clave la situación, resulta que el ejército japonés planea una prueba de resistencia en la montaña para este campamento, tal como lo suponíamos, era prácticamente una misión suicida, ya que la mayoría del equipo para realizarla fue quemado y/o abandonado en el anterior campamento.**

 **Casi de inmediato, cambio el tema de conversación y me preguntó acerca de "la retirada" a Rusia.**

 **Mi decisión estaba tomada, sin embargo, tan solo le otorgué una mirada silenciosa, sin expresar mis intenciones con palabras, de esta forma, entendió por completo mi mensaje.**

 _-Nuestra partida será en pocos días-_

 _-¿Días? eso suena muy pronto…-_

 _-Por eso haz lo que tengas que hacer- aconsejó con esa voz ruda, pero con palabras amables_

 _-Soldado, ¿quiere algo a cambio por toda esta información?_

 **El repentino interés…o quizás no repentino, más bien, la inesperada ayuda durante todo este tiempo del "soldado desconocido" me tenía sin cuidado, no lograba entender por qué un extraño como él estaba interesado en el bienestar de Yuri. Esta persona incluso llegó a contarle toda la verdad sobre mí al soldado Katsuki. En este mundo nadie hace nada gratis…sí, yo aún desconfío del mundo**.

 _-¿Algo a cambio?- frunció el ceño, no pensé que podía verse aún más molesto- ¿qué te hace pensar eso?-_

 _-Nos has "ayudado" demasiado sin conocernos, creo que es natural que desconfíe-_

 _-No quiero nada- respondió enojado-_

 _\- Entonces, ¿por qué haces todo esto? O es que acaso… ¿tienes otras intenciones con Yuri?_

 _\- Si te pones en ese caso- se aproximó más a mi persona, quedando frente a frente- ¿no tendría más sentido que tuviera "otras intenciones" contigo?_

 **Mi cara debió haber sido un poema cuando el soldado me habló y utilizó esas palabras tan "sugerentes", parecía una especie de declaración amorosa, por suerte mi "temor" no duró más de 5 segundos, ya que el recluta infiltrado soltó una carcajada después de ese tiempo.**

 _\- Es broma- continuó riendo- no tengo esa clase de gustos_

 _-¡O-oye!-_

 **Estaba anonadado, era la primera vez que lo veía reír así o jugarme una broma como esa.**

 _-La verdad es que me recuerdas a alguien especial…- dijo aun sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro, pero más calmado.-_

 _-¿Puedo saber a quién?- pregunté con curiosidad-_

 _-A mi hermano-_

 **El soldado tenía una manera atrapante de contar historias y por supuesto, después de preguntarle a quién le recordaba, comenzó con el relato.**

 **En resumidas cuentas, yo le recordaba a su hermano mayor.**

 _Continuará…_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Notas:**

Perdón por no actualizar si es que alguien quedó colgado con la historia uwu

Mi excusa es que me estaba estresando mucho al intentar escribir y esa no es la idea, por lo menos para mí. Esto es solo un hobbie para disfrutar, ya tengo suficiente con el estrés de la U xD

Otra cosa con respecto a lo de Nikolai y su hermano, no sé si alguien quiera saber la historia más a profundidad, no lo escribí porque me pareció innecesario para la trama. Pero quizás pueda hacer un extra o algo o explicarla rápidamente en algún comentario si a alguien le interesa.

¡Disculpen las faltas!

Dicho esto gracias por leer 3


	65. Capítulo 63

Live Capítulo 63

 **7 De marzo**

 **Hoy fuimos a la enfermería a "ayudar"…terminamos jugando con las cosas de la nada y terminaron echándonos, la cara de Yuri siendo regañado es muy tierna.**

 **9 de marzo**

 **Al parecer, ya están enviando a reclutas a esos entrenamientos peligrosos, al parecer es voluntario…no puedo creer que estos soldados sean tan idiotas como para ir.**

 **A causa de todo esto, tuvimos que ayudar en la enfermería nuevamente, aunque Yuko y Sala se negarán rotundamente, no tenían otra opción. Las personas heridas eran demasiadas.**

 **10 de marzo**

 **Hoy con mi cerdito nos escapamos al bosque charlamos por varios minutos, acerca de las cosas que nos pasaron en el día, recuerdos de él y su familia…me volvió a confesar que los extrañaba mucho. Yo solo lo escuché atentamente, mientras aprovechaba de observarlo…observar sus expresiones, sus palabras…su voz, incluso la forma en la que caminaba, no quería perder detalle alguno de su ser. Todo esto lo hacía para grabarlo en mi mente y mi corazón…rememorar en un futuro cada detalle de él, será algo que me mantendrá con vida.**

 **Después de un rato, se detuvo**

 **-¿Por qué estás tan callado? Usualmente hablas más, ¿te sientes mal?- se acercó a tocar mi frente, para ver si tenía fiebre. Simplemente sonreí y negué con la cabeza.**

 **-Estoy bien-**

 **-¿T-te estoy aburriendo con mis historias? De verdad lo siento- respondió apenado.**

 **-Yuri, jamás me aburriría de escucharte…es solo que, estaba disfrutando de tu compañía es todo.**

 **Sonrió dulcemente algo ruborizado y me abrazó con timidez, sentí sus manos aferrarse a mi chaqueta y de un momento a otro me miró a los ojos y me besó sin advertirme.**

 **Por fin…después de mucho tiempo volvió a besarme…tomó la iniciativa de expresarme su cariño de esta manera y fue realmente hermoso.**

 **Después de eso se ruborizó demasiado, además que no me dijo nada en el camino de regreso al campamento.**

 **Yo solo sonreía como un tonto, llevándolo de la mano.**

 **Parecía que por fin nuestra relación se había fortalecido nuevamente.**

 **12 de marzo**

 **Un día más en este campamento… lo único que me hace soportarlo es la compañía del amable soldado Katsuki…el cual me concedió el honor de ir a su tienda hoy por la noche…la verdad es que estoy bastante triste…**

 **13 de marzo**

 **Llegué la noche anterior en su tienda, apenas corrió ese trozo de tela, sonrió al verme y traté de grabar esa imagen en mi corazón…pensando** **que quizás nunca volvería a ver esa hermosa sonrisa que me salvó de la muerte.**

 _-Te ves muy serio, ¿pasa algo?-_

 **Se acercó a mí y apartó los cabellos que cubrían mis ojos, ojos que seguro reflejaban una infinita tristeza.**

 _-Y-yo…- me quité el collar que me regaló y se lo entregué- te lo regreso_

 _-¿Qué pasa?- lo recibió confundido._

 _-Mañana partiré-_

 **Decidí volver a mi tierra, en consecuencia…no volveré a ver a mi valiente soldado.**

 **No veré más sus sonrojos ni sus tiernas expresiones de vergüenza cuando le regalaba alguna caricia…**

 **Sus sonrisas cuando hacía el tonto para que se sintiera mejor solo quedarán en mi memoria.**

 **Sus tiernas miradas llenas de sorpresa, felicidad o alegría desaparecerán de mi vida…**

 _-¿Partir? ¿a-a dónde? -_

 _-Regresaré a Rusia-_

 _-…-_

 _Sonreí a causa de nerviosismo- adiós…_

 **Mi despedida sería corta, regresar el collar que no me pertenecía y un adiós. Sabía si me quedaba un minuto extra, aunque sea para darle el último abrazo, ya no tendría el coraje para soltarlo… sin embargo cuando volteé y caminé unos pasos, dispuesto a alejarme, el soldado me detuvo con solo unas palabras…nada muy distinto a lo que siempre sucedía.**

 _-¿Y te irás así, sin más? – me reclamó con voz seria-_

 _-…-_

 **Me quedé estático y en silencio.**

 _-¡Respóndeme!-_

 **Y ahí estaba de nuevo, el soldado Katsuki alzaba su voz de mando hacia a mí, sigo sin entender cómo puede ser tan tímido y tener tanto carácter al mismo tiempo.**

 _¡Yuri no hagas esto más difícil!- dije sin voltear a verlo_

 _\- Al menos dime adiós a los ojos_

 **Con dificultad y lentitud, me giré para ver su rostro, su mirada estaba seria…al contrario de la mía, donde las lágrimas estaban siendo contenidas.**

 _-Quédate esta noche…-me ordenó con estoicismo-_

 **Sabía que no debía aceptar quedarme con él…aunque fuera solo por una noche, ¡ni siquiera por un minuto más!, pero…la decisión que me tomó tanto tiempo pensar, tantos días de autoconvencimiento, todo para que mi fuerza de voluntad fuera destrozada con tan solo unas palabras de su parte.**

 **Caminé nuevamente hacia él y una vez dentro de su tienda me acogió entre sus brazos.**

 _-Hasta el último segundo contienes tus sentimientos- dijo en mi oído casi riéndose por mi actitud- lo bueno es que siempre puedo ayudarte a liberarlos_

 _-Yuri…-_ -Tan siquiera… tengamos una última conversación decente -

Continuará…


	66. Capítulo 64

Capítulo 64

 **Después de que el soldado Katsuki me permitió entrar a su "morada temporal", nos sentamos en el viejo colchón que usaba como cama, e iniciamos una conversación.**

 _-Perdón si te tomó por sorpresa…pero no quería que te sintieras triste…por eso lo escondí._

 _\- Pues no lo hiciste tan bien, ya me había dado cuenta…_

 **Comencé disculpándome, pero luego mi cerdito me sorprendió a mi, él ya sabía que me iría…y todo lo descubrió observándome.**

 _-¿Enserio?_

 _-Sí, haz actuado extraño estos días…cómo si estuvieras en una constante despedida, además haz estado hablando mucho con él y- se refería al otro infiltrado, lo noté por su mirada molesta- ... siempre te veías triste cuando lo dejabas…puedo ser muy observador cuando quiero._

 _\- O yo soy un libro abierto – concluí soltando una leve risa_

 _\- Eso también ayuda- sonrió- aunque…no quise prestar mucha atención cuando descubría tu verdadera identidad…_

 _\- Entonces sospechabas…-_

 _\- Más que eso, ya lo sabía- agregó casi sin inmutarse._

 _-¡¿Qué?!- exclamé sorprendido- pero, ¿cómo…?_

 _-Desde que te vi llegar por el campo ese día, noté que eras distinto al resto de aliados, tus actitudes…siempre alejado, pero a la vez cerca de los capitanes y sargentos…_

 _\- Bueno…creo que no pasé desapercibido como pensé._

 _-A mis ojos no, pero aun así no quise sospechar de ti, incluso cuando te vi salir esa vez de la oficina de altos mandos, después de un aviso de bomba…_

 _-Esa vez, recuerdo que te pusiste muy celoso de Emil- sonreí al recordar mis días de sufrimiento por la ley del hielo que me declaró el soldado Katsuki._

 _-Preferí ponerme celoso a aceptar la verdad, como te dije, ya lo sabía, solo que no quería darme cuenta- sonrió levemente, para luego tener un semblante más serio- en esos días…habían rumores de la existencia de infiltrados, nunca te lo dije porque pensé que ya lo sabías y tampoco me ha gusta decir cosas de las que no estoy seguro…_

 _\- Por eso aprecio cada palabra que sale de tu boca._

 **Sus mejillas se vieron levemente ruborizadas, en un intento por seguir el hilo de sus palabras, aclaró su garganta y continuó.**

 _\- …Algunas veces soltaste imprudentemente palabras en ruso, quizás ni siquiera te diste cuenta y yo preferí creer que había oído mal. Luego esa carta que tenía Pichit… pensé que tan solo era alguna carta de un familiar o algo, ni siquiera la quise abrir, a pesar de tener un sello extraño…en realidad, no quería que se confirmarán mis sospechas. Es por es que siempre evité el tema…hasta que llegó ese otro soldado, fue como si me dieran una bofetada en la cara, diciendo –imitó la voz grave del recluta de ojos esmeralda- "¡despierta idiota, él no es lo que quieres creer!", aunque fue literalmente así…_

 _-¿Ese desgraciado te golpeó?_

 _-Sí, pero…_

 _-¡Ya verá!- me paré rápidamente, dispuesto a salir por esa tienda y abofetear a ese estúpido._

 _-¡Espera! No le hagas nada – tomó el borde interior de mi chaqueta, haciendo que me sentara nuevamente- eso fue justo y necesario…_

 **Una vez me "tranquilicé" me detuve para mirarlo nuevamente, el soldado Katsuki siguió**

 _\- Él me confirmó todo lo que te dije antes y en ese momento sentí rabia por ti…pero también más por mí, por ser tan tonto de engañarme a mí mismo y ser tan inseguro…yo siempre creí que eras una buena persona, me sentía mal por pensar cosas feas de ti…_

 _-Perdóname….- al escuchar sus palabras, mi pecho volvió a estremecerse, y no podía hacer más en ese momento que pedir perdón- …nunca quise hacerte tanto daño._

 **Yuri me regaló una tierna pero triste sonrisa, luego acarició mi mejilla con ternura. Esto me dió pie para continuar…**

 _-Nos conocimos por casualidad y fui formando un lazo especial contigo…no me había sentido así en mucho tiempo. Por eso te mentí…no quería dañarte y, por sobre todo, no quería que te alejaras de mí…aunque al final todo resultó mal. Tomando en cuenta la situación actual, no sirvió de nada decir tantas mentiras…inevitablemente me tengo que alejar de ti…- bajé la cabeza y con voz baja seguí- mañana…debo volver._

 **El silencio nos separó por unos segundos, hasta que el cerdito se pronunció, dando a conocer su deseo con tranquilidad.**

 _\- Sé que es egoísta, pero yo tampoco quiero que te alejes de mí –_

 **Levanté la vista sorprendido.**

 **Pude ver como lentamente sus ojos se tornaron vidriosos y su expresión de serenidad se hacía cada vez más triste, conmovido, lo abracé con todas mis fuerzas.**

 _\- ¿A pesar de todo el daño que te hice?- pregunté temeroso por la respuesta._

 _\- A pesar de eso…no dejaría de…- se interrumpió así mismo-…querer estar así contigo…para siempre…_

 _-Yuri…-_

 _\- …pero…no quiero que mueras por mi culpa-_

 _-Si muero, será culpa mía- me separé para ver su rostro, que ya tenía lágrimas en sus mejillas, las cuales intenté limpiar con la manga de mi chaqueta- pienso cargar con la responsabilidad, soy consciente que eres "el enemigo"…no quiero que mueras por mi causa…por eso debo irme_

 _\- Si te quedas, pienso cargar con la responsabilidad, si me ejecutan será culpa mía, soy consciente que eres el enemigo…_

 _-¿Usas mis palabras en mi contra?- contesté casi riendo_

- _Sí- respondió con firmeza, luego de eso, el soldado Katsuki tuvo el atrevimiento de besarme, sin que yo lo pudiera intentar antes…_

 **Esta vez no se apartó…, quería que me quedara con él…no solo por esta noche, sino que hasta que hasta el final de nuestros días...**

 **La calidez de su cuerpo me envolvía por completo y la ternura de sus besos me impedía pensar con claridad, en ese momento solo quería sentirlo cerca…muy cerca…con una mano tomé su nuca, mientras que la otra se inmiscuía bajo su camiseta, alcanzando a la piel desnuda de su espalda.**

 **Mis dedos gélidos provocaron escalofríos en su cuerpo.**

 _-Lo siento- murmuré._

 _-No te disculpes más- contestó con su amabilidad habitual- pronto podremos estar cálidos…_

….

 **Fue una noche que jamás podré olvidar…**

 **El olor a tierra mojada inundaba la mañana, apenas unos rayos del sol atravesaban la tela de la tienda y no lograban aplacar el frío de la madrugada.**

 **A mi lado, un dulce ser reposaba en mi pecho, de expresión tranquila y cabellos alborotados sobre su rostro, se veía tan inocente, casi como un ángel...y a decir verdad, Yuri era un ángel para mí, salvó mi vida e hizo que quisiera estar en esta tierra a toda costa, si él no estuviera yo... no sabría qué hacer…**

 **Es por eso que me levanté con cautela y deposité su cuerpo con sumo cuidado sobre el colchón, Rápidamente me puse mis ropas, de las cuales me había despojado fervientemente la noche pasada y salí de esa tienda…no sin antes depositar un casto beso en los labios de quién ha sido mi razón de vivir en este último tiempo…"gracias, Yuri" dije casi como un suspiro. En esas simples palabras expresé mis más profundos sentimientos hacia él, espero que los haya alcanzado.**

 **Sabía que si esperaba a verlo despierto…ya no podría alejarme más de él…**

 **Debía darle la oportunidad a Yuri de seguir viviendo, así como él me la había dado a mí…**

 **Antes de que pudiera despertar, yo ya me encontraba lejos del campamento.**

 **Continuará…**

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Notas:

Espero que hayan disfrutado el capítulo, no quedó tan bien como esperaba :c pero no quería hacerlo de nuevo xD.

Espero se haya entendido lo que sucedió :3

Gracias por leer 3


	67. Capítulo 65

Capítulo 65

-¡¿Qué?! ¡se fue! ¡no, yo no leo más esta mierda!- tiré el diario al piso de lo molesto que estaba.

-Yuri, cálmate-

-¡No me pienso calmar! ¡¿qué es este final de mierda?! ¡Me voy!- salí rápido de la habitación.

-¡Yuri! Espera, aún no se ha acabado el diario….

Ni siquiera alcancé a escuchar lo que dijo Otabek, ya que corrí hasta el patio, me senté en el umbral de la puerta, tapando mi cabeza con el gorro de la chaqueta. Hacía frío y todo estaba nevado.

Solo bastaron unos segundos para que mi amigo apareciera y se sentara a mi lado.

-No volveré si eso es lo que quieres-

-No te obligaré- contestó serio.

\- ¿Y qué? ¿Te quedarás aquí conmigo pasando frío solo porque estoy molesto?

-Eso hacen los amigos.- respondió sin más, como si fuera poca cosa.

-Cállate- escondí mi cara en mis rodillas, ese tipo me hizo avergonzarme, me di cuenta que efectivamente se calló…en fin, no era como si hablara demasiado.

Luego de un rato sentí frío a mi costado, se había levantado, posteriormente escuché algunos ruidos extraños. No quise ver, pero la curiosidad me ganó, por lo que levanté la cabeza solo para recibir un puñado de nieve en la cara.

-¡¿OYE QUÉ TE PASA?!- le grité levantándome de golpe.

-Eres aburrido, juguemos- dijo lanzándome otra bola, esta vez al pecho.

-¿Ah, sí?- no dejaría que me ganara, así que también junté nieve entre mis manos y se la tiré a la cara.

Así estuvimos un largo rato, corriendo y gritando, casi no me importaba el frío. Ya estaba más animado y había olvidado por qué estaba enojado, todo sería muy bonito si no fuera porque había una puta raíz de un árbol tapada con la nieve, esa mierda hizo que me cayera de cara. Además, el tonto de Otabek se acercó a ayudarme, ¡que vergonzoso!, se veía demasiado preocupado, como si me hubiera caído por las escaleras. Sin embargo, eso me parecía gracioso.

-Idiota, no soy tan débil- le tiré nieve riéndome. Aunque él en respuesta me sonrió también tranquilamente y acomodó mi cabello detrás de la oreja.

-Me alegro- comentó -¿Entramos?

-Sí...- le dije algo sorprendido por su reacción, pero "así es él". Me ayudó a levantarme y caminamos de regreso.

Al llegar, preparé algo de chocolate caliente para ambos, en eso comencé a pensar en voz alta.

-¿Por qué tuvo que terminar así? Estúpido teniente-

-Creo que él hizo lo mejor que pudo para cuidar a la persona que quería…bueno, pero aún no termina, ¿vamos?

 _Continuará…_

 **Notas:**

No conozco la nieve por lo que me han contado muy dura xD. Así que supongamos que una bolita de algodón los golpeó en la cara (¿?).

Ya tengo más tiempo libre y la trama mejor ordenada, así que espero terminar el fanfic el próximo año. Intentaré ser más constante, ya que estoy de "vacaciones".

Gracias por esperar la actualización 3

Y gracias por los mensajitos lindos que me dejan, me dan ganas de seguir con esto uwu, créanme que los leo todos, pero no me gusta contestar hasta que actualizo xD

Disculpen las faltas :3

¡Feliz año nuevo!


	68. Capítulo 66

Capítulo 66

 **10 de marzo**

 **El camión en el que estábamos se movía de lado a lado por lo escarpado del camino. En tan turbulento tránsito, mi mirada se hallaba perdida en el copo de nieve metálico que colgaba de mi mano, imaginando el rostro del valiente soldado Katsuki…solo podía imaginarlo, ya que al estar rodeado de "ex infiltrados", no podía sacar la foto que guardo con recelo en este diario.**

 **El ajetreado viaje duró hasta la mañana del día siguiente, a mi lado estaba el soldado de ojos verdes, durante todo el camino estuvo en silencio, solo cuando nos bajamos me realizó un pequeño comentario "qué bueno que tomaste la decisión correcta". Luego de eso, no volvió a dirigirme la palabra.**

 **Por mi mente pasó la idea de encontrarme con algún conocido ruso, pero luego recordé que las relaciones de "amistad" en la guerra son fugaces y se ven truncadas constantemente por la muerte.**

 **A pesar de mi pesimismo, sí hallé un conocido: el soldado Popovich.**

 **Rápidamente al verme se sorprendió, parecía como si hubiera visto un fantasma.**

 _-¡Tú! Pensé que…_

 _\- Pues no, aún no muero – sonreí, para luego colgarme de su hombro y decirle una confidencia en voz baja– gracias por cubrirme._

 **Luego de ese encuentro, vi en pocas ocasiones a ese soldado.**

 **11 de marzo**

 **Me presenté nuevamente como el teniente Víktor Nikiforov, para mi sorpresa, no perdí mi rango ante mis superiores, estaban contentos con mi trabajo y creyeron que regresar vivo fue una gran hazaña, al menos eso fue lo que salió de sus bocas. Por lo que volví a mis obligaciones habituales, aunque con unos reclutas mucho más agotados y desesperanzados. Las cosas no se ven bien para nuestro país.**

 **En cuanto a mis sentimientos…estoy sorprendentemente sereno…digo sorprendentemente porque pensé que estaría llorando y gritando por los rincones mi sufrimiento por mi lejanía con Yuri… creo por fin mi corazón ha comprendido que esta fue la mejor decisión…de verdad…aprecio tanto a Yuri que no me perdonaría verlo sufrir nuevamente y mucho menos verlo morir al ser acusado de traición…aunque eso no quita que lo extrañe cada día…que extrañe su voz, su mirada, sus caricias…su calidez y ternura que podía calmarme en mis momentos más tormentosos que podía sacarme de ese agujero de desolación y tristeza en el que estaba sumido…**

… **Creo que ya volví a deprimirme un poco …pero ya pasará…**

 **12 de marzo**

 **Lo extraño.**

 **13 de marzo**

 **Lo extraño.**

 **14 de marzo**

 **Lo extraño.**

 **15 de marzo**

 **Lo extraño.**

 **16 de marzo**

 **Lo extraño.**

-Salta eso- le contesté asomado a la puerta, antes le había dicho que se fuera solo a la habitación, ya que no quería seguir escuchando.

-¿Decidiste subir?- preguntó Otabek, como si no supiera que estuve escuchando detrás de la puerta todo el tiempo. Si no fuera así, ¿por qué leería en voz alta?

-Obviamente, idiota.

-Entra entonces-

 **26 de Marzo**

 **Lo extraño aún, pero duele menos cuando pienso que lo hice por su bien.**

 **Quisiera verlo ahora.**

 **28 de marzo**

 **Me encontré con el soldado de ojos verdes…ahora hablamos ocasionalmente, creo que trata de ser mi amigo de alguna forma. Siempre aparece cuando estoy más perdido en mis pensamientos…hoy me contó que el ejército ya había tomado varios territorios del bando enemigo, parece que "vamos ganando", creo que solo lo dijo para animarme un poco.**

 **30 de marzo.**

 **Sigo extrañándolo.**

-Sigue así hasta varios meses….- comentó Otabek- hasta….- se quedó en silencio.

-¿Qué pasa?-

 **15 de Junio**

 **Lo vi…él vino.**

 **Yuri está aquí.**

Continuará…


	69. Capítulo 67

Capítulo 67

 **15 de Junio**

 **Lo vi…él vino.**

 **Yuri está aquí.**

 **Hoy en la mañana caminé frente a los reclutas en la formación matutina de los nuevos reclutas, y de reojo "pude verlo"…aunque realmente no estoy seguro de que fuera él…vestía ropas del ejército ruso, no traía sus anteojos y su cabello era más largo…además tenía una evidente cicatriz en la mejilla.**

 **Oculté mi sorpresa al verlo bajando aún más mi boina y dando las instrucciones del día con la voz firme que me caracterizaba. Él ni siquiera se inmutó o al menos eso parecía.**

 **Planeaba acercarme después de hacer eso, pero al terminar, lo perdí de vista.**

 **Recorrí una buena parte del campamento sin encontrarlo, luego tuve que resolver unos asuntos y dejé de buscarlo, aunque estaba tan inquieto que no podía hacer nada bien. Por ello, le pedí a alguien que me cubriera, ya que tenía "cosas importantes que hacer"…**

 **Finalmente terminé aquí, en un claro del bosque cercano al campamento, era el único lugar en el que me faltaba buscarlo. Aunque hasta ahora no he tenido suerte y decidí comenzar a escribir el diario que llevo casi siempre conmigo…talvés eso aclararía mis pensamientos y-**

-¿Y…?.- le pregunté intrigado.

\- No lo sé, aquí parece como si hubiera terminado de escribir, pero continúa al día siguiente.

 **16 de Junio.**

 **Ayer de verdad fue un día intenso.**

 **Primero que nada, mi escritura fue interrumpida por unos pasos que se acercaban…** **me puse de pie y me di cuenta de que alguien conocido rondaba el lugar, era Yuri.**

 _Yuri…no creí volver a verte- sonreí_

 **La mirada del recluta era totalmente distinta a la última vez que nos vimos, parecía no haber alegría en ella, y la melancolía era protagonista en su expresión.**

 _Me alegra haberte encontrado- me regaló una pequeña pero triste sonrisa_

 **Realmente no estaba soñando ni nada, era él, mi lindo cerdito. Era tal mi emoción que me acerqué a abrazarlo, pero él me no me correspondió y se quedó ahí parado, luego me susurró un par de palabras.**

 _Bombardearon mi ciudad natal…_

 **Me comentaron que el ejército había atacado algunas ciudades durante el tiempo que estuve infiltrado, pero no pensé que esto pasaría con la de Yuri, es decir, era una ciudad pequeña después de todo…más bien, era un "pueblo" más que una ciudad.**

 _Entonces…_

 _Mis padres murieron y mi hermana también…estoy solo_

 **Esas palabras apretaron mi pecho…la familia de Yuri había muerto…**

 **Su voz, en un inicio, fue monótona y melancólica, como si aún no creyera lo que había sucedido, pero luego de confesarme la verdad…sus palabras se quebraron, conteniendo las ganas de llorar. Era notorio que se sentía muy solo, quizás cuántos meses estuvo así…sin confesarle a nadie su dolor.**

 **Lo abracé con más fuerza para reconfortarlo, entendía perfectamente sus sentimientos, después de todo, mi familia había muerto de la misma manera…bajo el yugo de una guerra cruel que mata inocentes.**

 _Estoy contigo- le contesté_

 **Luego de eso, lloró amargamente, tal como yo lo hice una vez entre sus brazos, también se aferró a mí, jalando mi chaqueta entre sus dedos.**

 **Luego de un rato, alcé la cabeza y pude ver que alguien nos observaba.**

 _Continuará…_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _ **Notas:**_

 _Espero que el capítulo haya sido de su agrado uwu_

 _Gracias por leer 3_


	70. Capítulo 68

Capítulo 68

 **Luego de un rato, alcé la cabeza y pude ver que alguien nos observaba.**

 _-¿Qué haces ahí? – levanté la voz y aparté a Yuri, haciendo que se ocultara detrás de mi espalda._

 _-¿T-teniente…ustedes…son…están juntos?- nos miraba a ambos y nos apuntaba con el dedo, estaba claramente nervioso_

 _¿No sabes que es de mala educación apuntar con el dedo y más aún escuchar conversaciones ajenas?- me acerqué_

 _Teniente…eso está prohibido…- contestó intentando ser "valiente"_

 **Tener relaciones entre soldados estaba prohibido en el ejército ruso, por supuesto que no dejaría que ese soldado me delatara. Además, si nos atrapan podrían descubrir a Yuri.**

 _¿Sí? ¿Y qué harás al respecto?_

 **Me acerqué a él de forma amenazante, acorralándolo contra un árbol.**

 _Mi rango es más alto que el tuyo, puedo inventar cualquier cosa y hacer que te encarcelen_

 _Yo…_

 _¿Entendiste? No puedes hablar- lo tomé de la chaqueta- ¿o quieres que te lo haga entender a golpes?_

 _-S-sí, si, entendí- contestó de inmediato_

 _-Ahora vete y no digas nada de esto a nadie_

 **Finalmente logré amedrentarlo y se fue.**

 **Yuri se quedó callado todo el tiempo y no intervino hasta que el otro se alejó lo suficiente como para no poder oírnos.**

 _Será mejor que no nos hablemos en el campamento- comentó ya más calmado_

 _Sí…_

 **Nos quedamos un rato más en ese lugar y acordamos vernos hoy en la noche en el mismo lugar, debemos ser lo más discretos posibles.**

 **De verdad, aún no puedo creer que este aquí…**

 **Hoy será un buen día, es temprano aún, así que me queda mucho por hacer, cuando llegue en la noche te contaré todo querido diario.**

 **17 de Junio**

 **Anoche nos encontramos nuevamente, se veía tan hermoso a la luz de la luna, como siempre en realidad…bueno, aún estaba deprimido, pero me encargué de animarlo un poco.**

 **Lo saludé con un beso en la mejilla, como no lo hacía hace tiempo, en respuesta él se sonrojo y sonrió con nerviosismo. ¡Se veía demasiado adorable!**

 _Iuuriiii- lo abracé efusivamente- eres tan lindo_

 _\- Vitya…por favor…_

 _-¡Me dijiste Vitya! ¡Lo extrañaba mucho! – lo abracé más fuerte_

 **Luego de la sesión de mimos, lo llevé a una cueva un poco alejada, para intentar resguardarnos del frío. Supuse que tendríamos una charla muy larga, así que vine preparado y llevé una frazada conmigo.**

 **Al llegar, no sentamos en el suelo apoyados en la pared, uno al lado del otro, Yuri se acomodó en mi pecho voluntariamente.**

 _-Estás calentito- comentó mientras me abrazaba_

 _-Ahora seré tu chimenea personal-_

 _¿Qué ocurrencias son esas?- rió ante mi bobo comentario_

 _Sabes que soy muy creativo_

 _Muy dramático, dirás_

 _Yuri, hieres mis sentimientos con tus afiladas palabras, ¿qué acaso un hombre no puede utilizar palabras bonitas para consentir a su amado?- contesté exagerando mi voz, medio en broma, medio enserio_

 _-¿Amado? ¿Y-yo soy tu amado?- me miró con sus ojitos redondos y brillantes, con algo de rubor en sus mejillas_

 _\- Por supuesto- contesté con seguridad_

 _… - Ocultó su cara en mi pecho y susurró bajito – Tu también eres mi amado…_

 **Mi corazón se aceleró al escuchar tales palabras, nunca me había dicho algo así, bueno sí, pero no esa palabra, "amado". Estoy demasiado emocionado al recordarlo, ni siquiera puedo escribir correctamente** _._

 **Luego de un rato donde solo se escucharon nuestros latidos acelerados, decidí romper el silencio de nuestras palabras y decir algo que probablemente nos pondría tristes, pero debía hacerlo.**

 _Yuri…tú, ¿cómo llegaste hasta aquí?_

 **Debía conocer la travesía del soldado Katsuki para encontrarme. Aunque no me contestó de inmediato, se tomó su tiempo para alzar la cabeza, luego se apoyó en mi hombro y comenzó su relato.**

 _Al principio, cuando desperté a la mañana siguiente y no estabas a mi lado, me sentí triste…aunque de alguna forma sabía que te irías…_

 _Sabía que me querías lo suficiente como para no querer poner en riesgo mi vida y en el fondo, yo tampoco quería poner en riesgo la tuya._

 _En ese entonces, decidí que lo mejor era tomar caminos separados y apreciar esos momentos lindos que vivimos juntos_

 **Así que en realidad se resignó a que estuviéramos separados… a veces pensaba que podría estar enojado conmigo o que me odiaba por dejarlo de esa forma…al saber que no era así, me tranquilicé bastante.**

 _Un par de semanas después de que te fuiste, me enteré de por qué mis padres no respondían mis cartas... quedé destrozado cuando supe la noticia. Los chicos del campamento me apoyaron y fueron muy buenos conmigo, pero ninguno de ellos lograba animarme realmente, claro, no era para menos…había perdido a mi familia…_

 **Pasé mi mano por sus ahora largos cabellos para confortarlo mientras me contaba lo sucedido, sé que no era fácil para él decir que lo de su familia.**

 _Aun así, me apoyé en ellos…sin embargo al poco tiempo mis…nuestros- se corrigió y me sonrió con tristeza- nuestros compañeros se fueron de a poco, ya sabes, necesitaban gente en otros lados…_

 _En fin, luego de un tiempo me quedé solo, hasta que nos llamaron para hacer misiones…ya no tenía nada que perder, así que acepté sin importar de lo que se tratara ¿quién diría que terminaría siendo un espía? – rio un poco._

 _Comencé a trabajar para ganarme la confianza de los rusos y darles "información" del ejército japonés_

 **Así que no era un infiltrado como yo, si no que trabajaba como espía dando información falsa del bando japonés al ruso. Por eso nadie decía nada de sus rasgos asiáticos...los japoneses son astutos.**

 _Desde ese entonces, he ido de campamento en campamento. Al hacerlo, se avivaba en mí el deseo por verte, y cuando esto sucedía trataba de apagarlo de cualquier forma, ya que sé el peligro que conlleva._

 _Aunque siempre, en el fondo de mi corazón he tenido la esperanza de encontrarme contigo y creo que ese fue el principal motivo por el que aún sigo con vida_

 **Era consciente de los peligros e igual aceptó ser un espía en el ejército enemigo…no tenía quien lo esperaba en casa al regresar…por lo que decidió seguir adelante…y encontrarse conmigo.**

 _Víctor, eres lo único que me queda en este mundo…_

 _Yuri…_

 _… por lo mismo, quiero pedirte perdón por venir y hablarte_ … _fue egoísta…y quizás nos cueste muy caro si nos descubren_

 _No pidas perdón por ello,_ _por favor, estoy muy feliz de verte de nuevo, te extrañé mucho- tomé su mano entre las mías-_

 _También te extrañé, pero no estaré aquí por mucho tiempo…nos debemos separar_

 _Continuará…_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Notas:**

Un poco más largo de lo normal 7u7

Perdonen las faltas, lo revisé pero mi atención no es muy buena hoy :c

Gracias por leer 3


	71. Capítulo 69

Capítulo 69

 **Teníamos que separarnos nuevamente, era inevitable.**

 **No podíamos ser como esos "mártires" de las novelas de amor y que luchan por él hasta la muerte.**

 **Nosotros queríamos vivir, vivir para estar juntos y amarnos como era debido, sin cadenas ni guerra que se interpusiera.**

 **Aunque no será fácil… estamos dispuesto a intentarlo de esta manera.**

 _-Estoy consciente de ello…y lo acepto_

 **Después de aquello, Yuri me dijo que se quedaría un par de días más, al menos tengo ese pequeño consuelo y lo aprovecharé.**

 **Posterior a nuestro encuentro nocturno, nos escabullimos hacia nuestras tiendas por separado…nadie debía sospechar nada, por lo que la penumbra de la noche era nuestra aliada estos días. Sin embargo, no me iría sin antes obtener un dulce beso de los labios de mi cerdito.**

 _-Extrañaba hacer eso- dije después de "cometer mi travesura"_

 **Yuri se tocó los labios sorprendido y sonrojado, pero luego me regaló una linda sonrisa.**

 _-Yo también lo extrañe_

 **Sin embargo, no esperé que él me sorprendiera con otro beso. ¡Es tan lindo!**

-Sigue siendo tan asquerosamente cursi como siempre- comenté.

-No es tan cursi…

Alcé las cejas y lo miré con una expresión que decía "¿enserio?"

-Bueno, talvez un poco…

-Solo lo dices porque debes ser igual o peor de meloso que él.

\- Voy a ignorar eso y continuaré…

 **18 de Junio**

 **¡Qué terrible! ¡Qué vergüenza! ¡Yuri leyó mi diario!**

 **Fue cuando nos reunimos de nuevo…estaba cansando porque tuve mucho trabajo ese día…y Yuri es demasiado cómodo, por eso me dormí en sus piernas.**

 **Mientras dormía, mi diario cayó del bolsillo en el que lo traía…**

 **Solo me di cuenta cuando desperté y en vez de ver el rostro de mi lindo Yuri, vi la portada del diario.**

 _-¿Yuri…?- le pregunté aún adormilado._

 _-Así que…¿piensas todo esto de mí?- preguntó aun ocultando su cara_

 _\- ¡OYE!- me levanté y le quité el diario de las manos- no es correcto leer cosas privadas ajenas…_

 **Obviamente se lo quité rápidamente y lo regañé el bajó la cabeza como un niño que estaba siendo castigado. Luego, me di cuenta que parecía estar llorando, me sentí realmente mal en ese momento.**

 _\- No, no no no no. ¡No llores! ¡Está bien! – le pasé el diario de nuevo- ¡toma! Puedes leer todo lo que quieras…_

 **Casi de inmediato, lo que parecían sollozos se transformó en una limpia risotada, ¡se estaba riendo de mí!**

 _-¿Yuri…?- pregunté confundido_

 _-Lo siento, jajajaja, lo siento Víctor…no pude evitarlo…se te cayó y lo iba a guardar, pero lo vi de reojo y tuve que seguir leyéndolo…jajajaja_

 _-N-no te burles de mí…_

 **Me sentía evidentemente avergonzado, seguramente mi cara estaba toda roja.**

 _\- Perdón…- detuvo su risa y aclaró su garganta- no quería burlarme de ti…, pero es que me pareció muy tierno que tuvieras un diario y escribieras este tipo de cosas._

 _No es algo malo…_

 _Por supuesto que no, pero no me imaginé que fueras ese tipo de persona_

 **Sin embargo, después el soldado Katsuki pasó su mano por mi mejilla, acariciándome con ternura.**

 _Eres una persona muy especial y gracias por creer tantas cosas bonitas de mí_

 **Esta vez, él se sonrojó,** **aunque después su expresión avergonzada cambió a una enojada.**

 _Pero escribiste TODO….hasta…._

 _¿Hasta?_

 _H-hasta esas cosas…_

 _¿Qué cosas?_

 _¡Las cosas íntimas! Tonto…_

 _Pero Yuri…_

 _¿Y si alguien más lo lee? Qué vergüenza_

 _Tranquilo, nadie más lo leerá ni en cien años_

 _Si yo pude hacerlo, alguien más también podría_

 _Sí, pero es porque solo bajo la guardia cuando estoy contigo_

 _Vitya…_

 **Temía que otra persona leyera este diario, soy muy cuidadoso, eso no pasará.**

-Si tan solo este idiota supiera que leímos esta mierda- me reí de su comentario.

-Y que ya casi lo vamos a acabar-

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Enserio?- me acerqué a mi amigo para revisar el diario pero lo movió.

-No, porque leerás el final, mejor continuemos

-Tsk…que molesto, está bien sigue leyendo- me acomodé de nuevo en mi lugar con los brazos cruzados.

Continuará…


	72. Capítulo 70

Capítulo 70

 _Vitya…ya se nos hizo tarde…debemos irnos_

 **Siempre que me llama "Vitya" siento que mi corazón se derrite, lamentablemente utilizó esa palabra para decirme algo triste, debíamos volver a nuestras tiendas…y así lo hicimos, con la promesa de regresar la noche siguiente**.

 **19 de Junio**

 **Pasé otra noche más con Yuri en nuestro escondite secreto…esto es demasiado emocionante…**

 _Yuri, te ves muy apuesto esta noche, ¿qué te hiciste?_

 **Estaba más hermoso que las noches anteriores**

 _Nada…solo estaba feliz de verte, ¿se me nota mucho?_

 _Demasiado…oye, me preguntaba, ¿qué pasó con tus lentes? Hace tiempo que no te los veo puestos_

 _Oh eso, se me quebraron hace algún tiempo_

 _Oh, no, eso significa que mi Yuri no me está viendo bien, ¡que desgracia!_

 _Si te quedas cerca, puedo verte a la perfección_

 **El soldado Katsuki sonreía ante mis tonterías y me coqueteaba también…de verdad es un ser maravilloso. Por lo que no me contuve y le robé un beso en los labios.**

 _¿Así de cerca?_

 _…_

 **Al parecer se sorprendió un poco, pero continuó el juego.**

 _Mmm, inténtalo una vez más_

 _Claro_

 **Obedecí a sus deseos de inmediato y lo besé nuevamente hasta que dejó de pedirlo. Luego me habló con una sonrisa algo triste….a pesar del romántico ambiente, tenía algo que decirme.**

 _Me iré en dos días más…_

 _Entonces….- tomé su barbilla, haciendo que su rostro se alzara ante el mío- aprovechemos el tiempo juntos…_

 **Se irá en poco tiempo…apreciaré cada segundo en el que estemos juntos.**

 _Continuará…_

.

.

.

.

 **Notas:**

Sé qué es cortito pero les tengo más capítulos listos

Feliz San Valentín, les mando amor 3

#nohomo

Gracias por leer uwu


	73. Capítulo 71

Capítulo 71

 **20 de Junio**

 **Hoy pasó algo muy tierno, Yuri me preparó algo de comer, dijo que me veía muy mal alimentado, es tan lindo.**

 **Era una sopa muy simple, obviamente no podía pedir una comida lujosa estando en medio de la nada. La calentó en el campamento y para conservar algo de calor la había servido en una lata, por lo mismo aún estaba tibia cuando me la pasó. Aun así, estaba deliciosa y la comí gustoso, sobre todo porque hice una travesura para que el cerdito me alimentara en la boca**

 _\- Prueba un poco-_

 _-Yuuri, mis brazos están cansados, entrené mucho hoy, y no puedo alzarlos- hice un puchero_

 _-Mmm, entonces te ayudo- sonrió dulcemente y me dio un bocado_

 **21 de Junio**

 **Tengo algo preparado para mi cerdito, hoy en la noche se lo entregaré…no es mucho, pero no pude conseguir algo mejor…**

 **La verdad es que pensé mucho acerca de esto…primero se me ocurrió regalarle el colgante que él me dio, ya que significa mucho para mí, pero luego concluí que sería de mal gusto e interpretado de otra manera, ya que él me lo dio primero. Luego pensé en alguna joya, como un brazalete o un anillo, pero ¿dónde podría conseguir eso en un campamento a miles de kilómetros de una joyería decente? A menos que se lo robara a alguien, no lo conseguiría pronto y robar tampoco estaba en mis planes.**

 **Finalmente tuve una tonta idea…**

 _-Yuri, traje esto para ti-_

 **Le regalé un botón de mi chaqueta.**

 _-Sé que no es mucho, pero quiero que lo conserves…como una promesa…_

 **Él lo recibió con amabilidad, aunque se notaba que estaba sorprendido por tal regalo.**

 _¿Una promesa?- preguntó algo confundido-_

 _Si…quiero que guardes esto y prometas….prometas que después de que termine esta guerra…nos encontraremos de nuevo_

 **Quise darle un significado especial a ese pequeño presente, esperaba que este simbolizara nuestra unión…**

 _-Por supuesto, lo prometo, Víctor-_

 **No fueron muchas palabras las que cruzamos esa noche, Yuri me miraba emocionado, tocaba mis manos y mi rostro, su tacto era demasiado delicado…yo también hacia lo mismo con él.**

 **Además, él también me besó varias veces, era tan lindo…**

 **Pasamos la noche en la cueva, cuando abrí los ojos… ya se había ido, se fue en silencio...al igual que yo alguna vez lo hice con él.**

 **Sin embargo, esta situación era distinta.**

 **No era un "adiós", sino que era un "hasta luego".**

 **Teníamos una promesa que no debíamos romper.**

 **Ahora tenía esperanzas de que ambos seriamos felices juntos.**

 **Sin embargo, aún tenía un vacío en mi corazón y no pude evitar que amargas lágrimas bajaran por mis mejillas, incluso ahora que estoy escribiendo esto me es imposible detenerlas al recordar la partida de mi dulce soldado.**

 **Me siento tan tonto por llorar de esta manera, sé que nos volveremos a encontrar, él lo prometió, pero las situaciones en la guerra son impredecibles y el destino del hombre está atado a la bondad…o más bien a la maldad del otro.**

 **Continuará…**


	74. Capítulo 72

Capítulo 72

 **22 de Junio**

 **Yuri te quiero**

 **23 de Junio**

 **Te extraño**

 **24 de Junio**

 **Te quiero**

-Para, para, seguro sigue así por muchas hojas, ¿cierto?-

Después de esa despedida, continuamos leyendo el diario con la incógnita de que si se lograron encontrar.

Mi amigo revisó el diario y asintió.

-Salta todas esas cursilerías, y lee algo nuevo.

Aunque no podíamos evitar las estupideces del teniente.

-Si…-

 **7 de Agosto**

-Aquí la letra… se ve muy marcada y no se entiende también, intentaré leerlo.

Asentí y Otabek continuó.

 **Yuri, prometiste que nos encontraríamos de nuevo…lo prometiste…no puedes hacerme esto ahora, no puedes desaparecer, no puedes morir.**

 **Yo…nosotros debemos estar juntos…**

 **Te esperaré, te esperaré por siempre.**

-Espera, ¿qué mierda pasó aquí?

\- No lo sé- mi amigo revisó las hojas de más adelante- no hay nada más, eso es todo el diario.

-¿Estás seguro? ¿No te saltaste algo importante antes?

-Tú mismo me viste leerlo.

-Pero esto no puede ser…falta una parte de la historia… ¡esto no se puede quedar así!

Salí de mi cuarto y corrí hasta el ático, mi destino era el baúl que albergaba los recuerdos.

Cuando estuve allí, saqué todo lo que estaba dentro y revisé el periódico nuevamente, esperando encontrar alguna pista que me ayudara. En dicho periódico aparecía la fotografía del teniente Nikiforov después de que se ganó la guerra.

-¿De qué fecha era lo último que se escribió en el diario?- le pregunté a Otabek.

-7 de Agosto del 59'.

-Es la misma que el periódico…ese día terminó la guerra, deberían haberse encontrado.

-¿Hay algo más en el baúl?

-Revisa tú- no pensaba en meter las manos en esa cosa otra vez, por el apuro se me había olvidado mi miedo a las arañas.

Otabek revisó todo minuciosamente, pero no encontró nada más que no supiéramos o que fuera relevante para nuestra "investigación".

-¿Ahora qué nos queda?

-Preguntarle a mi abuelo.

Continuará…


	75. Capítulo 73 (Final)

Capítulo 73

Luego de investigar todo lo posible por nuestra propia cuenta, no nos quedó otra opción que consultar al abuelo, después de todo las cosas del teniente estaba en su casa. Por lo tanto bajamos corriendo hasta la cocina.

-Oh, chicos, ¿ya quieren cenar?- nos sonrió.

\- Después, primero tenemos algo que preguntarte, ¿puedes decirnos cómo continua "la historia"?- le enseñé en el diario.

-Ay este niño entrometido, así que ya terminaste de leerlo.

\- ¡Si! O sea, si… ¿cómo supiste…?

-Te conozco, no te quedarías quieto si te quitaba el celular, debías entretenerte en algo, ¿crees que no te escuché meterte al ático como rata?

-¡Abuelo!- le reclamé avergonzado.

-Señor…podría decirnos ¿qué pasó con el teniente y el soldado Katsuki?

-Ah- suspiró como recordando aquella época- claro, siéntense….

Así el abuelo nos comenzó a relatar la historia

-Si no mal recuerdo el diario terminaba con Víctor lamentándose, para variar- dijo sarcástico y riéndose, pero luego su rostro cambió para ponerse más serio- bueno, él estaba así porque cuando termino la guerra, incluso poco antes de que terminara, hubo una persecución de espías como Yuri, capturaron a varios de ellos y…los mataron, sin embargo, otros tantos lograron escapar y eran perseguidos por el ejército y el gobierno.

Así que eso era…ahora entendía el dolor del teniente al escribir eso, lo más probable era que Yuri hubiera muerto.

\- Luego, ¿qué pasó?

-Bueno, Víctor, a pesar de estar muy mal, se negaba a creer que el soldado Katsuki estuviera muerto, cuando aún era teniente usó sus influencias para buscarlo y ver si lo habían asesinado realmente, pero no encontró ningún rastro de aquello, por lo que aún había una posibilidad de que estuviera con vida.

 _-Tengo que encontrarlo…no puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados._

 _-Sabes que será difícil, es se debe estar escondiendo también._

 _-Lo sé, pero debo intentarlo…_

 _-Entonces, te ayudaré_

-Con el teniente nos habíamos vuelto bastante cercanos, me recordaba bastante a mi hermano mayor…en fin, como yo no tenía familia a la que aferrarme, decidí seguirlo y ayudarlo a encontrar a Yuri. Así, ambos nos salimos del ejército y buscamos al soldado Katsuki por nuestra propia cuenta durante varias semanas, íbamos de ciudad en ciudad, pero no lo encontrábamos en ninguna parte, era como si se lo hubiera tragado la tierra. El teniente no perdía la fe, pero estaba agotado y triste, por lo cual debía apoyarlo en ese sentido también.

 _-Tranquilo, teniente, no desespere, lo encontraremos._

 _-Mmm- respondió con desánimo- …quiero, que ya no me llames teniente, dime Víktor simplemente…somos amigos ahora, ¿no es así?-_

 _-Está bien, Víktor-_

\- Mientras viajábamos, el dinero ya se nos estaba agotando, así que decidimos "asentarnos temporalmente" en este pueblo, y como ven aún sigo aquí – rió por lo irónico de sus palabras.

Víctor comenzó a trabajar una cafetería y yo en una panadería cercana, compartíamos un piso y nuestra vida era relativamente tranquila. Ocasionalmente Viktor juntaba dinero y pagaba a otros para que buscaran a Yuri por él, siempre decía que "no se quedaría de brazos cruzados". Aunque yo no estaba de acuerdo con ello, ya que los otros podían aprovecharse de su situación y entregarlo al gobierno pidiendo más dinero.

 _-¡¿Otra vez mandaste gente a buscarlo?! ¡Te he dicho que es peligroso!, ¿acaso no piensas?_

 _-Les pago bien…no dirán nada._

 _\- Pues el ejército puede pagarles mejor_

 _-¿Pues qué quieres que haga? No puedo estarme quieto, viviendo tranquilamente, mientras Yuri quizás por qué cosas este pasando, simplemente no puedo…_

 _-El más joven se contuvo al querer darle un manotazo en la cabeza al mayor- Vas a tener que poder, esto es peligroso, mejor junta más dinero para ir a buscarlo por tu propia cuenta_

Peleamos varias veces por lo mismo, pero siempre intente ayudarlo… en fin, estuvimos así algunos meses, Víktor no perdía la esperanza de que Yuri apareciera de nuevo con vida, aunque se le veía muy alegre atendiendo en la cafetería, yo sabía que en el fondo estaba muy triste. Después de todo me había convertido en su amigo y ya lo conocía bastante bien.

-Abuelo, de casualidad, la cafetería de la que hablas, ¿es la misma que está en el centro del pueblo?-

-Sí y no, la cafetería de la que hablo estaba en el museo del pueblo, luego los dueños cambiaron de local, al que está actualmente.

-Ya veo…- con razón sentía algo familiar en ambos lugares, si eso tiene algún sentido- después, ¿qué pasó?

-Un día un extraño cliente apareció en la cafetería, era Yuri.

 _-Buenas tardes, ¿qué va a servirse el caballero?- preguntó amablemente Víktor, como lo hacía con todos sus clientes, sin percatarse que ese hombre de abrigo oscuro y rostro cubierto casi por completo, era más que conocido para él._

 _-Un café simple- respondió fingiendo su voz._

 _-Claro, ¿algo más?- le parecía un hombre algo extraño, pero no era quién para juzgar la apariencia de sus clientes, aunque claro que sería precavido si se trataba de algún agente de gobierno o algo así._

 _-No-_

 _-Entonces se lo traigo enseguida-_

 _El hombre bebió tranquilamente el café, había llegado casi a la hora de cerrar, por lo que no había mucha gente. A la hora de pagar, en vez de entregarle un billete al mesero, le entregó un botón de chaqueta militar._

 _-Te espero en el callejón de la vuelta, Vitya- sin decir más, salió del café tranquilamente en apariencia, aunque su corazón latía a mil por volver a ver a su amado._

 _El otro quedó en shock, estaba sorprendido, primero quiso correr hasta el supuesto desconocido, pero afortunadamente controló sus impulsos esta vez y dejó que se fuera, pidió permiso para salir un poco antes de la hora y corrió hasta el callejón antes mencionado. Tal como aquel hombre le había dicho, lo estaba esperando._

 _-Yuri…- el ex teniente corrió hasta él y lo abrazó, esto fue correspondido._

 _-Soy yo, Víktor, me alegra haberte encontrado-_

\- Wow, así que si se reencontraron- dije muy contento, aunque parecía fangirl y traté de calmarme un poco.

-Oh, entonces estuvo escondido todo el tiempo, que alivio- comentó mi amigo y aunque no parecía demasiado "emocionado", lo conozco y sé que sus neuronas estaban celebrando el reencuentro del parcito.

\- Así es, esa noche, llevamos a Yuri a nuestro piso compartido y comenzó a relatarnos su travesía, dijo estuvo huyendo por varios meses del ejército, disfrazado y siempre ocultado sus facciones. Descubrimos que en varias ocasiones estuvo a punto de cruzarse con nosotros, pero por azares del destino eso no ocurrió hasta ese día, incluso nos confesó que tuvo que disfrazarse de mujer en una ocasión para no ser descubierto.

 _Oh, me hubiera gustado ver a Yuri así, debe haberse visto muy lindo- el ex teniente lo abrazaba apegando sus mejillas a él, mientras que el otro espectador solo los miraba asqueado._

 _-Ya, Víktor – reía el japonés y luego le susurró- cuando pueda me vestiré así solo para ti._

 _En medio de la escena melosa, habló la voz de la razón._

 _-Ejem- tosió un poco Nikolai para llamar su atención- me alegra que hayas regresado, pero me atrevo a preguntas, ¿y ahora qué?_

\- Supongo que era difícil que se quedaran allí si los estaban persiguiendo- acotó mi amigo.

-Efectivamente- contestó mi abuelo- no podían quedarse acá, por lo menos Yuri no podría, ya que siempre estaría en riesgo de ser capturado por los soldados rusos, él único lugar en el que podía estar seguro era en otro país, cruzando la frontera. Eso también era peligroso, por supuesto, pero más peligroso era quedarse aquí esperando a que lo capturaran.

 _-Huiremos a la frontera- dijo Víktor en un tono serio y tomando la mano de Yuri._

 _-¿Cómo lo harán? La frontera está custodiada por completo-_

 _-Puedo utilizar mi nombre para cruzarla, en cuanto a Yuri- lo vió esta vez con ojos de preocupación- tendrás que disfrazarte de nuevo._

 _-Entiendo…puedo, puedo ocultar mi rostro con vendas, fingiré que soy un herido de guerra, tu hablarás por mí._

 _-¿Crees que funcione?- preguntó el más joven de los tres._

 _\- No tenemos otra opción…- suspiró el ex teniente- Nikolai, ¿irías con nosotros?_

 _-Yo…me he acostumbrado aquí, además tengo asuntos pendientes ahora y me sentiría asqueado de verlos así de melosos todo el tiempo-_

 _Víktor rió ante eso y Yuri simplemente se sonrojó._

 _-De ser así, entonces…tendremos que pedirte un gran favor, guarda mis cosas contigo, en la frontera seguramente nos registrarán y no podremos tener nada comprometedor, ocúltalos bien, por favor._

 _-No te preocupes, lo haré-_

 _\- Buscaremos la forma de contactarte cuando crucemos…tal vez incluso podríamos regresar algún día cuando todo esto se calme y podrás regresarme mis pertenecías, hasta entonces, confió en que velarás por ellas._

 _-Lo prometo, Víctor- le dio la mano en señal de compromiso_

-Ambos crearon un plan bastante inteligente para huir, aunque todavía tenía posibilidades de fallar, Yuri se disfrazaría nuevamente. Por otra parte Víktor me encargó las cosas comprometedoras y las guardé en el baúl del ático, entre ellas estaba el diario que ambos leyeron…que ahora que lo miro, está en perfectas condiciones….- se quedó un rato mirando el diario con atención. – Como sea, ese día…recuerdo que incluso me ofrecieron huir con ellos, pero yo no quería irme de aquí, ya que…había conocido a tu abuela jejeje y no me parecía correcto ir con ese par, además que entre más personas fuéramos, mayor era el riesgo de ser atrapados.

-Y luego de eso, ¿qué pasó?

-Ellos se despidieron de mí y partieron al día siguiente muy temprano, Víctor dijo que…regresaría cuando pudiera por sus cosas…desde entonces he guardado todo esto…

-…-

-…-

-Entonces ellos no… ¿no lograron cruzar…?

\- Eso no lo sé…nunca volví a tener contacto con ellos.

-Entonces ellos no… ¿no lograron cruzar…?

\- Eso no lo sé…nunca volví a tener contacto con ellos.

\- Pero…

-Lo siento, hijo, no sé qué habrá pasado después…- comentó el abuelo con pesar.

De alguna manera me sentí frustrado por la "noticia" y salí casi corriendo de la cocina hasta el patio…estaba impactado por todo…es decir, ellos pasaron por tanto ¿para nada? ¡Qué final de mierda era ese!

Me dirigí hasta el costado de la casa y me senté en las escaleras que daban al patio, Otabek me siguió hasta allí, yo alcé mis rodillas y oculté mi rostro en ellas.

-Yuri…¿estás bien?

\- Sí, muy bien, ¿no ves la felicidad en mi cara?

-De hecho no, levanta la cabeza para que te vea.

-No quiero.

Estaba enojado y no quería hablar con nadie, sentí el frio del invierno recorriendo mi espalda, pero apenas comencé a sentirlo, mi amigo puso una chaqueta encima.

-Saliste sin nada, no te vayas a resfriar…

-Mmn…-le respondí apenas.

Luego de unos segundos de silencio, mi amigo habló.

-Quizás estaban tan felices que olvidaron volver…

-Eso es ridículo

-No lo es…

-¡Si lo es!- alcé la cabeza muy enojado y comencé a gritar lo primero que me venía a la mente- ¡no regresaron por sus cosas! ¡la guerra terminó hace tiempo, la persecución también! ¡Debieron haber regresado! ¡Ellos están muertos…!

Aunque me exalte demasiado en mis emociones, y "de la nada", comencé a llorar…a llorar mucho, mi pecho se apretó, incluso tenía algo de dificultad para respirar bien, fue algo demasiado repentino y extraño.

Yo no soy así.

Luego de eso, me calmé un poco, mi amigo sin decir nada me abrazó para consolarme por un momento, aprovechando la cercanía, me puso un par de audífonos y música tranquila en su celular, luego de eso, se separó.

Cuando estuve más sereno, miré hacia el frente y contemplé el paisaje, la tierra ahora cubierta de nieve y solo un par de árboles alrededor. El cielo estaba nuboso, pero pronto se abrieron las nubes dejando caer rayos de sol al horizonte y más allá de este, pude distinguir dos figuras tomadas de la mano que se alejaban, tal fue mi impresión que me refregué los ojos, después de eso ya no estaban.

-Algo me dice que fueron felices, estoy seguro, porque ya nada les impedía estar juntos- comentó mi amigo mirando hacia la misma dirección que yo.

Sonreí levemente-También lo creo…-

FIN

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Notas:**

Holaa 3

Advertencia: se viene un testamento mamón (cursi) de agradecimiento, si no le gusta, sáltelo uwu

La beta y yo queremos decirles que estamos muy contentas por acabar este proyecto que nos tomó 3 años, sí, TRES AÑOS, pero lo terminamos que es lo importante jajaja, cabe recalcar que este es nuestro primer fanfic en la vida, así que disculpen los errores de principiante, echando a perder se aprende uwu

Cuando partimos esto era porque la beta tenía ganas de leer un fanfic AU militar de Victuuri, como no encontraba, me ofrecí a escribirlo, por lo que ella es la mente maestra, ya que me dijo la trama y yo simplemente fui plasmándolo en papel, más adelante fui metiendo ideas propias, a veces le ponía cosas para sorprenderla a ella y que fangirleara xD, pero siempre fue un trabajo en conjunto, nunca subí un capítulo sin que la beta lo revisara por lo menos una vez.

En el camino tuvimos algunas complicaciones, en cuanto a escritura, el formato de mierda (perdonen la palabra) que se nos ocurrió escribir :c . No es que sea malo, solo que siendo un par de inexpertas en esto de escribir historias se nos hacía muy difícil - en ocasiones- narrar ciertas partes de la historia o nos sentíamos limitadas, es por ello que puede ser muy confuso leer el principio del fanfic :c

El tiempo también nos jugaba en contra, ya que ambas entramos a la universidad justo cuando empezamos con el fanfic, a pesar de publicarlo un año y medio después y tener capítulos ya escritos, se nos hizo difícil seguir publicando, pero decidimos hacerlo así, lento y nuestro ritmo, no valía la pena estresarse por algo que usábamos para divertirnos.

Pese a todo esto, logramos terminarlo y nos sentimos satisfechas con el resultado (con excepción de mí que reescribiría todo para hacerlo más entendible por mi perfeccionismo xD, pero la flojera siempre me detiene en estos temas). También estamos satisfechas con el final, pese a que algunas personas puedan no gustarles un final abierto.

De todas maneras, les agradecemos a todas las personas que lo leyeron uwu

Gracias por los comentarios bonitos 3 eso siempre nos ayudó a tener motivación y continuar escribiendo.

P.D.: No creo que vuelva a escribir un longfic en un bueeen tiempo xD

P.D 2.: Atentos/as, en unos días les subiré algo extra 3

P.D 3.: Se me olvidaba mencionar que la beta hizo dibujó la portada, otra chica la coloreó (su nombre está en la descripción del fanfic) y yo le puse las letritas y edición final uwu. Lo digo porque no lo había hecho antes… creo xD


	76. Epílogo

_Epílogo_

La noche caía y el ex teniente Nikiforov, junto con el ex soldado Katsuki, descendían del autobús que los dejaba cerca de la frontera, allí tenían que cruzar a pie el paso resguardado por militares, para ello primero debían pasar era el control de la cabina que dividía ambos lados, luego de eso encontrarían su anhelada libertad, aunque antes debían esperar en una larga fila. Pero eso no les importaba a ninguno de los dos, puesto que no era nada en comparación al tiempo que tuvieron que esperar para verse nuevamente y mientras estuvieran juntos, la espera ya no sería terrible.

Estaba realmente helado debido a la época del año y una fina capa de nieve cubría el lugar, solo algunos se resguardaban del frío con ayuda del techo que sobresalía de la caseta, pero el resto esperaba a la intemperie, por suerte ya no estaba nevando.

Ambos ex militares se pusieron en la fila, uno al lado del otro, hablaban en voz baja, aunque a nadie a su alrededor le importaba que decían, todos estaban con la mente en sus propios asuntos, todos tenían el sueño de una mejor vida al otro lado.

-Cuando lleguemos allá, te compraré un lindo abrigo- dijo Víktor, mientras miraba la nieve en piso y se apegaba más al otro para darle calor.

-No es necesario, con este abrigo es suficiente- admitió el japonés con humildad, cada uno traía una maleta pequeña, guardando solo lo necesario para los primeros días.

-Déjame consentirte…quiero darte algo bonito- le pidió con una voz cantarina.

-Bueno, pero yo también compraré algo para Víktor….

-¡Siguiente!- se escuchaba a lo lejos, era el hombre que daba los pases de la frontera, haciendo que la fila avanzara.

-¿Nos falta mucho?- preguntó el joven japonés, debido a que no podía ver por las vendas que cubrían sus ojos y parte de su rostro.

-No demasiado, ya estamos casi, pronto podrás ser libre- dijo refiriéndose a su disfraz- por cierto, creo que deberemos alojarnos en una hospedería un par de días antes de rentar un lugar definitivo.

-No te lo había dicho antes…pero pude contactarme con Pichit, así que ya tenemos un lugar a donde llegar…- le sonrió.

-¿Enserio? Me lo hubieras dicho antes- comentó contento, eso le daba tranquilidad.

-Era una sorpresa de hecho…pero no pude contenerme más, planeaba decirlo en cuanto cruzáramos.

\- Bueno, está bien, pero luego tendremos nuestro nidito de amor para nosotros solos- dijo en voz baja y discretamente tomó la mano del otro - también buscaré trabajo en cuanto llegue, en una cafetería sería lo mejor, creo que descubrí mi pasión en estos meses trabajando en una, claro, mi pasión sin contarte a ti- le habló en un tono coqueto.

-Y-yo también buscaré un trabajo…- contestó nervioso ante sus palabras- en algún negocio quizás, ¿Te he dicho que soy bueno con los números?-

-No…pero, eso me ha dado una gran idea, ¿qué te parece que abramos una cafetería? Claro, cuando estemos estables económicamente, yo prepararía el café y los pasteles, y tú te harías cargo de la contabilidad-

-Eso es una maravillosa idea- sonrió ilusionado ante la idea de trabajar junto a su alma gemela y verle hacer lo que le gustaba día con día.

-Sí, trabajar en ello, tener nuestra casita - habló con emoción el ruso.

-¡Y un perro! Me gustan mucho los perros-

-Entonces tendremos un perro muy grande. Después, cuando seamos mayores, nos retiraremos al campo…sería maravilloso…

-Preferiría algo cerca de un lago, después de todo, vivimos momentos lindos junto a uno-

-Pero no podríamos nadar en él, estaremos muy viejitos- le hizo un puchero.

El más joven rió, imaginaba la cara que había puesto el ruso ante su negativa- Pero, sería lindo ver el reflejo de la luna cada noche…- alzó la cabeza, aunque no podía ver ese cuerpo celeste, un poco de su luz podía traslucirse por sus vendas.

-Sí…eso sería lindo - sonrió al ver a su amado recibiendo con alegría la luz de la luna.

-¡Siguiente!- gritó el hombre encargado de la inspección, el tiempo se había pasado realmente rápido mientras charlaban, ya era el turno de ambos para pasar la revisión.

-Por fin podremos vivir felices, Yuri-

FIN


End file.
